Jealous Guy
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: jesse ama a rachel, pero un acontecimiento le demuestra lo celoso que puede llegar a ser
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Guy**

Aclaración: Rechal esta casada con Jesse, se volvieron a ver cuando ella entro a la universidad pero el ya le había pedido perdón por todo lo que paso. Ella y los chicos del Club Glee siguieron siendo amigos después de que ganaran, incluso con Finn. Después de varios años de novios y de protagonizar varias obras en Broadway, ella y Jesse se casaron.

**Capitulo 1:**

Era una noche muy estrellada, después de salir del espectáculo que estaba protagonizando, todavía debía salir y saludar a sus admiradores y todo lo demás que conllevaba eso. Pero después de eso sabia que llegaría a su casa con su linda esposa que tanto amaba por lo cual le daba muchos ánimos de apresurar su paso y terminar lo mas rápido posible.

Después de un no tan largo trayecto a su casa, por fin llegaba y se encontraría con ella, su musa de todos los días, su inspiración constante y la dueña de sus sueños y también de sus noches. Quiso entrar sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido para darle una sorpresa, al ingresar la encontró en la cocina preparando la mesa para la cena, seguramente estaría esperando por el, desde hace varios minutos. Ella se encontraba de espaldas, con su fino y delicado cabello suelto color castaño claro llevaba un vestido que lucia a la perfección de color rosa muy cómodo pero que en ella lucia como una modelo de lo mas fina, bueno así era a la vista de sus ojos ella se movía de un lugar a otro colocando los platos y demás cubiertos para cenar. Se acerco sin que ella se diera cuanta, ella estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuanta que el ya se encontraba ahí, cuando de repente sintio que unos brazos la envolvían y soltó un grito tirando los cubiertos que llevaba en las manos. Pero se calmo al escuchar quien era quien la abrazaba

Jesse: Buenas noches preciosa

Rachel: Eres un tonto Jesse, casi me matas del susto. Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Jesse: no me vas a saludar además en mi defensa solo quería darte una sorpresa

Rachel: Buenas noches y sabes que si haces eso me asustas

Jesse: bueno si ya me perdonaste porque no me besas y me dices lo mucho que me amas y que me extrañaste este tiempo que no nos vimos

Rachel se acerco a el y se dieron un peso largo y lleno de amor y pasión mezclados, luego se separaron y ella le conteste

Rachel- hablas como sino me hubieras visto en siglos, te fuiste por la tarde y ahora ya estas de vuelta, pero si te extrañe muchísimo. Siéntate que vamos a comer. Después de esto se acerco y de dio otro beso

Jesse: yo no soy exagerado solo soy un poco dramático eso hace mas interesantes las situaciones de la vida nada mas.

Rachel: si, claro como digas

Jesse: además yo conozco a alguien que es la reina del drama. Dijo mirando de reojo a su esposa

Rachel; no me hagas enojar porque sino quien sabe talvez no te toco postre esta noche

Jesse se acerco a ella y la abrazo nuevamente pidiéndole disculpas y diciendo que todo fue una broma nada de malo, ella solo sonrió ante este hecho era tan adorable en algunas situaciones. Y después se sentaron a cenar juntos

Rachel: que tal el espectáculo, había mucha gente?

Jesse: como siempre, funciones agotadas

Rachel: es que todos quieren ver al talentoso Jesse St James

Jesse: bueno, sabes que no soy bueno para ser modesto, así yo creo que si, no es que los demás actores no sean buenos pero ya sabes soy el protagonista

Rachel: ella lo miro unos momentos no podía creer lo egocéntrico que pidió ser en algunas situaciones también sabia que amaba esa parte de el -bueno cambiando de tema te tengo una sorpresa, mira lo que nos llego, es una invitación para la boda de Mercedes, ella vive aquí en Nueva York, con su novio y decidieron por fin casarse no es hermoso

Jesse; si supongo y cuando será?

Rachel: en un mes, yo soy la madrina y adivina quien será el padrino del novio

Jesse: quien?

Rachel; Finn

Jesse simplemente hizo una mueca de sonrisa falta y siguió comiendo para no demostrar mucho interés en el tema, simplemente se limito a escuchar mientras ella contaba emocionada todos los detalles de la boda. Y hablaba de los recuerdos de su ex novio Finn. Cuando termino dijo hizo una pregunta que a Jesse le cambio de humor

Rachel: tengo que pedirte un favor, mi amor, y no puedes decirme que no

Jesse: se que esto no es bueno porque no me suena nada bien pero te escucho

Rachel: como ya te dije Finn es el padrino, pero el sigue viviendo en Ohio, tiene que estar lo mas pronto posible para los preparativos de la boda, no tenia donde quedarse así que le ofrecí que se quedara aquí con nosotros por el mes que tiene que pasa acá, no te parece una buena idea, no será por mucho además piensa que hace mucho que no lo veo y quiero estar con el, para saber como le esta yendo en su vida. Aceptas ¿

El simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza, pero con una mirada no muy convencido de lo que había aceptado, ella no paraba de hablar de el y de los chicos del club en toda la noche. Esto hacia que se sintiera incomodo y que un malestar se presentara en su pecho y en su corazón. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, no quería que hablara de nadie mas que de el, se había vuelto un egoísta cuando se trataba de ella, no la quería compartir y menos con Finn, su rival en el amor, bueno su antiguo rival en el amor, pero rival en fin. Como había aceptado semejante locura, de seguro estaría todo el día con ella con la excusa de la boda y todo eso. Pero ya era tarde para retroceder.

Mientras se iban a dormir no deja de pensar en eso hasta que ella lo saco de sus pensamientos

Rachel: mi amor, estas bien pareces preocupado- dijo mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba y besaba

Jesse: si, es que me quede pensando en todo esto de la boda y eso-mintió no pidió decir que estaba muriendo de celos de solo pensar en que Finn estaría con ella todos los días, no el no era una persona insegura

Rachel: ya no pienses tanto y ven conmigo a la cama que no querías comer el postre, mientras el se acercaba y la besaba le dijo al oído no sabes cuanto te amo Jesse

Jesse: no mas que yo a ti mi amor. Dejo todos esas ideas de lado era imposible ponerse celoso de algo así, el sabia que ella solo lo amaba a el y a nadie mas. Terminaron su noche en la cama donde le hizo el amor tantas veces como sus cuerpos pudieron resistir, como todas las noches


	2. NOHA

Capitulo 2: Noha

Dos días después de que Rachel me dijo que el tonto de Hudson vendría a nuestra casa por un tiempo, también llamo Mercedes invitándonos a pasar la noche en un pequeño bar con karaoke ya que la mayoría de los chicos del club Glee, ya estaban en Nueva York, para poder vernos, clara a excepción de Hudson y Kurt, este ultimo tenia que trabajar ese día ya que también es la estrella de su espectáculo. Mi pequeña esa noche estaba muy ansiosa ya que vería a sus compañeros y amigos después de mucho tiempo, con la excepción de Mercedes y Kurt que siempre han permanecido cerca de Rachel ya que ambos viven muy cerca de nuestra casa. Es mas fue Rachel quien le presento a su prometido, el es un famoso representante de artistas que mi amada conoció durante uno de sus espectáculos.

Aun recuerdo cuando lo vio y vino y me dijo, el es perfecto para Mercedes, yo le dije que tratara de no hacer de cupido, pero quien puede con ella cuando se le mete una idea, y al final así fue cuando se lo presento a su amiga quedo impresionada a primera vista y ahora dos años después aquí estamos cerca de su boda. El muchacho se llama Steven, y podría decirse que es mi mejor amigo, ya que la verdad no tengo muchos, la razón es muy simple, todas las personas que han intentado ser mis amigos están relacionados con el medio del espectáculos y cuando los llevo a casa pera conocer a Rachel quedan tan impresionados con ella que no dejan de mirarla y alabarla eso me molesta mucho porque eso solo puedo hacerlo yo. Por eso he decidido que ninguno puede acercase a mi esposa ella es solo para mi. Aunque ahora reflexionando un poco me doy cuenta que un poco celoso soy, pero no tanto lo normal, porque no creo que a nadie le gustaría que estuviesen rondando a la persona que aman.

Bueno la noche recién empezaba y fuimos unos de los últimos en llegar a dicha reunión todo por que mi esposa quería verse perfecta y hasta que encontró el vestido para la ocasión, tuve que esperar una hora. Pero en fin aquí estamos, el lugar es muy lindo un poco pequeño, al llegar a la primera persona que vemos es a Mercedes con Steven, estaban hablando con otras personas en una ronda en un principio no distingo muy bien debido a la iluminación del lugar. Peor mientras nos vamos acercando me doy cuenta que quienes son. Con ellos esta Santana, ella sigue viviendo en Ohio, esta conviviendo con Noha Puckman, la verdad no se que hace ella de su vida al parecer a mi bombón no le agrada mucho porque casi nunca me habla de ella a menos que sea para hablar de Noha, el también es uno de sus mejores amigos claro que a la distancia, el es dueño de un negocio de construcción junto con mi enemigo mortal Hudson, todavía no se han casado según lo que me contó Rachel, después veo dos rubios, Queen y Sam, ellos ya se casaron un año y medio después que nosotros el juega un equipo de fútbol americano y ella es dueña de un negocios de moda o algo así y por ultimo veo a Tina junto con Mike, ella también trabaja en el espectáculo al igual que el, ambos como bailarines solo que ella también lo hace como actriz no es tan conocida y es una pena porque es bastante buena.

Cuando llegamos todos nos saludan y abrazan con mucha emoción en especial a Rachel yo no soy una persona muy demostrativa de afecta a menos que se trate de mi esposa pero con los demás no puedo hacer esto. Después de saludar a todos comenzamos a charlar las chicas entre ellas no se que contaban pero se ven muy emocionadas ya que no paran de hablar y reír. Yo me quede con Steven charlando mientras Sam y Mike hacen lo mismo

y dime como esta el novio, preparado para el gran acontecimiento? Le pregunto a Steven

Por supuesto, sino no estaría haciendo esto, tome la mejor decisión al casarme pero que te pregunto a ti si tu de eso si sabes, solo mírate la cara de alegría que traes siempre

Es cierto el matrimonio es lo mejor que me paso en la vida, pero claro solo porque lo hice con Rachel- Le respondo con mi mejor showface

y como va el espectáculo, las criticas son muy buenas

Si supongo a mi me encanta hacerlo, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, sabes quien mas falta que asista?

Yo no los conozco muy bien, un chico vino y se fue dijo que tenia algo que hacer antes vino con la morena, creo que su nombre es Noha

Ya se me hacia que Santana este sola aquí

En eso veo que entran 3 personas mas una es Artie viene con su novia Brittany y junto a ellos Noha Puckman ya que al parecer fue el quien fue a buscar a ambos al aeropuerto. Todos corren a saludar a ambos, pero yo noto que es Puckman el que se apresura y abraza a Rachel la levanta del suelo y la hace girar, ella solo sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, esa escena no me gusta nada y claro supongo que a Santana tampoco por la cara que puso, después de eso se acerca a mi abrazando a mi esposa del hombro y me saluda

Jesse, como estas- dice estirando su mano para saludarme

Muy bien y veo que tu también- le contesto sarcásticamente

Si, estoy muy feliz hace mucho que no ve a esta hermosa mujer, si que tuviste suerte que te eligiera a ti no

Si, mucha suerte, pero tu no te quedas a tras, Santana es muy linda también

Claro, pero no como Rachel, ella tiene todos los dotes que cualquier hombre puede querer, talentosa, hermosa, simpática, alegre y quien sabe que mas. Ante estos comentarios veo como ella se sonroja y le dice que el exagera.

Mi amor, vamos a saludar a Artie y Brittany por favor, supongo que no te molesta que me lleve a mi esposa-enfatizo la palabra- porque no vaya a ser que me la roben-le digo. Mientras agarro del brazo a Rachel y me la llevo conmigo

El solo puede asentir con la cabeza y veo que camina hacia Santana. Saludos a los chicos recién llegados y empezamos a charlar de su vida. Mientras ellos nos cuentan que hacen en Ohio, Artie es profesor y Santana es bailarina y es la nueva entrenadora de las porristas, también nos cuenta que el Sr. Shue es director de la escuela. Y que el vendrá a la boda porque no puede dejar su puesto.

Después mucha charla y muchos tragos, empieza el karaoke y los chicos empiezan a cantar alegremente, yo me siento estoy un poco mariado debe ser tanto de lo que bebí, por eso prefiero quedarme sentado escuchando y charlando con Steven, de repente el locutor del lugar anuncia una nueva pareja para el escenario y es nada mas y nada menos que Rachel y Puckman y que canción van a cantar Sweet Carolina. Y pienso esto no puede estar pasándome yo pensé que cuando llegara Hudson se pondría difícil, pero resulta que con este Puckman también tengo que competir.

Los miro como se ríen y canta y los demás chicos también junto con ellos, yo solo puedo sonreír falsamente cuando Rachel me mira, porque que mas puedo hacer subir al escenario y partir la cara al imbecil, no yo soy Jesse St James, y no soy inseguro. Terminan de cantar y todos aplauden alegres, ellos se dan un beso en la mejilla y bajan del escenario, entonces antes de que ella termine de bajar del escenario la vuelvo a subir conmigo y le digo que cantemos nuestra canción, ella sonríe y asiente, comenzamos a cantar HELLO, los demás se abrazan y besan, ya que nuestra interpretación es perfecta y nuestras voces se combinan de una manera inigualable, terminamos de cantar y la beso apasionadamente delante de todos. Claro esta para demostrar que yo soy el único para Rachel. La noche termina bien dentro de lo posible ya que debe estar vigilando constantemente a mi esposa, para que ese Puckman no se pase de la raya. Volvimos a nuestro hogar y a descansar. Mientras nos cambiamos y nos ponemos nuestras pijamas, reflexiono sobre lo que paso esta noche, y pienso que debe hacer algo, porque si con Puckman se puso difícil y eso que solo fue una noche, imaginen con Hudson rondando por 30 días aquí, creo que llegara en uno o dos días eso me da tiempo, pero debe pensar rápido porque sino no vaya a ver una boda y un divorcio. Me doy cuenta que Rachel me esta llamando y me abraza por la espalda, yo me doy vuelta y la beso, voy profundizando el beso hasta que caemos en la cama, para pasar la noche juntos, como siempre.


	3. Enemigos Mortales

**Capitulo 3: Enemigos Mortales**

Pasaron tres días desde que Rachel me dijo que vendría a vivir con nosotros Hudson, con la excusa de la boda, supuestamente llegaría hoy pero llamo a mi esposa en la mañana y le comunico que tardaría dos días mas por problemas en su empresa que tenia que resolver y como además se encontraba solo a cargo de todo se le dificultaba aun mas la situación. Así que tuve dos días para estar con Rachel sin preocuparme de la presencia molesta de ese, pero claro también estaba Puckman que llamaba a mi casa o le mandaba mensajes de texto a ella a cada momento, que acaso no tendría vida, pero claro eso lo arreglo solo de una manera, llamando a Santana, que es lo que iba a hacer ahora mismo.

Conseguí que Kurt me lo facilitara su numero con la excusa de que hubiera una reunión en mi casa y quería hablar con ella para que me ayudara, claro que el no es tonto sospecho algo pero aun así lo convencí con mis dotes de actor. Entonces decidí llamarla

Hola- contesto ella

Hola, Santana hable Jesse- le dije

A hola, para que me llamas, espera de donde sacaste mi numero

Me lo dio Kurt, y te llamo porque tenemos que hablar de un asunto que nos interesa a los dos, pero por teléfono no, prefiero que nos veamos, puedes ahora

Si, yo también quiero hablar contigo, estaba bien, cerca del bar de la otra noche había un restauran lo conoces, ahí puede ser

Si, lo conozco esta bien en una hora nos vemos ahí, esta bien

De acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde, no me gusta esperar a nadie-dijo con una vos muy antipática

Esta bien, estaré ahí- y colgué el teléfono, pero que mujer mas odiosa, ya se porque Puckman creo que Rachel es lo mejor del mundo, aunque si lo pienso tiene razón sino porque la elegí yo.

Bueno la primera parte esta hecha ahora tengo que inventar una excusa de donde voy a Rachel, así que tuve que pedirle a mi amigo Steven, que me cubriera en eso, claro que primero le tuve que contar todo, y me aguante un discurso de porque no debe desconfiarse de mi esposa, pero al final decidió ayudarme que es lo importante, además le deja aclarando que yo no desconfió de ella sino de ellos que parecen buitres esperando a que me descuide para caer sobre su presa o sea mi Rachel.

Una vez que arregle todo fui a encontrarme con Santana, por suerte cuando llegue aun no estaba porque ella si que daba miedo cuando amenazaba, además si Rachel se entera de esto seguro me mata. Espere alrededor de 15 minutos en el restaurante hasta que por fin de digno a venir. Le hice señas para que me viera y cuando lo hizo se acerco y tomo asiento en la silla frente a mí.

Hola, como estas-le pregunte

No tan bien y todo gracias a tu linda esposa-dijo con una voz sarcástica

Porque, que te hizo ella

Mira, voy a ser sincera, no me gusta para nada esa amistad que tiene con mi Noha, esas miradas y sonrisas cómplices, son tan desagradables y como siempre es por la culpa de la mojigata de tu mujer

Claro que no, todo el culpa de tu novio, que no deja de estar de baboso y todo el tiempo busca la forma de llamar la atención de mi mujer, ella simplemente es amable, porque para tu información ella si lo considera su amigo en cambio el parece que todo el tiempo esta con su doble intención- le dije con un tono molesto

Para que sepas el, no tiene necesidad, para eso estoy yo, pero si ella anda de ofrecida, el es hombre y claro que va aceptar- me dijo con un tono y una mirada desafiante

Como vi que la conversación se estaba tornando fea decidí que mejor trato de calmar las cosas porque por mas que le aclarara cien veces que todo el por culpa de Puckman ella no me iba a creer, además sabiendo como es siempre quiere tener la razón así que decidí cambiar la estrategia

Mira de nada sirve que discutamos, mejor entre los dos hay que buscar una forma de que no pasan tanto tiempo juntos porque va ser lo mejor para los dos

Esta bien, que tienes pensado

Bueno, yo voy a mantener distraída a Rachel, para que deje de estar pendiente de Noha pero tu también asegurarte de mantener alejado al tonto de mi mujer lo mas que se pueda, suficiente tengo con Finn, que voy a tener que aguantarlo por un mes-le dije con un tono de resignación y enfado al mismo tiempo

Si que pena me das-dijo con una carcajada

Porque?

Porque si crees que con mi Noha va ser difícil, prepárate para Finn, en tantos años parece que todavía sigue enamorado de tu mujer, hasta en su oficina del trabajo tiene fotos de ella, claro con la excusa de que son amigos, pero solo tienes que verle la cara de idiota que pone para hablar de tu mujer y te das cuanta que siente

Bueno eso no importa porque Rachel es mi mujer me eligió a mi y a nadie mas, yo soy el único, me prefirió antes que a cualquiera y nada va a pasar-le conteste confiado

Si tu lo dices, bueno me voy mas vale que cumplas de parte así a ambos nos ira bien, y tendrás que preocuparte de uno menos

Claro bueno nos vemos

Salí del lugar en ves de mas relajado todavía mas preocupa, tengo que hacer algo, voy a tratar de convencer a Rachel de mandar a Hudson a un hotel, si quiero yo se lo pago, sino las cosas se van a poner realmente mal. Llegue a casa y mi mujer estaba acomodando el cuarto de huéspedes, ya se para quien, hasta le compro flores para la habitación. Me acerque a elle y con una cara de perrito sufrido le dije

hola amor

Hola me contesto ella dándome un abrazo y un beso, como te fue?

Bien pero no hablamos de eso, mi amor, no es mejor que Finn vaya a un hotel, tal vez se sienta mejor y hasta tenga mas intimidad, no te parece

No, no creo amor, es muy considerado, pero yo ya le ofrecí eso a Finn, pero fue el quien me sugerio que se quedara con nosotros y como vi que la idea no estaba mal decidí que seria bueno intentarlo, pero igual gracias por preocuparte por mi amigo-me dijo dándome un beso-

Yo recibí el beso y sonreí pero por dentro estaba que ardía, claro como no me lo imagine todo esto es idea del tarado de Hudson, el quiere estar cerca de Rachel, pero vamos a ver si le gusta tanto, ahora si me hizo enojar, que se prepare porque vivir conmigo va a ser un infierno, que ni piense que se lo voy a poner fácil.

Jesse- me grito Rachel- ayúdame a terminar por favor que Finn llegara en cualquier momento

Si ahora voy amor, así que cuando llega- pregunte

En dos horas mas o menos, estoy tan contenta amor, hace tanto que no lo veo, espero que ustedes se lleven bien, he notado que no tienes muchos amigos y estoy seguro que con el aquí pueden compartir muchas cosas, no crees?

Si, vamos hacer los mejores amigos y claro que compartimos los gustos-el gusto por la misma mujer, le voy a romper la cara a ese Hudson quien se cree que es, pensaba, pero esta si me la va a pagar como que me llamo Jesse St James

Terminamos de acomodar todo y mi amor se puso a hacer el almuerzo en eso suena el timbre de la puerta, voy a contestar rápido. Al abrir miro a un hombre mas alto que yo parado con unas maletas y una cara de alegría que al mirarme se le borro, seguro pensaba que otra persona atendería

Hudson- lo saludo para que sepa que me desagrada

St James- me contesta

Que desagradable sorpresa

Lo mismo digo

Si pero como esta es mi casa tengo muchas mas razones para que sea desagradable

Que no se te olvide que también es casa de Rachel- me dijo mirándome muy mal

Y desde cuando eres tan despierto Hudson, cuando te vi la ultimas ves seguías siendo tan despistado como siempre

Pues los años no pasaron de gana, ahora tenia que aprender

Nos empezamos a mirar muy mal hasta que escucho unos pasos que vienen de atrás mío, era Rachel que venia corriendo a saludar a Hudson, el al verla cambio la cara y yo también teníamos que fingir delante de Rachel y eso yo lo hago mucho mejor que el.

El la abraza fuerte y la sostiene por un rato, demasiado prolongado, parece que no la quiere soltar, si hubiese podido le lo echaba de mi casa pero tenia que seguir vamos a ver hasta donde quiere llegar, pasa un unos minutos mas y Rachel le dice

Finn, me vas a ahorcar

Ah, perdón es la emoción, estas hermosa

Esta bien y muchas gracias, pasa no te quedes ahí, puedes ayudarle Jesse con las malestar

Si, muchas gracias Rachel y claro que Jesse me ayuda, no Jesse- contesta con ironía

Por supuesto Finn, que no haría por un amigo, pasa te muestro tu habitación

Al llegar al lugar le tiro su maleta en el suelo y lo miro, el me devuelve la mirada

Hora de hablar Hudson

Me parece bien St James

Que pretendes quedándote en mi casa, estar mas cerca de Rachel

Pero que desconfiado eres yo solo quiere estar mas tiempo con mi amiga, nada mas-dice con un sonrisa un su rostro

A otro con ese cuento, no intentes nada, te voy a estar vigilando muy de cerca y para tu información ella es mi esposa y nada nos va a separar

Y si estas tan seguro porque te enojas tanto

Eres un idiota, me la quieres robar no

Tu me la robaste primero

Claro que no, ella me eligió a mi y no a ti

Ese es mentira tu va buscaste y te aprovechaste de que estaban en la misma universidad para que te perdonara todas las que le hiciste, eso no fue justo porque yo no estuve ahí, no tenia posibilidades pero ahora

Ahora ya es tarde

Vamos a ver

Cuando estaba por contestar escuchamos que Rachel nos llama, ambos vamos donde ella esta y en el camino lo detengo y le digo

todavía no terminamos de hablar

tienes razón-me contesta- esto recién comienza

Y seguimos caminando, no se que va a pasar pero tengo que ser mas astuto y mas rápido si no quiero perder a Rachel.


	4. viviendo juntos, empiezan los problemas

Capitulo 4: Viviendo Juntos

Estábamos almorzando los tres juntos Rachel, Hudson y yo, recién comenzaba todo y ya sentía que en cualquier momento iba a matar al imbecil. Rachel estaba tan contenta de verlo y el simplemente no dejaba de mirarla y sonreírle como si yo no existiera o estuviera pintado, una vez que nos sentamos a comer las cosas se tornaron mas incomodas por lo menos para mi, porque tenia que aguantar las babosadas que decía el todo el tiempo

Cuéntanos Finn, como ha estado tu vida- le pregunto Rachel, mientras yo pensaba a quien le importa

Bueno, como ya sabes estoy con Puck, el negocio va bien, no hay mucho que contar, mi vida no es tan espectacular como la tuya Rachel, porque mejor no me cuentas tu como esta tu vida

Como esta la vida de los dos- corrijo

Claro, como me voy a olvidar de ti, mi amigo Jesse, pero es que asumo que Rachel me contara la vida de los dos

Si como tu digas

Ella le narra nuestra vida durante este último tiempo, le cuenta que hace más o menos dos semanas dejo de hacer una obra de teatro en la cual era protagonista porque descansar. Cuando paso eso me pareció raro conozco a Rachel y que ella quiera dejar el escenario me extraño pero como hemos estado trabajando sin parar por casi dos años pensé dentro de todo seria normal, y también le dice que yo trabajo en una obra en la que soy protagónico y agregando lo bueno que soy en ese papel, claro que escucha muy atento para aprovechar y alabar a mi esposa y recalcarle lo talentosa que es, todo para quedar bien. De repente Rachel hace una pregunta que me deja impactado, no se si por la pregunta o por la respuesta que le da este

Y Finn, cuanto nos presentaras a tu novia?

El sonrió ante la pregunta y le contesta

lo que pasa Rach, es que todavía no encontrado a la adecuada, o mas bien la encontré pero todavía no puedo hacer que ella se de cuenta que soy yo el que le conviene

pero entonces ya te has enamorado?-le pregunto ella con una sonrisa

claro, o mas bien todavía me conservo enamorado de mi primer amor

que romántico y quien es?- pregunta ella inocentemente

Lo miro y con solo verlo puedo ver la respuesta en su cara, no puedo permitir que diga que esta enamorado de Rachel así que interrumpo el momento

Miren se acabo el vino, voy a tener que ir a buscar mas a la bodega, porque no me acompañas Finn así de paso conoces mas la casa- el me mira y asiente con la cabeza

No se demoren mucho- nos dice Rachel

En la parte de atrás de la casa tenemos una pequeña bodega de vino y cuando llegamos ahí le digo

que pretendes diciendo esas cosas

nada ella me pregunto y tenia que contestarle

no te hagas, como te dije te estoy vigilando y no voy a permitir que hagas cosas como esas, primero porque no tienes que andar declarando a mi ESPOSA, y segundo porque quien te crees que eres

Mira ya te dije, yo solo quiero pasar mas tiempo con ella nada mas- me contesta el muy descarado- además no se porque te enojas si ella te amo como afirmas tu nada pasar nada a menos que no estés seguro- dice con una sonrisa de galán barato

Claro que estoy seguro, pero también estoy seguro que si sigues así te voy a tener que partir la cara- le digo con una voz de muy enfadado- y después salgo del lugar rápido cerrar la puerta detrás mío con llave, para terminar diciéndole- ya estas advertido, después no te quejes

Oigo como el empieza a golpear la puerta y a tratar de empujarla

Oye, sacame de aquí pero ya- empieza a gritar

No me digas que eres claustrofóbico, Hudson

No, te hagas al chistoso St James y sacame o sino- me dice con un tono de amenaza

O si no que?

Piensa en Rachel, que le vas a decir cuando vuelvas sin mi

La verdad no lo había pensado porque lo único que quería era alejarlo de ella, pero el tonto tiene razón, entonces al notar como se sentía torturado estando ahí adentro se me ocurrió una idea genial, saque mi teléfono y llame a Steven, lo mas rápido que pude porque debíamos volver con Rachel antes que se de cuenta que encerré a Hudson.

Hola- me dice Steven

Hola, soy Jesse

Si, se que eres tu, que pasa

Necesito un favor, pero lo necesito para ya no te puedes fallarme

Cuando lo he hecho, que quieres?- me pregunta

Le cuento que necesito y el me promete que lo conseguirá, cuelgo y abro la puerta y lo dejo salir, esta muy molesto y sorprendido de que lo haya dejado salir

que paso, no me digas que quieres que tengamos una pelea

no seas tonto, claro que quiere partirte la cara, pero Rachel esta aquí y no podemos hacer eso

Entonces porque me dejaste salir, no me digas que me vas a empezar a tratar bien

Claro que no, pero como ya te dije, si insistes en quedarte en mi casa, cerca de mi esposa, prepárate para lo peor, te voy a hacer la vida miserable

Vamos a ver quien se la hace a quien

Entonces esto es la guerra, Hudson, cuando salgas corriendo y llorando de mi casa no digas que no te avise

Yo no me preocuparía tanto por mi mejor preocúpate por ti

Si como digas, mejor volvemos con Rachel, sino se va a dar cuenta que algo esta mal

Veo que el solo asiente con la cabeza y me sigue de vuelta al comedor, cuando llegamos Rachel esta sentada en la mesa, pero noto que esta hablando por celular y sonríe constantemente, Hudson y yo nos miramos, cuando nos acercamos escucho que empieza a decir un nombre, Noha. Que bien, no termino de deshacerme de uno y ya esta el otro. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, Rachel no mira y decí que tiene que colgar, eso me suena sospechoso, porque colgaría?, para que no escuchara su conversación, algo esta pasando entre ellos y voy a tratar de averiguarlo

Quien era amor-le pregunto, claro que me hacia el desentendido, porque yo sabia quien era

Noha- y no dice nada mas, eso es raro porque normalmente ella te cuenta todo con solo esa pregunta, pero esta vez no dijo nada

Y que quería?

Solo llamaba para ver si Finn ya había llegado

Y porque no lo llamo a el

No se supongo que quería llamarme a mi, eso no importa y porque se demoraron tanto- esto me suena raro pero ya averiguare que esta pasando

Finn y yo teníamos que hablar cosas de hombres, verdad amigo-le digo falsamente dándole una palmada en el hombro

Si Rachel, tengo que compartir mas cosas con Jesse, para que nos llevemos bien, recuerda que voy a estar aquí por casi un mes y seria lindo estar cómodos todos o no?

Que bueno que ya empezaron a ser amigos, ustedes nunca se llevaron muy bien pero ahora eso puede cambiar no?

Si mi amor, seguro Finn y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla, como hace un rato-digo mientras sonrió por la gracia que me causo verlo tan desesperado el verse encerrado, el me mira mal y yo solo sonrió mas.- bueno, les tengo una sorpresa para festejar que Finn esta aquí

Si, que es?-Pregunta mi Rachel mientras que Hudson me da una mirada con una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañes al ver lo que dije

Conseguí entradas para la opera para los tres, que les parece

Que lindo, me encanta la opera, Jesse- me dice Rachel mientras me abraza y me da un beso, y veo la cara de fastidio de Finn

Y tu no dices nada Finn?

Si, gracias por invitarme, pero están seguros que quieren que los acompañe

Claro si lo hacemos para festejar

Bueno, entonces iré- dice el pobre resignado

La comida termina después en tranquilidad, mientras charlamos y yo no puedo dejar de tener una cara de felicidad porque iremos los 3 a ver la opera. Luego Rachel se va a la cocina y Hudson se acerca y me dice

que te pasa, porque me vas a llevar ahí, sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas

pero si yo solo quería ser amable, además no tengo la culpa que no sepas apreciar el buen arte y música- le digo con una cara de satisfacción al ver su sufrimiento, claro que yo sabia que odia el arte y la música clásica, Rachel me contaba como se quedaba dormido tan solo con que ella pusiera un cd de esta música o como se aburría cuando ella le daba charla sobre esto

lo hiciste a propósito para que quede mal delante de Rachel

no como crees eso, pero seguro cuando a la noche te quedes dormido en media función, no vas a quedar muy bien visto

no me voy a dormir, eso no va a pasar

como digas

eso fue un golpe bajo St James

y esto solo es el comienzo, será pero en tanto insistas en quedarte cerca de mi mujer y ya deje de molestarme mejor ve a dormir para que a la noche no te de sueño- le digo irónicamente

esta bien, ganaste este batalla St James, pero la guerra recién comienza- diciendo esto fue a su habitación, seguramente a dormir y entonces como se que ahora nadie me va a interrumpir hago algo que me había quedado pendiente

Yo me salgo al volcán de mi casa para hacer una llamada

Hola

Hola, Santana

Jesse que pasa, para que me llamas?- estoy tan nervioso estos dos me sacan de quicio son sus actitudes hacia mi Rachel

Como para que te llamo, pensé que teníamos un trato, porque Puckerman sigue llamando a Rachel

Como que la llamo?

Si, la llamo hace un rato

Debe haber sido hace un rato cuando salí a comprar algunas cosas con Brittany

Mira solo te pido que no te descuides, se que algo esta pasando, pero necesito que tu me ayudes a descubrir que es

Porque no le preguntas a tu mujercita, ella debe saber

Porque si le pregunto seguro va a pensar que desconfió de ella y la verdad no creo que me diga

Bueno, voy a ver que puedo averiguar, porque te oyes tan nervioso

Es que ya llego Finn y entre el y tu novio me van a volver loco

Por Noha no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo, tu verdadero enemigo el Finn y prepárate porque no se rendirá así de fácil

Ya lo se- Luego escucho que Rachel me llama- Tengo que colgar me están llamando luego te llamo para ver que averiguaste nos vemos.

Esta bien nos vemos.

Me doy vuelta y Rachel viene a abrazarme yo le devuelvo el abrazo, la levanto del suelo con facilidad y le doy un beso largo y apasionado, pero me gustaría quedarme así para siempre, que ella solo pueda ser mía, que solo me mire a mi que solo piense en mi, se que soy egoísta, pero ya la tengo que compartir con el publico de su espectáculo, no me parece justo que también con los demás.

Estas lista para esta noche- le pregunto

Si, estoy muy contenta, sabes que me encanta la opera, espero que a Finn también

Claro no viste la cara de felicidad que traía yo creo que no puede espera hasta la noche

Esto va ser muy divertido

Si, muy divertido, no sabes lo ansioso que estoy porque sea ya de noche

Bueno voy a ver que me pongo, así lo dejo listo

No, mejor eso lo haces eso después, ahora quédate conmigo- le digo mientras la abrazo fuerte contra mi

Pero sino a la noche voy a demorar en vestirme

No importa, yo puedo esperarte, te esperaría toda la vida si tu me lo pidieras, haría cualquier cosa que me pidas, porque te amo tanto que creo que me voy a volver loco

Dices cosas tan hermosas, si me lo pides así, claro que me quedo contigo, y yo también te amo con todo mi ser, jamás pensé que se podía amar a alguien así.

Yo tampoco, por eso tengo tanto miedo de perderte como paso en la secundaria, que por tonto casi te pierdo para siempre

Jesse, no digas esas cosas, son cosas del pasado, eso ya paso

Pero a veces el pasado vuelve

No eso no va a pasar, es mas quieres que te demuestre cuanto te amo- me dijo con una sonrisa

Si, por favor- me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, por suerte la otra habitación donde esta Hudson estaba del otro lado de la casa, muy lejos de la nuestra, y así pase toda la tarde con el amor de mi vida, ambos disfrutando del amor que sentíamos uno por el otro.


	5. Capitulo 5: Tratando de Vivir o de Sobre

**Capitulo 5: Tratando de Vivir o de Sobrevivir**

Después de la jugada maestra que le hice a Hudson con lo del teatro, las cosas se volvieron mucho mas complicadas entre los dos. Esa noche mientras nos dirijamos al lugar no me dejaba de mirar con fastidio y odia al mismo tiempo, mientras que mi esposa no dejaba de sonreír de la emoción, eso solo hacia que yo me sintiera mejor, la obra era una opera literaria, a mi parecer el espectáculo estuvo excelente, cuando términos nos fuimos directo a nuestra casa y el camino fuimos charlando de lo que habíamos visto, Hudson solo se limito a sentarse a tras del auto y quedarse callado, pero esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar así que empecé a hacerle preguntas sobre la obra y el pobre no podía articular dos palabras bien, lo único que decía era lindo o bien y después se puso de todos los colores posibles de seguro por la vergüenza que le hice pasar porque el tonto casi se duerme de verdad, después que no había entendido nada de la obra, y mientras que Rachel y yo discutíamos de la calidad emocional de la misma, el solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Después claro ya le hacia preguntas para que el pisara el palito y se pusiera en evidencia que no había entendido ni por casualidad lo que habíamos visto. Y mi ganaba miradas asesinas de parte de el, Rachel solo se reía y le decía que no importaba que ella le explicaría de que se trato, como siempre ella siendo comprensiva con este frankenstein.

Al llegar a nuestra casa el se fue rápido a su habitación a dormir y yo y Rachel hicimos lo mismo, solo que no fuimos precisamente a dormir, tenia que aprovechar cada momento con ella a solas, quería que se diera cuanta cuanto la amaba y para mi esta es una de las mejores formas, así la podía sentir solo mía y de nadie mas. Después de una noche muy agitada, la mañana comenzó bien. Rachel hacia el desayuno para los tres, le ofrecí ayuda pero ella dijo que podía sola, que fuera a arreglarme. Cuando termine de bañarme y vestirme me dirigí otra vez a la cocina para encontrarme con Hudson charlando y ayudando a Rachel a preparar el desayuno, se le acercaba mucho y le hacia gestos y chistes horribles pero ella sonreía igual, eso me saco de quicio. Me acerque a ambos y mire a Rachel y después a Hudson

Buenos Días- le dije

Buenos Días- dijo el con una sonrisa falsa

Veo que están ocupados

Si-me contesto el- ayudo a Rach a hacer el desayuno, como soy el invitado no puedo estar sin hacer nada

Que considerado- lo dije con un tono irónico y mire a Rachel – pensé que no necesitabas ayuda, porque cuando te la ofrecí dijiste que podías sola- le dije con una vos de molesto, se que no debía hablarle así, pero estaba realmente muy enojado por la situación, porque deja que el la ayude y yo no, vi que se quedo mirando un momento, seguro porque se quedo sorprendida, yo nunca le hablo de esa manera

Jesse, Finn solo quería ayudar, además insistió tanto que no podía decirle que no- me dijo ella casi apunto de llorar y después se fue a nuestro cuarto, pidiendo disculpas a Finn por la situación

El solo me miro muy mal y después se fue tratando de seguir a Rachel pero yo lo detuve, y entonces se dio vuelta el dijo

Mira lo que hiciste-me dijo acusadoramente

Yo, tu que todo el tiempo buscar estar cerca de ella, no sabes cuanto me molestas, siento que voy a explotar

Esto es entre tu y yo, ella no tiene nada que ver, así que no la trates así

Entonces me di cuanta que tenia razón, Rachel no había hecho nada, ella ni enterada esta de toda la situación, ella es así con todos amable, dulce y se preocupa por todos que tonto había sido

Tienes razón-le dije con una voz de arrepentimiento-voy a disculparme

Me parece bien St James, pero esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, si te sigues portando así solo vas a lograr que ella se enoje mas contigo y sea mejor para mi

Como siempre, eres un aprovechado y oportunista, pero después hablamos de eso- le dije y me fui a buscar a Rachel

La encontré sentada en el bacón de nuestro cuarto que da para la calle, no se movió ni un momento ni siquiera cuando noto que yo estaba ahí, parado junto a ella, ese significaba que estaba muy enojada, yo me agache y me acerque a ella, la mire y vi que estaba llorando eso me partió el alma, como pude ser tan tonto y tratarla así, tenia que hacer algo, así que me acerque, la abrace fuerte y le dije

Perdón, se que soy un tonto, a veces cometo errores, si no quieres disculparme te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que nada puede cambiar eso

Esta bien Jesse, yo también exagere un poco, es que estoy muy sensible últimamente, además nunca me tratas así por eso me sentí mal

Ya se es que no me siento muy cómodo con la situación, supongo que es eso

No te gusta que Finn este aquí, quieres que le pida que se vaya

Me quede mirando un rato, que puedo decirle que me muero de ganas que Hudson se largue de mi casa y sobre todo que se aleje de ella, pero si se lo digo seguro que piensa que desconfió de ella y eso es peor, así que no me queda otra que actuar, de eso si se

No, mi amor, como crees eso, si te hace feliz tener aquí a tu amigo a mi también- le dije con la sonrisa mas grande que tenia

Gracias pensé que no soportabas a Finn, pero entonces porque te enojaste tanto en la cocina

Bueno, es porque estoy acostumbrado a que seamos solo nosotros y que otra persona este aquí se siente diferente, eso es todo

Ella se quedo mirando un rato con la mirada perdida, como si hubiese dicho algo raro, después agacho la cabeza y me dijo

No te gustaría que hubiese mas personas en esta casa?

No entendía a que se refería, que esta pensando en perderle a Hudson que se quede con nosotros, eso ni pensarlo pero que le digo

porque me preguntas eso Rachel

No se por preguntar

Eso pregunta no viene al caso, mejor dejemos eso y vamos a desayunar bueno-la verdad es que no sabia que contestarle y esa pregunta me asusto mucho, ella solo me miro tomo mi mano y se dejo llevar por mi hasta la cocina

Cuando llegamos estaba Hudson sentado en la mesa esperándonos y con el desayuno listo y con una sonrisa que de seguro no era para mi sino para mi Rachel se le acerco y le pregunto si ya se sentía mejor ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de que si y se disculpo porque el tuvo que ver esa y le agradeció por terminar el desayuno y preocuparse por ella yéndose a poner la mesa para el desayuno, ante el comentario de Rachel el solo torno mas grande su sonrisa, yo me acerque y le dije en voz baja

Ya quita esa sonrisa de idiota

Tienes que hacerme notar que estas aquí todo el tiempo

Esta es mi casa y a la que le sonríes como tonto es mi mujer

Si trato de recordarlo

Se nota que solo tratas pero te esfuerzas muy poco

Para que veas que puedo ser bueno contigo también te hice el desayuno

No le abras puesto veneno no?

Por supuesto que no St James, porque quiero que estés vivo para la otra sorpresa que te tengo en agradecimiento de la de anoche y vamos a sentarnos a la mesa sino Rachel se va a dar cuenta que algo esta pasando

Yo solo lo mire desafiante y el puso su sonrisa y mirada, como diciéndome tienes miedo. Después nos sentamos juntos a desayunar, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el dijo

Les tengo una sorpresa, como Jesse fue tan amable de llevarnos a ese evento tan lindo para festejar que yo llegue, yo llame a los chicos y les dije que nos juntáramos todos ha almorzar y Mercedes propuso que sea un día de campo que les parece

Eso seria muy lindo- dijo mi amor

Claro, será bueno-dije con una vos de desgano, esto no me gusta nada algo esta planeando no haría esto sin un motivo pero que

Bueno entonces esta todo arreglado, terminemos de comer y vamos a prepararnos, de acuerdo

Al terminar de desayunar, Rachel comenzó a levantar la mesa y yo le dije que dejara todo que lo haría yo, que ella fuera a alistarse para el día de campo. Una vez que se fue y nos quedamos solo me lo mire al y el me devolvió la mirada

que estas planeando, pie grande

Nada malo solo te devuelvo el favor, yo también puedo hacer buenas bromas St James

No me digas que te enojaste por lo de anoche

No que va si estoy muy agradecido, pero es mi turno y no vas a saber de donde te llego el golpe

No te tengo miedo y vamos a ver quien puede con quien

Eso digo, vamos a ver. Mejor ve a prepararte porque estar tarde la vamos a pasar muy bien todos juntos- dijo y se fue riéndose

Después de este hecho que me dejo con la boca abierta porque la verdad de una persona así solo se puede esperar lo peor, pero lo pensé y si están todos ahí no creo que planee asesinarme. El lugar era hermoso lleno pasto verde y árboles enormes, el clima acompañaba que estaba el sol pero no hacia tanto calor. Rachel solo sonreí y corría a saludar a las demás chicas porque casi todos estaban ahí. Se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido muy cómodo con la espalda descubierta y unas sandalias. Hudson se acerco a los chicos y se quedo con ellos, yo me fui a saludar a los demás chicos y después a las chicas. Estábamos todos solo faltaba Puckerman y Santana parece que se atrasaron pero nadie sabia la razón, todos charlaban y vi que Rachel y las demás chicas reían como las ves anterior que nos juntamos, perecían emocionadas por algo pero de que será. Me puse a conversar con Steven

Y que tal todo anoche

Muy bien y gracias por el favor te la debo

Como siempre Jesse, pero no se porque haces esas cosas mejor hablas con Rachel de la situación y listo

Y que le digo, Rachel sabes que Finn esta todavía enamorado de ti y quiere que nos separemos y vuelvas con el-dije con un tono sarcástico

Sabes de lo que hablo, además ella no haría eso, lo que están haciendo solo les traerá mas problemas y lo sabes, al final terminaras haciendo que ella se enoje con los dos

Ni me lo digas, esta mañana ya nos peleamos por eso, es que no sabes lo insoportable que puede ser ese Hudson, todo tiempo hace cosas para quedar bien con Rachel y es tan molesto que no se que hacer

Será mejor que los dos se controlen

Haré lo que pueda pero esto no estaría pasando si no lo hubieras elegido como tu padrino

Ahora yo tengo la culpa, tu sabias que también era mi amigo, el y yo nos llevamos muy bien, compartimos muchas cosas desde que lo conocí, el gusto por la música, el fútbol y eso además recuerda que es el hermano del mejor amigo de mi futura esposa, es por eso que pase mucho tiempo con el

Ya lo se pero justo ahora

Jesse no se porque están tan inseguro, Rachel te ama de verdad y se que no hará nada que te lastime

Es que tengo miedo de perderla, ya sabes nuestra historia en la escuela, yo la lastime mucho y siempre tengo miedo de que eso vuelva y la pierda por tonto

Eso no pasara amigo, ella te perdono y te ama, en serio sino solo mira como te ve- cuando levante la vista ella mi miro y me sonría como solo ella sabe hacerlo y después me tiro un beso, lo la amaba de verdad no concebiría mi vida sin ella de nuevo creo que por eso tengo tanto miedo, pero Steven tiene razón ella también me ama.

Paso más o menos una hora desde que estaba hablando con Steven y llego Santana con Puckerman, se acercaron a todos para saludar y no pude evitar notar que cuando se el se acerco a Rachel le dijo algo en el oído, eso me puso otra vez nervioso.

Después que ellos llegaron, Hudson dijo que como ahora estábamos todos que tal si jugábamos un partido de fútbol americano entre los varones primero y después todos juntos, todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Mi equipo estaba integrado por Steven, y Mike y ellos eran cuatro Hudson, Puckerman, Sam y Artie. El juego al principio comenzó bien y todo en orden, las chicas conversaban entre ellas así que no prestaban mucha atención a lo que estábamos haciendo.

Íbamos ganado cuando de repente en una jugada Hudson me taclea muy fuerte y me tira contra el piso, me dolió todo imagínense que se te tire un camión encima, esa era la sensación que me daba, se me acerco parecía para ayudarme a levantar, pero me dijo

Espero que no te allá dolido mucho y que estés preparado porque esto recién comienza

Yo me quede medio agachado por el dolor que mi cuerpo todavía sentía, en eso se me acerco Steven

Estas bien, te dio muy duro

Si, y yo que pensé que no intentaría matarme

Quieres que paremos

No, le voy a demostrar que yo también puedo golpearlo, y eso es lo que quiere

Bueno entonces a jugar

Bueno creo que esto me va a servir aunque sea para quitarme la rabia que tengo, veamos quien es mas fuerte que quien.

Muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes y las correcciones que me han hecho espero que este capítulo les guste, en el próximo veremos que pasa entre Jesse y Finn y cual es el secreto que oculta Rachel y Noah.


	6. golpes y averiguaciones

Capitulo 6: Golpes y Averiguaciones

El partido recién empezaba y Hudson ya me estaba matando. Pero si el puede hacer eso yo puedo hacerlo 10 veces mejor, así que le dije a Steven y Mike que se preparen para la siguiente jugada. Las chicas seguían charlando y preparaban el lugar para que comiéramos, ponían manteles y la comida con ellos también estaba Kurt que no quiso jugar con nosotros y su novio Blaine no vino hoy, la verdad no se porque.

Una vez que les dije que tenían que hacer a mis compañeros de equipo nos juntamos en el centro con ellos y comenzamos una nueva jugada. Nosotros comenzábamos, primero se la paso a Mike ya que el era muy rápido y el mas ágil, el comenzó corriendo y esquivo a Artie y después le dio un pase a Steven, este también corrió esquivando a Puckerman y Sam y me la paso que ya estaba por llegar al lugar de anotación cuando apareció de repente Hudson tratando de atraparme, yo corrí mas rápido y el venia justo detrás de mi, cuando vi que corría sin parar, me detuve de repente y me agache este no pudo detenerse y tropezó conmigo y callo al suelo dando una vuelta completa en el aire, y oí como todos decían de fondo un Ohh eso debió doler, me pare con la balón en la mano y camine hasta donde había caído

Te dolió

Lo hiciste a propósito-me dijo acusadoramente

Como crees este es un juego sano con el único objetivo de divertirnos

Me lastimaste en serio, mira si me matas

No creo, solo hice lo que tu hace un rato hacer una buena jugada, pero ahora que lo pienso tiene razón cuando dicen que mientras mas grande mas dolorosa es la caída- le dije golpeándole el pecho con el bacón en señal de anotación para nuestro equipo-Sacan ustedes-dije y volví hasta donde estaban Mike y Steven

El grandote solo pudo quejarse más por el golpe y después todos los de su equipo se le acercarse para levantarlo y ayudarlo, pasaron unos minutos y se pudo parar solo, reiniciando el juego. Entre jugadas y jugadas las cosas se tornaron mas violentas ya que ahora todos nos estábamos golpeando supongo que por eso de la ley de todos para uno y uno para todos, que se aplicaba muy bien ha esta situación, ya que mi equipo al ver como Hudson buscaba toda oportunidad de golpearme se metió en las jugadas propinándole a este también unos buenos golpes y logrando que los demás chicos del otro equipo también salieran a defender al tarado. El juego se dio por terminado ya que las chicas no llamaron a comer. El resultado final es que ganamos nosotros, pero ambos equipos quedamos con marcas y golpes para recordarnos que ambos ganamos una tremenda paliza.

A todos nos dolía pero teníamos que fingir porque ellas de seguro se enojarían si notaban que en ves de jugar nos enfrentamos en una batalla campal y lo peor es que después tenemos que volver a jugar pero con ellas, será más fácil, pero con lo dolido que estoy seguro hasta un niño de 5 años me gana. Rachel me llamo para sentarme a su lado, yo solo camine a paso firme pare que no se notara mi dolor, llegue a duras penas a su lado sin demostrar mi estado y agradecí que por fin podía sentarme y es mejor si es especial a su lado, que es el mejor lugar del mundo para mi. Nos sentamos a comer charlábamos todos sobre lo lindo que será la boda todos le hacían bromas a Steven y Mercedes sobre la despedida de soltero de ambos, la luna de miel y de cuando piensen en tener hijos. Después de terminar de comer me recosté en el regazo de Rachel y ella me acariciaba mis rizos y me beso en la frente primero y después en los labios fue tan lindo, esos momento llenan mi corazón de alegría y emoción. Pero después de eso todos habían terminado de comer se nos acercaron Hudson y Sam, ambos nos invitaron a jugar de nuevo pero esta vez seria el partido de chicos contra chicas, yo no quería que Rachel jugara este deporte es muy duro pero todos ellos insistían tanto que, ella termino por aceptar asegurando que todas las chicas jugarían, el único que no jugaría seria Artie ya que estaba muy cansado, por eso quedamos parejos, 6 contra 6. Las chicas se juntaron en un círculo primero para poder planear su jugada mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, Sam era quien nos indicaba que teníamos que hacer

- Mire lo mejor será que cada uno cubra a una para que sea mas fácil porque con los golpes que tenemos seguro ellas nos ganan-dijo el

- Me parece bien- dijimos todos

- Pero quien a quien- pregunto Hudson

- Creo que es más que obvio tonto, cada uno a su chica-le dijo Puckerman

- Pero yo no tengo

- Pero si que eres distraído, Finn, la única que quedo libre el Brittany, ella te toca a ti, además es tan alta como tu- le dijo Sam

- Pero yo no quiero cubrir a Brittany, mejor porque no lo sorteamos así será mas divertido

- Porque yo veo más fácil, lo que dice Noah- le dijo Steven

- Pero piensen, ellas van a pensar que vamos a hacer eso, en cambio si lo hacemos de otra manera será una sorpresa para ellas y no sabrán que hacer

Me parecía extraña la idea de Hudson me parecía raro que el tuviera una buena idea, pero todos asentían con la cabeza en señal de que era buena idea

- Eso no suena tan tonto, por fin tiene una idea buena Finn- le dijo Sam- Pero supongo que no tengo que recordarles que deben ser suaves con ellas

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo- dijo Mike

- Mas vale porque al primero que vea que lastima a mi amada Rachel, le voy a dar una paliza- les dije

- Lo mismo digo de Quinn-dijo Sam

- Si, también están advertidos por Mercedes- Steven

- Y va también por Santana- dijo Puckerman

- y por Tina- Mike

- Bueno ya, todos sabemos que tenemos que tratarlas bien

- Pero y como sabemos a quien cubrir?- pregunto Mike

- Fácil, nos ponemos delante de ellas y en vez de cubrir a la que tenemos en frente cubrimos a la que tenemos a nuestra izquierda- dijo Hudson

- Me parece razonable, entonces prepárense- termino diciendo Sam

Nos fuimos a acomodar para que empezara la jugada, las chicas estaban listas también, yo tenia en frente a Santana y a mi izquierda a Tina, así que ella seria a quien debía cubrir, pero cuando mire a donde estaba Rachel y vi quien iba cubrirla me di cuenta que era Hudson el que debía hacerlo. Claro por eso se le ocurrió lo de separarnos de nuestras parejas, como no me di cuenta, como siempre era un oportunista que espera cualquier momento para estar con Rachel. Como lo detesto pero quien se cree que es, pero ahora no voy a armar un escándalo después de lo de esta mañana y menos frente los demás, solo voy a conseguir que ella se enoje conmigo, así que no me queda otra que aguantar.

La jugaba deba inicio y ellas comenzaban primero, Mercedes, Tina y Quinn empezaron a correr y todos intentamos bloquearlos yo a Tina para que no pudiera pasar y hacer la jugada pero ella se quedo quieta ya que la jugada solo la harían Santana, Brittany y Rachel, las demás chicas solo corría para hacernos caer en la trampa.

Santana corrió mucho y antes que Sam pudiera atraparla se la paso a Brittany quien seguio corriendo, con ella paso lo mismo corrió hasta que pudo alcanzarla Puckerman pero ya era tarde porque ya le había pasado el balón a Rachel. Ella corría muy ágilmente y cuando estaba por llegar a la meta la atrapo Hudson, el la abrazo fuerte la levanto al cielo y la hizo girar, ella solo se reía por la gracia que causaba el momento. Pero lo gracioso y molesto después de que la bajo ella no pudo pararse bien y casi se cae por la agitaba que estaba el la sostuvo por la cintura y se le quedo mirando, fue muy incomodo sobre todo porque todos nos quedamos mirando la escena, la mayoría sorprendidos y yo con mucho enfado y Rachel al darse cuanto de esto trato de alejarse de el, pero el solo la sujeto mas fuerte. Me acerque a ellos, muy molesto me puse en medio de ellos para que se de cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y lo tonto que se veía

Te pasa algo en las manos que no puedes soltarla

No yo solo pensé que se podía caer

Si te agradezco tu preocupación pero ahora ya estoy aquí

Si disculpa, solo quise ser amable

Como digas

Me di la vuelta y vi que ella todavía estaba agitada, no entendía porque si ella, siempre hace ejercicio y practica ballet.

Estas bien, mi amor

Si, parece que me esforcé mucho, mejor me siento

Te acompaño, ustedes sigan jugando- les dije a los chicos

Ellos continuaron sin nosotros, me senté al lado de ella y le traje agua para que se tranquilizara un poco. Ella se calmo unos momentos después y me abrazo fuerte, parecía asustada, como si tuviera miedo de que algo malo pasara.

Pasa algo mi amor, te ves asustada

No es que me tengo miedo

Miedo de que?

Se me quedo mirando un rato y no dijo nada, solo me volvió abrazar

Miedo de que-volví a repetir

De nada, solo estoy exagerando, perdón sabes que a veces puedo ser muy dramática

Si, pero parecías que algo te estaba pasando, porque te agitaste tanto

No, no paso nada solo debe ser porque estoy cansada

Supongo, me avisarías si te pasara algo no

Claro, seguro te cuento

Bueno porque no me gusta que me ocultes nada y menos si es de tu salud

Ella solo me miro y asintió con la cabeza y después me abrazo, toda la situación me pareció raro, pero es cierto que a veces puede ser muy dramática tal como yo, pero igual no dejaba de preocuparme. Estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta me di que Puckerman estaba atrás de nosotros, el parecía muy preocupado por Rachel, porque se quedo ahí hasta que yo me moví para que pudiera hablar con ella.

Todo esta bien

Si, gracias por preocuparte

Te dije que no te esforzaras tanto-ese comentario me extraño mucho acaso el sabia algo que yo no

Ella no miro y el se callo y después me miro a mi y me dijo

Puedes hacerme un favor Jesse?

Si, que quieres

Por favor, toma mi lugar en el juego, no te preocupes por Rachel yo me quedo con ella

Yo no quería irme pero que podía hacer decirle no ella es mía, mejor vete tu, iba a quedar mal además algo pasa entre ellos, lo se me doy cuenta pero que, puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con Santana para ver que averiguó. Así que solo asentí con la cabeza y le di un beso a Rachel para irme al juego. Me coloque al lado de Santana, que tenia una cara de enfado, ella me miro y me dijo

Que pasa allá

El quería quedarse con Rachel

Y porque lo dejaste pensé que teníamos un trato

Que querías que hiciera que le dijera que se largue

No, pero hubieses inventado algo

Ya no te enojes y dime que averiguaste

Nada interesante, el no me quiere decir nada y eso que utilice todos los trucos que se y nada

Pero esto es muy raro, ellos ocultan algo hay que averiguar como podemos hacer

No se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-me dijo ella con una mirada de malvada que solo ella podía poner-en algún momento se van a descuidar y debemos saber aprovechar esa oportunidad

Después de eso mira hacia donde estaba Rachel y Puckerman y vi que ellos hablaban de algo y que el le tomaba la mano, ella le sonrió. Que voy a hacer, ya me esta dando miedo Santana, porque se lo malvada que puede ser, pero solo con su ayuda puedo saber que esta pasando así que no me queda de otra por ahora debe estar de su lado. Terminamos de jugar y Puckerman seguía junto a Rachel, Santana y yo ya estábamos bastante molestos así que ella me miro y yo le asentí sabia que iba a hacer algo pero lo que sea para separarlos, se acerco a ellos

Noah, quiero irme, por favor me duele mucho mi estomago

El se pero y la abrazo

Esta bien vamos, discúlpame Rachel, te llamo a la noche para que quedemos

Esta bien-dijo ella

Para que queden en que- le pregunte

En nada

Entonces para que te va a llamar

Para hablar de la boda, si eso de la boda- dijo muy nerviosa

Si tu lo dices, quieres que ya nos vayamos a casa

Si vamos por favor

Fui a buscar nuestras cosas mientras Rachel se iba al auto, entonces se me acerco Santana y me dijo

expíala a la noche y escucha que habla con Noah, después me llamas y me avisas que paso, yo haré lo mismo

que, espiarla eso me parece que esta mal y si se da cuenta

no seas miedoso, quieres saber o no que pasa

si pero

pero nada hazlo y luego me hablas, de acuerdo

Yo solo asentí, no me quedaba de otra, creo que esto se me esta yendo de las manos, pero que mas puedo hacer. Cuando llegue al auto me di cuenta que Rachel se había quedado dormida. Pero eso me daba la oportunidad de hacer una broma para desquitarme de Hudson por lo de hace rato así que me subí al auto y me fui derecho a mi casa sin despedirme de nadie para que no se dieran cuenta que nos habíamos ido pero claro sobre todo para que Hudson se quedara allá. Ya me imagino cuando se de cuenta que lo dejamos seguro se muere de rabia y claro yo me muero de riza, que malo puede ser algunas veces y mas si se trata de alejar al grandote del amor de mi vida.


	7. Recuerdos y nuevos problemas

Capitulo 7: Recuerdos y nuevos problemas

Cuando llegamos a casa, lleve a Rachel directo a la habitación y tuve mucho cuidado de que no se despertara. La deje sobre la cama y escuche como sonaba su celular, fui corriendo a contestar la llamada porque no quería que se despertara, al ver el número de quien era, no pude evitar que me saliera una sonrisa

Hola

St James?

Que necesitas Hudson?

No te hagas el inocente, como me dejaste aquí votado

No se de que me hablas, lo único que hice es venir rápido a mi casa porque mi esposa estaba cansada, así que la traje a descansar

Ahora te haces el inocente, pero ya se va a enterar de esto Rachel

Si tu abres la boca, yo también le puedo decir cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones y que después me intentaste matar

Te tampoco eres una santa paloma

Si pero yo no quiero quitarle la mujer a nadie

Parece que la fachada del hombre mas seguro del mundo es mentira, no me digas que tienes miedo de algo de competencia

Yo no tengo miedo y me avisas cuando veas a alguien que pueda competir conmigo

No te hagas el gracioso, aunque si que eres experto en hacer bromas pesadas

Es un lado que no conocías de mi Hudson, que te parece?

Muy desagradable, como todo de ti

Mira ya mi hiciste perder mucho de mi preciado tiempo, así si no tienes nada bueno que decir adiós

Le corte el teléfono, oyendo de fondo, un -espera no cortes-. No me preocupaba por el, seguro Steven o alguno de los chicos lo acercaba a mi casa, para mi desgracia.

Después me di cuenta que ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, mi acerque a la cama donde dormía Rachel y la observe dormir, era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. La contemple por unos momentos y después salí al balcón de nuestro cuarto a esperar que atardeciera, necesitaba pensar todo lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado me sentía muy mal, no quiero espiar a Rachel, yo si confió en ella, pero en esos otros dos, eso ya es otra historia. Entonces me vino a la mente todos recuerdos que para mi son dolorosos, la vez que tuve que mentir por pedido de Shelby y todas las consecuencias que eso atrajo y el sufrimiento que eso lo causo a ella. Después, encima de todo le ganamos la competencia, aun recuerdo ese fatídico día como si fuera hoy, quería hablarle pero todo el tiempo estaba acompañada por sus compañeros y sobre todo por Hudson que no la dejaba sola ni un solo momento. Recuerdo verlos en el pasillo preparándose para comenzar su numero y haber oído como el se le declaraba diciéndole un Te Amo y ella sonriéndole como aceptando su declaración, eso si que fue doloroso para mi, después cantaron junto esa canción donde se reflejaba todo el amor que se sentían, eso me hizo enfurecer quería odiarla ese día, por eso cuando ganamos se lo refregué en la cara a ellos, para que ella viera que yo era mejor que el, que era conmigo con quien debía estar y no con el. Pero en lugar de eso lo único que consiguió es hacer que ella buscara refugio en el, creí que la había perdido para siempre, por eso decidí que lo mejor era irme a la universidad para dejar de hacerle daño, pero algo no me permitía estar sin ella. Después de todos los acontecimientos que pasaron en mi vida nuevos amigos, buenas calificaciones en la universidad y grandes posibilidades de ser una estrella aun así no la había olvidaba, es mas buscaba cualquier excusa para regresar de la universidad a casa de mi tío y así poder verla, aunque fuera solo de lejos. Siempre de lejos, obviamente mi tío se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba, ya que lo visitara tan seguido lo extraño y no tuve otra que contarle todo lo que me había pasado, el siempre me apoyaba en mis locuras, era como un padre para mi, ya que mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos para cumplir con sus respectivos roles.

Al contarle todo al alguien sentí que me libere de todo el peso que traía cargando hace mucho tiempo, claro que mi tío me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mi por mi comportamiento, pero al mismo tiempo me dijo algo que me cambio la vida para siempre, me dijo

Lo que hiciste, Jesse, fue muy malo, rompiste el corazón de esa chica pero sobre todo te traicionaste a ti mismo porque lastimaste a la única persona que haz amado y no solo eso no conforme con lo que hiciste sigues cometiendo los mismo errores porque en lugar de buscarla y hacer que te perdone, vienes aquí a verla a escondidas y te das por vencido sin luchar, tu no eres así, desde que eres un niño has dicho que Jesse St James jamás pierde, entonces porque bajas los brazos en esto que es lo mas importante en tu vida-me dijo- solo piensalo hijo y te darás cuenta que es lo que estas haciendo mal

Claro que el tenia razón, pero tenía tanto miedo de que ella me haya si hubiera podido seguir sin mí, que me haya olvidado y muy dentro de mí sabía que yo nunca podía hacer eso. Nunca en mi vida tuve miedo de nada, siempre fui un persona muy seguro de mi mismo, porque era bueno en todo lo que hacia, la gente me admiraba y halagaba constantemente, todos querían estar conmigo, las chicas querían ser mis novias y los chicos mis amigos, tenia todo talento, encanto y muchas otras cosas que me permitían considerarme una estrella. Siempre me considere el mejor, pero cuando la conocí cambio todo, no se en que momento dejo de ser un simple ejercicio de actuación para transformarse en esto. Primero pensaba que estaba obsesionada con ella porque siempre sentí que nunca se había olvidado de Hudson pero después de que paso todo me di cuenta que no, yo me había enamorado loca y perdidamente de Rachel Bárbara Berry, la quería con pasión y devoción y eso me estaba carcomiendo por dentro porque no podía estar a su lado y me moría del coraje de solo imaginar que ella era feliz con el y no conmigo. Ese día reflexione todo lo que me dijo mi tío y decidí ir a verla, estaban por ir a su primer enfrentamiento de ese año. Vi actuar a Nuevas Direcciones y la vi a ella, pero por alguna razón no canto ese día nunca entendí porque si ella era la mejor cantante del coro, su voz era preciosa, pero también agradecí eso porque seguro tendría que hacer un dueto romántico con Hudson y eso solo serviría para abrir más mis heridas. Quería hablarle pero se fueron muy rápido y nunca la vi solo, después tuve que volver a la universidad, hasta que llego navidad. Volví a verla, cuando fuimos con mi tío a comprar un árbol de navidad y ahí estaban ella y Hudson, parecían que habían peleado porque ella intento besarlo y el se negó, eso me molesto porque quien puede rechazar uno de sus besos. Mi tío vi que miraba muy detenidamente a una chica y me pregunto quien era, yo lo único que puede decir fue-El amor de mi vida-el rió ante esto y me dijo -es linda, es tu oportunidad parece que ya no tiene novio-

Después de esto, me dije a mi mismo, claro porque no, si ella ya no tiene novio este es mi momento y tenia que aprovecharlo al máximo, hice muchas cosas para poder estar cerca de ella, pero cuando empezaba a recordar unos brazos delicados me atraparon por la espalda y me abrazaron fuerte y escuche una vez hermosa y melodiosa

Que haces amor

Contemplo el atardecer

No lo ibas a hacer sin mi verdad?

Pero como te iba a despertar si te veías hermosa durmiendo, parece que estabas soñando algo muy bello

Si, soñé que un hermoso hombre de cabellera rizada y ojos celestes me invitaba a observar juntos el atardecer mientras me decía, te amo al oído

Entonces eres adivina mi amor, porque tienes visiones del futuro- los dos solo sonreímos, yo le extendí la mano y le dije

Me haría el honor bella dama de acompañarme?

Por supuesto apuesto caballero- ella se paro delante mío y yo la abrace por detrás mientras y le dije al oído- TE AMO

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que empezó a anochecer y vimos las primeras, después empecé a besarla, primero suave y fui subiendo la pasión, ella me devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad que yo, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo muy acaloradas, cuando de repente suena el timbre de la puerta y eso nos saco de trance en el que estábamos. Pero yo no quería que se acabara, así que le dije

Déjalos, no vayas- mientras la seguía besando

Tengo que ir Jesse

No, por favor

Mira si es algo importante?

No creo, si fuera importante nos habrían llamado primero-ella se quedo pensando mientras la puerta seguía sonando, el sonido del timbre se callo y después comenzaron los golpes a la puerta

Lo escuchaste, vamos a ver quien es, te prometo que después continuamos

Bueno, pero prométemelo-le dije

Claro, mi amor- dijo mientras me daba un beso y tiraba de mi mano para que bajáramos a ver quien era, quien osaba interrumpir mi momento especial con mi musa

Al bajar ella me dijo que iba a preparar la cena y que yo fuera a abrir la puerta, por la forma tan violenta de golpear la puerta, me di cuenta enseguida de quien era. Abri con desgano la puerta, para encontrarme con frankestein


	8. Buscando soluciones

Capitulo 8: Buscando la salida

Estaba parado ahí, afuera de la cocina sin saber que hacer, si quedarme a escuchar o irme sin enterarme de nada. Lo pensé bien y decidí que debía irme porque si me quedaba solo iba a causarme más problemas, aunque para ser sincero me moría de ganas de saber que pasaba yo se que ella solo me ama a mi pero entonces que es lo que pasa con Puckerman, además esta también ese Hudson que no dejas de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Ahora mejor me pongo a pensar que voy a hacer para que Hudson no se quede con Rachel, pero que hago no se me ocurría nada, tenia que ser más rápido que ese tonto. Entonces llame a Steven, el siempre me aguanta todo, tal vez esta vez me ayuda para buscar la salida a este problemon.

Hola Steven

Hola Jesse, que pasa?

Necesito tu ayuda en algo

Que paso ahora?, no me digas que tiraste a Finn por el bacón y no sabes que hacer con el cuerpo-dijo el en un tono de broma

Que?, no pero no parece tan mala idea, espera voy a ver si esta cerca del balcón para que lo empuje-le dije en un tono muy serio

No, Jesse no hagas cosas tontas

Ya se, solo te estoy haciendo una broma

Si me di cuanta que te has vuelto un gran cómico, porque quien hubiese creído que podías dejar a Finn ahí tirado, hubieses visto al pobre estaba desesperado

Es un exagerado, ustedes lo trajeron y no le paso nada, tampoco lo deje en medio del desierto y justamente de el quería hablarte

Bueno dime

Tengo que trabajar a partir de mañana hasta el domingo desde la tarde hasta la noche, así que Rachel se va a quedar con el a solas y eso no me gusta para nada

Que puedo hacer yo, llevarme a Rachel todas las tardes a mi casa conmigo y Mercedes- dijo en un tono irónico

Podrías hacer eso, lo harías por mi

No Jesse, Mercedes me mata además piensa si no es mañana es pasado mañana crees que ella va a estar dispuesta a estar siempre con nosotros, solo reflexiona y dile la verdad a Rachel para que las cosas salgan bien

Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes un acosador detrás de tu mujer o que su ex, este todo el día con ella

Yo estoy muy seguro de Mercedes, aunque alguien estuviera cerca de ella, no me causaría nada

Bueno tu eres especial porque yo creo que a cualquiera que le dijera que Puckerman salio con ella se preocuparía para que este no se acerque y mas teniendo los antecedentes que el tiene

Supongo que estas hablando de tu mujer, cuando te refieres a que salido con Noah

No, me refiero a Mercedes, ella también salido con el, no lo sabias?

Que?- se quedo un rato sin decir una palabra

Hola, Steven estas ahí?

Si perdón me quede pensando, ella nunca me contó eso

En serio no te lo había dicho-dije con un tono te preocupación, me parece que había abierto la boca mas de la cuenta- es que debe ser que no tiene importancia por eso no te lo dijo-trate de arreglar las cosas

Si debe ser por eso-dijo no muy convencido

Bueno, pero me ayudas o no?

Voy a ver que puedo hacer, pero voy a tener que invitar a los dos, no creo que Mercedes quiera invitar a cenar solo a Rachel

Me conformare con eso por ahora, prefiero que eso a que estén solos, porque seguro el oportunista de Hudson trata de insinuársele o algo

Esta bien pero esta es la ultima Jesse, porque si sigues así seré yo quien le cuente a Rachel lo que pasa, de acuerdo?

Esta bien, voy a tratar de solucionar todo esto, pero no me dejes solo en esta eres mi único amigo verdadero- me costaba mucho decir eso, porque la verdad amigos cercanos nunca he tenido, antes por mi personalidad y ahora por Rachel, además teniéndola a ella siempre sentí que no me hacia falta nada mas

De acuerdo, pero no te me pongas sentimental ahora y vayas a llorar-me dijo riéndose

No, como crees- dije riéndome- Jesse St James jamás llora-claro que en esa parte si había mentido, porque me acuerdo las veces que llore por Rachel

Bueno nos vemos don señor me cree mejor mas fuerte que todos-dijo irónicamente por mi comentario

Esta bien nos vemos y gracias

Después de eso colgó, deje mi teléfono aun lado de mi cama y me fui a bañar, para poder relajarme. Cuando salí del baño me empecé a cambiar y vi que mi teléfono vibraba, me fije y tenia 3 llamadas perdidas, todas de Santana. Entonces decidí llamarla para ver que quería

Hola, Santana

Jesse, porque demonios no contestabas?- dijo con una voz muy nerviosa

Me estaba bañando y no escuche el teléfono, que paso?, para que me llamaste?

Hiciste lo que acordamos?-me pregunto

He, no pude, es que espiar a Rachel se me hace muy difícil además mira si se da cuenta, me mata

Que te pasa?, no me digas que eres un cobarde?, siempre pensé que tenias agallas y que harías lo que fueras para conseguir lo que quieres

No hay necesidad de insultar Santana-le conteste en un tono de enojo-yo haría lo que fuera por Rachel pero yo también aprendí mi lección y me costo mucho así, por eso se que espiar solo me va a traer mas problemas de los que tengo

Como digas, veo que me equivoque contigo, así que si no quieres saber porque te has vuelto muy mojigato mejor te corto

No, pero si tienes algo para decirme te escucho- no podía dejar la oportunidad

Bueno, parece que si te interesa

Me dices o no?

Te digo solo por una razón, te necesito para mi plan

Que plan?

Escucha y veras, escucho solo un poco lo que Noah hablaba con la enana

No le digas así, me molesta que la insiste- tuve que interrumpir porque no iba a permitir que hablara mal de Rachel

Bueno, no te enojes y escucha sin interrumpirme

Entonces te agradecería que no insultaras a mi esposa

Pero si se lo merece, porque es una buscota

Esto es lo ultimo que te escucho, si solo me llamaste para insultar a Rachel, mejor lo dejamos aquí y listo, adiós- iba a cortar pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera

No! Espera, estaba bien no la insulta, pero presta atención

Esta bien

Por lo que pude oír que decía Noah, es que tienen que verse mañana por la mañana para hacer algo juntos, el le pedía que por favor la acompañe y después dijo un lugar y una hora, como soy muy lista anote el lugar y la hora y es ahí donde entras tu

No entiendo, que quieres que haga, quieres que no deje ir a Rachel

No todo lo contrario, tienes que dejarla ir y tu y yo veremos a donde van juntos, si vemos que hacen algo malo ahí entramos en acción

Pero y si nos ven, además porque justamente me pides eso a mi

La verdad, me da igual quien sea pero necesito un chofer quien me lleve y me traiga y como tu también estas interesado, será justo para los dos

Pero si ven mi auto se van a dar cuenta, entonces estamos perdidos

No, yo como te dije estoy en todo y alquile un auto para mañana, así que nos vemos mañana- me dijo ella

Toda esta situación no me gusta nada, tengo un mal presentimiento y creo que es mejor desistir de todo y hacerle caso a Steven

Mejor no Santana, esta situación me parece para nada agradable, además si confió en Rachel

No me vengas con tus estupideces ahora, vendrás conmigo mañana

No puedes obligarme a ir- le dije muy enojado

Claro que puedo, sino vienes mañana conmigo voy a soltar la lengua con tu amada y le digo todo lo que me propusiste

Tu también pierdes si abres la boca, no creo que a Puck le haga mucha gracia la situación

Mira, soy una experta en hacerme la victima y conseguir todo lo que quiero, así que a quien crees que le va a creer a un marido celoso o a su pobre novia inofensiva

Si que eres una bruja, por no decir otra cosa, no se como lo pensé antes de hacer un trato contigo

Se la palabra que quieres usar y si lo soy, una vez nos dijeron que si quieres una frase que se ajusta perfectamente a estas situación sabes cual es?

No y no quiero saberlo pero supongo que no puedo evitar que me la digas

Te la dije, soy una mujer seguro que sabe lo que quiere y si para conseguirlo tengo que ser una perra, pues que así sea

Tienes razón, te queda a la perfección, sobre todo por la palabra calificativa que usas- por supuesto me refería a lo de perra, pero soy un caballero y no puedo decirlo

Jajaja, ya cállate. Mañana a las 10:00 y mas vale que no te demores porque- no deje que terminara la frase

Ya se tu no espera a nadie, ya me lo habías dicho en otra oportunidad

Nos vemos, querido Jesse- dijo irónicamente

Nos vemos dulce Santana- le conteste también irónicamente

Ahora si que tengo problemas verdaderamente grandes, soy un idiota por no haber sabido que hacer un trato con alguien como ella no me traería mas problemas. Como no le hice caso a Steven, parece que esto se me esta yendo de las manos. Que haré ahora?. Escuche un ruido detrás de la puerta parecía ser unos pasos que se alejaban, salí al pasillo pero no había nadie, después de terminar de cambiarme escuche que Rachel en la habitación

Ya te cambiaste amor, porque ya esta la comida

Si enseguida bajo, Rachel estuviste aquí hace unos momentos?- le pregunte

No recién acabo de subir, pero vi a Finn bajar recién hacia el comedor, porque paso algo?

No puede ser abra escuchado todo lo que hable con Santana, si es así estoy mas que acabado

Jesse?- Me pregunta Rachel- me estas escuchando

Si, no es por nada en especial

Bueno, vamos a comer- yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor me contó que Mercedes la llamo para invitarnos a cenar a todos, ella le explico que yo no podré ir porque tengo que trabajar y entonces me pregunto si me molestaba si ella iba sola, yo le dije que fuera y se divirtiera por los dos que por mi no había problema, no prestaba mucha atención a la charla porque pensaba en lo que paso hace un rato en la habitación, hasta que ella dijo

Jesse, mañana voy a salir por la mañana

Ha si y a donde?- le pregunte como desentendido

Voy con Noah me pidió un favor, no te molesta no?

No pero me puedes decir que favor

Es un secreto y me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, por favor no me preguntes, pero te prometo que será una gran sorpresa

Esta bien, una promesa es una promesa-dije que iba a hacer, no podía obligarme a decirme que pasa y menos después de cómo me están saliendo las cosas

Cuando llegamos al comedor veo que Hudson no deja de mirarme acusadoramente. Rachel nos pide que nos sentemos en la mesa y mientras ella iba por la comida. Ella se va y el aprovecha para hablar

lo se todo- dijo sin dar vueltas

De que hablas, no se a que te refieres- digo en mi intento por disimular

No te hagas al tonto- no me quedaba otra que acertar todo

Que quieres?

Tu y yo hablares mas tarde, cuando Rachel se allá dormido

Esta bien- tuve que decir resignado

Ahora si que estoy atrapado, no se en que momento se enredaron tanto las cosas, ahora seguro que este idiota me pide que se quiere quedar para siempre en mi casa o peor me pide que deje a Rachel. Porque justo tenia que ser la mala imitación de Franskestien que me escuchara hablar. Genial busco soluciones y solo me genero más problemas


	9. juego de espias

Capitulo 9: Juego de Espias

Durante la cena todos estábamos muy callados, pero las miradas mataban, por supuesto entre ese mastodonte y yo. Rachel miraba a la nada y suspiraba constantemente, parece que por su mente pasaban muchas cosas. Yo la miraba y sonreía porque es tan adorable cuando ponen esa cara, pero claro la sonrisa se me borro, cuando vi como Hudson la miraba era como Romeo mira a Julieta, con mucho anhelo. Tenía tantas ganas de tirarle la comida en la cara a ver si reaccionaba, pero con todo lo que me pasaba, mejor me quedaba quieto aunque sea solo por ahora. Rachel estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta se daba todo lo que pasaba en la habitación, después de terminar de comer, ella nos sirvió el postre y dijo:

Bueno chicos lindos, espero que les guste el postre, yo ya estoy cansada así que me voy a descansar, vienes Jesse?- me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

Claro- respondí emocionado por estar con ella. Pero entonces mire a Hudson, que sonreía diabólicamente, para recordarme que me tenia que quedar con el- Pero no puedo ahora mi amor, tengo algo que hablar con mi amigo Finn de algo, después te alcanzo

OH, yo que no quería dormir sola- dijo ella con una voz de tristeza y decepción

Si quieres yo voy contigo Rach- dijo el gorrilla con una sonrisa

Rachel lo miro extrañada de su comentaría, al parecer no entendía el doble sentido que estaba usando el tonto, pero decidí que esta no se la dejaba pasar, así que le di una patada en el tobillo por debajo de la masa, el solo pudo quejarse del dolor, Rachel lo miro con preocupación por sus quejas

Finn, te paso algo?

No, es que parece que me agarro un calambre en el tobillo

Que raro, pero ya estas mejor

Si ya se me pasara, gracias por preocuparte por mi- y le guiño el ojo, ganándose otra patada de mi parte y se escuchaba como se quejaba otra vez

Finn, seguro que estas bien?- le pregunto Rachel

Si, solo me volvieron los calambres

Bueno si necesitas algo o ir al hospital nos avisas, Jesse seguro te ayuda, no mi amor?

Claro, no voy a permitir que nuestro amigo Finn le pase algo grave- dije yo con una sonrisa falsa

Te creo Jesse, porque en verdad eso hacen los amigos, se ayudan unos a otros- después sonrió como yo y nos mirábamos con mucha simpatía

Bueno buenas noches, que pasen buena noche y no se desvelen mucho

Si- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo, después que ella se alejo nos mirábamos tan mal que se podía sentir como el ambiente se volvía hostil entre los dos

Si que sabes fingir bien St James, con razón eres actor-

Por supuesto, pero tu no te quedas a tras pareces todo un profesional también, pero claro que a ti te falta carisma que es lo que a mi me sobra-dije sonriendo satisfactoriamente

Como siempre pensando eres mejor que cualquiera, eres tan arrogante

Te corrijo no lo pienso, lo soy y además si que me sorprendes Hudson no sabia que conocías el significado de arrogante yo pensé que apenas si podías hablar bien

Jajaja, como siempre tienes que ser tan irónico, pero bueno en algo tienes razón, si eres un buen actor aun recuerdo como engañaste a todos sobre todo a Rachel en la secundaria fingiendo que la amabas y que querías ayudarnos a ganar, pero en realidad querías no eras mas que un vulgar espía, pero te aclaro que a mi nunca me engañaste

Ya cállate-le dijo levantando la voz, no tan fuerte claro porque sino seguro despertaba a Rechal, como me molesta que el me saque en cara eso, son recuerdos tan dolorosos para mi, yo se que me porte como un patán y no necesito que este tonto me lo recuerde cada dos por tres- Te estas ganando una paliza de mi parte tonto, ya no te soporto, eras tan molesto

Yo que tu me trataría mejor, después de todo yo se tu sucio secreto y por que soy muy bueno no le conté nada a Rachel

Ni pienses que te voy a tratar mejor o que me voy a volver tu esclavo por lo que escuchaste, adema ahora que lo pienso ni se que escuchaste tal ves no sabes nada y solo me quieres hacer sentir mal

Para tu información escuche todo, si quieres te cuento: yo iba a hablar contigo para reclamarte la jugada de la invitación a cenar de Mercedes y Steven porque estoy seguro que eso lo planeaste tu para que yo no pase tiempo a solas con Rachel

No sabes que eso es verdad, no puedes acusarme así como así

Esa se parece mucho a todo lo que tu haces no me digas que no, además no me interrumpas o no te cuento nada, de acuerdo- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- cuando llegue a la puerta de tu habitación estaba entre abierta escuche que hablabas con alguien y como levantaban la voz me di cuenta enseguida que la vos que se escuchaba era de Santana así decidí escuchar. Se que tu y ella quieren espiar a Noah y Rachel mañana seguro por que desconfían de ellos, así que como ves Jesse te tengo en mis manos

Y que pretendes hacer con esa información?, además para tu información yo no quiero espiar pero Santana me obliga así que no me queda de otra

Bueno, podría hacer muchas cosas, podría hasta obligarte hasta dejarme mañana a solas con Rachel, eso si seria bueno.

Nunca, eres un aprovechado seguro intentas hacerte al galán y antes que eso prefiero que me delates, asumiré las consecuencias y listo- dije y emprendí la marcha a contarle todo a Rachel no me quedaba de otra sino tendría que tolerar todas las exigencias de este Hudson y eso si que no, pero antes de irme el me detuvo

A donde vas, todavía no terminamos de hablar- me di la vuelta y me pare a escucharlo- si que eres dramático, escucha no voy a delatarte pero quiero ir con ustedes?

Que? Porque?

A mi tampoco me gusto la amistad entre Rachel y Noah algo se traen los dos me di cuenta el otro día cuando fuimos al día de campo y suficiente que tengo que competir contigo por pasar tiempo con ella para tener otro problemático como tu

Pero mira que eres descarado, decirme en mi cara que quieres competir conmigo por mi esposa que no tienes un poco de decencia

Disculpa, pero esa la deja en mi casa como tu dejaste la tuya en el olvido, tu eres el descarado que me acusa de algo cuando tu haces algo peor como espiar

Como ya te dije, es Santana me obliga, esa mujer si que es peligrosa prefiero tener que besar una cascabel antes que ir con ella, pero como veras me tiene atrapado, maldigo la hora en que decidimos hacer un trato

La verdad si que eres tonto, ella es muy peligrosa, sabe lo que quiere y hará cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, así tenga que usarte

Lo dices por experiencia, porque ahora que recuerdo fue porque te enredaste con ella que perdiste a Rachel, que no?

Yo no la perdí, tu me la robaste, además lo que paso entre ella y yo fue cuando Rachel ya no éramos novios

Claro con eso clamas con conciencia todas las noches no? Y te aclaro una vez mas que yo no robe a nadie, ella me prefiero a mi antes que a ti y sabes porque, porque me ama es así de simple, pero tu con tu mala actuación de amigo abnegado quieres hacerla caer a tus pies y por eso estoy yo aquí para que no te salgas con la tuya- le dije en un tono de reclamo

Ya callote, tu sabes que no es así, te apareces en los peores momentos fingiendo que eres todo un galán y con eso la engañaste para recuperarla, por eso ella te prefirió

Sabes que no es así, quieres que te recuerde todo lo que tuve que pasar para estar con ella (*) y tu la tuviste a tu lado siempre e incondicionalmente no la aprovechaste, la lastimaste y esperabas que te perdonara así como así

Mientes se que pasaron muchas cosas- dijo el con un tono triste- pero si tu no hubieres estado ahí yo pude haberla recuperado y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes- agacho la cabeza- esta pudo haber sido mi casa, donde pude haber estado junto a ella y esta pudo haber sido mi vida con ella- dijo con una voz triste, después levanto la cabeza y vi que sus ojos estaban cristalizados

Me di cuenta después de tantas cosas que habían pasado entre los dos que en verdad Hudson esta enamorado de Rachel y eso me da mucha pena en el fondo porque se como es amar a alguien con tanta devoción y locura que harías hasta cosas desesperadas por tenerla cerca, así que me acerque me senté junto a el y le di unas palmadas en el hombro

Mira Finn, se que la amas pero yo también y ya es tarde para lo que tu y ella estén juntos, nosotros dos somos muy felices porque no lo aceptas y sigues tu camino- Trate que el por fin entendiera cual es la situación

Eso te gustaría verdad- dijo acusadoramente- pero todavía la ultima palabra no esta dicha y mejor vete a dormir que mañana tenemos un día muy complicado

No vas a entender nunca verdad

No se pero no me voy a rendir así de fácil- después se paro y se fue

Yo hice lo mismo y me fui a dormir, cuando llegue a la habitación vi que Rachel estaba dormida, se veía tan hermosa y tan tranquila que intente hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Después de cambiar me recosté a su lado, parece que ella lo sintió, porque apenas me acosté ella me abrazo muy fuerte y se quedo así yo la envolví con mis brazos, después volvió a dormirse, estaba tan cansando pero estos momentos me hacen querer seguir y tratar ante todo de solucionar, me dormí con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y Rachel ya no estaba a mi lado me sentí mal porque me gusta despertar con ella a mi lado, mire el reloj y ya era tarde como a las 9, me quede dormido debe ser porque me acosté tarde debido a la charla con Hudson. Cuando baje Rachel estaba haciendo el desayuno, me acerque a ella y no había rastros de Hudson, la bese y la abrace

- No me despertaste-le dije

- Es que estabas muy tranquilo y no quise despertarte, pero mira te espere con el desayuno

La mire, se veía hermosa con su vestido y adorable con el delantal de cocina

Estas hermosa- le dije

En serio, muchas gracias, quería verme bien

Tu siempre te ves bien, pero querías verte bien por algo en especial?

No recuerdas te dije que iría con Noah hoy

Ha si, como olvidarme de Noah

Si y hablando de eso me voy ya voy a llegar tarde- me dijo sirviéndome el desayuno y dándome un beso de despedida y antes de irse se dio la vuelta – y ahí también deje el de Finn, por favor serviselo si

Yo asentí con la cabeza y vi como ella se iba. Después me senté a desayunar y unos minutos después apareció Hudson en la cocina, lo mire detenidamente por la forma en la que estaba vestido, traía un traje como el de James Bond y una gabardina también

y a que te pasa?- le pregunte

que no ves que si vamos a hacer de espías debemos estar acordes con la situación

Y eso que tiene que ver, que no ves que si llevas eso puesto solo llamaras mas la atención

Solo dices eso porque seguro estas celoso de lo bien que me veo

Si claro, yo celoso de ti debes estar soñando

No, ya se que te pasa tienes miedo de que Rachel me mire y se de cuenta que soy mas guapo que tu- dijo con una sonrisa

Ya cállate y vamonos que ya es tarde

Pero todavía no he desayunado- dijo el- y tengo hambre

Pero que vas a desayunar si no hay nada para comer- claro que mentí, pero se lo merecía por ser tan impertinente- además ya estas bastante bien alimentado y si llegamos tarde de seguro Santana nos atropella con el auto que alquilo

Esta bien, pero en el camino me compro algo porque tengo hambre

Si hay tiempo, claro- le dije y lo empuje a la salido, pobre debe morirse de hambre satisfacer un cuerpo tan grande debe ser difícil supongo

Cuando llegamos al bar donde siempre nos encontramos con Santana, ella todavía no había llegado, nos sentamos a esperarle y Hudson quiso ordenar algo de comer pero justo llego Santana, que también traía una gabardina y lentes oscuros

Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos, no ven que así nos reconocerán mas fácilmente- les dije en un tono de reclamo

No seas tonto Jesse- dijo ella con esa mueca que siempre hace- así lo hacen los espías para que todo salga bien además me veo genial vestida así

Ves St James te lo dije- dijo Hudson

Espera- dijo Santana- que hace el aquí?

Lo sabe todo y me pidió participar, no me quedo otra

Si que eres descuidado, mira que hacerte descubrir por Finn que no tiene nada de celebro

Oye- dijo Hudson en tono de reclamo

Bueno ya cállense los dos y vamonos que es tarde

Salimos afuera y vi aparcado el auto que alquilo Santana era negro y polarizado, ellos salían del bar, como imitando a espías, muy misteriosos se subieron al auto y entonces pensé en vos alta

Genial ahora tendré que pasar toda la mañana con la imitación del Súper Agente 86 y su compañera la 99, si que la hiciste bien esta ves Jesse.

(*) He pensado en hacer otro fanfic que narre el regreso de Jesse y todo lo que paso después, claro según mi parecer. Aparecerían nuevos personajes y narraría como al final se unieron Jesse y Rachel, ya tenia la idea al empezar a escribir esta historia pero era muy larga para contar esa también. Ustedes que opinan?, me avisan que piensan por favor


	10. Lo que me hace mas feliz

Capitulo 10:

Después de semejante espectáculo que estaban dando mis dos supuestos acompañantes, porque más bien los veía como los dos tontos que me humillaban en público con sus vestimentas y sus aptitudes, nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a la dirección hacia donde supuestamente Santana decía que si iban a encontrarse Rachel y Puckerman, llegamos al lugar y este era un restaurante, eran aproximadamente las 10:00 AM y el lugar estaba lleno pero en una mesa de afuera se podía observar a esposa junto a el, estaban sentados desayunando y riéndose, no había nada de malo en eso, pero igual no pude evitar sentirme incomodo y muy molesto, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos

Te dije que este era el lugar y tu que desconfiabas- me dijo Santana

Veo bastante bien y me doy cuenta que tenias razón pero no tienes que sacármelo en cara

Solo te lo digo para que no vuelvas a poner esa cara de desconfianza

Santana tiene razón, eres muy desconfiado St James- me dijo Hudson

Claro, porque tengo que fiarme de ustedes dos, tu- dije indicando a Hudson- me quieres robar a mi esposa y tu- dije mirando a Santana- me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero y me tratas como tu empleado- ellos me quedaron mirando- por supuesto que puedo confiar en ustedes- dio un suspiró para calmarme- bueno ya estamos aquí que vas a hacer Santana?

Como que voy a hacer?, dirás que vamos a hacer?

No, yo no voy a ir para allá y menos hacer un escándalo, eso ni lo pienses- le dije molesto

Yo no dije eso, solo espiaremos y veremos que es lo que tanto ocultan esos dos

Y para que me quieres a mi, ya esta aquí Hudson, si necesitabas un chofer ya lo tienes a el, yo mejor me voy antes de que sea tarde- empecé a salir del auto y su voz me detuvo del brazo y me jalo para adentro de nuevo

Que haces tonto, te necesito a ti, no ves que Finn es un inútil, el solo me traerá mas problemas

Oigan, dejen de insultarme, que no ven que yo estoy aquí y me ofenden

Ya cállate- le gritamos Santana y yo

Mira Santana, ya te traje que mas quieres, si solo necesitabas de un empleado que te obedeciera como zombi, ya te traje a Hudson, que mejor el que es como Frankenstain, no tiene nada ahí arriba

Ya se que Finn, es muy fácil de manejar y es un tonto, pero por eso mismo esto requiere la presencia de alguien con estilo, inteligencia y astucia como yo, pero no puedo hacerlo sola por eso te necesito a ti además que aunque sea tienes mas de una neurona, además con el seguro me descubren- yo sola la miraba con incredulidad, pensé que yo era arrogante pero ella me ganaba

Bueno ya basta- dijo Hudson- primero no soy nada de lo que ustedes dicen y segundo si fueran tan inteligentes ya se habrían dado cuenta que mientras ustedes discutían Rachel y Noah ya se están yendo- ellos se estaban subiendo al auto de Puckerman

Bueno que esperas enciendo el auto y vamonos- me dijo Santana

No, ya te dije que no, mejor me bajo

Ella me miro y después saco su celular de su bolso

Vamos a ver si no quieres?- me amenazo y comenzó a marcar

Que haces?- le pregunte

Llamo a Noah, estoy seguro que no le va a gustar que le diga que estamos aquí

Si le dices también tu pierdes

Si pero te llevo conmigo- me dijo

Sabes Santana solo hay una palabra que te describe bien, Arpía, esa te queda perfecto

Muy chistoso Jesse ya arranca y vamonos

Suspire una vez más en señal de resignación y encendí el auto para empezar a seguir a Rachel, otra vez

Parece que te atraparon St James- dijo riéndose Hudson- lo mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi que no traía su cinturón de seguridad puesto, entonces frene de golpe como no venían autos atrás de mi, ocasionando que se golpeara la cabeza con el asiento delantero

Hudson, que haces porque no usas el cinturón que no ves que puedes tener un accidente

Oye eso si me dolió, no aguantas ni una broma- dijo el poniéndose el cinturón yo sonreí satisfactoriamente le había dado dos lecciones importantes, la primera siempre usa cinturón de seguridad y la segunda nunca te rías de Jesse St James, ambas se servirían si apreciaba de verdad su vida

Después de perseguirlos por más o menos 10 calles, ellos se detuvieron en una florería, entraron y después de media hora volvieron a salir, Rachel traía en sus manos un ramo de azucenas, que son sus flores favoritas yo entiendo porque, son hermosas, delicadas y finas como ella, se veía tan contenta con sus flores que no dejaba de mirarlas y sonreír y parece que le decía algo a Noah y después lo abrazo a mi parecer en señal de agradeciendo. Mire a mis acompañantes que no se mostraban muy contentos con la escena, especialmente Santana, parecí que iba a salir del auto a matar a alguien a mi también me incomodaba pero algo me decía en el fondo de mi corazón que todo estaba bien. Después salieron volvieron a subir al auto y emprendieron la marcha nuevamente, nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Se volvieron a detener en unas seis o siete calles mas adelante, bajaron nuevamente pero esta vez entraron a una joyería, cuando se metieron, gire para ver a Santana que estaba sentada junto a mi, esta muy nerviosa y al ver que no salían en mas de 15 minutos, intento bajar del auto, por supuesto la detuve

Que haces?, harás que nos descubran

No me importa, que no ves lo que hacen, nos engañan en nuestra cara y encima le compra joyas el muy descarado

Cálmate, Santana no están haciendo nada malo- en realidad no sabia si eso era verdad pero tampoco había algo que indicara algo malo pero para calmarla lo que sea

Como quieres que me calma, después de ver esto, voy a matarlos a los dos, quien se creen que son

Estaba descontrolada, mire a Hudson en señal de que la arrancará hasta que yo encendiera el auto, el la tomo por atrás y yo emprendí la marcha hasta el hotel donde ella se estaba hospedando junto con Puckerman. Ella gritaba y daba patadas, apenas pudimos llegar al lugar sin chocar el auto. Después la llevamos a su habitación

Santana te volviste loca, casi haces que nos descubran y encima también quieres que choquemos y mueramos todos

No me importa que les pases a ustedes, son todos unos tontos, todos los hombres son iguales, como pudo hacerme esto a mi Noah- entonces empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- después de todo lo que vivimos juntos y después de decir que me amaba

Yo se que el te ama en serio Santi- le dijo Finn

Cállate, eso es mentira no viste lo que yo vi y para el colmo de los males, con esa mojigata

Basta ya, no insultes a Rachel ella no hizo nada malo, nosotros no vimos nada malo, ellos son amigos y siempre han sido muy unidos- le dije para que ella tratara de comprender la situación, aunque la verdad ni yo la comprendía- Ella me miro con odio

Todo esto es tu culpa- me dijo acusadoramente

Mi culpa, que es mi culpa?

Si la mojigata de Rachel fuera feliz contigo no buscaría a mi novio como consuelo

Eso no es verdad, ya cállate, solo dices eso porque siempre envidiaste a Rachel

Sabes que si y que, ya estoy harta de vivir bajo su sombra, que Noah la prefiera a ella, estoy harta de todo- empezó a llorar nuevamente yo no supe que hacer me quede parado ahí hasta que Hudson me llamo

Mejor vete, yo me quedo con ella, somos amigos así que se que estará bien, me quedare hasta que venga Noah

Pero y que le dirás?

Algo se me ocurrirá, ve seguro Rachel no tarda en llegar y si no te ve nos va a descubrir, yo la tranquilizo y después voy a la casa. Y no te preocupes no creo que diga nada sobre lo que paso hoy

Me di la media vuelta y me fui rumbo al lugar donde había dejado mi auto. Después de buscarlo, emprendí la vuelta a mi casa, me sentía fatal, por toda la situación, sabia que no debía haber ido pero no tenia otra opción, me dolía la cabeza de tantos pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, pero había uno me que también hacia que me doliera el corazón, algo que dijo Santana, que Rachel no era feliz conmigo. Tal ves era cierto nunca le pregunte si era feliz a mi lado, porque yo era feliz a su lado pero eso no quiere decir necesariamente que ella lo fuera. No deje de pensar en eso, si se lo preguntaba y ella me contestaba que no, que haría no se si podré vivir sin ella o quizás por verla feliz dejaría que se fuera de mi lado.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, fui directamente a bañarme necesitaba relajarme un poco, al salir de la ducha me vestí y baje las escaleras, para encontrarme con Rachel que recién llegaba. Al verme corrió a abrazarme y besarme yo le correspondí, que podía hacer no tenia derecho a recriminarle nada. Ella traía en sus manos las flores que Puckerman le había regalado

Mira lo que Noah me dio, son hermosas no?

Si son muy lindas, porque te las dio?

Tu sabes porque somos amigos, además le hice un favor y el me agradeció de esta manera, es tan lindo y dulce- yo no pude evitar poner una cara de preocupado

Y en que lo ayudaste?

No puedo decirte pero es una sorpresa para la boda, eso si te puedo decir solo no le digas a nadie, me lo prometes?

Si te lo prometo amor

Ella se fue a la cocina a poner las flores en agua, yo la seguí y no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, pensaba si era verdad lo que dijo Santana, la observe un largo rato mientras ella tarareaba una canción, la mire detenidamente era tan hermosa y adorable, como no amarla, pero sobre todo como podría perderla. Esta tan concentrado hasta que ella me llamo y desperté de mi trance

Jesse, estas bien?

Si, solo pensaba

Que pensabas?- que pensabas me dijo con una sonrisa

Eres feliz a mi lado?- no lo pensé solo se me salio, ella me miro y volvió a sonreír pero esta ves mucho mas dulcemente

Porque me preguntas eso ahora?

Solo por preguntar

Claro que soy feliz, nunca pensé que se podía ser tan feliz- se acerco a mi y me beso- sabes cuando era niña nunca tuve muchos amigos por eso soñaba que cuando fuera grande tendría una familia donde pudiera depositar todo ese amor, y eso es lo que tu me diste, una familia como no podría amarte, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, de lo que vivimos y que compartimos y sabes que lo hace mas especial?- me pregunto

Que?

Que eso nunca se acabara nunca, yo te amare siempre hasta que me muera incluso después mi alma jamás te olvidara, así que nunca de libraras de mi- me dijo y me dio otro beso

Yo no quiero librarme de ti al contrario quiero estar a tu lado el resto de la eternidad- ambos sonreímos nos besamos y nos abrazamos

No se como terminara todo esto y que haré para resolver las cosas pero de algo estoy seguro, amo a Rachel Berry mas que a mi vida y ella a mi también y eso es lo único que jamás cambiara y aunque me meta en problemas ella siempre estará ahí para mi como yo para ella. Por que no amamos y nos amaremos el resto de la eternidad.


	11. Mal trato y y complicaciones

Capitulo 11: Mal Trato y Complicaciones

Después de todo lo que paso por la mañana Rachel y yo nos pusimos a cocinar juntos, hasta que nos interrumpió el sonido de la puerta, de seguro era Hudson. Rachel me pidió que fuera a atender la puerta, por la forma en que tocaba el timbre, una vez y otra vez en forma que llegaba a desesperarte supo que mis conclusiones eran correctas, era Hudson. Al abrir la puerta lo mire y le dije

Que no te enseñaron modales en tu casa, con que toques una vez basta, no tienes que hacerlo cien veces- le dije molesto

No tengo la culpa de que seas tan lento y te demores tanto en abrir la puerta, además es molesto tener que aguantar que seas tu quien me reciba cada vez que vengo

No me digas que esperabas a otra persona, pero si yo te espero siempre con una sonrisa- dije poniendo una falsa sonrisa- y te trato como si fueras amigos, o no?

Con amigos como tu St James no necesito enemigos

Después dicen que yo soy el dramático

Ya deja de molestarme, es mas tendrías que estar deberías agradecido por el favor que te hice

Tu a mi, refrescarme la memoria porque la verdad no se de que me hablas

Pues hace un rato con lo de Santana

Cállate, habla mas bajo no vaya a ser que Rachel nos escuche- le dije bajando la voz- que paso al final?

Ah te agarre ahora si me trataras bien- me dijo mientras se reía- Ves como si te conviene abrirme la puerta, hasta deberías hacerme un juego de llaves en agradecimiento

Ni loco, además te vas a hacer al rogado para hablar prefiero no saber nada, adiós- y le cerré la puerta. El tonto volvió a tocar la puerta, hasta que abrí de nuevo

Cuantas veces piensas hacerme eso, es muy descortés de tu parte- me dijo el

Hasta que te entiendas cual es tu lugar y cual es el mío y sabes a lo que me refiero, además no sabes que en Narnia es de buena educación cerrarte la puerta en la cara de una persona- dije riéndome, pero la cara de Hudson me desconcertó, parecía que no había entendido mi broma

Y ese lugar donde queda?- me pregunto, yo solo lo mire con una cara de sorpresa, de verdad que era lento

No lo conoces, queda por el continente asiático, seguro lo estudiaste en la secundaria, no te acuerdas?

Creo que si, me parece familiar- yo no podía dejar de reír

Hudson necesitas repasar geografía, como no te vas a acordar es uno de los lugares mas famosos del mundo- dije todavía riéndome

Bueno no necesito que me des una clase en lugar de eso déjame pasar- y me corrí para que pudiera entrar- por fin pensé que me abandonarías en la calle

Creeme, ganas no me faltan pero Rachel esta en la cocina y si te dejo en la calle seguro después me obliga a ir a buscarte y eso solo me causaría un doble trabajo así que vas a contar o no que paso al final?- le pregunte

Solo te lo cuento porque no sabes lo feliz que me hará ver tu cara cuando te cuente lo que paso

Ya dime de una vez

Bueno, una vez que te fuiste hable con Santana o mas bien la consolé, le explique que seguro lo que vimos no era nada mala y que estaba imaginando cosas, que Noah la amaba

Que gran cosa Hudson, eso también lo hice yo, pensé que harías algo mejor

Claro que hice algo mejor, déjame terminar sino no podrás enterarte de nada- dijo con una cara de fastidio, yo solo lo mire he hice un gesto de que me mantendría en silencio- bueno como te decía después de hacer todo lo que te dije y ver que no funcionaba, le dije que si Noah viene y la ve sola le va a traer problemas, que debe ser mas astuta y averiguar mas sobre la situación porque no vaya a ser que se equivoque y lo pierda para siempre

Y solo con eso la convenciste?

Mas o menos

Como que mas o menos, es si o no?

Bueno con eso y con la promesa que nosotros la seguiremos ayudando a averiguar que pasa en realidad

Que! Eso quiere decir que pretendes que sigamos espiando a Rachel y Puckerman- dije poniendo una cara de espanto

Si, eso es lo que le prometí, si eres inteligente St James no tuve que explicarte todo

Ya cállate, aquí el lento eres tu, además ni pensarlo a ustedes se les debe a ver zafado un tornillo, con lo que paso hoy tuve suficiente, imaginate tener que hacer eso siempre primero me matan

Justamente eso te va a pasar si Noah se llega a entera lo que paso y mas si es de la boca de Santana, ella es muy persuasiva St James, ya viste que es lo que es capas de hacer por conseguir lo que quiere

En eso si tienes razón, pero yo no quiero hacer eso, voy a hablar con ella tal vez la haga entrar en razonamiento y me salgo de todo este enredo

Eso seria bueno así nos sacarías de este aprieto

Nos?- de dije- me suena a plural, para tu información yo solo voy a hablar por mi, fuiste tu solo el que quiso entrar en cambio a mi me obligaron, así que serás tu solo el que se saque de esta

Pero que malo eres, después de que conseguí que Santana no abra la boca y así evitarte problemas, con eso me pagas

Perdón?, tu lo único que conseguiste es meterme en mas problemas con ese trato que hiciste con ella

Hice lo que pude y así me agradeces

Tienes razón, podría sacarte a patadas o envenenar la comida o quizás tirarte desde el balcón, como señal de agradecimiento, cual prefieres Hudson?

Ninguna opción me gusta, mejor me ayudas a salir de esta, eso si seria buena

Yo lo mire y sonríe, como siempre mi inteligencia seria el que nos sacara de toda esta situación. Porque con lo poco que tiene Hudson, no llegarías a ningún lado. Pero cuando estaba por contestarle que todo esto era su culpa y que no lo ayudaría, claro que solo le iba a decir eso para ver como suplicaba el tonto por mi ayuda solo para divertirme un rato, escuche la vos de Rachel que venia hacia nosotros

Chicos que hacen?, Finn recién llegas?

Si lo que pasa es que estuve con Santana, charlando hace mucho que no lo hablábamos

Que casualidad yo estaba con Noah, te divertiste?

Si tu sabes con Santana no puedes aburrirte

Es cierto, sabes siempre he sentido que yo no le agrado a Santana pero que ahora las cosas cambiaran

Lo dices por algo en especial?- le pregunto el

No, por nada- dijo con una voz misteriosa- bueno chicos vamos a comer

Que bueno, me muero de hambre

Tu siempre tienes hambre- le dije

Bueno es que cuando tienes un cuerpo de atleta tan escultural siempre tienes que comer bien para mantenerlo, no te parece Rach?

Si- dijo ella riéndose

Porque se lo preguntas ha ella?

Bueno por dos motivos, el primero como ella y yo fuimos novios antes sabe que para mi la comida es muy importante y segundo porque también sabe apreciar un cuerpo escultural- y después le sonrió

Ahí si que no te equivocas, querido Finn- dije sarcásticamente- sino porque me eligió a mi para casarse- el solo me miro con mucho odio- no mi amor

Si eso es cierto, pero no se peleen los dos son muy guapos- después se acerco a mi oído y me dijo- pero tu lo eres mas- y se fue rápido a la cocina sonriendo, yo sola la vi irse y le devolví la sonrisa

Que te dijo

Que te importa, que piensas que te voy a decir todo lo que hablo con mi ESPOSA, porque si no te acuerdas ella es mi mujer y lo que yo haga con ella solo es para demostrarnos que nos amamos- el me miro despectivamente y me dijo

Ya veremos por cuanto tiempo

Jajaja, ahora tu eres el cómico- le dije sarcásticamente

Chicos ya venga a comer- grito Rachel desde la cocina

Nos miramos un rato, como desafiándonos, después le hice una señal para que fuéramos a comer, como vi que el no se movió, yo fui adelante y el detrás de mi, hasta que llegamos a una parte del pasillo y me detuvo y me dijo

Todavía falta lo mejor St James y solo ahí sabremos quien es el mejor

Después se me adelanto dejándome ahí parado, la verdad no me sorprendió, después de todo lo que esta pasando sabia que el no se daría por venció, pero lo malo es que todavía faltan tres semanas para la boda y tendría que soportar ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo sumados a lo de Santana, que parece que le volvió loca.

Al terminar de comer me fui a dormir porque en la noche me quedaría despierto hasta tarde, Rachel me acompaño mientras dormía y Hudson no se que hizo y la verdad no me interesa. Como a eso de las 6 de la tarde me fui a trabajar ya que antes de hacer cada función hacemos un ensayo general solo para asegurarnos que las cosas saldrán bien. Y Rachel y Hudson se fueron para la casa de Steven y Mercedes a cenar con ellos. Me prometió que se quedaría con ellos hasta que yo salgo de la obra y fuera a buscar a ambos, aunque a mi solo me interesa Rachel, por mi Hudson puede dormir en la calle, total con lo buen atleta que dice ser estoy seguro que debe tener algún entrenamiento en supervivencia o algo y sino debería tomar clases para que ya pueda experimentar con el.

Ese día después del trabajo fui a recoger a ambos y cuando íbamos en le camino Rachel me contó que Mercedes le pidió que fuera todos los días, aunque fuera solo por unos días, para comenzar a organizar las cosas de la boda lo mas rápido posible, ya que ella y su hermana se han estado encargado de todo solas, así que ella se ofreció a estar con ellas y al parecer por la cara de Hudson la idea no le gusto mucho, pero en cambio a mi me encanto, eso me aseguraría que ese tonto no se intentara propasar con mi amada.

Los días siguientes fueron mas o menos monótonos, Hudson y yo tratándonos mal y el intentando llamar la atención de Rachel, yo riéndome de el en cada oportunidad que tenia, después de por la tarde mi esposa se iba con Mercedes y el se iba a la casa de Kurt o se juntaba con alguno de los chicos. Así pasaron los días hasta el domingo cuando Rachel me aviso que esa noche se reunirían nuevamente todos, la verdad me puso un poco triste porque a mi también me hubiese gustado estar con ellos ese día, pero por lo menos mi amor, se iba a distraer un poco.

Las cosas pasaron normales hasta la tarde, ellos dos se fueron a casa de Mercedes y yo al trabajo, al llegar al teatro comenzamos a ensayar y todo salio bien. Dimos la primera función que comenzaba a las 9, después de que terminamos todos nos aplaudieron y ovacionaron, era algo a lo que esta acostumbrado. Al llegar a mi camerino note que mi teléfono tenia varias llamadas perdidas, al ver de quien era me sorprendí, era Quinn. Ella estaba con Rachel tal ves la había pasado eso me preocupo así que me apure a devolverle la llamada

Hola Quinn

Hola Jesse, eres tu?, te llame muchas veces

Si es que estaba dando una función, que paso algo, porque me llamaste

Es que paso algo horrible, pero no te asustes

Como me dices eso y dices que no me asuste, que paso?

Rachel o no mas bien Santana ataco a Rachel, la insulto y se armo todo un escándalo

Pero ella esta bien?- dije muy preocupado

Eso es lo que no sabemos

Como es que no lo saben?

Después de lo que paso se fue de la casa de Mercedes sin llevarse nada ni siquiera su celular, la buscamos pero no la encontramos y ya no sabemos que hacer

La buscaron en mi casa y en los alrededores?

Si los chicos se distribuyeron para buscarla pero no la encontramos

Hace cuanto que paso esto?

Mas o menos media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos

Bueno salgo para allá para ver donde la puedo buscar, por favor no dejen de buscarla si?- mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y me puse muy nervioso ella debió a verlo notado por que me dijo

Bueno, no te preocupes Jesse la encontraremos

Eso espero, si algo le paso no se que voy a hacer- me sentía muy mal era capaz hasta de llorar, tengo miedo que algo le pase y todo seguro es mi culpa porque yo muy bien porque Santana la ataco de esa manera

Hable con el director y le explique que tenia que irme, fue difícil de convencer pero accedió a dejarme ir y si no lo hacia de todas formas me iría sin su autorización porque no me iba a quedar sin saber si Rachel esta bien y eso el lo sabia perfectamente. Después de recoger las llaves de mi auto y mi celular para mantenerme en contacto con los demás salí por atrás del teatro. Me apresure en salir para que nadie me viera y se me interpusiera en mi camino. Al salir me lleve una sorpresa y una alegría, vi a Rachel parada afuera del teatro, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y estaba asustada, cuando me vio corrió hacia mi, y yo hacia ella. Nos abrazamos y trate de consolarla por unos momentos después la metí dentro del teatro para que pudiéramos hablar. Tendría que hacer algo porque ahora todo lo que hice también le esta afectando a ella y eso si que no podré perdonármelo


	12. Resolviendo el 1º problema

Capitulo 12: Resolviendo el 1º Problema

Después de encontrar a Rachel afuera la lleve a mi camerino mientras íbamos ella no hablaba y yo tampoco, tenia mucho miedo de preguntar que había pasado pero sabia que debía hacerlo, ella estaba aferrada a mi y solo lloraba, yo trataba de consolarla. Al entrar ella hice que se sentara en el sillón que se encontraba adentro, después le di mi pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas y la bese la frente. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que ella hablo

Perdón, se que solo interrumpo tu trabajo, pero no sabia a donde mas ir- dijo todavía llorando pero ya con menos intensidad

Que dices Rachel, porque me pides perdón sabes que yo te amo, haría cualquier por ti, tu eras mas importante que cualquier otra cosa- le dije y la bese, ella me abrazo muy fuerte, podía sentir como temblaba- quieres contarme que paso?

Ahora me siento muy mal, preferiría que no- después me miro- además seguro que tienes todavía una función mas, yo me quedare aquí

No de ninguna manera, ya avise que no haré la función, solo te traje adentro porque estaba mas cerca y no quería que lloraras en la calle, pero si ya te sientes mejor nos vamos a casa- le dije y la tome de la mano para que nos fuéramos, pero ella me detuvo

Jesse, yo quiero que hagas la función, así no me sentiré tan mal por venir a molestarte, además tu sabes eso de la función debe continuar, voy a estar bien aquí en tu camerino y cuando termines estaré aquí- me dijo y puso una sonrisa muy grande en señal de apoyo

Rachel no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo además estaré preocupado todo el tiempo que estés aquí sola, no me pidas que me vaya dejándote

Eres muy tierno, pero ya te dije que estoy mejor, piensa en toda esa gente que esta ahí afuera para verte, ellos quieren ver al grandioso Jesse St James, no es justo que los dejes plantados por favor ve si?, yo estaré aquí y luego iremos a casa juntos y te prometo que te contare todo, esta bien?

Esta bien pero quiero que sepas que solo acepto por todo lo que me dijiste pero habrá alguien en la puerta por si necesitas algo y cualquier cosa que suceda me ira a contar por que ni pienses que voy a dejarte completamente sola aquí

Esta bien y ya vete antes de que cancelen la función- me dijo y me dio un beso rápido

Salí de mi camerino a avisar al director las noticias, claro que se puso feliz de no tener que cancelar la función. Faltaban aproximadamente 15 minutos para empezar y me acorde de llamar a los chicos para que sepan que Rachel estaba bien. Marque el número de Mercedes

Hola Mercedes

Hola Jesse, sabes ya algo de Rach?

Si no se preocupen ella esta conmigo, al parecer salio de tu casa y vino a buscarme, ya todo esta bien no se preocupen

Que bueno, nos tenia muy preocupados, de suerte que todo salio bien con lo que paso aquí pensamos lo peor

Hablando de eso, quisiera saber que pasa?,

Rachel no te dijo nada?

No todo lo que pude hacer es tranquilizarla no hubo tiempo para que me cuente nada

Bueno la verdad yo no entendí muy bien, porque estaba en la cocina cuando comenzó el incidente, cuando yo vi que alguien gritaba salí era Santana gritándole a Rachel, mientras que Noah intentaba agarrarla para evitar que golpeara, todos intentaban calmar la situación, después ella se largo a llorar y salio corriendo la intentamos detener pero se fue muy rápido, dejo todas sus cosas y lo demás tu lo sabes mejor que yo

Quien estaba con ella?

Quinn y Finn, ellos presenciaron todo porque lo que paso, sucedió en el patio y solo ellos estaban ahí, los demás estábamos adentro hasta que escuchamos los gritos que fue cuando salimos para ver que pasaba

Santana les dijo algo?

La verdad no se porque ella y Noah se pusieron a discutir después y el se la llevo, ella parecía una fiera, la hubieses visto?

Me la imagino, bueno igualmente muchas gracias por preocuparse por Rachel y espero que les digas a los demás que ella ya esta bien por favor

No te preocupes, yo me ocupo, dile que después le llamo para que hablemos y gracias por cuidar de mi amiga, se nota cuanto se aman

Tu sabes mejor que nadie que haría lo que fuera por ella, es la persona mas importante del mundo para mi

Lo se, dile que después la llamo para que hablemos, nos vemos Jesse

Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente

Después de eso colgué y mis compañeros de elenco me avisaron que faltaban 10 minutos para la función, estaba por guardar el teléfono cuando este volvió a sonar, mire el identificador de llamadas y vi que era Hudson

Hola- dije de mala gana

Hola St James

Que quieres?- le pregunte porque ya se hacia tarde

Saber como esta Rachel?

Quien te dijo que esta conmigo, no creo que Mercedes sea tan rápida como para decirte

Para tu información yo estaba con ella cuando la llamaste, pro eso lo se

Ella esta mejor y ya que estamos hablando quiere que me expliques que paso? Y rápido porque tengo función en 10 minutos

Te lo contare pero no por teléfono, además hay mas gente a mi alrededor- dijo en voz baja- te esperare despierto cuando vuelvas a la casa

Esta bien, pero mas vale que me cuentes todo

Si te lo diré todo y prepárate para lo peor

No le conteste nada y corte nada más. Después escuche que alguien gritaba en que en 5 minutos comenzábamos, así que decidí despejar mi mente porque sino me iba a volver loco. Además no me concentraría bien y corría el riesgo arruinar la función por pensar en otra cosa.

Después de dos horas la función por fin termino, hicimos en saludo final con todo el elenco y con la ovación del publico de pie, agradecí a todos por venir y me fui corriendo a ver como estaba Rachel, había dejado a una persona que vigilara como estaba ella, pero cuando llegue a la puerta de mi camerino, no estaba quien se supone que debía cuidarla, era un guardaespaldas del staff. Entre muy preocupado a mi camerino para encontrarme con Rachel y el guardaespaldas estaban charlando como buenos amigos, ella se reía y el le hacia chistes. Ambos me miraron cuando entre y ella se paro a saludarme y abrazarme

como estuvo la función?

Bien nos aplaudieron de pie

Como siempre, por eso estoy orgullosa de ti

Ya te sientes mejor?

Si me siento mejor, le pedí que entrara a Richard porque quería hablar con alguien

Richard?- Pregunte

Si Richard- dijo señalando al guardaespaldas

Ha que bueno, gracias- le dije al guardaespaldas

No es nada señor St James, fue un placer su esposa el muy agradable- dijo el con una sonrisa- quien no podría amarla

Si lo se, pero ella solo es mía y de nadie mas- dijo abrazarla muy fuerte

Si solo tuya- dijo ella y me beso

El solo nos miro sonrió después extendió su mano hacia mi para que nos diéramos la mano en señal de despedida y le dio un peso en la mejilla a Rachel también diciéndole adiós. Después que se fuera comenzó a hablar de nuevo

Porque le dijiste que entrara, es un extraño yo ni siquiera lo conozco bien, solo se que es un guardaespaldas que trabaja aquí, mira si te hace algo

Jesse, como crees eso, el fue muy amable conmigo- me dijo sentándose en el sofá- vio que me puse a llorar otra vez y como escucho entro y me pregunto si me pasaba algo?, como vi que solo quería ayudarme comenzamos a charlar

Si parece que solo quería ayudarte- dije irónicamente

Jesse St James estas celoso- dijo ella sonriendo

Yo?, como celoso como crees- dijo haciendo una mirada

Si tu y sabes de que hablo- dijo ella abrazándome y dándome un beso

Bueno puedo ser pero solo un poquito

Mas bien parece un poquito mucho-

Puede ser- dije abrazándola otra vez- y tu tienes la culpa de todo

Yo porque?- dijo sorprendida

Porque eres adorable, hermosa y talentosa haces que todos se encante contigo y no lo soporto, quiero ser yo el único que pueda ver lo hermosa que eres, lo adorable que puedes llegar a ser y solo conmigo quiero que demuestres todo tu talento, esta mal?- le pregunte

Ella solo sonreía más y después hizo que me sentara en el sofá y ella se sentó sobre mi

Sabes que quieres que te cuente un secreto- me dijo al oído

Que?

Cuando tu comenzaste a hacerte muy famoso, siempre estaba yo atrás de ti, acompañándote pero no podía evitar que hubiera muchas chicas a tu alrededor y que la gente notara que eras una estrella al principio me dio miedo de perderte, pero cada vez que te ibas volvías a casa para estar conmigo, entonces me di cuenta de algo muy, pero muy importante

De que?

Que no importaba con cuantas personas estés, ni con quien hables, ni cuanto te elogien ellos, tu siempre volverás a mi porque solo yo soy tu alma gemela, solo yo se que te pasa en realidad, solo yo puedo ver a través de ti y solo yo se quien es en realidad Jesse St James- dijo acariciando mi rizos- como tu, solo tu sabes quien soy yo en realidad, por eso no hay razón para que estés celoso, yo se que no hay nadie en el mundo mas perfecto para mi que tu, por eso te busque esta noche cuando sentí que estaba sola, porque sabia que aquí si obtendría el apoyo que quería, me consolaste sin decir nada y mes tranquilizaste sin siquiera hablar

Eso hice?- le pregunte incrédulo

Si y mucho mas, solo a tu lado me siento segura y feliz por eso se que nada ni nadie nos va a separar

Sabes Rachel, eres el amor de mi vida lo se desde que te vi en esa tienda de música, cuando te mire a los ojos y no pude notar lo hermosa que eras y que eras una estrella en todo sentido, quiero que me perdones si alguna vez te hago sufrir y si me pongo medio loco por mis celos

Yo siempre estará aquí para ti, como tu para mi

Después nos besamos muchas veces, quería darle mucho más que veces pero seguro que nos hubieran escuchado, así que decidí que nos fuéramos a casa. En el camino ella solo miraba a por la ventana para ver las estrellas, últimamente a estado muy distraída, se que algo le pasa pero no estoy seguro de que, se queda soñando despierta, hace mucho que lo noto pero no quiero decirle nada se que ella me lo dirá al final pero me tiene muy preocupado.

Al llegar a casa, ya estaba Hudson, el pobre estaba esperando en la puerta porque como no tenia forma de entrar nos espero ahí. Yo solo me reí y Rachel me dio un golpe en el brazo en señal de que no lo hiciera

Oye eso me dolió

No te rías, pobre Finn, dejarlo ahí parado esperándonos no te da pena?

La verdad no, me da risa, no se nota

Jesse, por favor es en serio

Yo también lo digo enserio- dije riéndome

Después entremos los tres en la casa, le dije a Rachel que fuera a dormir que yo le daría de comer algo a Hudson, que no se preocupara. Ella solo acepto me dio un beso, se despidió de Hudson pero entonces

Para mi no hay beso- dijo el muy simplón

Si claro dijo Rachel- que estaba muy confundida

Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero este tipejo si que es un atrevido pensaba mientras el ponía una sonrisa como que se hubiese ganado la lotería, ella se despidió de los dos con un saludo y subió a nuestra habitación

Ya quieta esa cara de imbecil, aprovechado- lo acuse

Solo fue un beso, no te enojes

No fue un beso, fue la demostración de que tu eres un oportunista

Pero te enojas por todo, si me ayuda, si me sirve el desayuno, si se ríe de mis chistes, hay algo que a ti no te enoje

La verdad tienes razón, todo de ti me enoja pero sobre todo tus constantes insinuaciones, eso es lo que me molesta

Bueno cambiemos de tema

Claro porque te conviene

Te digo o no lo que paso

Habla- dije fastidiado

Te contare que paso, estábamos Rachel, Quinn y yo charlando en el patio de la casa de Mercedes y vimos que llego Noah con Santana, se acercaron a saludarnos y todo bien hasta ahí, aunque note como que ella seguí mirando mal a Rachel. Nos pusimos a charlar otra vez mientras ellos se fueron a dentro a charlar con los otros chicos. Pero después de unos 15 minutos volvió solo Noah, pusieron música mas fuerte y empezamos a bailar, primero Quinn y yo, pero Noah invito a Rachel, ella no quería pero termino por aceptar, después de unos minutos salio Santana y al ver la escena se volvió loca y empujo a Rachel y se le hecho encima, Obviamente Noah lo detuvo y ella empezó a guitar cosas horribles

Que cosas?

Ya te imaginaras, algo como perra, mojigata, zorra, sinvergüenza y un sin fin de cosas mas que no viene ni el caso contarte

Si que es una perra, como se lo ocurrió semejante cosa, atacar a mi pobre Rachel

Que haremos?

No se tu pero yo si

Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto

No, no estamos además esto ya es personal, nadie se mete con la mujer que amo

Yo también quiero ayudar

Mas ayuda el que no estorba

Que?- me dijo mientras yo me iba

Me fui a otra habitación tenia que llamar por teléfono con alguien

hola

hola Santana

Ha, eres tu que pasa

Eso es lo que quiero saber que te pasa a ti, como se te ocurre hacer semejante escena

Bueno, perdí los estribos, además los hubieses visto

Ya se que te molesta pero no tienes porque agarrarte con Rachel

Se quedo callada por un rato y no escuchaba nada

Santana? Estas ahí?

Si, escucha ahora no puedo hablar Noah esta por aquí, nos vemos mañana donde siempre de acuerdo?

Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde porque ahora soy yo el que no te piensa esperar

Le dije y le corte, creo que es hora de resolver las cosas de una vez porque si siguen asi voy a provocar que Rachel salga lastimada.


	13. Mas sorpresas

Capitulo 13

Al terminar de hablar con Santana decidí que era momento de que Rachel me cuente su versión de la historia, ya que ella fue la protagonista de toda la situación, además me permitirá saber más de la situación para enfrentar a Santana mañana. Subí a nuestra habitación y ella estaba sentada en la cama, parecía muy preocupada por algo. Esta tan concreta que ni siquiera se movió un poco con mi presencia, tal vez ni siquiera me oyó llegar.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir?-le dije y ella se sobresalto y me miro

- Me asustaste, no te oí llegar

- Es que estabas como perdida, últimamente haz estado muy distraída, te pasa algo?

- No es nada, lo que pasa es que me puse a pensar en lo que paso hace un rato- dijo y agacho la cabeza y después me pregunto algo absurdo- Jesse soy una mala persona?

- Porque me preguntas eso, es totalmente absurdo

- Porque eso fue lo que me dijo Santana, bueno eso y muchas otras cosas más pero con esas palabras, más bien lo dijo con groserías

- Y como le crees a Santana- le dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola- porque mejor no me cuentas que te dijo?

- Por donde empiezo

- Que tal por el principio- le dije con una sonrisa

- Creo que tiene razón- dijo riéndose conmigo- Bueno, estábamos todos en la casa de Mercedes y yo sentía mucho calor así que salí a su patio y Finn me acompaño porque según el también tenia calor

- No me digas- le dije, con una voz irónica, seguro el tonto solo quería estar a solas con Rachel- y que paso?, estaban solo los dos?

- No porque, Quinn también decidió acompañarnos para que le charlara como va la boda

- Alguna vez te dije que me agrada cada día más Quinn

- No, porque lo dices?

- Bueno es que ella si sabe estar en el lugar y el momento adecuado

- No te entiendo muy bien, pero bueno, sigo contándote lo que paso

- Por favor

- Después que salimos al patio, conversábamos de todos los arreglos de la boda de que colar será el decorado del salón y todas esas cosas cuando oímos llegar a Noah y Santana, ellos se acercaron a saludarnos al ver que nosotros estamos en el patio, pero cuando Noah comenzó a charlar conmigo, Santana le pidió que fueran adentro para tomar algo y el se hizo caso, así que nosotros seguimos conversando. Unos minutos después salio Noah otra vez pero esta vez solo, diciéndonos que ella se había quedando chismoseando con Brittany cosas, tu sabes como habla Noah- yo asentí con la cabeza mientras ella me seguía narrando lo sucedido- bueno y se quedo un rato con nosotros, después Steven puso música, entonces Finn me pidió que bailáramos- que ese Hudson no tiene vergüenza aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para acercase a Rachel, era lo único que pasaba por mi mente mientras ponía una sonrisa para que Rachel no se diera cuenta

- Y tu que le dijiste?

- Que no, es que estaba muy cansada, habíamos estado toda la tarde con Mercedes de acá para allá, con una cosa u otra, así que mas bien lo único que quería era sentarme- mi sonrisa se transforma de irónica en una de satisfacción por lo que ella me contaba

- Y que paso después?

- Bueno, para que Finn no se sintiera mal le dije a Quinn que bailara con el y ella acepto así que se pusieron a bailar, mientras yo los miraba sentada en una banca Noah, el se sentó al lado mío y comenzamos a charlar sobre algunas cosas

- Que cosas?- le pregunte muy intrigado

- Cosas de la vida Jesse, como ha estado, su trabajo, como esta pasando su estadía aquí y eso, porque preguntas?

- Curiosidad- le dije y sonreí

- Bueno entre charla y charla la música fue cambiando a una mas movida y Noah me comenzó a insistir para bailar, pero yo me negaba, pero después puso su carita de chico rudo con su sonrisa de galán y me hace reír, así que termine aceptando bailar- lo que me decía no me gustaba para nada pero tenia que seguir sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza ante lo que me contaba- comenzamos a bailar y reírnos de la forma en la que lo hacia Finn, el me estaba contando algo al oído, porque la música estaba muy fuerte y de repente sentí que alguien gritaba

- Era Santana?

- Si, ella empezó a insultarme, me dijo trepadora, arrastrada y mentirosa, también me dijo buscota, mosca muerta, entre otras palabras y solo te digo esas porque las demás eran demasiados fuertes para ser repetidas

- Siendo Santana te creo

- Pero ahí no termino la cosa, después vino corriendo hacia mí, parecía que ella iba a golpearme, pero por suerte Noah estaba ahí para detenerla, estaba hecha una fiera, si hubiese podido seguro me mataba. Me acuso de que intento robarle el amor de Noah y de que siempre fui una arrastrada, y dijo que soy una mala persona por fingir todo este tiempo ser solo era su amiga- vi como ella empezaba a llorar- y después dejo que era una falsa, pero que todos saben cual es mi verdadero rostro "el de una zorra barata que juega con los hombres para obtener lo que quiere"- y con eso lloro desconsoladamente.

- No te pongas mal mi amor, sabes como es Santana, seguro que mal interpreto la situación por eso te dijo todas esas cosas- ella me miro muy triste- tampoco pienses que la justifico, solo que tu ya lo conoces, cuando se siente amenazada ante una situación siempre busca vengarse de alguna manera, ella es así

- Si pero yo no quería que esta situación sucediera, la verdad quiero estar mas cerca de ella sobre todo ahora

- Porque ahora?

- Bueno, porque….- y se callo- es que es un secreto no te puedo contar

- Rachel no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas

- Ya se perdón, pero se lo prometí a la persona que me lo contó, pero te juro que no es nada malo

- Pero mira como te trae problemas el andar ocultando cosas

- Lo se pero, yo se que se van a arreglar, se que Noah lo arreglara

- Y porque Noah?

- Bueno, porque el es el novio de Santana entonces cuando aclare las cosas, todo va a estar mejor, o no?- dijo poniendo una cara de esperanza

- Supongo mi amor, pero tu no te preocupes porque si no lo arregla el, lo voy a arreglar yo

- No vas a ir a tratar mal a Santana?

- No como crees solo voy a tener una charla amistosa con ella

- Jesse, por favor te conozco no hagas nada, Noah lo hará ya veras

- Si tu lo dices- le dije para que se quedara tranquila pero que ni piense que voy a dejar esto en las manos de Punckerman que no sabe controlar gata salvaje que tiene como novia, yo mismo tengo que arreglar esto para ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa a Santana

Después de nuestra charla ella se fue a bañar y me pidió que yo me fuera a dormir porque era muy tarde, pero no pude pegar un ojo pensando en lo que hablare con Santana, así que espere a que ella terminara de bañarse para que nos durmiéramos juntos. Cuando ella salio estaba hermosa, solo tenia una toalla que cubría apenas su perfecto cuerpo y de repente cualquier pensamiento se esfumo de mi cabeza, lo único en que podía pensar es en Rachel, claro en mis brazos, me le quede mirando un rato hasta que ella se dio cuenta que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se me acerco sonriendo

- Te paso algo Jesse?

- Es que acabo de tener la visión más hermosa del mundo y estoy enamorado

- A si y se puede saber de quien?

- De una morena de ojos marrones que tiene el pelo mojado y trae una toalla, es la mujer mas perfecta del mundo- le dije sin quitarle la vista de encima, ella ante mi comentario solo se sonrojo y comenzó a sonreír mas

- Pero que casualidad que yo me parezca a la mujer que describes

- No, no es casualidad, yo no creo en las casualidades esto es el destino- le dije yo con una sonrisa

- A si y que dice el destino?-me pregunto

- Que estoy preso de tu amor y lo peor de todo es que es con gusto

- Dices cosas tan hermosas- me dijo ella agachadote y acercándose su rostro al mío- pero ya mejor deja de hablar y besame de una vez

Por supuesto que yo no perdí mi tiempo y la bese, después se sentó encima mío y la seguí besando por todo su cuerpo, las cosas mas calurosas y después ella me saco la remera que traía y yo lo único que traía puesto, la toalla después la puse la sobre la cama y nos seguimos besando mas intensamente, esa noche Rachel me hizo perder de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento que no fuera solo estar a su lado y disfrutar de todos los beneficios de ser su esposo y amante.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos abrazados, ella todavía dormía así que trate de no despertarla pero al moverme se despertó de todas maneras

- Buenos días, mi amor

- Buenos días- me dijo y me dio un beso

- Como te sientes?-le pregunte y ella me abrazo y me beso otra vez

- Afortunada

- Porque?

- Por poder despertar al lado del príncipe azul todos los días

- Yo soy un poco mas dramático que el príncipe azul, así que prefiero que me llames Romeo y tú serias mi Julieta- ella comenzó a reír y después nos volvimos a besar muchas veces

- Jesse, quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

- Eso no tienes que ni preguntarlo- la cargue en mis brazos mientras ellas solo se reía y la lleve hasta el baño para que nos bañaremos, después de una hora más o menos y de estar juntas varias veces. Ella se vistió y fue a hacer el desayuno. Yo comencé a vestirme y decidi mandarle un mensaje a Santana diciendole que nos vemos en una hora en el lugar de siempre y que no llegara tarde, ella me respondio con un si ahí estare nada mas, me apresura a vestirme para desayunar. Cuando baje ya Hudson estaba ahí con Rachel contandole otra vez sus pesimos chistes, pobre Rachel seguro solo se rie por obligación porque son tan malos que en vez de reir te hacen dar ganas de bomitar, al entrar a la cocina el solo me miro y movio la cabeza en señal de saludo, al parecer que yo apareció no le causo nada de gracias como a mi no me causa risa su repertorio de comediante mal pagado. Pero lo que me da mas pena es que el pobre seguro cree que se va a poder quedar solo en la casa con Rachel pero yo le tengo una buena sorpresa, claro buena para mí. Nosotros nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa del comedor, mientras ella iba y venia con las cosas del desayuno, le ofrecimos ayuda pero ella dijo que podía sola que no nos preocupáramos, entonces fue momento de hablar

- Finn, amigo- dije acercándome para darle una pequeña palmadita en el hombro- necesito un favor?

- Que quieres?- dijo muy cortante

Yo lo mire y vi que Rachel seguía preparando el desayuno pero nos miraba de reojo, me acerque y le dije en voz baja

- Mas vale que finjas delante de Rachel y me trates bien o quieres quedar mal así ella se da cuenta de todo- el solo sonrió falsamente y asintió con la cabeza

- A que necesitas querido amigo Jesse? Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, me volví a acerca a el y le dije

- Tampoco exageres!, que mal actor eres

- Perdóname por no tener tus capacidades actorales

- Te perdono- le dije sonriendo satisfactoriamente- y te comprendo porque estar al par mío es muy difícil- vi como su cara se transformaba en una con muchas ganas de golpearme, pero estaba seguro que no lo haría, no con Rachel ahí. Después Rachel apareció y se sentó junto a nosotros y comencé a hablar otra vez

- Bueno me voy al centro, puedes acompañarme Finn?

- Pero yo porque?

- Porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte

- Yo también puedo ir?- pregunto Rachel inocentemente

- No mi amor esto es solo cosas de hombres, pero como estoy yo solo y no hay nadie más no me queda de otra que pedirle o lo que queda que me acompañe

- Jajaja, buena esa Jesse de donde sacaste ese chiste tan malo- dijo el

- Seguro de donde tu sacas los tuyos- y otra vez comenzó la batalla campal con la miradas a ver quien mata primero a quien

- Chicos calmense- dijo Rachel- Finn ve con Jesse, así pasaran más tiempo juntos y tal vez encuentren que tienen algo para conversar y quien sabe y lleguen a ser buenos amigos. Los dos nos atragantamos con la comida por lo que decía, como puede creer eso Rachel yo amigo de Franki, eso ni en mis peores pesadillas, pero lo bueno es que el tonto accedió por la petición que hizo ella, así que terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos a encontrar con Santana.

- A donde vamos?- me pregunto

- A donde crees tu?

- No me digas que a ver a Santana?

- Por supuesto, que pensabas que de verdad te iba a llevar a ver un partido de fútbol para que compartiéramos y empezáramos a llevarnos bien y después llegues a mi casa e intentes seducir a mi esposa- le dije irónicamente

- No estaría mal- dijo sonriendo

- Tienes suerte de que este manejando y no pueda darte un golpe en la cara de tarado que tienes ahora- el solo puso una cara de ofendido

- Yo no quiero ir a ver a la fiera enjaulada además tu dijiste que ibas a arreglarlo solo, me dejaste fuera- me dijo

- Si te traigo no es para que me ayudes, solo es para asegurarme de que no hagas mas tonterías de esas que tu sabes hacer y ya cállate que vamos a llegar.

Llegamos al lugar Santana yo estaba ahí, llego aun mas temprano de lo acordado y traía una cara que asustaría a Freddy Kruger. Nos acercamos a la mesa y la saludamos

- Hola, como estas?-le dijimos ambos

- Porque llegan tarde?

- Para tu información no llegamos tarde, tu viniste temprano

- Pero entonces porque no vinieron antes si sabían que vendría mas temprano, que no saben que a una dama no se le hace esperar

- Y donde esta la dama?- dijo Hudson

- Tienes suerte Finn que este muy cansada sino ya te hubiera dado una paliza memorable y mira que con lo molesta que estoy, no quedaría nada de ti- al parecer lo que dijo asusto a Hudson porque luego permaneció callado

- Bueno, mejor vamos al grano- le dije- deja de molestar a Rachel, Santana o me veré en la penosa necesidad de hacer algo que no quiero

- Mira imitación de James Dean, no te tengo miedo y a ti tampoco- dijo señalando a Hudson- pero porque defienden a esa mosca muerta después de todo lo que nos hizo, te engaña, nos miente en la cara y encima se viste con piel de cordero la muy zorra

- Ya basta Santana- le dije levantando la voz- ella no es así, no vuelvas a insultarla o sino me vero obligado a mostrarte que yo también puedo llegar a dar mucho miedo, sino pregúntale a Hudson

- Es cierto Santana, es lo peor que he visto en mi vida- dijo Hudson

- Ves?, así que si no quieres conocer mi otra cara por favor deja a mi esposa tranquila y a todos nos ira mejor

- Que puedes hacerme peor de lo que me esta pasando- dijo empezando a llorar- ayer Noah y yo discutimos muy fuerte porque el defendió a esa falsa de tu mujer, y me dijo que me volví loca, después de fue del hotel y no volvió hasta ahora. Seguro me deja- comenzó a llorar más fuerte

La verdad me daba pena ver a Santana así una mujer tan fuerte y ahora tan vulnerable, todo por amor en cierta forma la entiendo y porque si Rachel me dejara me volvería loco como ella.

- Mira Santana, seguro Noah necesitaba estar solo, ya se le pasara y volverá, ustedes pasaron muchas cosas juntos y si se aman de verdad nada los puede separar

- Tú dices eso porque no estas pasando lo mismo que yo, teniendo que estar pensando todo el día en que puedes perder a la persona que amas

- Creeme que te entiendo más que a nadie- dije mirando a Hudson, que solo hizo la mirada para otro lado

- no quiero oírlos mejor me voy- pero cuando intento pararse se empezó a sentir mal y se desmayo, Hudson y yo fuimos a levantarla y la llevamos directamente al hospital, ella no reacciono en todo el camino hasta que llegamos, un doctor la atendió inmediatamente. Después de esperar una enfermera salio a darnos algo de información

- Ustedes son familiares de la señorita Santana López?

- Si el es su novio- dijo Hudson riéndose, yo lo mire mala, pero me la enfermera me miro y me dijo

- Felicidades señor, su novia esta embrazada

Yo me quede con la boca abierta al igual que Hudson por la sorpresa de la noticia, Santana embrazada y Punckerman no estaba ahí que iba a hacer yo, le cuento esto a Rachel o que debo hacer?


	14. Buscando al padre

Capitulo 14: Buscando al padre

Cuando la enfermera termino de hablar no sabíamos como reaccionar ninguno de los dos, ella extendió su mano en señal de saludo, seguro para felicitarme, pero yo al ver su mano negué con la cabeza, porque la verdad yo no era el padre, no era a mi a quien tenia que felicitar

- Entiendo, debe ser que el bebe no fue buscado- dijo ella

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que no es mío

- OH, entiendo eso quiere decir que su novia lo engaño

- No tampoco- conteste rápidamente

- Eso quiere decir, que usted no quiere ser padre, no quiere reconocer a su hijo- dijo ella poniendo una cara no muy amistosa

- Eso tampoco- dije yo

- No me venga con eso, conozco a muchos como usted que hacen el regalo y después lo dejan, lavándose completamente las manos, no le da vergüenza- dijo ella casi gritándome- pobre de su novia- vi como Hudson comenzaba a reírse de mi por el trato que me estaba dando la enfermera

- Es que ella no es mi novia- fue lo único que atine a decir

- A no y entonces novia de quien es?

- Es de el- dije señalando a Hudson, el solo puso una cara de sorpresa

- Así que es usted, con razón, se quería hacer al desentendido ligándole la responsabilidad a su amigo- dijo ella acusadoramente a Hudson

- No señora enfermera, no es eso, yo tampoco soy el padre

- Y como es eso, uno de los dos debe ser el padre?- los dos nos señalamos mutuamente, pero solo conseguimos que ella nos mirara peor

- Ah ya se, ustedes son de esas parejas modernas de ahora, como es que se llaman matrimonios comunitarios, donde comparten la mujer y la casa y todo esas cosas

- No como creo, yo no comparto con nadie nada, todo el mundo dice que soy un egoísta como creo que voy a compartir a mi esposa con este Franki- dije yo

- Si señora, nosotros no compartimos, yo solo le quiero robar la mujer- le di un empujón al tarado para que se callara y dejara de hablar idioteces

- No me expliquen nada, seguro es cosa de pareja o parejas, me pregunto cual de los dos será el padre de la criatura, porque puede ser cualquiera!

- Ya le dijimos que no somos los padres señora- le dije con una voz de molesto pero ella solo nos observo de arriba abajo a ambos

- Seria mejor que fueras tu, eres muy guapo- dijo señalándome

- Pero señora que necesita anteojos!- dijo Hudson, yo volvía empujarlo

- Buena ya vasta- dijo yo molesto- mejor díganos donde esta Santana así podemos irnos de una buena vez

La señora asintió con la cabeza y nos empezó a guiar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Santana. Mientras íbamos por el camino, la enfermera no dejaba de mirarnos y reírse, yo pensaba que había un millón de enfermeras y justo nos tenía que tocar este con una imaginación terrible, como va a pensar cosas tan locas, sobre todo de mi que soy tan educado y respetuoso, mira si voy a compartir a mi esposa con este. Iba pensando todas esas cosas cuando escucho que Hudson me llama

- Jesse?

- Que quieres Hudson?- le dije cortante

- Yo no sabia que se podía compartir a las esposas

- Es algo que algunas personas creen, algo así como matrimonios libres o algo por el estilo

- Te molestaría compartir conmigo a Rachel?, ya no tendríamos que pelear- dijo el con un tono de bromo pero que a mi no me causo nada de gracia

- Da gracias que estamos en un hospital porque sino no sabes la golpiza te ya te estaría propinando, aunque si lo pienso bien tal vez deba darte así no tendrás que caminar muy lejos para que te internen- dije muy molesto

- Te enojas de todo, solo era una broma yo tampoco quiero compartir a Rachel, la quiero para mi solo

- Después no digas que no te lo advertí, prepárate para mi venganza y ahora solo cállate porque parece que las dos neuronas que tenias parecen que hace rato te dejaron de funcionar

- Yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien como dijo Rachel

- Claro que nos vamos a llevar bien, pero eso será el día en que te largues de mi casa, no sabes como te voy a querer cuando llegue ese día- dijo yo riendo irónicamente

- Eso no pasara- dijo el muy seguro

- Ya lo veremos, Hudson ya lo veremos- le dije

Luego dejamos de charlar porque estábamos frente a la habitación donde estaba Santana, la enfermera nos indico que siguiéramos y que pasáramos

- Muchas gracias señora- dijimos ambos

- El placer fue mío, en todos mis años como enfermera nunca había conocido una pareja tan particular como ustedes, les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo- dijo tomándonos de las manos a mi y a Hudson- no importa como sean, lo importante es que se amen – nosotros solo pusimos una cara de asombro por lo que estaba pasando, luego ella soltó nuestras manos y se fue riendo feliz

- Justo nos tenía que tocar una enfermera loca- dijo Hudson

- Tu tiene la culpa, la confundiste diciéndole que yo era el padre y cuando lo negué ella solo se confundió mas

- Pero es que si no mentíamos, no nos iban a decir que tiene Santi

- Lo único que teníamos que hacer es esperar, de todas maneras ella nos lo hubiera dicho, no tenias que ponerte a inventar historias raras, además si querías fingir le hubieras dicho que tu eras el padre, no yo

- Pero la verdad se me hizo mas fácil que lo fueras tu, no dijiste que eres un gran actor, era momento que demostraras tus habilidades

- A ti no te tengo que demostrar nada y ya cállate y veamos como esta ella- cuando entramos a la habitación vimos a Santana sentada al borde la cama mirando hacia la ventana que daba para la calle, se veía muy preocupada, no tenia cara de estar feliz por la noticia

- Santana- la llame, ella levanto la cabeza para vernos- estas bien?

- No se debo estarlo?- me dijo ella

- Supongo, tener un hijo es una gran noticia- dijo Hudson

- Pero con todo lo que esta pasando y ahora justo pasa esto, porque a mi?

- Nada pasa Santana

- Como que nada, Noah me dejo, no solo a mí sino también a nuestro hijo

- No digas tonterías, el no te dejo, solo esta un poco molesto por tu comportamiento pero ya se le pasa y vuelve, es mas lo voy a llamar ahora- saque mi teléfono pero ella me detuvo

- No lo hagas

- Porque no?- Pregunto Hudson y yo

- No quiero que el vuelva conmigo solo porque estoy embarazada, no quiero que se sienta atado

- Como dices eso, debes decirle es su hijo tiene derecho a saberlo- le dije yo

- Por mas que me cueste trabajo, estoy de acuerdo con el mal actor aquí presente- dijo Hudson, lo mire y le di un golpe en el brazo

- Ya cállate y deja de lado tus ironías de niño de dos años y piensa en lo mejor para Santana, Noah y su hijo

- Esta bien, pero no me pegues- vimos que ella comenzó a reír

- Ustedes si que son de película, verlos es muy chistoso me imagino como es vivir con ustedes dos, seguro que Rachel se divierte muchos- dijo Santana. Nosotros solo nos miramos y nos acercamos a ella para sentarnos a su lado

- Por lo menos ya quitaste esa cara de amargada- comento Hudson

- Como que amargada? Que quieres decir?-dijo ella poniendo una cara no muy agradable

- No nada- se hizo el desentendido

- Santana, debes decirle la verdad a Noah, el tiene que saberlo cuanto antes sino solo te traerá mas complicaciones, te lo digo yo que al final por andar ocultándole cosas a Rachel, termine teniendo que aguantarlos a ustedes dos- dije resignado, ambos parecían molestos ante mi comentario, por las caras que pusieron, pero era la verdad

- Que descarado eres, porque la que tiene que aguantar las peleas constantes de ustedes dos soy yo- dijo ella- y en mi estado todas las tonterías que hacen se me hacen mas difíciles de soportar y sobre todo ahora sin Noah- termino diciendo con una cara dramática

- Si quieres nosotros lo buscamos y lo convencemos de que vuelva- dijo Hudson yo quería detenerlo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado la frase

- Cállate- le dije dándole un codazo

- Harían eso por mi?- pregunto Santana muy emocionada

- No yo no creo que podemos- dije intentando zafarme de la situación

- Pero Finn dijo que podían?

- Pero mira en quien te vienes a apoyar, si apenas pudo terminar la secundaria y aun dudo que sepa sumar bien

- Oye no me ofendas- contesto Hudson muy molesto

- Entonces no me ayudaran- dijo Santana empezando a llorar como una magdalena

- Mira lo que hiciste, me volviste a meter en otro lió- le dije acusadoramente a Hudson mientras Santana lloraba mas y mas fuerte

- Bueno, yo pensé que podíamos ayudar

- Sabes lo que pasa es que tu y pensar no pueden ir en la misma oración, y ahora que hacemos, ella no deja de llorar?- la miramos que parecía que se desangraba en lugar de llorar

- Hay que ayudarla no queda otra St James

- Voy a hacer algo que jamás en mi vida pensé que haría- dije yo resignado

- Que?- pregunto el

- Darte la razón, que mas!- al parecer no entendió muy bien lo que dije, porque se quedo con una cara de desconcierto, pero que le puedo pedir peras al olmo, para el pensar es mucho trabajo- Haber Santana, te vamos a ayudar pero por favor ya deja de llorar

- Esta bien- dijo ella y dejo de llorar inmediatamente, nosotras la miramos asombrados al parecer solo estaba fingiendo, como pudimos caer en esa treta- Bueno si quieren empezar por algún lugar en especifico les recomiendo un bar que cerca del hotel donde nos estamos hospedando, siempre que se enoja va a algún bar

- Gracias por la data- dije sonriendo sarcásticamente- y sobre todo gracias por la actuación

- De nada- dijo ella irónicamente con esa sonrisa malévola que tiene- para que vean que la única que tiene una buena actuación aquí soy yo, acoso ya se olvidaron de lo que les dije

- Que?- dijimos los dos

- Siempre obtengo lo que quiero- luego se paro- cuando sepan algo me llaman al celular yo voy a estar en el spa, con todo lo que me paso necesito relajarme- después se fue dejándonos con la boca abierta a los dos

- Bien hecho Hudson, nos convertiste en su esclavo, eso te pasa por hacerte el samaritano, ahora tendremos que buscar por todo Nueva York a Punckerman mientras ella solo se relaja y nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo

- No seas así, piensa que lo hacemos por el bien de esa criatura para que tenga una familia, además yo seré su tío- dijo riéndose muy contento

- Ya quita esa sonrisa de idiota y camina que tenemos mucho que haces y todo gracias a ti

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a todos para asegurarme de que Puckerman no estaba con ninguno de ellos, a la única que no llame fue a Rachel porque si le preguntaba seguro me preguntaría que había pasado y no podía contarle todo, así que deje esa opción para el final, si no lo encontramos, la llamaría recién

Nos fuimos en mi auto al lugar donde Santana nos sugerio comenzar, como podía ser, yo el gran y talentoso Jesse St James trabajando de empleado de la arpía numero uno de Ohio y sobre todo tener que aguantar de compañero al numero uno de los tarados, si algo me lo hubiera contado nunca lo hubiese creído. Llegamos al hotel y nos dirigimos directamente al bar que estaba mas cerca. Al entrar vimos muchas personas adentro, pero sobre todo mujeres, había un montón de ellas y todas estaban con vestidos cortos y nos miraban muy coquetamente, eso no me gustaba nada. Nos acercamos a la barra a hablar con el cantinero para saber si sabía algo

- Buenos días, señor- dije yo

- Buenos días caballeros, que desean tomar?

- Nada, muchas gracias, pero necesitaríamos su ayuda para otra cosa

- Díganme por favor- estaba por hablar pero Hudson me interrumpió-

- Como sabes que yo no quiero nada?

- Ya cállate y mantente al margen, si obtenemos rápido la información, mas rápido saldremos de esta, así que mantén la boca cerrada, entendiste?

- Si, no me grites

- Bueno señor, en realidad lo que nosotros queremos es encontrar a una persona, es un hombre que tal vez allá venido aquí anoche

- Les digo la verdad el barman que estaba aquí anoche ya se fue por eso no creo que yo pueda ayudarlos

- No me diga, y no hay alguien que me pueda informar

- Si lo necesita con urgencia

- Si es muy importante

- Bueno vea a esas señoritas de ahí- dijo señalando a las chicas que vimos al entrar, yo asentí con la cabeza- bueno ellas estaban aquí anoche, porque festejaron una despedida de solteras, y se quedaron toda la noche hasta ahora, hable con ellas tal vez ellas sepan algo de la persona que buscan

- Gracias

- Que paso?- me pregunto el

- Tenemos que hablar con esas chicas- dije mirándolas y ellas no nos quitaban la vista de encima- así que ve?

- Que yo porque?

- Porque yo soy casado, no puedo ir por ahí hablando a cualquier mujer desconocido, Rachel puede pensar mal!

- Pero ella no este aquí ahora

- Si pero si se entera seguro se enoja, así que ve

- No se va a enterar, quien se lo va a contar, además acuérdate lo que pasa si me mandas a mi solo, casi siempre meto la pata

- En eso tienes razón, bueno vamos los dos

Nos fuimos acercando y ellas se pusieron muy contentas y empezaron a hablar entre ellas. Ambos nos paramos y yo comencé a hablar

- Señoritas, buenos días

- Buenos días- dijeron todas muy contentas

- Me preguntaba si me podrían hacer un favor

- Claro guapo- dijo una

- Buscamos a un chico, alto, con un mohawk y ojos marrones, lo que pasa es que es nuestro amigo y anoche desapareció

- Bueno anoche si estuvo un chico muy guapo, con las mismas características pero se fue, pero antes de irse nos pregunto donde había otro hotel cerca que no fuera este- dijo señalando el hotel de Santana

- Si que mal y ustedes que le dijeron?

- Le recomendamos en el que nosotras nos estamos hospedando

- Cual es? Pueden decirme donde queda?

- Es este- me entrego una tarjeta donde figuraba el nombre y la dirección del lugar, lo extraño es que empece a sentirme incomodo porque ellas comenzaron a rodearnos como si fueran pirañas al asecho

- Bueno muchas gracias por la información y disculpen

- Ya se van tan rápido?- preguntaron comenzando a acercarse demasiado a nosotros, yo estaba muy preocupado pero Hudson parecía feliz por la sonrisa que traía

- Si ya se nos hizo tarde, tenemos que buscar a mi amigo

- Porque no se quedan un ratito y se divierten con nosotras- dijeron siéndose- alguien les dijo que son muy guapos

- Si muchas gracias, pero ya me lo dice siempre mi esposa- dije mostrando mi anillo de casado, ellas miraron decepcionadas- lo siento mucho

- Y tu?- le preguntaron a Hudson, el estaba por contestar pero lo interrumpí

- El es gay, así que no pierdan su tiempo- después arrastre a Hudson fuera para que nos fuéramos

- Porque dijiste eso, era mi oportunidad de conocer chicas

- Harás lo que se te plazca una vez que encontremos a Puckerman

- No tenias porque mentir así- dijo el ofendido

- Mira no te ofendas, además me pareció haberte advertido que me vengaría cuando estábamos en el hospital, así que no te quejes- el solo se quedo callado

Ahora tengo que apurarme a encontrar a Puckerman así saldré aunque sea de un problema y sobre todo antes de que Rachel empiece a sospechar algo y me traiga solo mas problemas.


	15. Por fin una complicación menos

Capitulo 14: Por fin una complicación menos

Estábamos en camino para encontrar a Puckerman, pero esto se estaba volviendo mas difícil cada vez y encima tenia que ir arrastrando a la molestia de Hudson, lo mire el iba sentado a mi lado comiendo ya que me hizo parar por comida porque según el tenia mucha hambre, lo peor era que comía como si mañana no fuera a hacerlo

- Te vas a comer todo eso?

- Si porque?, no me digas que tu quieres?

- No gracias, pero me sorprende, quien puede comer tanto

- Pues yo, acuérdate que soy más grande de lo normal

- Como me voy a olvidar, si es muy notable

- A Rachel no le molesta que coma tanto, es mas me acuerdo que ella era feliz cocinando para mí

- Porque vives de recuerdos Hudson, todo lo que antes así para ti ahora lo hace para mi pero es algo diferente

- Por que es diferente?

- Porque a mi si me ama- dije sonriendo satisfactoriamente- y todo lo que hace es maravilloso- el me miro desafiante

- Lo que hacia por mi también lo hacia porque me amaba

- Claro- le dije sarcásticamente- por eso se caso conmigo

- Se caso contigo porque eres un acosador y no la dejaste tranquila, la buscaste hasta que ella no tuvo otra que decir que si, por eso se caso contigo

- Si, como tu digas, ahora inventa una de vaqueros

- Eres tan odioso, no te mereces a Rachel

- No te atrevas a decir eso porque sabes que no es cierto

- Claro que es cierto, tu eres egocéntrico, odioso, pretencioso y muchos otros calificativos que ahora no se me ocurren en cambio yo soy amable, gentil y muchas cosas que no me acuerdo ahora- yo lo mire incrédulamente por lo que decía- no me mires así, sabes que es verdad, me lo dijo una vez Rachel

- Así y cuando fue eso?

- Cuando estábamos en nuestro ultimo año de secundaria

- Sabes eres gracioso porque solo reconoces mis malas actitudes pero tu no te quedas atrás, alabarte a ti solo demuestro lo poco humilde que eres y lo muy egocéntrico, así que mejor no me critiques- Después nos quedamos callados hasta que llegamos al hotel donde nos habían dicho que podía encontrarse Puckerman. Al llegar al lugar preguntamos en la mesa de entrada si se encontraba registrado, nos confirmaron que ahí estaba en la habitación 207, subimos y tocamos la puerta. El salio y nos vio primero quiso cerrar la puerta, pero entre Hudson y yo lo detuvimos, así que no le quedo mas remedio que hacernos pasar

- Bueno supongo que vienes a arreglar las cuentas conmigo Jesse?

- No se de hablas Puck?

- Debes estar enojado por lo que paso entre Rachel y yo- cuando dijo sentía que se me paraba el corazón, a que se refería con eso de Rachel y el, mire a Hudson que también estaba con una cara de sorprendido por las declaraciones de Puckerman, tenia miedo de preguntar pero tenia que hacerlo- De que estas hablando?

- Tu ya sabes, lo que paso la otra noche cuando tu no estabas

- Cuando yo no estaba- dije, lo que me decía me estaba asustando de verdad

- Si, lo que pasó cuando tú estabas trabajando

- Por favor se mas especifico

- Que te pasa Jesse, no te lo contó, lo que paso entre ella, yo y Santana- suspire aliviado, por mi mente pasaron millones de cosas, pero el se refería a esa noche donde Santana la había tratado de golpear a Rachel

- Ha- suspire aliviado- te refieres a esa noche

- Si de que pensabas que estaba hablando?

- De nada- trate de disimular

- Bueno, si me vas a golpear, hazlo de una buena vez

- Que?, no te voy a golpear porque haría eso?

- Porque estas molesto, porque Santana casi lastima a Rachel, porque como siempre nuestra amistad solo le trae problemas, quieres que te siga dando mas razones

- No te voy negar que me molesta mucho que le traigas tantos problemas a mi Rachel pero por solo por eso, no quiere decir que tengo que golpearte o si, tu lo harías si la situación fuera al revés

- Seguramente- me dijo el- Porque por defender a alguien tan linda como Rachel estoy seguro que lo haría- dijo haciendo ese gesto muy característico de el, una mezcla entre rudo y galán, eso me molesto quien se cree este, seguro es otra oportunista como Hudson que al final me va a intentar quitar a mi Rachel

- Bueno considerando lo que me estas diciendo ahora, tal vez si te golpee- dije tratando de agarrarlo pero Hudson me detuvo

- St James te olvidas porque estamos aquí?

- Tienes razón- dije arreglándome- vinimos por otra cosa

- Ha si y porque?

- Porque Santana esta muy preocupada por ti- dijo Hudson- y quiere que regreses

- No me digas, ahora quiere que vuelva después de cómo se comporto y sus constantes desconfianzas

- Pero ella te quiere Noah, se que se ha portado muy mal pero de verdad esta arrepentida, verdad St James

- Si, lo que dice Hudson- dije yo sin darle mucha importancia a la charla

- Además Noah tu también, sabiendo lo celosa y posesiva que es, te pones siempre del lado de Rachel y pasas mucho tiempo con ella, es lógico que se enoje

- No me vengas con eso Finn, nada justifica la manera en que se comporto yo entiendo que se sienta mal por la relación especial que tengo con Rachel, ella es buena, amable, dulce, agradable

- La verdad tienes razón, Rachel es muy especial es hermosa, talentosa, tierna y…..- le contesto Hudson, ante mi mirada atónita por sus declaraciones

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar los interrumpí, pero que par de imbeciles expresarse así de mi mujer delante de mi, sin importarles mi presencia la verdad es que ahora entiendo porque son amigos

- Que les pasa a ustedes dos, como son tan descarados de hablar así de mi esposa y encima en mi presencia, bueno pero si lo pienso bien que mas puedo esperar de dos perdedores- les dije muy molesto

- No te enojes Jesse, deberías estar contento tu eres con quien se caso, los demás siempre serán solo admiradores- dijo Puck sonriendo

- Que gracioso, de donde sacas esas bromas de Hudson

- Oye me molestes yo ni siquiera había hablado

- Basta ya, vamos al grano, tienes que volver ahora con Santana

- Y si no quiero, no pueden obligarme o si?

- No me tientes Noah- le dije mirándolo desafiantemente

- Que me vas a hacer atarme y obligarme a ir?

- Que buena idea no lo había pensado, pero no estaría mal- mira a Hudson- Trae una cuerda, esta en auto

- No hablaras en serio

- Te que crees?- lo agarre hasta que Hudson trajo una cuerda y lo atamos y también para que no se quejara le amordazamos la boca luego lo llevamos hasta el auto, todas las personas nos miraban atónitas por lo que veían seguro pensaban que éramos secuestrados o algo por el estilo. Lo subimos al auto y nos fuimos directo al hotel donde el y Santana se estaban hospedando. Al llegar fue otro espectáculo el tener que llevarlo hasta el cuarto donde estaba Santana. Tocamos la puerta y salio Santana, lo metimos al cuarto de un empujón

- Noah, que te paso?, estas bien mi amor? Que le hicieron?- nos miro acusadoramente

- Nada, solo hicimos lo que nos pediste te trajimos a tu amado, bueno como ya no hay mas que hablar nos vemos- vi que ella soltó lo que traía en la boca para que Puckerman pudiera hablar

- No me digas Jesse que te enojaste por lo que dije de Rachel- yo me agache para quedar a su altura

- Como crees Noah si nosotros somos amigos, por eso te hice el favor de dejarte de traerte con tu novia, ella te va a dar lo que te mereces

- Pero podrías desatarme, porque sino ella tal vez me mata- yo sonreí y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda

- No puedo Noah, ya te dije ella te va a dar lo que te mereces por andar mirando lo que no debes

- A que se refiere con eso Noah?- pregunto Santana

- Te lo contare, resulta que mi amigo aquí presente, paso toda la noche en una despedida de soltera llena de mujeres, puedes creerlo Santi, yo que tu algo- vi como se le trasformaba la cara de feliz por ver a Puck en una fiera salvaje- bueno, como ya cumplí mi objetivo me voy y creanme cuando les digo que espero no verlos pronto, adiós- después volvimos al auto junto con Hudson

- Pobre Noah, seguro que Santana ahora lo mata

- La verdad lo que hagan me tiene sin cuidado, solo tiene lo que se merece por ser tan descarado

Después emprendimos la vuelta para mi casa, Hudson iba sonriendo por toda la situación que habíamos pasado antes. Yo me detuve en el camino

- Yo que tu no me reiría tanto

- Porque?, donde estamos? Porque paraste aquí?

- No reconoces el lugar?

- Ah si es la casa de Kurt, porque nos detenemos aquí? Alguien se queda aquí?

- Claro que alguien se queda aquí, tú

- Yo porque?

- Todavía lo preguntas, después de que me metes en líos y encima no dejas de ser un oportunista, mejor no sigo hablando, ya bajate!

- Y si no quiero

- Pues como quieres, voy a tener que empujarte, pero eso pasara cuando el auto este funcionando- al parecer se asusto mucho porque bajo muy rápido

- Le diré a Rachel

- Pierdes tu tiempo negare todo lo que digas y otra cosa no pienses en volver hasta mañana porque quiere pasar todo el día con mi esposa y ustedes solo me interrumpen, adiós tonto- encendí el auto y me fui el se quedo parado mirando como me iba. Pero no me importo de solo recordar lo aprovechado que era. Llegue a mi casa en unos 10 minutos, Rachel estaba preparando el almuerzo

- Hola mi amor, como les fue y Finn

- Se quedo en lo de Kurt, dijo que lo extrañaba mucho

- Bueno supongo que es bueno que pase tiempo con el desde que llego anda mucho conmigo y debió extrañar a su hermano

- Si- deje en voz baja

- Pero sabes lo que quiere decir?

- No que?

- Que estaremos solos por lo menos esta tarde- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mi seductoramente

- O quien sabe tal vez esta mañana- le dije

- Hay que aprovechar entonces- después me beso apasionadamente, yo no quería soltarla pero ella se separo de mi- pero después de preparar la comida

- No ahora, por favor

- Pero y la comida?- me pregunto ella

- Déjala así, mas bien pido comida y ya esta vamos por favor arriba, si?

- Y porque arriba si podemos quedarnos aquí- entonces me volvió a besar, pero esta vez no deje que se me escapara y la abrase para no dejarla ir, después ella se aferro a mí y la levante del suelo la subí sobre la mesada de la cocina y nos empezamos a besar desesperadamente

- Todavía quieres subir?- me pregunto

- No porque mi esta bien donde estamos ahora

Después ella me sonrió y hicimos el amor en el cocina después decidimos subir al cuarto porque era mas cómodo. Esta tarde si que la disfrutaría al máximo, sin Finn, sin Santana, sin Puck que me molestaran solo Rachel y yo, disfrutando el uno del otro hasta el cansancio como siempre debe de ser.


	16. nuevos complices

Capitulo 16: Nuevos cómplices

Para mi suerte, después de pasar semejante situación con Puckerman, pude pasar todo el resto del día con Rachel, eso si es lo mas me gusta hacer en este mundo, ella es mi alma gemela puedo pasar horas y horas con ella sin importarme nada mas que nosotros dos. Durante toda la tarde vimos películas musicales que nos gustan a los dos, después cenamos y además de hacer otras cosas que hacen las parejas juntos. La mayoría de la gente pensaría que somos unos sexo patas por tener relaciones tan seguido, pero para mi es la demostración física de lo que siento por Rachel, nada mas que eso. Además me case con la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta del mundo, por eso tengo que aprovecharlo quien en mi lugar no aprovecharía.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y tenia en mis brazos a Rachel que durmió profundamente, se veía tan angelical que decida mejor no despertarla, salí de la cama con cuidado y decidí prepararle el desayuno de sorpresa. Eran aproximadamente las 9, cuando sonó el teléfono y corrí a contestar para que el ruido no despertara a mi ángel.

- Hola, quien es?

- Hola Jesse, soy Noah, el amigo que ayer le hiciste el favor- dijo muy molesto

- Noah? No conozco ningún Noah- dije para molestarlo

- No te hagas el gracioso Jesse sabes quien soy

- Bueno, no te enojes Noah pensé que estas de mucho humor hoy después del tremendo favor que te hice ayer

- No me recuerdos eso, todavía me duele mi cuerpo, no sabes lo que me hizo Santana

- No, pero no quiero saber tampoco, no me escuchaste ayer cuando te dije que no quería saber de ustedes en mucho tiempo

- Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, sabes que Rachel es mi mejor amiga por eso vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi presencia constante, que te parece si mejor nos empezamos a llevar como amigos?

- Parece que me estas contando una película de terror

- No seas exagerado, además todavía no te contado la ultima

- Que ultima?

- Finn y yo queremos expandir la empresa así que vendremos a vivir a Nueva York por los negociosos

- Queeeeee? Es una broma

- No, la idea me la dio Rachel, bueno en realidad fue idea de Finn pero Rachel me termino de convencer- me quede sin habla, seguir aguantando a estos dos después de la boda y quien sabe hasta cuando me daba terror y encima Rachel estaba de acuerdo con semejante situación, esto si que era un horror- Jesse estas ahí?

- Si, perdón es que me tomaste de sorpresa

- Bueno espero que sea una agradable sorpresa ahora podré estar mas tiempo con mi mejor amiga y también podríamos llegar a ser amigos los tres, tu, Finn y yo- me dijo parecía sincero pero la verdad a mi la idea no me parecía nada agradable aun recuerdo cuando el también gustaba de Rachel en la secundaria eso hacia que mi estomago se revolviera

- Claro- dije- Seria bueno, supongo

- Bueno, quería hablar con Rachel me la pasas por favor

- Para que?

- Es algo personal, si no te molesta solo puedo hablarlo con ella

- Ella esta durmiendo todavía

- ah es normal, debe cansarme mas rápido ahora

- Como que es normal?, de que estas hablando

- De nada- dijo tratando de disimular- me haces un favor cuando despierte le avisas que por favor me llame, dile que yo arreglare todo con las chicas

- Que chicas?

- Tu solo dile eso, ella entenderá, bueno nos vemos Jesse, ha se me olvidaba mañana vamos a ir a ver un partido de fútbol con los chicos estas invitado si quieres ir, nos vemos

- Nos vemos

Colgué el teléfono con la duda en mi cabeza, de que hablaba Puckerman, el y Rachel tiene un secreto pero cual, tal vez sea hora de ser afrontar y preguntarle todo a ella, pero no puede saber que la estuve espiando, pero debe averiguar algo ya. Termine de hacer el desayuno y se lo lleve a Rachel, cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba abriendo los ojos, cuando empezó a sonreír

- Buenos días mi amor

- Buenos días, pero que caballero, me trajiste el desayuno

- Si te gusta?

- Me encanta, tenia mucha hambre, últimamente me da mucha hambre, supongo que es normal

- Debe ser que estas muy ansiosa, será por la emoción de la boda

- Si debe ser eso- dijo tratando de evitar hablar del tema y empezando a comer- Alguien llamo

- Porque preguntas?

- Es que me pareció escuchar el teléfono o tal vez fue solo un sueño

- No estabas soñando, llamo Noah, quería hablar contigo pero lo dije que aun dormías así que me pidió que te diera un mensaje- le dije mientras ella comía muy feliz el desayuno es mas parecía que no me prestaba atención por estar comiendo- dijo que ya arreglo todo con las chicas que le llames para que se pongan de acuerdo o algo así, la verdad no entendí muy bien- ella me miro sorprendida, dejo todo se paro y se metió al baño

- Rachel, te pasa algo mi amor- dije tocando la puerta del baño

- Me tengo que baña e irme

- Porque que pasó

- Es que me olvide que Noah y las chicas teníamos hoy la cita

- Que cita? de que me estas hablando?, puedes ser mas especifica?

- Cuando salga te cuento

Pasaron mas o menos 10 minutos y ella salio del baño y empezó a cambiarse, busco su teléfono y llamo a Noah mientras yo miraba todo lo que hacia desde la puerta de la habitación

- Hola Noah, como estas?- después ella a empezó a hablar la verdad no entendía nada, pero escuche muy atengo la conversación- que bueno y que dijeron la chicas, entonces en el mismo lugar que el otro día y después nos vamos todos juntos, OK esta bien ahí nos vemos, llegare en media hora aproximadamente, esperenme por favor, nos vemos y gracias- Después colgó y termino de vestirse y comenzó a secar y peinar su cabello, yo me acerque y la mire muy serio, mientras ella mi miraba por el espejo donde se miraba para peinarse

- Pasa algo?- me pregunta con una sonrisa un poco inocente

- Eso quiero saber yo? Que pasa?- dije un poco frustrado

- Bueno es que hoy tenemos que hacer algo muy importante todas las chicas y Noah nos ayudara, es una sorpresa y un secreto por eso no puedo decirte, lo entiendes verdad?

- Mas sorpresas!

- Si, pero te prometo que es bueno, cuando te enteres te va a encantar pero ahora no puedo contarte nada

- Rachel no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, mira si es algo grave además si te pasa algo tengo que saberlo, porque yo soy tu esposo, no entiendo porque se lo cuentas a Noah?

- Sabes que el es uno de mis mejores amigos- yo solo lo mire muy molesto, ella se acerco, me abrazo y luego me beso- no te enojes si, te prometo que pronto sabrás que pasa si?- dijo con una sonrisa que compraría a cualquiera

- Te creo- luego la volví a besar- pero espero que sea mas temprano que tarde

- Esta bien, ahora me voy- recogió sus cosas y la vi irse parado desde la puerta. La verdad es que no me gustaba para nada que se fuera así, sin darme una explicación lógica, pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente yo no soy quien para cuestionar lo que hace, confió en ella pero en cierta forma también tengo miedo de perderla.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso escuche sonar el teléfono otra vez, primero pensé que era Puckerman otra vez, para ver si encontraba a Rachel despierta, pero al contestar note que no era el mismo numero

- Hola

- Hola Jesse?- dijo una voz muy baja del otra lado

- Si, quien habla?

- Soy yo, Sam

- Ha, hola Sam porque hablas así de bajo? No se escucha casi nada

- Bueno es que tengo que evitar que me descubran llamándote

- No te entiendo, quien te va a descubrir? Y que tiene de malo que me llames?

- No puedo hablar por teléfono, pero los chicos y yo necesitamos hablar contigo, puedes ahora?

- Que chicos? Y para que?- estaba muy sorprendido por lo que me decía Sam

- Es algo que nos interesa a todos y cuando digo los chicos me refiero a todos con excepción de Puck

- La verdad no entiendo nada, podrías ser mas especifico?

- No puedo- me dijo otra vez muy bajo- es que Quinn todavía esta aquí

- Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Mira nos encontramos en una hora en un bar

- Que bar?- entonces Sam me dio la dirección, conocía muy bien el lugar, ya que era donde nos encontrábamos siempre con Santana

- Lo conoces?

- Si se donde queda, para mi desgracia- dije resignado

- No entiendo

- No importa, en una hora nos vemos ahí y espero que sea para algo bueno

- Creeme es algo que te va a interesar

Después de eso colgó, me llamo la atención que el me llamara, que será lo que tanto nos incumbe a todos, espero que no me traiga mas problemas porque si es algo de eso mejor me hago a un lado, suficiente tengo con mi situación para complicarla mas.

Me bañe y me fui directamente a la supuesta reunión importante, llegue unos 10 minutos tarde por el trafico, pero me sorprendí al entrar al lugar y ver quienes estaban en la reunión. En una mesa cerca de la puerta estaba Sam, Artie, Steven, Mike y Hudson con su cara de tonto y su sonrisa que lo acompañaba. Al entrar todos me miraron muy atentos y luego me acerque y me senté al lado de Sam, todos tenían caras de preocupados

- Bien chicos, que pasa? No me digan que me hicieron venir para hablar sobre el partido de mañana porque eso si me haría enojar mucho- dije riéndome, pero todos se quedaron serios y me miraron mal

- No es momento de bromas Jesse- me dijo Steven

- Porque? quien se murió?

- Nadie, pero si sigue así, de seguro matamos a Puck

- Porque que pasa?- todos pusieron una cara malestar y se quedaron en silencio- Alguien me puede explicar?

- Jesse, no es notado que Noah pasa mucho tiempo últimamente con Rachel?

- Si, pero ella dice que es su mejor amigo, así que no le veo nada de malo- dije lo mas tranquilo posible- Porque ustedes saben algo?- dije con un tono preocupado

- No te das cuanta que algo ocultan?

- Esperen un momento y ustedes como saben? Quien les contó?- mire acusadoramente a Hudson

- Lo sabemos porque a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo- dijo Sam

- Como lo mismo?

- Si, note que hace como una semana Quinn se pasa secreteando con Puck, algo les pasa y tengo que saber que es?

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Artie- Brittany sale con la excusa de verse con las chicas pero antes de irse la ultima vez llamo a Noah a su celular

- Algo parecido la paso a Tina la semana pasada- dijo Mike

- y tu Steven?- le pregunte

- Bueno tu sabes que yo no soy de desconfiar, pero desde que me dijiste que Noah salio con Mercedes empecé a prestar mas atención a sus charlas y vi que algo ocultan, ella le dice cosas al oído y el la llama o manda mensajes, algo tienen?

- Después me dices que yo soy el desconfiado- le dije a Steven

- Pues resulta que no eres el único, y todo es por tu culpa si no me hubieses contado eso yo estaría muy tranquilo, pero a ti se te tenia que escapar eso comentario- me dijo molesto yo trate de hacer la vista para otro lado para disimular y de repente me di cuenta que Hudson esta ahí, lo había olvidado por completo

- Y tu que haces aquí?

- Pues yo también estoy preocupado, porque veo que Noah se acerca a Rachel muy descaradamente y tu no haces nada para evitarlo

- Y a ti que te importa?

- Bueno, yo también quiero a Rachel y compitiendo contigo ya es suficiente para también aguantar a Noah- su comentario me hizo enojar mucho, así que me pare para pegarle pero los chicos me detuvieron

- Suéltenme, esta vez lo voy a dar la paliza que se merece por andar de baboso y aprovechado

- Calmate Jesse, ahora no es el momento, después le das lo que Finn se merece- dijo Artie, lo que Artie dijo le cambio la cara de Hudson de sonrisa a preocupación

- Bueno como ya sabes la situación, nos ayudaras?- me pregunto Mike

- En que, no entiendo?

- A descubrir que pasa entre las chicas y Noah? Que mas – dijo Steven

- Que quieren hacer?

- Lo que mejor sabemos- dijo Artie- ¡Espiar!- dijeron todos

- De donde aprenden eso, no me digan que de la escuela, porque al parecer es lo único que saben hacer

- No es lo único, vamos a hacer que Noah caiga en una trampa para que nos cuente todo- dijo Artie

- Que trampa?- pregunte

- El partido de esta noche al que vamos a asistir es para ver que podemos sacar de información

- Ya se me hacia raro que nos juntáramos todos como amigos

- Y esa es la primera parte, la segunda será espiar por turnos

- Miren la verdad si quiero saber que pasa, pero no pienso volver a espiar a Rachel

- Como volver? – me preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- Dije volver?, no me equivoque quise decir otra cosa

- No te hagas Jesse, te escuchamos- dijo Steven

- Es que Jesse y yo ya sospechábamos que algo se traía Noah con Rachel así que las espiamos, Santana también nos ayudo- dijo el tonto de Hudson delatando todo

- Cállate tonto

- Mire a Jesse, no me hubiese imaginado de ti- dijo Artie

- Yo si- dijo Steven

- Eso quiere decir que tienes experiencia en el tema- me dijo Mike

- Bueno, eso nos ayudara- Dijo Sam

- Si lo hice, pero estoy muy arrepentido así que no lo volveré a hacer, así que conmigo no cuenten para eso- después mire a Hudson y se me ocurrió una idea- Pero ahí tienen a Finn que mejor que el para estar cosas, es tonto, fácil de engañar, muy delator y sobre todo un perfecto idiota, quien mejor que el para esta situación donde no se necesita nada de inteligencia o astucia

- Oye no me insultes

- Te lo ganaste por bocón

- El boca grande aquí es Sam

- Pero por lo menos yo si pienso- le dijo Sam. Después todos se empezaron a gritar y todos en el bar comenzaron a mirarnos, hasta que Steven nos paro

- Chicos olvidaron porque estamos aquí, todos queremos saber que ocultan las chicas así que no se vayan del tema por favor- dijo todos nos tranquilizamos- bueno retomando el tema, creo que Jesse tiene razón, Finn es el indicado para este trabajo porque conoce mejor a Noah que cualquiera de nosotros pero alguien tiene que acompañarlo

- Yo no!- dije rápidamente antes de meterme en mas líos

- Esta bien Jesse, quedas descardo- después miro a todos los demás- Artie tampoco ya que seria muy complicado para el trasladarse rápidamente, queda entre Sam, Mike y yo, bueno quien se ofrece?

- Esta vez iré yo por el bien del grupo- dijo Sam- no vaya a ser que Finn arruine todo con su idiotez innata- todos nos reímos, la verdad Sam me cae bien no se porque no hablo mas con el, a si ya me acorde por lo de la secundaria

- Bien ya esta todo arreglado, esta noche nos vemos en el partido de Fútbol y Finn y Sam siguen a las chicas y Noah en su próxima salida, de acuerdo – dijo Steven

- Bien, además antes de irse no se olviden que también estará Blaine, así que traten de disimular sino caemos en el riesgo de que le cuente algo a Kurt y ahí si estaremos perdidos- dijo Sam-

- Además tomen esto- dijo Artie dándonos un comunicador a cada uno

- Y esto como para que?- pregunte yo

- Como para que Jesse, para que todos estemos informados de la situación y del movimiento de las chicas y Noah, también servirá para cuando Finn y Sam espíen y nos avisen a todos

- Pero para eso ya están los celulares que no?

- Esa vía de comunicación es muy peligrosa, podrían descubrirnos

- Y esto no lo es- dije mostrándole el comunicador- que le digo a Rachel cuando me pregunte porque lo llevo

- Has lo que nosotros hacemos, Miente- me dijeron todos

- Bueno, ustedes si que son de película, parece que vieron muchas de James Bond y se creen los súper espías

- Bueno, ya no te quejes tanto Jesse- dijo Steven- Te llamo mas tarde para que arreglemos lo del partido de acuerdo?

- Me queda de otra?

- No!- me gritaron

Volví a casa no se si mas preocupado o menos, la verdad es que me gustaría saber que tanto hace Noah con Rachel pero no se si de esta manera, lo bueno es que no seré yo el que me arriesgue esta vez, por lo menos de eso conseguí librarme, veremos que pasa ahora en el dichoso partido y a ver que le digo a Rachel sobre el comunicador que me dieron.


	17. El Partido

Capitulo 17: El Partido

Después de llegar a casa decidí que era mejor pedir comida, porque la verdad yo soy un desastre en la cocina, siempre ayudo a Rachel pero si se trata de cocinar, creo que es mi asignatura pendiente. Además no quería ser desconsiderado con Rachel y quedarme esperando a que llegara y cocinara. Estaba esperando que Rachel llegara cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta, pensé que Rachel había olvidado sus llaves así que fui a abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla me encontré con una sorpresa desagradable de tamaño gigantesco.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunte desganadamente- era Hudson y se metió para adentro de mi casa

- Me dejaste otra vez tirado, pensé que regresaríamos juntos a casa

- A casa?, dirás a mi casa! y la verdad es que debe ser mi inconsciente que me obliga a tratar de borrarte, pero tu te niegas a desaparecer

- No seas tan cruel Jesse, yo no te odio

- Yo tampoco te odio, solo me desagradas bastante, nada más

- Si que eres malo, después de que dejas botado todas las veces que puedes

- Haber mi querido Finn- dijo en un tono muy irónico- jamás has reflexionado porque siempre te hagas esas cosas- puse una cara de pensativo

- La verdad es que no se, lo único que quiero es que seamos buenos amigos- dijo con esa sonrisa de tonto que lo caracteriza

- Así con razón me aprecias tanto que quieres venir a vivir a Nueva York, no es así Amigo- dije muy molesto, vi que la sonrisa se le borro inmediatamente

- Quien te lo contó?

- Digamos que un pajarito con un corte de pelo bastante feo para mi gusto

- Noah! si que es un bocón

- Bueno, por algo son amigos, en ninguno de los dos se puede confiar, así que amigo Finn, trata de negarme que tu solo vienes a vivir aquí para estar cerca de mi hermosa, talentosa y encantadora esposa y piensa bien lo que me vas a decir, porque aquí no hay quien te defienda?- el puso una cara de susto por mi pregunta

- Creo que necesitas un rato a solas Jesse, que tal si mejor me voy a casa de Kurt otra vez y nos vemos directamente a la noche en el partido- dijo dando pasos hacia atrás para irse

- Me parece la mejor ida que has tenido, mejor vete antes que te haga que después seguro no voy a lamentar pero que a ti si te va a doler de verdad

- Si mejor me voy, nos vemos amigo- Yo le sonreí irónicamente y luego lo empuje para afuera

- Si, A-MI-GO que te vaya bien y no te olvides de venir pronto por tus cosas, no vaya a ser que le paso algo malo- el puso cara de preocupado yo solo cerré la puerta. Unos minutos después volvió a sonar el timbre, pensé que era Hudson otra vez que insistía en molestar

- Que no entiendes que me molestas!- le dije pero cuando mire bien había un chico parado en la puerta con un paquete de comida que me miro sorprendido

- Perdón señor, yo solo quería entregarle su pedido

- No perdóname tu a mi, te confundí con otra persona, es que pensé que eras un tonto que no soporto y que tengo que aguantar porque es el amigo de mi esposa pero que todo el tiempo aprovecha la oportunidad para tratar de robármela- no te el ponía una cara de sorprendido, debe ser porque piensa que soy un loco que anda contando sus cosas a cualquiera- disculpa si te asusto

- Esta bien señor, cuando trabajas de esto estas acostumbrado a ver esta clase de cosas- después me miro detenidamente- Usted es Jesse St James?

- Si, sabes quien soy

- Si el famoso actor de Broadway, fui a ver alguna de sus obras, usted si que es bueno

- Gracias- después me entrego mi pedido y le pague

- Quien hubiera imaginado que alguien como usted podría ser tan celoso?- y entonces comenzó a sonreír como tonto, yo lo mire y cerré la puerta rápido. Me estoy volviendo un experto en esto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara de las personas no se si es algo bueno pero si es gracioso

Después de preparar la mesa y acomodar todo para esperar solo a Rachel, después de unos escuche la puerta, para mi suerte si era mi Rachel y venia con una sonrisa corriendo hacia donde estaba yo, me abrazo y luego me beso, la verdad no entendía a que se debía tanta efusividad pero la verdad no me importaba mientras venga de ella.

- Te amo- me dijo

- Yo también, pero porque tanta felicidad?

- Por cosas de la vida- dijo volviéndome a abrazar pero ahí note que tenía un sobre en sus manos- además porque soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por haberme casado con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo

- Gracias, mi amor que traes en la mano?

- Esto- dijo mirando el sobre- no es nada importante- dijo ocultándolo

- Y si no es nada importante porque no me lo muestras?

- Eh- se quedo un rato pensando y cambio de tema- que lindo Jesse cocinaste, por eso te quiero tanto- dijo volviendo a abrazarme

- Si, en realidad pedí comida, Rachel no me cambies de tema, que tienes ahí

- Jesse, no es nada importante, te prometo que después te lo muestro- después se empezó a alejar de mi lentamente- mejor me voy a bañar antes de la comida

- Quieta ahí Rachel Bárbara Berry- pero fue inútil mi advertencia porque ella salio corriendo hacia nuestra habitación, yo la perseguí, pero cuando la alcance ella ya no tenia el sobre

- Donde esta?

- Que cosa- respondió inocentemente

- Porque me ocultas las cosas? Que esta pasando Rachel?

- Te juro que no es nada malo, no confías en mi? Yo si confió en ti- dijo poniendo esa cara que me mata, yo di un suspiro en señal de resignación, porque la verdad no tenia derecho a juzgarla después de toda las cosas que he hecho y que sigo haciendo

- Esta bien te creo, pero por favor no más secretos desde ahora, me lo prometes

- Te lo prometo- después me sonrió y me abrazo- ahora me voy a bañar y luego comemos, quieres bañarte conmigo- dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara

- Por supuesto, eso no tenías que preguntarlo

Después de bañarnos, nos fuimos a comer, mientras lo hacíamos me contó como estaban los preparativos de la boda y también me hablaba del vestido de Mercedes, la verdad yo no entendía nada pero le seguía la corriente para que no pensaba que no me interesaba. También aproveche la oportunidad de decirle que en la noche saldria con los chicos a ver un partido de futbol, ella se puso muy contenta con la noticia porque le emociona que me lleve bien con sus amigos, ademas se le ocurrio la idea de hacer algo una noche de chicas en la casa aprovechando que yo no estoy y que ninguno de los chicos estara en su casa y las chicas estaran solas. Mientras hablabamos el dichoso comunicador que deje muy descuidadamente comenzo a sonar, de el se escuchaba como alguien me llamaba

- Jesse no estuchas que alguien te llama

- No, no estucho nada- dijo tratando de disimular

- Yo escucho algo, parece que viene de la cocina- ella se paro para irse a fijar

- No Rachel no vayas!- dije deteniendola

- Porque, que tiene de malo que vaya

- Es que…- me quede pensando que le iba a decir, pero el comunicador volvio a sonar y no pude detenerla mas. Ella se acerco y miro un rato el aparato

- Porque tienes esto Jesse?- me pregunto al parecer que lo causo mucha sorpresa que tuviera algo así

- Eso es para salir con los chicos- ni yo entendía que estaba diciendo

- Y para que necesitas esto- dijo mostrándome el comunicador- para salir con los chicos

- Bueno, para comunicarnos, para que más

- Pero si existen los celulares

- Lo que pasa es que esto- dije tomando el comunicador en mis manos- es para otra salida, pero lo estamos probando desde ahora

- Que salida? No entiendo a donde quieren ir que necesitan eso

- De caza- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

- Como de caza Jesse- vi que iba a empezar a llorar- van a ir a matar a pobres animales inocentes

- No mi amor, como piensas eso- dije acercándome y abrazándola

- Pero entonces que van a cazar?

- Mas bien vamos a jugar

- Como a jugar?

- Si con esas pistolas de pintura entre nosotros, no recuerdo como se llama ese deporte- no se como se me ocurrió pero al parecer mi mentira funciono porque ella no siguió llorando

- No sabia que te gustaba esas cosas?

- Ni yo tampoco- dije resignado- pero como tu dices es para estar con los chicos y afianzar lo vínculos de amistad

- Que lindo Jesse, a pesar de no gustarte vas a ir para compartir, eres tan dulce

- Si soy el mejor- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Después el comunicador volvió a sonar llamándome. Ella me miro y sonrió

- Conteste Jesse, te están hablando- no sabia que hacer si contestar, pero es que ella seguía ahí

- Ho-la- dije muy nervioso

- Hola Jesse, porque demoraste tanto en contestar, tenemos que saber si los comunicadores funcionan- era Steven

- Es que Rachel esta aquí- dije muy bajo- y si, funciona y bastante bien- dije molesto

- Up!- dijo dándose cuenta de la situación- entonces que bueno que ya sabemos que funcionan, bueno entonces te dejo, ha se me olvidaba paso por ti a las 9 para el partido

- Si te espero, ahora por favor apaga esta cosa- luego di un suspiro de alivio, por suerte pude salir de esta

- Y que quería?

- Confirmar la hora del partido, nada más

- Bueno entonces voy a llamar a las chicas- me dio un beso y se fue. La verdad es que mentir no es tan fácil como cuando eres un actor, cuando actúas tienes una razón para fingir ahora me siento muy mal diciendo mentiras constantemente a Rachel y esto se pone cada vez peor

La tarde paso sin ningún otro inconveniente, Rachel y yo aprovechamos para hacer las compras de las expensas de la casa, lo que me pareció raro es que Rachel compro mucho helado según ella para la reunión de la noche se que ha ella le gusta pero debe haber comprado como 10 kilos, ellas son todas chicas no pueden comer tanto helado pero preferí no decir nada, después volvimos y acodamos todo, la tarde se paso muy rápido y llego la noche. Mientras yo me vestía para el partido ella terminaba de arreglar todo para cuando vengan las chicas. A las 9 aproximadamente vinieron los chicos por mi en una camioneta y también llegaron las chicas al parecer todos venían juntos. Me despedí de Rachel y ella me pidió que tuviera cuidado ya que en esos partidos en ocasiones se ponen violentes, yo le dije que no preocupara que todo iba a estar bien, además que es lo peor que me podría pasar?. Cuando vi a las chicas me sorprendí ver entre ellas a Santana, no dije nada porque no era el momento, pero si me puse muy nervioso, Kurt también estaba con ellas se me acerco

- No te preocupes yo voy a cuidar de ella- yo sonreí

- Gracias, cualquier problema por favor llámame

- Esta bien

Me subí a la camioneta ahí estaban todos; Puck, Hudson, Sam, Mike, Artie, Blaine y Steven. Después nos fuimos al partido, era entre Dallas y Los Patriotas, al parecer eran enemigos mortales por lo que comentaban los chicos la verdad yo no entendía muy bien, al llegar al estadio nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, se notaba que había mucha tensión entre los diferentes aficionados, pero la verdad ninguno había venido a ver eso, nosotros queríamos saber otra cosa así que no nos importaba mucho. El partido dio inicio y nosotros comenzamos a hablar sin que Puckerman y Blaine sospecharan

- Bueno y que le preguntamos?- todos me dijeron a mi

- Que se yo, este es su plan no el mío- dije molesto

- Bueno y que tal si le preguntamos directamente- dijo Sam

- No Sam, hay que tener mas tacto- dijo Artie

- Que tal si le decimos que lo sabemos todo y que confiese sino le partimos la cara- dijo Hudson

- Pero esa idea es peor que la de Sam- dijo Mike

- Bueno como parece que no pueden pensar sin mi- me declaración hizo que me miraran un poco molestos- voy a tener que ser yo quien habla primero, de acuerdo?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza- ustedes solo síganme la corriente- cambiamos de asiento para que yo quedara al lado de Puckerman, el ni lo noto al igual que Blaine estaban muy atentos al partido, los demás chicos estaban muy centrados en lo que iba a decir- Puck, amigo que has estado haciendo estos últimos días?

- He- dijo sin dejar de mirar el partido- como que estado haciendo?

- Si ya sabes, algo en especial- dije yo

- Bueno estoy en algo muy importante, pero es un secreto- dijo guiñando su ojo- todos nos quedamos mirándolo

- Y de que se trata? – Pregunto Steven- ya sabes es algo especial para alguien

- Si, muy especial, es algo que jamás pensé que haría, pero gracias a las chicas ahora estoy totalmente seguro

- Gracias a que chicas?- pregunto Sam

- Ya sabes a las chicas, sus esposas- todos nos quedamos helados, no entendíamos a que se referían y teníamos miedo de seguir preguntando

- Y en que te ayudaron?- pregunto Mike

- Me están haciendo un favor muy grande y yo también a ellas, pero el algo privado caballeros, espero que lo entiendan

- Pero nosotros también somos tus amigos y queremos saber?- el me miro raro- para ver en que podemos ayudarte- dijo Puck

- No se preocupen, para hacer lo que tengo que hacer, solo necesito mujeres- su frase nos dio mucho mas miedo

Queríamos seguir hablando pero el medio tiempo había llegado y el y Blaine se fueron a comprar bebidas para todos

- Escucharon lo que dijo Puck- dijo Artie

- Hay que saber mas del asunto, tenemos que aprovechar ahora la oportunidad- dijo Steven

- Miren ahí vuelven

Vimos como se acercaba Blaine y Puck, el se veía muy molesto pero no sabíamos porque

- Que paso?- pregunte

- Noah se peleo con unos tipos en la fila, porque querían nuestro lugar

- Si casi tengo que darles una paliza, encima eran del otro equipo- Nosotros habíamos venido a apoyar a Dallas, ya que la todos los chicos les gustaba ese equipo

- Bueno olvídate de eso Puck- le dijo Blaine- y sigamos viendo el partido

Nosotros queríamos seguir preguntando pero Puck no despegaba sus ojos del partido hasta que de repente nuestro equipo anota y Puck salta de alegría derramando el contenido del vaso que estaba bebiendo, justo delante de el. La persona que había mojado entero nos miro moleste, pero miro peor a Puck y luego quiso pegarle, según Blaine era el mismo hombre con quien se habían peleado para comprar las bebidas, pero lo peor es que no estaba solo tenia como 10 amigos mas, todos trataron de golpear a Puck y tuvimos que defenderlo, se armo un espectáculo tremendo pero lo peor no fue solo eso, sino que intervino la policía y terminados encarcelados todos, tanto ellos como nosotros, y yo me preguntaba que era lo peor que me podía pasar. Encima ahora con que cara puedo llamar a Rachel y decirle que por favor venga a pagar nuestra fianza para que nos dejen salir.


	18. La Carcel

Capitulo 18: La Cárcel

Para mi mala suerte no solo estaba en la cárcel con los chicos sino que en la misma celda habían unos tipos que tenían una cara y una pinta que parecían salidas de una película de pandilleros, todos nos miraban con una cara que parecía que en cualquier momento o nos robaban o golpeaban, estaba asustado por dos razones, la primera es a que piense Rachel de mi cuando se entere que estoy aquí y la segunda a que me matan aquí adentro. Pero toda la culpa la tienen los amigos de Rachel, yo ya sabia que estar solo era mejor, pero tenia que hacerles caso y miren donde fui a terminar.

Todos dábamos vueltas en la celda para que pasara el tiempo y todavía no pasaba nada, el único que estaba sentado y tranquilo era Puckerman ya me estaba poniendo muy nervioso

- Chicos, ya siéntense si siguen así van a agujerear el piso- me dijo Puck

- Que me quede tranquilo, tal ves mueramos hoy y quieres que este tranquilo- dije molesto

- No seas tan dramático Jesse, ya veras que todo se soluciona- me respondió

Iba a responderle pero justo se acerco el guardia y dijo que teníamos derecho a hacer una llamada, así que teníamos que decidir que hacer

- Bien, creo que voy a llamar a Kurt- dijo Blaine

- Estas loco, si el se entera seguro las chicas también- dijo Sam

- Y que sugieren que hagamos?, que nos quedemos aquí hasta el fin de nuestros días?- dijo Blaine molesto- de todas maneras esto es algo que no podrán ocultar así que mejor temprano que tarde

- No, yo tengo una idea- dijo Steven

- Cual?- dijimos todos

- Y espero que sea buena y no como las anteriores- le dije molesto

- Esta si es buena Jesse, confía en mi- dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda- voy a hablar con el jefe de la comisaría y le preguntare si no podemos arreglar la situación así nadie se enterara de nada

- Estas seguro que funcionara?- pregunto Artie un poco desconfiado aunque para ser honesto yo también lo estaba

- Por favor chicos, soy representante de artistas- dijo sonriendo superiormente- se como tratar con la gente para conseguir lo que quiero

- Bueno si tu lo dices confiamos en ti- le dijimos casi todos- pero que sea rápido – yo agregue

Después de una media hora que se había ido Steven a hablar con el comisario, nosotros seguíamos en la celda, algunos como Sam y Mike se habían resignado y sentado a esperar junto a Puck y otros seguíamos dando vueltas como yo y Blaine, pero el peor era Hudson que se había quedado dormido. Esperamos y esperamos, hasta que por fin volvió Steven tenia una cara de neutralidad, por eso no pude saber si estaba todo bien o si todo estaba mal. Cuando volvió a entrar a la celda todos nos acercamos para saber cual era nuestra situación, Steven se quedo callado sin decir nada, eso era una mala señal, su silencio me empezó a molestar

- Y bien?, no nos dirás que paso?- Dije desesperado

- Tengo una buena y una mala- Dijo Steven- cual quieren saber primero?- todos nos miramos sin saber que contestar, pero Artie fue quien hablo por todos

- La buena, supongo-

- Bueno hable con el comisario y le dije que nada es nuestra culpa que nos deje libre

- Y que dijo?- Pregunto Sam

- Que ambos grupos teníamos la culpa, por eso para poder salir debemos pagar una fianza de 3000 dólares entre todos

- Que!- dijimos todos sorprendidos por la noticia

- Pero no se preocupen chicos- dijo tratando de tranquilizarnos- yo luche por nuestros derechos y le dije que jamás pagarías semejante injusticia- dijo sonriendo

- Y que paso?- pregunto Blaine

- Nos dejara ir?- Pregunto Mike

- No, pero ahora ya no nos cobrara los 3000 dólares

- Entonces de cuanto es la fianza, tal vez la nosotros mismos podamos pagarla- le dije

- Es de …..- no entendía porque el murmuraba

- Steven no murmures, de cuanto es?- dije molesto

- Bueno, pero antes de decirlo prométanme que no se van a enojar- con lo que dijo supe que estábamos perdidos nos íbamos a refundir en la cárcel

- Ya dilo Steven- le dijo Artie

- La fianza es de 5000 dólares ahora

- Queeeeee!- dijimos otra vez todos

- Bueno, al parecer al comisario no le gusto mucho que lo cuestionara, así que me dijo que por creerme abogado la fianza subiría

- Ahora si estamos perdidos- dije resignado

- Chicos por favor no es tan malo- dijo Puck

- Tu dices eso porque ya estas acostumbrado a ser un delincuente y pasar tiempo entre estas rejas, pero nosotros no, se imaginan que van a decir nuestras esposas y si la prensa se entera que estoy preso seguro aparezco en la próxima edición de las revistas amarillista

- Y yo también- dijo Sam- ya veo los titulares "jugador de la NFL en la cárcel por perturbación de la paz"

- Que van a pensar mis alumnos en la escuela cuando se enteren de esto- dijo Artie

- Y los productores de la obra- dije Mike

- Chicos no sean tan pesimistas, a mi también me va a traer problemas, pero no me ven llorando- dijo Steven- tomen de ejemplo a Noah o Blaine o hasta a Finn

- A Noah no le importa porque ya esta acostumbrado, Blaine sabe que Kurt vendrá a sacarlo además le importa muy poco lo que piensa la gente de el y Hudson ni siquiera se a despertado, sino míralo sigue ahí dormidote- dije señalándolo

Después empezamos a dar de nuevo vuelvas por la celda, estábamos desesperados y para culminar, los hombres que también estaban el la celda con nosotros nos trataban de intimidar con sus constantes miradas. De repente uno se nos acerco y comenzó primero a mirarnos de arriba abajo y luego nos hablo

- Y ustedes porque están aquí?, tienen pinta de ser chicos buenos- dijo provocando que los otros hombres que estaban detrás de el reirán

- Nosotros?- preguntamos todos

- No veo a otros tarados- dijo muy agresivos

- A quien le dices tarado- dijo levantándose muy molesto Puck

- Parecen que encima de tarados son lentos- eso hizo que Puckerman se enojara muchísimo y trato de golpear al hombre, nosotros lo retuvimos

- Noha, déjalo que diga lo que quiera, ya tenemos muchos problemas para meternos en mas- le dijo Blaine

- Pero no lo escuchaste- dije molesto Puck- no voy a dejar que nos insulte, ni a mi ni a mis amigos- todos nos quedamos mirándolo- se que es mi culpa que estemos aquí, así que lo siento chicos, por eso no voy a permitir que sigan padeciendo esto

Entonces me di cuenta que Puckerman hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que quería que fuéramos amigos, eso me hizo sentir muy mal por todas las malas cosas que pensábamos todos de el. Lo que sentía era culpa así que me acerque a Noah y le dije

- No digas esas cosas Noah- le di una palmada en la espalda- no todo es tu culpa y disculpa que te hayamos comportado de esa manera contigo, nosotros sabemos como eres y sabemos que te enojas con facilidad- el solo me sonrió, todos también la hacían gestos de comprensión

- Gracias chicos

Me había olvidado que todavía estaban esos tipos ahí mirándonos

- No me digan que ahora se van a dar un beso en grupo- dijeron ellos riéndose

Todos nos molestamos por los comentarios, pero cuando iban a empezar a golpearnos, Puck se les adelanto, entonces comenzó otra batalla campal pero esta vez en la celda, después de varios golpes recibidos y dados, vinieron los policías a separarnos. Al final de semejante situación los delincuentes siguieron en la celda mientras que todos nosotros fuimos sacados de la celda y esposados en diferentes lugares de la comisaría, algunos en los bancos otros contra la pared. Después vino al comisario y nos dio un sermón a todos.

- Jamás en todos mis años de policía vi semejante situación- dijo mirándonos muy mal- ustedes son los peores delincuentes que he visto- luego empezó a caminar cerca de cada uno de nosotros- debería darles vergüenza pelearse dentro de una comisaría, de seguro son unos vándalos- se acerco a Puck- se les nota en la cara

- Nosotros no hicimos nada, fueron ellos- dijo muy molesto Noah

- Eso lo dices tu, pero los hechos demuestran lo contrario- saco un cuaderno y lo leyó- los cargos son perturbación de la paz, violencia física y verbal, intento de soborno a un oficial- todos miramos a Steven que se hizo al disimulado- y la lista puede continuar- después dio un suspiro- pero como soy bueno voy a dejar que hagan una llamada para que los vengan a sacar, porque la verdad lo único que ustedes traen son problemas

- Dígame a mí- dije

- Bueno, decidan rápido quien la hará, volveré en 5 minutos para saber- luego se fue dejándonos solos

- Bueno que hacemos?- Pregunto Artie

- Lo lógico no?- dijo Blaine- No hay que ni pensarlo llamar a Kurt

- Pero si las chicas se enteran…- dijo Sam pero Blaine lo corto

- Bueno, que les pasa a ustedes- dijo molesto- si se quieren quedar aquí esta bien, pero yo voy a llamar a Kurt

- Mejor votemos y veamos que pasa?- dijo Artie

- Los que están a favor de llamar a Kurt que levanten la mano- casi todos levantamos la mano con excepción de Sam, la verdad yo tampoco quería pero prefiero mil veces ser castigado por Rachel que seguir un minuto mas en este agujeró- los que están en contra- obviamente solo Sam levanto la mano. Pero luego notamos que faltaba alguien en la votación

- Chicos donde esta Finn?- Pregunto Puck

- Creo que en la celda- dijo Mike

Seguramente Hudson seguía durmiendo en la celda sin notar toda la pelea o que estaba ahora solo. Pero no creo que le hagan nada, seguro se apiadan de el por la cara de tonto que siempre trae, aun cuando duerme. Después de eso volvió el comisario, le avisamos que Blaine seria quien haría la llamada y se lo llevo para que la haga.

- Esta si que fue una noche agitada- dijo Puck

- Dirás una noche de terror- dije- estar con ustedes si que trae problemas- dije y luego di un suspiro

- Pero ya tienes algo que contarle a tus hijos- dijo Sam su comentario hizo que todos nos riéramos

- Si sobrevivo a lo que me haga Rachel-

- Lo mismo digo de Mercedes- dijo Steven

- Y de Tina- dijo Mike

- También de Quinn- Dijo Sam

- Eso es porque ustedes no conocen a Santana enojada- dijo Puck- eso si da miedo

- Si te das cuenta Jesse ya eres uno de nosotros- dijo Sam- atrapado en nuestras locuras

- Tengo que estar feliz o triste?- les dije sonriendo- creo que seria menos riesgoso ser amigo Chucky y eso que el si era diabólico- todos se rieron por lo que decía- en serio no es tan malo como pensaba ser amigo de ustedes- les dije mirándolos

- Piensa lo que acabas de decir, tal vez te arrepientas después- dijo Puck

- Nada puede ser más grave que esto, así que supongo que no me arrepentiré

- No me vayas a querer abrazar ni nada de eso, es lo único que te advierto- Dijo Puck

- Tranquilo, nadie aquí quiere abrazarte- todos reímos y por un momento nos olvidamos la situación que estábamos pasando

Después de esa charla tan emocional, si se podría llamar así, volvió Blaine confirmándonos que Kurt venia a sacarnos pero también dijo que no venia solo, lo que nos hizo suponer quien o mejor dicho quienes vendrían con el. Una hora después estábamos seguíamos esposados, también estábamos golpeados y sucios por las peleas que habíamos tenido y sin saber nada. Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta de la comisaría y se oyeron pasos de varias personas y voces de mujeres. Todos miramos hacia la puerta y ahí estaban todas nuestras esposas, no podíamos levantar la cara por la vergüenza o tal vez por el miedo a que nos dirán, pero de repente escuche que alguien me llamaba, levante la vista y ahí estaba mi preciosa y querida Rachel, tenia los ojos rojos y una mirada de preocupación, parecía que había llorado trato de acercarse a mi pero un policía la detuvo. Ella trato de explicarle que era mi esposa pero el le dijo que tenia que esperar. Luego pagaron la fianza y entre papeleo y papeleo demoramos en salir unos 15 minutos, cuando me sacaron las esposas lo primero que hice es ir a buscar a Rachel, ella estaba en la puerta esperándome, cuando me vio se acerco corriendo, me abrazo muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar

- Jesse, estaba muy asustada- me dijo entrecortadamente porque lloraba

- Estoy bien, no llores mi amor, pensé que estarías molesta- dije sin soltarla

- Como crees que me voy a enojar- dijo soltándome y mirándome a los ojos- si yo te amo, pensé que te había pasado lo peor, porque no me llamaste

- Porque soy un tonto por eso- dije volviendo a abrazarla y dándole un beso en la frente. Ella comenzó a tranquilizarse y me dijo

- Vamos a casa, yo te voy a cuidar- luego me sonrió muy dulcemente que casi me iba a ser llorar. Yo la abrase y me quede así un rato tratando de que nunca se fuera de mis manos, todo lo que paso esta noche se me borro en solo un segundo gracias a ella, jamás pensé que se podía amar a alguien de esta manera, espero que Rachel este a mi lado toda la eternidad, perece mucho tiempo pero para mi no significa nada si es a su lado.


	19. Amigos en todas las situaciones

Capitulo 19: Amigos en todas las situaciones

En verdad me consideraba un hombre afortunado porque en primer lugar tuve la suerte de que Rachel no se enojara conmigo y también que ella me cuide eso pone las cosas mejor aun. Después de que todos pudimos hablar con nuestras respectivas esposas nos encaminamos hacia la camioneta de Noah y las chicas hacia los autos en los que había venido, pero como Rachel no quería separarse de mi decidió subir a la camioneta con nosotros y ahí nos dimos cuenta que nos volvimos a olvidar de Finn, ya que su lugar sobraba. Cuando estábamos volviendo a buscarlo, un policía salio trayendo a Hudson medio dormido

- Me parece que se les olvido

- Creo que si- dije yo riéndome

- No es gracioso St James, mira si me pasaba algo?

- Que te va a pasar, si ni cuentas te diste de toda la situación que pasamos, así que no te hagas a la victima

Caminamos juntos hasta la camioneta y el quería subirse pero yo lo detuve

- A donde vas, tú te vas en el auto con las chicas

- Pero si yo vine con ustedes porque no puedo volver con ustedes?

- Porque Rachel vendrá con nosotros y ella ocupara tu lugar

- ah bueno, me lo hubieras dicho antes- me dio una palmada en la espalda pero yo no entendí su gesto- porque mejor no voy yo con Rachel y con las chicas- dijo con una sonrisa de tonto

- Que gracioso que eres, no me hagas querer matarte- dije muy molesto al parecer por la cara que puse el se asusto

- No me harás nada, mira que estamos en cerca de la comisaría

- Tienes razón- dije dándole un golpe en el brazo- de seguro si dejo tu cuerpo tirado aquí te llevan mas rápido a la morgue, no te parece?- mi comentario provoco que el se alejara de mi muy lentamente

- Creo que mejor me voy con las chicas

- Me parece mejor- dijo sonriendo

Yo subí a la camioneta y me senté junto a Rachel, apenas me senté ella me abrazo muy fuertemente y yo le correspondí, mientras íbamos en le camino, los chicos me hacían señas que no entendían, yo trate de darles a entender que no hablaran delante de Rachel. Nuestra casa era la primera parada ahí nos bajamos Rachel y yo, pero antes de irme, Sam me pidió que me acercara para hablar

- Que pasa ahora?- dije en voz baja para que Rachel no escuchara

- Tenemos un problema- dijo preocupado

- Ahora que?- dije suspirando profundamente de repente sentí que alguien estaba parado al lado de nosotros dos, mire y era nada mas y nada menos que Kurt, que tenia traía una cara de "los atrape", Sam lo señalo y me dijo

- Ese es el problema- yo lo mire y trate de disimular dando pasas para entrar a mi casa, en la puerta me esperaba Rachel

- A donde crees que vas Jesse St James?- dijo Kurt

- A mi casa?- dije con una sonrisa

- No tan rápido- se acerco a nosotros y pidió que lo siguiéramos devuelta a la camioneta la hicimos caso, ya estando todos juntos, a excepción de Noah y Blaine que se quedo dentro de la camioneta porque se lo pedimos el comenzó a hablar

- Esto va a ser rápido- dijo mirándonos a todos- porque si no los demás se van a dar cuenta- todos sonreímos inocentemente- no pongan esa cara se que algo pasa y van a tener que contarme que es, porque Finn me dijo de los comunicadores así que no intenten negarlo- todos sabíamos que no debíamos confiarnos del bocón de Hudson- tienen hasta mañana para buscar un buena excusa, voy a hacer un almuerzo en mi casa y mas vale que para esa hora ya sepan que decirme, de acuerdo?- todos asentimos con la cabeza- bien que pasen buena noche- dijo Kurt y se fue al auto otra vez, vimos a Hudson en el auto, el trato de disimular pero todos le hicimos una señal de estas muerto, el pidió a las chicas que arrancaran y se fue con ellas y Kurt. Con los chicos hablamos rápidamente antes de que Rachel notara algo porque de segura ya se estará preguntando porque me demoro tanto

- Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Sam en voz baja otra vez para que Blaine y Noah no escuchan, yo mira a la puerta de mi casa y vi que Rachel ya se estaba acercando otra vez hacia nosotros

- Miren ahora no es bueno hablar, nos llamamos mañana bien temprano, cuando empiece a amanecer y arreglamos todo de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- dijimos todos me di vuelta y ya estaba ahí Rachel

- En que se ponen de acuerdo chicos- dijo riéndose- en meterse en mas problemas?- Nosotros reímos por su comentario porque en cierta parte tenia razón

- No como crees amor, nos ponemos de acuerdo en como vamos a pagarle todo lo que hizo Kurt por nosotros porque el nos saca de todo este lió y le debemos una, no chicos?- ellos pusieron cara de tontos y sonrieron diciendo que si a todo

- Si Kurt es tan bueno, pero chicos vayan a dormir ahora después del día difícil que tuvieron tiene que descansar

- Tienes razón Rachel- dijo Sam

- Voy a ver que me dice Tina- dijo Mike

- Si, a ver si Mercedes me perdona por no haberle avisado lo del incidente- dijo Steven

- Si, mejor ya vamos chicos, seguro ustedes quieren estar solos- dijo Artie

- Bueno chicos nos vemos- les dije, ellos se despidieron pero antes Sam me miro y me guiño el ojo

- Nos hablamos mañana a las 600- Rachel me miro porque no entendía que me decía Sam

- Que quiso decir Sam con eso?

- Nada amor, se refería a un lugar- dije divagando- es la dirección de la casa de Kurt, no sabias que nos invito a almorzar a todos?- no se como se me ocurrió eso, si que hay que tener ingenio

- No recuerdo que esa sea la dirección de Kurt- dijo pensativa

- Es que para Sam ese es el número, ya visto lo despistado que es- dije sonriendo

- Es cierto, Quinn dice que muchas veces perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera atada al cuerpo- ambos nos reímos y luego ella tomo mi mano

- Me acompaña mi príncipe azul a mi castillo- dijo sonriendo picaramente

- Por supuesto mi Reina adorada, sus deseos son ordenes- nos metimos a la casa, Rachel me pidió que me bañara mientras ella buscaba el botiquín para curarme las heridas, no eran tantas pero ella insistió que así seria mejor. Cuando salí del baño con una toalla, me senté en la cama y ella comenzó a desinfectarme las heridas, tenia una en mi ojo y otra en la boca, no eran grandes pero igual dolían, mientras me curaba yo me quejaba por la sensación de ardor que me provocaba el alcohol.

- Te duele mucho?- me pregunto ella preocupada

- No tanto si lo haces tú- ella me miro y me dedico esa sonrisa que solo ella sabe darme llena de amor y dulzura, se acerco y puso su cara muy cerca de la mía

- Dime donde te duele?- me dijo ella, yo señale en mi ojo y ella me dio un beso ahí- te sientes mejor ahora?

- Mucho mejor- deje contento por el beso que me dio y aproveche la oportunidad- También me duele aquí- dije señalando mi pómulo, ella se acerco y también lo beso. Eso si que se ponía interesante, yo la mire y volvía a sonreír

- Mejor?- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado yo asentí con la cabeza- te duele algún otro lado?

- Aquí- dije señalando al lado de mi boca, ella iba a darme un beso ahí pero yo corrí mi cara y le di un beso en la boca, al principio simple pero lo profundizamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento. Después nos caímos en la cama, donde nos demostramos cuanto nos amábamos tísicamente. Rachel estuvimos juntos hasta que casi amanecía por lo cual no pude dormir porque ya estaba cerca la hora en la que los chicos me llamarían. Antes de dejar a Rachel durmiendo me asegure que estuviera dormida así no podía escuchar nada. Eran las 6 de la mañana y estaba empezando a amanecer. Tenía el dichoso comunicador en la mano y espere unos 15 minutos más o menos, pero nada, hasta que el fin alguien se digno a hablarme

- Jesse?- se oía por el comunicador, era Steven

- Si, estoy aquí, que paso porque te demoraste tanto?

- Mercedes estaba muy molesta, pero por suerte no tanto como para golpearme, más bien me dio toda la noche un discurso sobre la confianza y sobre la importancia de este en el matrimonio- dijo con una voz de cansado

- Así que tampoco tu pudiste dormir?

- Como que tampoco?, no me digas que Rachel también te castigo y te dio una discurso- yo solo sonríe por recordar todas las cosas que había hecho con Rachel que precisamente no se parecía en nada a lo que decía Steven

- No, no dormí por otras razones

- ah ya me imagino cuales, picaron- dijo Steven- si que tienes suerte, seguro que eres el único que no recibió un castigo por lo que paso ayer, con razón todos te quieren robar a tu esposa- dijo riéndose pero su comentario si me molesto

- Oye, no te pases de listo

- Up, perdón era solo un chiste

- Bueno vamos a lo nuestro, que vamos a hacer?, hablaron algo con los chicos?

- No, no podíamos en la camioneta estaban Blaine y Noah y después estaban presentes las chicas, yo les dije que se comunicaran entre ellos pero se deben haber dormido porque ninguno me respondió a excepción de ti

- Genial, todos estamos en problemas y ellos solo piensan en dormir, bueno y a ti se te ocurrió algo?

- No la verdad que no, además conociendo a Kurt no se va a tragar un cuente así de fácil hay que pensar en algo pero rápido y decir a los chicos para que ellos también nos sigan la historia- trataba de pensar en algo que nos sacara de este y de repente mire el comunicador que traía en la mano y eso me recordó lo que le había dicho a Rachel

- Steven que le dijiste a Mercedes sobre el comunicador?

- Bueno, le dije que ustedes me lo habían dado para hacer cosas de hombres, después le desvié el tema trayéndole una pulsera de diamantes y con eso no me pregunto nada mas- Como no se me ocurrió eso a mi pensaba

- Y los demás, que dijeron?

- La verdad no se, no les pregunte

- Bueno como al parecer yo tengo el cerebro en este grupo, le invente a Rachel una buena excusa

- Cual?

- Le dije que iríamos a hacer ese deporte con pistolas de pintura por eso nos compramos lo comunicadores, crees que Kurt lo crea?

- Puede ser, con razón Mercedes me dijo mientras me daba un discurso me pregunto cuando nos íbamos a jugar?, yo no entendí así que no conteste nada

- Bueno, eso es todavía mejor, quiere decir que Rachel ya le contó a las otras chicas sobre nuestro plan eso hará mas creíble la situación

- Jesse te das cuenta que si decimos eso en verdad tendremos que ir a jugar con las balas de pintura?

- En la vida hay que hacer pequeño sacrificios, además que tan difícil puede ser?, si practicas fútbol americano como no vas a poder hacer eso?

- Si tú lo dices- dijo dando un suspiro- pero también debemos invitar a Noah y Blaine no lo olvides

- A Noah seguro que le encanta, tal vez a Blaine no tanto, pero lo importante es que ya tenemos algo con que excusarnos, puedes avisarle a los demás chicos para que no se equivoquen

- De acuerdo, de todas formas no creo que hubiese podido dormir, nos vemos en el almuerzo

- Nos vemos

Después volvía a la habitación para asegurarme Rachel seguía durmiendo, como vi que todo estaba bien, fui a hacer el desayuno para los dos, soy malo en la cocina pero no tanto como para no saber un desayuno. Cuando estaba por terminar eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Rachel apareció en la cocina todavía media dormida, traía puesto mi camisa eso me dio muchas ideas, pero trate de concentrarme

- Mi amor, ya te levantaste- dijo abrazándola

- Si, tú te levantaste temprano con todo lo que paso anoche deberías seguir durmiendo- dijo dándome un beso

- Lo que pasa es que quería darte una sorpresa- dije llevándole a la mesa para servirle el desayuno

- Que hermoso Jesse- dijo comiendo, parecía que tenia mucha hambre porque no demoro nada en terminarse la comida

- Rachel, estas bien? tu nunca comes tanto y menos tan rápido

- Lo que pasa es que ayer fue un día muy agitado- dijo sonriendo

- Si tú lo dices- yo también comencé a comer

- Vamos a ir a lo de Kurt?- me pregunto

- Claro, ya quiero ver a los chicos- dijo sonriendo falsamente

- Si, justamente hablábamos de eso con las chicas ayer

- De que?

- De eso, lo buen amigo que se han vuelto ustedes, últimamente siempre andan juntos- provocando que yo me atragantara por su comentario

- Jesse estas bien?- dijo ella dándome una palmaditas en la espalda

- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes

Después de eso hablamos de diferentes cosas, de cómo había estado la noche con las chicas, me contó que se divirtieron mucho y que no paraban de hablar de la boda, también me dijo que Mercedes nos tenia una sorpresa para todos pero que prefería contarlo delatante de todos. Me pregunto si Steven sabrá que sorpresa nos tiene preparado Mercedes?, después de todos el desayuno nos pusimos a acomodar nuestro hermoso hogar, para pasar el tiempo de esperar a la hora de irse con a la casa de Kurt y Blaine. Al terminar de hacer todo nos cambiamos y nos fuimos, Rachel se puso un pantalón corto y una musculosa que le quedaba muy bien y hacían resaltar su figura. Cuando llegamos a casa de Kurt, todos ya estaban ahí, mientras Rachel saludaba a todos yo me junte con los chicos para hablar del tema que nos concierne. En una esquina estaban Sam, Artie, Mike y Steven. Noah estaba junto a Santana que se veía muy molesta todavía seguro por lo de anoche

- Bueno chicos ya saben todos el plan?- les pregunte

- Si- respondieron casi todos

- Steven nos dijo como era todo

- Que les parece?- les volví a preguntar- Pero antes de que pudiera contestar apareció alguien detrás de mi

- Chicos hola- dijo Kurt sonriendo- espero que disfruten del almuerzo también hay Karaoke- dijo señalando el aparato en el patio- vamos a divertirnos todos juntos- luego se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes nos dijo- Y espero que ya tengan una buena excusa- dijo sonriendo diabólicamente

- Eso si que dio miedo- dijo Sam

- Creo que moje mis pantalones- dijo Artie- todos los miramos

- Y donde esta el traidor y delator de Hudson- dijo molesto, lo buscamos con la vista pero no estaba, de seguro estaba escondido para que no le diéramos la paliza que se merecía. Todos estaban emocionados por el karaoke que empezaron a cantar, así que pasamos todos al patio hasta que la comida estuviera lista. Todos empezaron a cantar, todos se reían y cantaban muy felices, yo seguía charlando con los chicos, además que Noah se acerco también a estar con nosotros

- Oye Jesse, es verdad que tu castigo fue mas bien un premio?- me pregunto Sam, todos se rieron

- Quien les contó eso?- todos miraron a Steven- parece que aquí no se puede guardar un secreto

- Bueno pero por lo menos tú no tuviste que aguantar a Quinn toda la noche, diciéndome el mal ejemplo que es Puck para mi y mi desconsideración al no decirle lo que me pasaba

- O a Tina, hablando de los peligros de la calle y todo lo demás que ustedes ya deben saber- dijo Mike

- Pero por lo menos a ustedes no los amenazaron con tirar sus cosas a la calle- dijo Puck todos nos reímos- Pero nuestro amigo Jesse es un suertudo- dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo- por tener a una chica como Rachel

- Si creo que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo- dijo poniendo una cara de tonto y mirando hacia Rachel, quien también me miro y me dio una sonrisa hermosa y me lanzo un beso. Un rato después Kurt estaba cantando pero cuando termino le toco el turno a Rachel, ella se paro en frente de todos y comenzó a hablar

- Bueno estoy muy contenta que estemos todos juntos otra vez aquí, primero para celebrar que pronto dos de mis mejores amigos se casaran para ser felices- dijo mirando hacia Mercedes y Steven- porque solo los que estamos aquí con las personas que amamos sabemos la felicidad que esa unión trae- dijo sonriendo- por eso quiero dedicarle mi canción a mi esposo- dijo mirándome con mucha emoción- porque solo el sabe todo lo que siento por el- luego nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella comenzaba a cantar ()

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong 'cuz  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Because of you  
I forgot the small ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When my friends are gone  
When my parties over  
We will still belong to each other

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey.

**Traduccion**

**Tu eres una canción  
Escrita por las manos de Dios  
No me malinterpretes porque  
Esto puede sonarte un poco raro  
Pero tu posees el lugar  
Donde todos mis pensamientos se van escondiendo  
Y justo debajo de tu ropa  
Es donde los encuentro**

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Debido a ti  
Me olvidé de las pequeñas maneras de mentir  
Debido a ti  
Estoy corriendo sin razones para llorar  
Cuando mis amigos se van  
Cuando mis fiestas se terminan  
Aún nos estaremos perteneciendo el uno al otro

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Te amo mas que a nada en el planeta  
Mover, hablar, caminar, respirar  
Sabes que es cierto  
Oh bebé es tan divertido  
Tu casi no lo crees  
Como cada voz que cuelga del silencio  
Las lámparas cuelgan del techo  
Como una dama atada a sus modales  
Yo estoy atada a este sentimiento

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica.

Cuando termino la canción me levante y me fui abrazarla la levante del suelo y le di un beso delante de todos, amaba tanto a Rachel y quería que siempre fuéramos felices. Y estaban pensando seriamente en que lo mejor seria decir la verdad sobre la situación y aceptar todas las consecuencias. Pero por ahora lo único que quiero es estar con Rachel por siempre.


	20. Día de Juegos o Trampa Mortal

Capitulo 20: Día de Juegos o Trampa Mortal

Mientras estábamos en la casa de Kurt y después de semejante canción que me canto Rachel tenía una mezcla de sentimientos primero emoción por la canción, un poco de temor por lo de Kurt y culpa sobre todo por lo que estoy haciendo y sabiendo que podía causar mucho dolor al amor de mi vida así que era hora de dar por terminado la situación. Decidí que era hora de hablar con los chicos sobre el tema y dejar todo en claro, me acerque a ellos y les pedí que nos juntáramos

- Chicos tenemos que hablar- dije mirando a Mike, Sam, Artie y Steven, ellos me miraron pero luego de repente cambiaron la cara y me hacían señas que no entendía- que les pasa?- les pregunte muy confundido

- Date vuelta- me dijo Steven, yo gire y ahí esta Kurt con una sonrisa

- Dinos Jesse de que quieres hablar?- me dijo Kurt

- Deeee…- y me quede callado, porque la verdad con la mirada que traía Kurt me intimidaba

- De la salida que planeamos para el fin de semana- dijo Steven para completar mi frase

- A si y de que se trata- dijo Kurt con una cara de desconcierto

- Vamos a hacer un deporte llamado Paintball, no lo conoces?

- No, de que se trata?- pregunto Kurt muy sorprendido, Sam se apuro a contestar pero por alguna razón comenzó a mirar su mano

- es un juego en el que los participantes usan marcadoras (se suele evitar el término "pistola" para no causar posibles alarmismos) accionadas por aire comprimido, CO2 u otros gases, para disparar pequeñas bolas rellenas de pintura a otros jugadores. En esencia es un juego de estrategia complejo en el cual los jugadores alcanzados por bolas de pintura durante el juego son eliminados de éste a veces en forma transitoria, a veces en forma definitiva dependiendo de la modalidad. Contrario a lo que se piensa es uno de los deportes de aire libre más seguros.- Cuando termino todos lo miramos porque lo dijo tan rápido que le faltaba el aire, pero lo sorprendente es que Sam sabia tanto de ese deporte y que lo definiera tan precisamente, Kurt estaba mas sorprendido que antes

- Ah bueno y para eso se compraron los comunicadores?- dijo Kurt

- Si, es para eso- dijimos con una sonrisa

- Por ahora voy a creerles, pero los estaré vigilando- dijo asiendo unas señas con la manos- así que no se descuiden- luego se fue, todos miramos a Sam

- De donde sacaste todo eso?- le dije sorprendido

- No sabia que sabias jugar ese deporte?- pregunto Steven

- Y no se- dijo Sam

- Y como tienes tanta información?- dijo Artie

- Porque lo tengo anotado- dijo mostrándonos la mano, todos le dimos una mirada de que raro- lo que pasa es cuando Steven nos dijo el plan sabia que Kurt nos interrogaría y buscaría que nos equivoquemos para así descubrirnos, por eso lo hice, díganme si no soy inteligente?- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Lo que tu digas- le dijimos- pero no tendrías que haberte escrito tanto, parecía que estabas dando un discurso- le dijo Steven

- Bueno, por lo menos yo pensé algo- dijo molesto

- Es cierto chicos, hay que darle un aplauso a Sam por pensar en la idea- dije yo felicitándolo, después todos lo felicitamos

- Ahora hay que pensar como hacemos para encontrar un lugar de esos para jugar y que la historia no se arruine- dijo Artie

- Bueno, supongo que debemos hablar con alguien que le guste esas cosas rudas- todos miramos hacia Noah que estaba hablando con las chicas, nos acercamos y le pedimos hablar

- Que quieren chicos?

- Necesitamos un favor, queremos jugar Paintball- luego mira a Sam- así se dice no?- el asintió con la cabeza- sabes donde podemos?- le pregunte a Noah

- Si conozco un lugar- dijo sonriendo- pero no sabia que a ustedes les interesaba esa clase de deportes- dijo mirándonos de pies a cabeza

- Porque dices eso?- Pregunto Mike

- Porque ustedes bailan y cantan como chicas

- Tu también lo hacías Noha- dijo molesto- No recuerdas cuando estaban en el coro Glee

- Si pero yo le daba mucha masculinidad- dijo sonriendo rudamente, todos lo miramos molesto

- No ayudas o no?- dije molesto

- Esta bien arreglare todo para que este fin de semana nos vayamos todos

- Tu también iras- dije mirándolo de arriba a bajo- pensé que no éramos lo suficientemente rudos para andar con alguien como tu

- Por eso voy a ir con ustedes, para enseñarles lo que es ser rudo

- Lo que hay que soportar por salir de esto- dijo en un tono muy bajo

- Que dijiste Jesse?- me pregunto Noah

- Nada- dije poniendo una súper sonrisa, claro que una muy falsa

Después del almuerzo todos nos despedimos de Kurt y Blaine y partimos a nuestros correspondientes hogares. En el camino de vuelta a casa le conté a Rachel que el fin de semana saldríamos con los chicos ella se puso súper feliz por mi pero yo no estaba tan convencido de la situación. Los días muy rápidamente trataba de ver muy poco a los chicos para evitarme más problemas, este fin de semana comenzaba mis vacaciones porque se realizaba un descanso en la obra de teatro que protagonizo, por suerte Hudson no volvió a mi casa debe ser porque si regresa voy a hacer sufrir de una manera inimaginable por habernos delatado con Kurt. Pase todo el tiempo que pude con Rachel porque solo imaginarme tener que estar en el bosque sin ella me pone muy tenso, durante estos días Rachel se ha encontrado con las chicas para arreglar la boda y también una sorpresa, según lo que ella me dijo que Steven seria quien nos daría la sorpresa a nosotros.

Por fin el día en que nos juntaríamos con los muchachos, todos llevábamos nuestras cosas porque pasaríamos dos días afuera de nuestro hogares, un día de viaje y otro en el campo, decidimos juntarnos en mi casa y de ahí Noah nos buscaría en su camioneta, los primeros en llegar fueron Steven y Sam, después vinieron Artie acompañado de Mike y también Blaine que sorprendió a todos aceptando ir, según el le gustan los deportes al aire libre, para culminar con la reunión llegaron Hudson con Noah, lo primero que hicimos cuando llego fue mirarlo anunciando que estaba acabado. Todas las chicas estaban despidiéndose de sus respectivas parejas, yo me acerque a Rachel y la abrase muy fuerte, sentí el olor a manzana que tenia su hermoso cabello, ella me di un dulce beso que hizo que sonriera como un tonto y pensar muchas cosas

- Mejor me quedo aquí contigo- le dije abrazándola muy fuerte

- Jesse, sabes que eso me gustaría, pero te comprometiste a ir con los chicos- luego se separo un poco de mi pero sin soltarme de nuestro abrazo- y una promesa es una promesa- luego me beso otra vez y se acerco a mi oído y me dijo- pero te prometo que cuando vuelvas te prepara una sorpresa te de aseguro que te va a gustar- dijo sonriendo picaramente

- Por eso te digo que mejor me quedo y me das la sorpresa ahora- dije sonriendo

- Jesse, no seas impaciente- luego escuche que los chicos me llamaban en señal de que ya era hora de irnos- mejor vete que te están llamando- me dio un ultimo beso y me acompaño hasta la camioneta y todos no subimos y nos despedimos. Viajamos aproximadamente unas 12 horas hasta llegar al lugar donde se podía practicar el supuesto deporte, cuando llegamos estábamos todos cansados y todavía teníamos que acampar porque para nuestra suerte el lugar que había conseguido Noah no tenia cabañas cercanas. Después de todo el proceso de acampar nos designamos las tiendas, a mi me toco con Sam por suerte porque si me tocaba con Hudson seguro lo horcaba con su bolsa de dormir. Las campanas quedaron designadas así, Sam y yo, Artie con Mike, Steven con Puck y Hudson quedo con Blaine. Tratamos de no reclamarle nada a Hudson delante de Blaine y Noah porque sino nos delataríamos nosotros mismo pero una vez que comience esto seguro va a tragar pintura y no lo digo solamente por mi. Una vez que terminamos un instructor amigo de Noah nos entrego las pistolas de pintura para darnos una rápida clase de cómo utilizar el instrumento y en que consistía el juego, primero vino la practica de tiro, para mi sorpresa era bastante bueno, los chicos no se quedaban atrás. Para comenzar el juego decidimos dividirnos en dos equipos en el mío estaban Artie, Sam, Mike, Steven y yo, y del otra lado, Hudson, Blaine, Puck, lo elegimos así ya que nosotros queríamos fulminar a Hudson, bueno ese era nuestro objetivo ya que por su culpa tendré que pasar todo un fin de semana lejos de mi amada esposa al igual que los chicos. Antes de comenzar me junte con mi equipo

- Bien chicos, por mi ustedes pueden acabar con los otros, pero Hudson es mío, de acuerdo-

- Eso no es justo Jesse yo también quiero golpear a Finn- dijo Sam

- Es cierto, todos queremos que pague y en especial yo, por su culpa tengo que gastar un fortuna- dijo Steven, todos lo miramos

- De que estabas hablando?- le pregunto Artie

- Después les cuento, ahí viene el instructor, creo que ya va a comenzar- contesto Steven

- Bien es hora de comenzar- dijo el instructor- las reglas ya la saben y gana el que termina con menos jugadores golpeados por las pinturas- todos estábamos preparados para salir de la meta y meternos por el bosque- que comience el juego- dijo y todos corrimos Mike llevaba a Artie. Nos dispersamos y luego mi equipo se volvió a juntar en medio del lugar

- Bueno chicos, Finn es de quien lo atrape primero, que les parece?- les dije

- Me parece bien, pero no se olviden de los otros- dijo Sam- Miren que no me gusta perder

- Ni a mi- Dijo Mike

- Bien ya saben el plan, manos a la obra

Todos nos volvimos a dispersar y comencé a recorrer el bosque después escuche unos pasos me escondí, seguía escuchando movimientos, me quede parado detrás de un árbol y mire a mi alrededor y lo vi, ahí detrás de otro árbol estaba parado Hudson. Al parecer el también se dio cuenta que yo estaba porque comenzó a hablarme

- Miren a quien vine a encontrar, nada más y nada menos que Jesse St James- dijo sin salir de su lugar

- Que casualidad que me buscaras, yo también estaba buscándote- le grite

- Parece que vienes a que te de una lección- dijo muy seguro de si

- Eso es lo crees- dije corriendo a otro lugar- a ver quien le da la lección a quien tarado

El no me vio moverme de lugar, escuche como comenzaban los disparos debe ser de los chicos que también tenían que atrapar a Noah y Blaine. Y vio que Hudson salio de su supuesto escondite a buscarme al parecer, mire a mi alrededor y vi que Sam y Steven estaban muy cerca de mi, entonces se me ocurrió usar el dichoso comunicador para avisar que yo estaba cerca pero sobre todo que Hudson estaba a dos pasos de nosotros y que teníamos que aprovechar la oportunidad, porque si lo pienso bien mientras mas sufrimiento tenga mejor. Ellos contestaron mi llamada y me siguieron, teníamos acorralado a Finn y el todavía no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya fue tarde, los tres le apuntamos y comenzamos a dispararle pintura. El pobre quedo de todos colores porque todos teníamos diferentes colores de pintura, después me acerque yo a el, que estaba tirado en el piso

- y dime mi querido amigo Hudson, quien le gano a quien?

- Eso no es justo, ustedes eran tres y yo solo uno

- Pero todos somos del mismo equipo, así que no hicimos trampa- dije sonriendo- además este es tu castigo por bocón

- Si lo dices por lo de Kurt, no quise hacerlo es solo que no pensé que ustedes si iban a enterar- lo que me dijo me molesto mucho

- Mientras mas hablas mas te hundes- lo volvía apuntar con el arma de pintura- tienes algo que decir antes de que te acabe- dije sonriendo

- Si imploro ahora servirá de algo-

- No lo creo- y luego le dispare

Cuando Hudson estaba de todos colores nos volvimos a juntar con los demás chicos, ellos también habían atrapado a Noah y Blaine, fue bastante divertido después de todo pero sobre todo lo que me causo mas gracia fue a Finn pidiendo que por favor paráramos, no me gusta ser malo, pero cuando se trata de el no me molesta tanto serlo. Nos juntamos todos habíamos pasado toda la tarde jugando, al terminar nos cambiamos ya que todos terminamos manchados de pintura pero no tanto como Hudson el instructor se fue y nos dejo solo ya que nosotros pasaríamos la noche en el bosque la oscuridad se vino de repente y nos preparamos para cenar lo que cada uno había traído, a mi Rachel me había preparado unos sándwiches, mientras comía observe que los chicos me miraban

- Que me ven?-

- Tu comida se ve muy rica- dijo Sam

- Si, Jesse porque no nos das un poco- dijo Steven

- Porque ustedes trajeron también algo o no?

- Pero es que a ti Rachel te mando un montón y se ve delicioso- me dijo Hudson, era cierto Rachel me había mandado para todos pero no estaba mal ser un poquito malo con los chicos y hacerlos sufrir, como para variar

- Y si les doy que me darán a cambio

- que quieres?

- Que tienen para darme?- les dije

- Tengo un juego de videos que traje en secreto porque Quinn no quería pero yo insiste y lo traje

- Suena bien- Sam fue a buscar el juego a la camioneta, pero volvió luego de unos minutos

- Chicos, la camioneta esta cerrada, quien tiene la llave?

- Yo la traía pero se la di a Finn, Finn la llave dásela a Sam

- Esta en mi campera

- Y donde esta tu campera?- Pregunto Sam, todos lo miramos porque se quedo en silencio

- Esta dentro de la camioneta- dijo sonriendo como tonto

- Queee?- gritamos todos

- Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Ahora si que estabas perdidos, en medio del bosque solos sin nadie quien nos venga a salvar, todas nuestras cosas estaban dentro de esa camioneta hasta mi celular, como vamos a sobrevivir a esta situación y lo que mas me aterraba era morir al lado de un torpe como Hudson. Porque siempre me tiene que pasar estar cosas a mi.


	21. Charla de hombres

Capitulo 21: Charla de hombres

Mientras la noche caía nosotros seguíamos pensando que íbamos a hacer para salir de este tremendo problema, pero sobre todo todos estábamos preparándonos para cuando Hudson se durmiera y así dar paso a nuestra venganza contra el tonto. El pobre no sabe lo que le espera, si fuera algo inteligente correría hasta la cuidad porque ahora si que todos estábamos súper molestos. Lo primero que paso cuando recibimos la mata noticia fue desesperarnos, pero luego de darnos cuenta que nada íbamos a ganar decidimos que era mejor esperar a que amaneciera de todas formas teníamos las tiendas armadas para pasar esta noche y por suerte la comida era bastante. Armamos una fogata y todos nos pusimos alrededor.

- Bueno chicos, que haremos? Hay que decidir antes de ir a dormir, así ya estaremos preparados- dijo Steven

- Yo tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer- dije mirando con mi peor cara de malvado a Hudson- que tal si mandamos a nuestro querido amigo Finn caminando a conseguir ayuda- dijo sonriendo malvadamente

- Porque a mi?- dijo asustado, todos hicimos una mueca por su total falta de inteligencia

- Como que porque?- dijo Sam- porque estamos atrapado aquí por tu culpa

- Si, pero no lo hice apropósito, así que me niego a hacer eso, adema Jesse me odia por eso me pide que haga eso

- Pero Finn que mal pensado eres, yo no te odio, lo que quiero es que tu vayas para que seas nuestro héroe, no te gustaría? Por una vez salvarnos y no traernos problemas- le dije molesto

- Yo se que meto la pata algunas veces pero- los chicos lo interrumpieron

- Algunas?- dijo sarcásticamente Sam

- Dirás siempre- le dijo Artie

- Déjenme terminar por favor- nos dijo- yo se que me equivoco mucho- todos asentimos con la cabeza- pero les juro que no lo hago por malo, es que a veces puedo ser un poco descuidado

- Un poco?- le dije

- Dirás muchísimo- dijo Mike, su intento de explicarse solo provocaba que nos molestáramos mas con el

- Chicos por favor calmense- nos dijo Blaine- hay que entender a Finn- dijo tratando de calmarnos- en primer lugar lo que Finn trata de hacer es pedirnos una disculpa por lo que paso, además todos podemos equivocarnos y en segundo lugar no podemos mandar a Finn solo por la carretera en medio de la noche, miren se le pasa algo

- No tenemos tanta suerte- le dije

- Es cierto- dijo Steven

- Chicos por favor, ya les dije que a su manera Finn solo quiere disculparse, verdad?- miro a Hudson que asintió con la cabeza en señal de que Blaine estaba en lo correcto- además si no vuelvo con el de seguro Kurt me mata

- Pensé que de verdad querías ayudarme- dijo Hudson

- Y te estoy ayudando, evito que te maten- dijo con una sonrisa- lo hago también por mi propia seguridad y ahora pensemos otra cosa que no exponga la vida de ninguno

Luego nos quedamos un rato en silencio pensativos para ver si algo se nos ocurría hasta que Noah nos dijo

- Ya recordé algo chicos- dijo muy entusiasmado

- Que?- preguntamos todos

- El instructor dijo que mañana tenía que dar otra clase

- Y eso que, yo no quiero jugar más esto- dijo Hudson molesto

- No tonto, eso quiere decir que mañana vendrá y podrá ayudarnos

- Es cierto yo también escuche que daba clases todos los fines de semana- dijo Sam

- O sea que no moriremos aquí- dije yo contento

- Jesse no seas exagerado- dijo Steven- no íbamos a morir aquí, de seguro se nos hubiera ocurrido algo

- Pero como íbamos, no estoy tan seguro

- Bueno, entonces es cuestión de esperar nada mas- dijo Blaine

- Eso creo, pero no se a que hora vendrá- dijo Noah

- Pero por lo menos sabemos que vendrá- dijo Artie

- Eso ya es algo- dijo Mike

- Entonces chicos terminemos de cenar y mañana solo será cuestión de esperar- nos dijo Noah

- Y sino tenemos la segunda opción- les dije riéndome

- Y cual es esa?- me dijo Artie

- Que hagamos que Hudson lleve la camioneta a rastras hasta nuestras casas- todos se rieron por lo que les dije- no te gustaría Finn

- Sabes que no, si que eres insoportable- dijo muy molesto

- Que susceptible- le dije sonriendo

Todos estábamos terminando de cenar, al final tuvo que compartir mi comida con ellos, pero todos compartimos todo. Cada vez hacia más frió y ya nos empezábamos a aburrir, así que Puck dijo que había traído una sorpresa para pasar el tiempo, se acerco a su tienda y saco su guitarra, todos aplaudimos porque por lo menos tendríamos algo que hacer por un rato

- Bueno que tal si cantamos una canción?- nos pregunto a todos Noah

- Eso seria excelente- dijo Artie

- Que cantamos- dijo Blaine

- Bueno yo había pensado en una- luego Noah me miro- que quería que Jesse y yo cantáramos

- Yo?- dije sorprendido- y porque?

- Bueno porque era una canción que me recuerda un poco a Rachel- dijo con una sonrisa que me molesto un poco

- Y porque a ella?- dije frustrado

- Bueno, porque cuando le propuse que la cantáramos esta canción, me dijo que a ella le encantaría hacer esta canción a dúo contigo- eso me hizo sonreír con mucha felicidad porque Rachel siempre es súper dulce y me encanta que lo sea.

- Esta bien, pero como ahora estamos todos que les parece si la hacemos en equipos y de a dos cantamos una parte de la canción?- Todos estuvieron en mi propuesta, a excepción de Mike y Steven que dijeron que ellos no cantaban pero que participarían haciendo los coros, lo cual nos pareció bien a todos. Noah comenzó a tocar unos cuantos acordes de su guitarra y supimos de que canción se trataba (Extreme- More Than Words), primero comenzamos Noah y yo, mientras los chicos escuchaban atentamente

More than words

Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew how easy  
It would be to show me how you feel 

More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

El turno ahora era de Blaine y Finn

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying "I love you"  
More than words, nanananana

Despues le toco a Artie y Sam

Now I've tried to talk to you  
And make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands  
And touch me  
Hold me close, don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know 

La última parte la cantamos todos juntos, mientras nos reíamos y emocionábamos por lo bien que había salido la canción

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
just by saying "I love you"

_**Traduccion**_

_Decir "Te amo"  
No son las palabras que quiero escuchar de ti  
No es lo que quiero que tu  
No que digas, pero si solo supieras  
Cuán fácil  
Sería mostrarme como te sientes  
Mas que palabras  
Es todo lo que tienes que hacer para convertirlo en realidad  
Entonces no tendrías que decir  
Que me amas  
Porque ya lo sabría  
¿Qué harías si mi corazón fuera rasgado en dos?  
Mas que palabras para mostrar que sientes  
Que tu amor para mi es verdadero  
¿Qué dirías si yo retiro esas palabras?  
Entonces tu no podrías hacer cosas nuevas  
Solo con decir "Te amo"  
Ahora que lo intenté  
Hablarte y hacerte entender  
Todo lo que tienes que hacer es  
Cerrar tus ojos y solamente buscar tus manos  
Y tocarme  
Sostenerme fuerte, nunca dejarme ir  
Mas que palabras  
Es todo lo que siempre necesité que me mostraras  
Entonces no tendrías que decir  
Que me amas  
Porque ya lo sabría  
Qué harías tu..._

Cuando la canción términos todos nos reíamos y aplaudimos por lo bien que había sonado

- Eso fue bueno- dijo Blaine

- Ya lo creo- dijo Noah- porque donde yo participo todo es bueno- todos nos reímos por su comentario egocéntrico

- Ya lo sabemos Noha- dijo Artie

- Si hermano, no tienes que recordarnos cada cinco minutos lo bueno que eres- le dijo Steven dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo- ya lo sabemos

- Si Noah, pensé que el único egocéntrico y creído era St James- dijo Finn con una cara de tonto, yo le mande una mirada fulminante

- Lo que pasa Finn es que con mi maravillosa interpretación, quedaste opacado- dijo sonriendo superiormente- pero no te preocupes casi nadie noto que te equivocaste en algunas notas

- Yo no me equivoque- dijo molesto

- Lo que tu digas, cante aficionado, up!- dije irónicamente

- Te voy a enseñar quien aficionado- dijo parándose y viniendo hacia mi

- Basta- dijo Blaine- ya dejen eso los dos por favor, estamos tratando de pasar un buen momento y esto arruina todo- después nos miro a ambos- van a dejar eso o no?- los dos asentimos con la cabeza- bueno ahora que ya estamos mas clamados porque no hablamos de algo mas agradable- todos estuvimos de acuerdo- Steven no hay algo que tenias que decirnos?- por lo cara que puso Steven sabíamos que no era nada bueno

- Bueno- dijo parándose frente a todos- como ustedes saben, son mis mejores amigos, no tengo otras que sean tan amables, tan comprensivos, tan fieles- sabíamos que algo malo se venia porque que haya tantas alabanzas era raro- tan… y lo interrumpimos

- Ya dilo- le dije molesto

- Mercedes hizo que alquilara una casa en la playa para que vayamos a pasar los últimos días antes de la boca, era una forma de que me perdonara lo del incidente de la cárcel- dijo resignado

- Y eso que tiene de malo?- le preguntamos confundidos

- Bueno es que todos tenemos que ir?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Que?- dijimos todos sorprendidos y molestos- porque todos Steven?- le dije- si eres tu el que se casa

- Bueno, es que ella quiere pasar con todos sus amigos los últimos días, según ella debe ser en un lugar muy agradable y súper relajante, además piensen esta al lado de la playa que mas quieren, es en Cabo San Lucas en México, no están contentos? Son unas mini vacaciones

- Para nada, no pienso seguir compartiendo el mismo techo que Hudson, suficiente tuve que aguantarlo

- Lo mismo digo St James- nos miramos mal otra vez

- Bueno a mi no me parece tan mal- dijo Artie

- A mi tampoco- afirmo Mike- de todas formas el espectáculo en el que trabajaba ya termino

- A mi me encanta la playa- dijo Noah- pero no me gusta que los hombres miren a Santana, como ella es un poco descarada algunas veces

- Yo tampoco quiero que miren a Quinn- dijo Sam

- Chicos, estamos olvidando lo verdaderamente importante, pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos ahora que se van a casar- dijo Blaine

- Si, chicos por favor le prometí a Mercedes que los convencería, ustedes saben como es si no consigue lo que quiere, por favor- dijo casi suplicando

- Por mi no hay problema- dije resignado

Todos terminamos aceptando ir, luego seguimos sentados un rato mientras el fuego seguía prendido estando muy pensativos, en silencio, solo se escuchaban los grillos, a pesar de que la noche estaba estrellada hacia mucho frió. No se que pensaban los otros pero yo pensaba como voy a seguir teniendo que aguantar a Hudson, insinuándose constantemente a mi esposa, asiéndose al simpático. Pero Noah nos interrumpió, preguntando algo.

- Chicos, se imaginan que la próxima vez puede venir con mi hija a este lugar- dijo con una cara de orgullo, nosotros solo sonreímos

- No creo que a Beth le guste venir aquí Noah- le dije muy convencido

- Eso lo dices porque tu no la conoces, yo le enseñe a jugar fútbol americano y ella estuvo muy predispuesta

- Eso es solo porque quiere complacerte Noah, ella es una niña no creo que le guste mucho eso- dijo Blaine

- Bueno, pero ella es mi niña y hasta que tenga otro hijo le enseñare todo lo que se- nos miramos con Hudson, porque ambos sabemos que Santana esta embrazada, pero por la declaración de Noah quiere decir que todavía no le ha informado que será padre otra vez

- Debe ser genial ser padre Noah?- dijo Artie

- Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida- dijo muy feliz- y ustedes les gustaría ser padre?- dijo muy entregado

- Nunca lo había pensado, no hemos hablado eso con Kurt todavía- dijo Blaine

- A mi me encantaría- dijo Sam- seria genial enseñarle, verlo caminar, escucharlo hablar que te diga papa- debe ser súper, pero Quinn todavía no quiere

- Es cierto, todo eso de ser padre seria fabuloso, yo le enseñaría a bailar y Tina de seguro a cantar- dijo Mike muy feliz- pero creo que todavía falta mucho para eso

- Díganmelo a mi yo recién voy a casarme y quiero disfrutar un poco de eso, pero claro que me encantaría ser padre- dijo Steven

- Y tu que dices Jesse- me pregunto Puck

- Voy a serte sincero, me encantaría ser padre y mas con Rachel, ella es el amor de mi vida y un hijo vendría a terminar de completar nuestra familia- mire a los chicos- como ustedes dicen poder verlo crecer, enseñarle todo lo que uno sabe y sorprenderse por lo que hace, seria mi pequeña estrella- dije con una sonrisa- pero como ustedes dicen todavía falta mucho

- Quien sabe chicos, los hijos vienen no se planifican y no se sabe cuando una recibirá una alegría semejante- todos lo miramos muy extrañados por su comentario porque mas que un comentario parecía mas una afirmación


	22. Regreso a casa

Capitulo 22: Regreso a casa

Después de la charla algunas cosas mas, Blaine y Puck decidieron irse a dormir, dejándonos el camino libre para la venganza contra Hudson, mientras el seguía comiendo, le dije a Artie que lo distrajera mientras nosotros hablábamos. Los chicos que se acercaran a mí disimuladamente para contarle que le tenía preparado al torpe

- Que quieres hacerle Jesse?-pregunto Steven- mira que ahora están Blaine y Noah en la tienda

- Por eso tienes que ir a verificar si ya están bien dormidos?

- Esta bien ya vuelvo- fue y volvía confirmando que ellos ya estaban bien dormidos

- Bien ahora vamos al baño

- Yo no quiero ir- dijo Sam

- Yo tampoco- afirmo Mike

- No tontos, vamos para poder hablar- les dije molesto porque nunca entienden nada- no ven que si lo hacemos tan cerca de Finn se va a dar cuenta

- Ahhh- me dijeron todos. Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar, tratamos de no alejarnos tanto porque de todas formas solo queríamos hablar.

- Alguna idea chicos?- les pregunte

- La verdad es que yo no pensé nada- dijo Mike

- Si, es que la verdad con el castigo que le dimos en la tarde pensé que iba a tratar de pensar mas, pero nada- dijo Sam

- Es cierto, Finn no aprende mas- dijo Steven sonriendo

- De acuerdo- luego di un suspiro- como siempre esto va a depender de mi- luego los mire muy superiormente- agradezcan que me tienen aquí- ellos solo me miraron sorprendidos y molestos por los que les decía pero aun así me prestaron atención al hablar- yo voy a hablar con el y ustedes solo síganme el juego, de acuerdo?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza y luego volvimos hacia donde estaban Artie junto a Hudson. Llegamos y nos sentamos muy cerca de ellos, para que la conversación no se escuchara muy fuerte, les hice un seña a los chicos para que estuvieran atentos, ellos me devolvieron el gesto con otra señal, para que supieran que estaba preparados. Yo comencé a sonreír porque con solo pensar en vengarme de Hudson me causaba mucha gracia. Estábamos en silencio hasta que yo lo rompí

- Dime Hudson, no estas cansado ya?

- Si un poco porque preguntas?- dijo un poco asombrado y dudoso por mi pregunta

- Bueno es que yo que tu no podría dormir, en un lugar como este- dijo muy convencido

- Porque? Que tiene este lugar?- parecía un poco asustado

- Que no sabes?- le dije asombrado, por suerte soy actor y uno muy bueno por cierto

- No, nadie me dijo nada- mientras tanto los chicos solo me miraban porque todavía no entendían a donde quería llegar yo

- En este bosque hay muchas montañas y mucha vegetación y sabes quien vive aquí?

- No, quien?- pregunto el muy tonto

- Que no sabes que estas montañas es hogar de los osos pardos - los chicos me miraron y comenzaron a sonreír, esa era la señal de que ya entendía lo que yo quería

- No mientas Jesse, los osos no hacen nada- estaba muy convencido, entonces los chicos comenzaron a hablar para apoyar mi idea

- Pero Finn que no sabes que esta comprobado científicamente que existe esa especie de osos atacan a los seres humanos si tienen hambre- menciono Steven

- Claro, que acaso no ves el National Geographic Channel- Sam uso un tono sarcástico para decírselo

- Yo no veo esos programas- respondió Hudson confundido- ese canal, es el de noticias?- nosotros fruncimos el seño por que no se podía creer que sea tan tonto

- Bueno pero eso no importa, para eso tienes a tus amigos, para explicarte las cosas terribles que te pueden pasar- le dijo sonriendo amistosamente Mike

- Me puede pasar algo malo?

- Claro que no sabes la que esa clase de animales ataca a los hombres y se los devora

- Esperen, eso quiere decir que ustedes también corren peligro!

- No quiero asustarte- la verdad es que si quería y mucho- pero mirarnos a nosotros- dio un rápido vistazo a todos

- Que tienen ustedes?

- Piensa Finn, si fueras un oso que preferirías comerte a un bien alimentado y grande hombre o a uno como nosotros, que no llenaríamos su estomago- parece que le llego la sangre al cerebro porque se puso pálido, eso quiere decir que se lo creyó todo

- Eso significa que me van a elegir a mi- dijo muy preocupado

- Exacto- le dijimos todos sonriendo- yo que tu me cuido- se veía muy preocupado y asustado, lo que causaba que nosotros sonriéramos- Bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir- luego les guiñe el ojo a ellos

- Yo también

- Lo mismo

- Nos vemos mañana Finn, claro si sobrevives- todos se despidieron de el. Por miedo se apresuro a entrar a tienda que compartía con Blaine. Todos lo miramos y nos reíamos cada vez más pero en vos baja para que no diera cuenta. Como la venganza a un no terminaba, de rato en rato hacíamos ruidos para que el se asustara mas, pero lo mejor era cuando gritaba y despertaba a Blaine. Por ultimo uno de los chicos imito a un oso y se acerco a su tienda, el pobre gritaba parecía poseído y Blaine le insistía que no había nada. La noche termino sin que el tonto de Hudson pudiera dormir y nosotros nos divirtiéramos de una forma nunca vista.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a acomodar las cosas para que solo tuviéramos que esperar, vimos a Finn que estaba sentado medio dormido, con unas terribles ojeras y por supuesto tratamos de disimular todo el tiempo porque estaba Blaine y Noah. Después de esperar unas cuantas horas, apareció por suerte el instructor, que nos ayudo a forzar la puerta de la camioneta y así poder salir de ese lugar. Mientras íbamos en el camino Hudson dormía y encima roncaba. Blaine se veía muy intrigado por lo que Finn hacia así que comenzó un interrogatorio para saber si nosotros sabíamos algo

- Chicos, ustedes saben que lo paso a Finn anoche, cuando yo me fui a dormí estaba bien, pero cuando fue a acostarse a la tienda parecía asustado- claro que nosotros nos hicimos los distraídos y sabíamos que debíamos fingir porque sino seguro que Blaine se molestaba por tratar mal a su cuñado pero sobre todo de seguro se lo contaba a Kurt y ahí si que íbamos a tener un verdadero problema- sin contar con todas las cosas que gritaba durante la noche, las cuales por cierto no me dejaron dormir

- No, yo no se nada-

- Yo tampoco vi nada raro- le dijo Sam, mientras que los otros chicos negaban con la cabeza en señal de negativa sobre el tema

- Pero que gritaba?- le pregunto Artie

- El oso!, el oso esta aquí!, también me decía que no dejara que se lo llevara y me abrazaba para que no me separara de el- nosotros estallamos en risas, hasta Puck y Blaine se reían

- Chicos no sean malos, no ven que casi lloraba del miedo que tenia, tal vez quede perturbado de por vida- dijo también sonriendo un poco- pero para ser sincero fue bastante gracioso

- Que le decías tu?- le pregunte

- Que no tuviera miedo, que nada iba a pasarle, que ya se durmiera y sobre todo que me dejara dormir a mi, pobre lo hubiesen visto suplicando por su vida

- Yo nos lo imaginamos- le dije mientras seguíamos riéndonos como locos

Hicimos una parada para cargar combustible, todos bajamos para comprar algo porque ya teníamos hambre, yo fui a comprar algo de beber, mientras los chicos se compraban mucha comida chatarra. Yo fruncí el seño al ver todo lo que compraban

- No me digan que se comerán todo eso?

- Claro, no ves que tenemos hambre, que tu no?- me pregunto Mike

- Si pero eso es pura chatarra a Rachel no le gusta que coma todo eso

- Y tu crees que a Quinn le gusta que como esto, pero ella no esta

- Es cierto Jesse, seguro a Tina me mata si me ve comiendo todo esto, pero como ella esta no es necesario que me aguante

- No haz escuchado esa frase de "cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta"- dijo Puck

- Si ustedes lo dicen no los contradecire, pero yo jamás comeré eso, prefiero comprar algo de tomar y fruta hasta que lleguemos allá- estaba seguro que eso solo les causaría que se enfermaran pero como ellos dicen, si quieren liberarse allá ellos, camine por la tienda para comprar mis cosas entonces vi en un estante un oso de peluche y se me ocurrió una broma para mi querido amigo Hudson. Terminamos de comprar todo y luego emprendimos de vuelta el viaje a casa, estaba muy ansioso de volver a ver a mi Rachel y no tener que pasar todos estos problemas, Hudson durmió mucho tiempo, casi hasta llegar a casa.

- Chicos, me dormí mucho?- dijo adormilado

- No casi nada- dije sarcásticamente

- Tengo hambre, alguien me compro algo para mi?- pregunto, yo comencé a sonreír por la pregunto y sobre todo por la sorpresa que tenia

- Mi querido amigo Finn, como yo te quiero demostrar que de verdad me agradas- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente- yo te compre algo-le entregue una caja, el la abrió muy emocionado seguro pensaba que era comida. Cuando termino de abrir la caja saco su contenido un oso de peluche parecido a uno de las montañas, el se asusto mucho y lo tiro a suelo

- Que no me coma- dijo gritando, todos comenzamos a reír por su aptitud

- Tranquilo Finn, es solo un osito tierno que no lo ves- dije levantando el oso del suelo y entregándoselo- no me vas a agradecer por mi regalo

- Eres una engreído y pedante St James- parecía muy molesto

- Me sorprende que conozca el significado de esas dos palabras- dije irónicamente, comenzamos a mirarnos mal

- Chicos ya basta- dijo Blaine- mira Finn, yo te compre algo- dijo entregándole la comida- ya calmate solo fue una broma- pero el tonto no dejo de mirarme mal.

Luego de unas cuantas horas mas de viaje llegamos por fin a casa, por fin estaría de nuevo con mi dulce Rachel y no con el torpe de Hudson, media hora antes de llegar llamamos a las chicas para que supieran de nuestro regreso y ellas se pusieron de acuerdo para esperarnos en la casa de Kurt. Así que esa era nuestra parada, ellas nos esperaban en la puerta y todos empezamos a bajar de la camioneta, pero cuando iba a bajar alguien me detuvo

- Espero St James que te cuides las espaldas porque esta broma te costara caro- era Hudson- yo lo mire retándolo y le conteste

- Que puede ser peor que haberte tenido que aguantarte

- Como siempre muy gracioso- dijo molesto- pero ya me las pagaras

- Veremos quien da el primer golpe- Iba a contestarme pero apareció Rachel y se quedo callado y encima el muy falso cambio su cara por una sonrisa.

- Jesse- dijo sonriendo, besándome y abrazándome- como la pasaste?- luego miro a Hudson- Finn como estas- luego le di un beso en la mejilla como saludo- que tal la pasaron juntos?- nosotros nos miramos y pusimos una cara falsa para fingir

- Muy bien mi amor, cada día que conozco mas a Finn, mas quiero ser su amigo- aunque era todo lo contrario

- Claro Rachel, como no voy a querer estar cerca de alguien tan amable, maravilloso, bondadoso, talentoso y muchas otras cosas mas- dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa amistosa, yo fruncí el seño porque no podía creer lo queda bien que pida llegar a ser

- Finn- dijo Rachel sorprendida- no sabia que pensabas todo eso de Jesse, es muy dulce de tu parte

- Claro y todavía hay mucho más que decir

- No es muy lindo de su parte amor?- yo seguía mudo y sorprendido de lo que el tarado decía

- Si- no sabia que mas decir- Rachel que te parece si nos despedimos de los chicos y nos vamos a casa

- Claro-dijo dulcemente Rachel, pero antes alejarnos de el me miro y cambio totalmente su rostro por una maligno. Mientras Rachel se despedía de todos yo lleve mis cosas al auto, mientras terminaba mi trabajo alguien se acerco a mi

- Hola Jesse-me di la vuelta para ver quien era

- Hola Santana- dije sorprendido, ella me miro dudosa parecía que quería algo- necesitas algo

- No- luego miro para todos lados parecía que no quería que nadie se enterara lo que quería decirme- Bueno la verdad si

- Es si o no?

- Ya te dije que si- luego se quedo callada

- Y bien?

- Es algo muy privado, prométeme que no le vas a contar a nadie- yo suspire porque la verdad no quiero mas secretos

- Mientras no sea nada raro

- No lo es- dijo molesta e impaciente

- Bueno lo prometo- dije cansado

- Quiero que me acompañes al doctor, para hacerme el control de mi- luego se toco en vientre- ya sabes mi embrazo

- Y yo porque?- dije sorprendido, yo no era muy amigo de Santana- porque no llevas a Hudson, pensé que el era tu amigo

- Porque tú eres confiable y el es muy despistado- luego se acerco más y hablo bajo- te voy a decir esto solo una vez nada más St James así que escucha bien

- Dime

- Porque tú eres un buen amigo- su frase me sorprendió, pero en cierta forma también me agrado a pesar de ser Santana quien me la dijera

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, dime la hora y el lugar- ella me dio una tarjeta de una clínica, yo le asegure que estaría ahí, además de pasar por ella para ir.

Luego de mi charla con Santana y de terminar de despedirnos de todos, nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar, Rachel me contaba que hablo con sus padres que al parecer vendrían para la boda de Mercedes, lo que me causo un poco de pánico, a pesar de ya haberme casado con Rachel no soy muy amado por sus padres. Aun recuerdo el día de nuestra boda cuando su padre tenia que entregarla en el altar no quería soltarla, pero por suerte Rachel lo convenció de hacerlo sino tal vez no hubiera habido boda.

Después llegamos a casa y por fin estuve a solas con mi amada Rachel, lo primero que hice fue abrazarla y besarla mucho

- Jesse, me extrañaste- dije entre besos

- No sabes cuanto- pero ella paro y se separo de mí

- Que no te divertiste con los chicos- pregunto mirándome un poco desconcertada

- Lo que pasa es que estar con los chicos no es como estar contigo- dije sonriendo, ella también sonrió por mi comentario

- Dime porque?- dijo muy picaramente

- Porque a ellos no los puedo besar y abrazar- dije besándola y abrazándola- bueno en realidad podría pero creo que a los chicos no creo que les gustaría- ella comenzó a reír

- Sabes que eres un tonto- yo fruncí el seño por su comentario- pero un tonto que amo con todo mi alma, por eso te tengo una sorpresa- se fue al hacia un mueble saco algo y lo trajo, primero lo escondió en sus espaldas

- Que tienes ahí?- le pregunte desconcertado

- Es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos- me ordeno, yo la obedeció, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo muy sensualmente- estira tu mano- obviamente la obedecí- estaba muy emocionado por lo que me iba a dar, sentía que puso algo entre mis manos al parecer una pequeña caja- ya puedes abrir los ojos mi amor- dijo dándome un beso- los abrí y tenia una caja de terciopelo negra envuelta con una cinta azul eléctrico, que era mi color favorito, la mire y ella sonrió- ábralo que esperas- me dijo ansiosa. Al abrir el pequeño paquete, había cadena con chapa identificatoria con diamantes negros incrustados, yo me quede con la boca abierta porque era hermosa, pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca - No te gusto?- me pregunto Rachel

- Claro que me gusto, es hermoso, gracias mi amor- le dije y le di un beso

- Que bueno que te gusto, Noah me ayudo a elegirla, mira atrás- yo le di la vuelta y esta tenia mi nombre grabado

- Así que Noah te ayudo?

- Si fue muy lindo no?

- Si- que mas podía decir, pero eso resuelve el misterio de la joyería, por lo menos eso creo, ella me puso la cadena que me quedaba muy bien

- Y ahora viene la segunda sorpresa- dijo muy feliz

- Hay mas?- dije yo también muy feliz

- Claro, cierra los ojos- me volvió a ordenar, yo estire las manos como hace unos minutos cuando me dio mi regalo y luego cerré mis ojos y espere, pero de eso sentí las manos de Rachel sobre las mías, para poder separarlas y poderse sentarse ella encima de mi, luego me beso y yo le correspondí abrazándola para que no se separara de mi. Luego caímos en la cama para seguir besándonos pero mas intensamente

- Te gusta mi sorpresa- me pregunto

- Tus sorpresas me encantan- le dije sin parar de pesarla

Pasamos la noche juntos, como debe ser, solo dormir con ella a mi lado hace que todo mi mundo se transforme de alocado, caótico y descontrolado en algo apacible dulce y lleno de amor. Porque solo puedo amar a una sola persona así, tu alma gemela y en mi caso solo puedo amar así a Rachel Berry.


	23. Capitulo 23: No quiero más problemas

Capitulo 23: No quiero más problemas, pero no los puedo evitar!

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para bañarme y arreglarme y después acompañar a Santana al doctor. También le hice el desayuno a Rachel y como la cita era temprano le deje una tarjetita avisándole que me iba para no despertarla. Me fui en mi auto hasta el hotel de Santana y Puck, en el camino la llame para que supiera que ya estaba por llegar y bajara así no tenia que subir y encontrarme con Puck porque sino hubiéramos tenido que darle explicaciones. Ella demoro solo unos minutos en bajar, luego emprendimos el camino hacia la clínica donde se iba a realizar los controles, en el camino estuvimos en silencio solo le pregunte como estaba y ella se limito a contestar que bien, pero por su cara no concordaba con lo que decía, no quise preguntar mas para no incomodarla. Cuando llegamos a la clínica, ella se acerco a la mesa de entrada a preguntar por su doctor y le dijeron que debía esperar su turno, eso no le gusto mucho, porque por supuesto a ella nadie la hace esperar. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera a que la llamaran, primero en silencio, la mire y ella parecía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, pero también tenia cara de preocupada por lo cual decidí que era momento de arriesgarme a hablar, de todas formas ella dijo que me consideraba su amigo

- Te pasa algo?

- Ah- dijo reaccionando ante mi pregunta- a mi?

- No veo otra persona que yo conozca para preguntárselo

- Jajaja, muy gracioso Jesse

- Y entonces?- le volví a preguntar- pareces preocupada por algo- afirme, ella se veía dudosa de contarme que le pasaba, así que le recordé que podía confiarme en mi- si tienes algún problema puedes confiarme en mi, dijiste que éramos amigos- ella dio un suspiro y luego asintió con la cabeza

- Es cierto, lo somos- luego se volvió a quedar unos segundos en silencio y volvió a hablar- lo que pasa es que no se como decirle esto a Noha

- Decirle que? Lo del embrazo?

- Exacto

- Que tiene de malo, estoy seguro que le va a encantar la noticia de ser padre otra vez

- Tu que sabes- dijo molesta

- Bueno yo hable con el- dije también molesto

- No me digas que te atreviste a decirle de mi embrazo- parecía alterada

- Claro que no, para tu información el bocón el Hudson no yo y ya calmate que no le dijimos a nadie sobre eso, pero no entiendo porque quieres esconderlo, no es nada malo ni un crimen- parecía que iba a empezar a llorar, yo no sabia que iba a hacer- Santana estas bien?

- Si, es que tú no sabes lo que siento ahora

- Puedes contármelo, ya sabes como amigos, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo- tal vez me arrepentiría de esas palabras pero no me gusta ver a Santana tan mal ella es a veces una arpía pero creo que nadie merece sufrir así

- La verdad es que no quiero decirle a Noah de mi embrazo porque las cosas entre el y yo no han estado muy bien últimamente, nos peleamos constantemente y siento que me esta escondiendo algo y creo que si le digo lo del bebe el solo se quedara conmigo por eso y yo no quiero eso, quiero que este conmigo porque me ama no por obligación

- No digas esas cosas hace muchos años que están juntos, crees que si no te quisiera se quedaría a tu lado, además tu has estado con el en todos sus momentos buenos y malos porque crees que te dejaría

- Porque más- luego hizo una sonrisa irónica- por tu mujer- yo me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo, Noah con Rachel eso es imposible, por lo menos para mí

- Porque dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad, Noah siempre la ha querido desde la secundaria, siempre me dice lo dulce y buena que es, que es su amiga mas querida y que la extraña mucho porque ella si vino a vivir aquí lejos de Lima- me quede helado por lo que Santana me decía, pero trate pensar lo mejor sobre los comentarios de Noah hacia mi mujer

- Pero tu misma lo dijiste, el la considera su mejor amiga, nada mas- trate de explicarle pero la verdad es que ni yo estaba del todo convencido

- Solo dices eso porque no haz estado todos estos años con Noah como yo- vi que su mirada mostraba mucha molestia y tristeza a la vez- no sabes como es vivir bajo la sombra de alguien constantemente, saber que la persona que amas puede estar pensando en otra antes que tu- luego le empezaron a caer las lagrimas- yo siempre he estado al lado de Noah como tu dices pero el nunca me ha pedido que me case con el o me hecho saber que de verdad me quiere, por eso no quiero decirle nada- yo me quede mudo por lo que me decía y si era verdad, si Noah siempre ha estado enamorado en secreto de Rachel, eso es algo que no me esperaba- Ves que hasta tu no sabes que decirme

En ese momento llego la enfermera para avisarnos que ya le tocaba el turno a Santana, ella se paro y yo me quede sentado muy pensativo, hasta que ella me hablo

- No me acompañaras?- su pregunta me sorprendió porque no pensé que quisiera que la acompañara hasta ahí adentro

- Por supuesto- dije levantándome y acompañándola hacia el doctor

Entramos al consultorio, dentro se encontraba un doctor, este le hizo preguntas a Santana sobre su tiempo de embarazo para calcular el tiempo que tenía, mi mente estaba en otro lado, en todo lo que me había dicho Santana, de pronto el doctor me hablo y me quede en silencio porque no lo había escuchado

- Disculpe, no le estaba prestando atención

- Esta bien, siempre pasa con los padres primerizos- yo mire a Santana y ambos nos reímos

- Pasa algo?- pregunto el doctor un tanto sorprendido por nuestra actitud

- No, lo que pasa es que el no es el padre de mi bebe- dijo Santana todavía sonriendo

- Solo somos amigos- aclare

- Ha- dijo el doctor un poco mas tranquilo- parece que se puso de moda que en lugar de los padres vengan los amigos acompañando a las mujeres

- Ha si?- preguntamos los dos extrañados por su comentario

- Si, justo después de ustedes tengo que atender a varios pacientes que vienen con un amigo

- Seguro es gay- dijo Santana

- Santana!- dije yo molesto por su comentario

- No lo creo, pero quien sabe- dijo riendo el doctor- bueno pasemos a hacerle la ecografía, le parece señorita o señora?

- Señorita todavía y si me parece bien

Santana se sentó sobre una especie de camilla y el doctor le aplico en líquido sobre su vientre que ya empezaba a notarse que estaba más grande. El doctor puso una maquina encima y luego en una pantalla al lada nuestro se mostró un pequeño bebe, su tamaña no era mucho pero ya tenia el tamaña de un bebe. Yo mire a Santana que empezó a llorar de la emoción y tomo mi mano. Después de la cita con el doctor me quede con una duda en mi cabeza, que no me dejaba tranquilo, nos dirigimos afuera de la clínica y caminamos hacia el auto que estaba estacionado al frente

- Santana, cuanto tiempo llevas de embarazo?

- Cuatro meses

- Que? O sea que ya sabias que estebas embarazadas antes de venir, antes que todos

- Bueno, no lo sabía con corteza pero lo sospechaba

- Eso quiere decir que tuviste mucho tiempo para decirle la verdad a Puck, porque no lo haces?

- porque no estaba del todo segura y no quería ilusionarlo y cuando me di cuanta de que estaba de verdad embarazada Noah me aviso que tu mujer lo había llamado para decirle lo de la boda de Mercedes por lo cual ellos se verían, el estaba muy emocionado entonces empecé a dudar acerca de mi relación con el, por eso no dije nada

- Eso no es una buena razón- dije molesto no podía creer que fuera tan desconsiderada con Noah, el era el padre de su hijo- el tiene que saberlo

- Eso no, no todavía

- Pero Santana- empezamos a discutir cuando de repente que alguien nos llamaba, nos dimos la vuelta y en frente teníamos a nada más y nada menos que Sam y Hudson, ambos llevaban gabardinas, lentos oscuros y los famosos comunicadores que compartíamos todos

- Que hacen aquí?- les pregunte sorprendido- y vestidos así?

- Que crees que hacemos- me contesto Hudson

- Lo que tu ya sabes- respondió Sam- y tu? Que haces con Santana?

- No se de que hablan- la verdad es que no tenia idea- y estoy con Santana porque la acompañe al medico

- Ha, por lo de su embarazo- dijo Hudson

- Estas embarazada- Sam estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, luego puso el comunicador en su oído y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- escucharon eso chicos- todos los chicos comenzaron a contestar

- Por supuesto!

- Fuerte y claro!

- Que sorpresa!

- Si que eres tonto Finn, ahora todos lo saben- Santana golpeo a Hudson en su brazo

- Bueno, no te enojes fue sin querer

- Tus disculpas no sirven de nada- ella comenzó a golpear a Hudson con su bolso

- Chicos ayúdenme- suplicaba el tonto

- No- dijimos secamente Sam y yo, luego mire a Sam y volvía a preguntar

- Pero todavía no me han dicho que hacen aquí?

- Ya te dije, estamos ejecutando nuestro plan- me guiño el ojo y yo fruncí el seño por su gesto

- No entiendo- dije desconcertado

- Hay Jesse- dijo molesto- seguir a las chicas, que no te acuerdas- Santana dejo de golpear a Hudson para prestar atención a nuestra charla

- Así que ustedes también son espías- dijo Santana con su típica sonrisa malévola- y tu Jesse que decías que no lo ibas a volver a hacer- dijo irónicamente

- Y no volví a hacerlo, son ellos los de las ideas locas y pensé que eso había quedado olvidado- dije molesto a Sam

- No solo que teníamos que esperar el momento indicado, que es hoy

- Y porque hoy?

- Porque hoy Noah salio con las chicas y hace un rato entraron el la clínica del frente, te llamamos a tu comunicador pero tu nunca contestaste- había olvidado que deje el comunicador en mi bolso de viaje por lo cual jamás lo escuche sonar, pero lo que me desconcertó fue la otra cosa que me dijeron

- Que?- gritamos Santana y yo

- Como oyeron, ustedes no los vieron, vienen de ahí no?

- Si- le conteste- pero saben porque entraron ahí

- No tenemos idea, por eso estamos aquí, queremos averiguar- me contesto Sam

Esperamos un rato pero nada pasaba, todos nos metimos en mi auto para que no nos vieran al salir y desde ahí observábamos, pero ya había pasado más de una hora y nada pasaba. No sabia si irme o quedarme, después lo pensé mejor y me dije a mi mismo "Jesse porque vas a desconfiar de la mujer que amas y que ha estado contigo mas de 7 años", decidí que era momento de actuar

- Chicos me tengo que ir- todos me miraron molestos

- Porque, quieres ir al baño?- me pregunto el tonto de Hudson- Porque siempre traer una cara extraña como alguien que quiere ir al baño- dijo riendo ironicamente

- Claro que no- le dije fastidiado con tus constantes malos comentarios- yo no soy como tu, que arruina los planes de los demás con todas sus idioteces, pero claro que mas puedo esperar de alguien como tu?

- Como alguien como yo?- dijo confundido

- Bueno con tu poca inteligencia, pero no te preocupes si aprendes a leer tal vez tengas una vida plena

- Como siempre, tú y tus chistes malos- dijo irónicamente, yo abrí la puerta del auto del lado que estaba el y lo empuje fuera de este

- Oye- se quejo este

- Bueno, no te preocupes Hudson yo y mis malos chistes nos vamos- mire a Sam molesto- Ahora- Sam entendió la indirecta y se bajo rápidamente. Ambos me miraron irme, lleve a Santana a su hotel sin decir una palabra, esta muy molesto por toda la situación. Hudson y sus cantantes idioteces, Santana y su obstinación y Puck y sus secretos raros con Rachel y esa extraña obsesión con mi mujer que me iban a volver loco. Llegamos al hotel y ella bajo sin decir una palabra, pero antes de irse se acerco a mi ventana para hablarme

- No tienes que estar enojado con todos

- Mira quien lo dice- dije tratando de no enojarme con su comentario

- Jesse, sabes porque se me paso el enojo con tu mujercita

- No y la verdad tu cambio de actitud me sorprendió

- Es por lo que Kurt dijo sobre ella

- Que?

- Ella no hizo nada malo, si Noah siente o no algo por ella, ella lo ignora

- Kurt si que cosas que te hacen pensar- dije suspirando profundamente

- Ella no hizo nada Jesse lo se por la forma en la que me trata, después de todo lo que paso hizo como si no pasara nada y me siguió tratando bien y mas cuando le conté lo de mi embarazo

- Le contaste a ella?

- Si pero le dije que nadie sabia así que tu no habrás la boca, ella me ofreció todo su apoyo y hasta estaba mas feliz que yo

- Ella es así, bueno será mejor que me vaya quiero estar en mi casa antes de que Rachel vuelva

- Esta bien- luego sonrió- y gracias

- Es en serio, quien eres y que le hiciste a Santana López

- Que gracioso- se dio la vuelta- nos vemos

Volvía a mi casa, mientras pensaba y pensaba que iba a decirle a Rachel, quería saber todo porque me desesperaba saber que tanto hacia con Noah y si algo le pasaba o si estaba enferma y no quería contármelo, tenia que preguntarle porque si no me iba a enloquecer. Llegue y ella todavía no estaba, fue a cambiar y poder esperarla, a la media hora ella apareció con una gran sonrisa

- Hola mi amor, que haces?

- Nada estoy aquí esperándote y tu donde fuiste

- Yo?- dijo un poco nerviosa- Noah nos acompaño a mi y las chicas a un lugar, porque preguntas?- por lo menos no mentía

- Por preguntar nada mas y donde fueron?

- A un lugar, nada importante

- Que lugar?- quería saber todo

- Jesse por el interrogatorio, pasa algo

- Rachel, soy tu esposo y quiero saber que haces

- Pero pareces como si desconfiaras de mi- dijo un poco molesta

- Es que al parecer haces algo y no me quieres contar, que quieres que piense

- Eso quiere decir que es cierto, tu desconfías de mi, pero porque yo nunca desconfías de mi

- Rachel- estaba muy molesto- claro que no desconfiaba pero tu y tus secretos con Noah me van a volver loco, porque no simplemente no me lo dices

- Porque fue una promesa y las promesas no se rompe- ella se acerco a mi- no entiendo nunca me hablas así, que te pasa?- parecía que iba a empezar a llorar porque sus ojos se pusieron muy mojados, hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, como pude hacerle esto a ella, después de que jure que nunca iba a volver a permitir que llorara y eso justo eso era lo que estaba haciendo, me sentía muy mal. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella se fue a la sala y me dejo ahí parado sin poder decirle nada, ahora era seguro que estaba enojada conmigo por lo que le dije, lo peor es que no sabía como hacer que me perdonara. La busque en la sala pero ya no estaba, subí al segundo piso a buscarla y la encontré en nuestro cuarto guardando su ropa en una maleta, entre en pánico, Rachel iba a dejarme

- Rachel que haces?- le dije asustado- perdóname - dije abrazándola- No me dejes por favor- iba a llorar como un bebe

- Jesse- me miro y sonrió- No voy a dejarte, porque piensas semejante cosa- Yo la mire sorprendido

- Bueno por la maleta- dije indicando hacia donde estaba – empezó a reír de manera muy dulce

- Jesse no voy a dejarte es para dejar todo listo para irnos a la playa nada mas- luego di un suspiro de alivio- pero eso no quiere decir que todavía no este enojada contigo

- Perdóname- la volví a abrazar pero esta vez ella me correspondió- nunca mas voy a volver a decirte algo así, nunca, nunca, nunca

- Gracias- dijo ella besándome

Luego preparamos juntos las maletas de los dos para dejar todo listo para irnos de viaje, almorzamos juntos, yo levante la mesa mientras ella lavaba los platos yo prendí la radio y empezó a sonar una música, muy bonita que me dio una gran idea. La busque en mi reproductor y entonces busque a Rachel

- Amor ven por favor un momento- yo estaba en la sala y ella vino

- Que pasa?- me pregunto sorprendida- Quiero mostrarte algo- la tome de la mano he hice que se sentara en el sofá- tu solo escucha por favor- le di un beso y ella me sonrió, me acerque al reproductor y puso a sonar la música y luego me puse a cantar (Roy Orbison - You Got It- Lo tienes)

**Every time I look into your loving eyes  
I see a love that money just can't buy.**

One look  
From you  
I drift  
Away  
I prey  
That you  
Are here  
To stay.

Anything you want  
You got it  
Anything you need  
You got it  
Anything at all  
You got it  
Baby!

Every time I hold you  
I begin to understand  
Everything about you tells me I'm your man  
I live  
My life  
To be  
With you  
No one  
Can do  
The things  
You do

Anything you want  
You got it  
Anything you need  
You got it  
Anything at all  
You got it  
Baby!

Anything you want  
(you got it)  
Anything you need  
(you got it)  
Anything at all

I'm glad  
To give  
My love  
To you  
I know  
You feel  
The way  
I do

Anything you want  
You got it  
Anything you need  
You got it  
Anything at all  
You got it  
Baby!

_**Traduccion**_

_Cada vez que miro en tus ojos enamorados  
Veo un amor que el dinero no puede comprar._

Una mirada  
Tuya  
Me transporta  
Lejos de aquí.  
Ruego  
Que tú  
Te quede aquí  
Para siempre.

Lo que quieras  
Lo tienes  
Lo que necesites  
Lo tienes  
Todo  
Lo tienes  
¡Cariño!

Cada vez que te abrazo  
Empiezo entender  
Que me digas que soy tu hombre  
Vivo  
Mi vida  
Estando  
Contigo  
Nadie  
Puede hacer  
Lo que  
Tú haces.

Lo que quieras  
Lo tienes  
Lo que necesites  
Lo tienes  
Todo  
Lo tienes  
¡Cariño!

Lo que quieras  
(lo tienes)  
Lo que necesites  
(lo tienes)  
Todo.

Estoy contento  
Por darte  
Mi amor  
A ti  
Yo sé  
Que sientes  
Lo mismo  
Que yo

Lo que quieras  
Lo tienes  
Lo que necesites  
Lo tienes  
Todo  
Lo tienes  
¡Cariño!

Mientras le cantaba hice que bailáramos juntos, ella sonríe muy alegre al parecer la canción le gustaba mucho. Al terminar ella me abrazo y me beso

- Rachel, perdóname se que a veces me comporto muy mal, pero quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de amarte, como dice la canción, te voy a dar lo que tu quieras lo tienes, solo tienes que pedírmelo- ella me miro dulcemente, me volvía a besar y me tomo de la mano para subir la escaleras

- A donde vamos?

- Dijiste que me daría todo lo que yo quisiera- le acerco a mi oído y me dijo- lo que quiero es a Jesse St James- yo comencé a reír de alegría por sus palabras

Fuimos a nuestra habitación y ahí nos encerramos por horas, hasta que ella tuviera todo lo que quiera, siempre será así, yo le daré todo lo que ella me pida, por una sola razón, por que la amo con locura.


	24. La playa y muchos susurros

Capitulo 24: La playa y muchos susurros

Estábamos camino al aeropuerto con Rachel, hoy era el gran día en que partiríamos a nuestra supuestas mini vacaciones para celebrar la boda de Mercedes y Steven, Rachel estaba súper feliz, yo por supuesto no tanto, tantas cosas en mi cabeza y sobre todo tener que pasar tiempo con el tonto de Hudson y sus incasables idioteces constantes, pero sobre todo con las cosas que hacen los chicos y que siempre terminan metiendo en problemas. Pero trate de poner mi mejor actitud y face para que las cosas funcionaran y para ser sincero porque delante de Rachel tengo que fingir lo más que pueda. Después de un largo camino por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, salíamos por la tarde para llegar a nuestro destino por la mañana, mientras sacábamos las maletas del auto escuche que alguien nos gritaba, nos dimos la vuelta y era nada y nada menos que Kurt y Blaine, el primero se veía muy feliz, pero Blaine tenia una cara de estar muy mal, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento

- Chicos!- los saludo Rachel con un beso y un abrazo

- Hola, como esta la pareja mas deslumbrante de Broadway?- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

- Muy bien- le dije abrazando a Rachel, pero luego mire a Blaine que hacia constantes gestos- Blaine estas bien?

- No- dijo tratando de seguir parado

- Que te paso?

- Recuerdas el día que volvimos del campamento?

- Si, que tiene

- Recuerdas que comimos mucha comida chatarra

- Ustedes comieron- dije con una voz superior- yo no

- Bueno, no tienes que recordarme lo perfecto que eres- dijo molesto- la cosa es que nos callo mal a todos pero ya nos comprometimos con Mercedes y Steven y no podemos fallarles

- Es cierto, hubieras visto como vomito en la casa, fue bastante horrendo y las chicas me llamaron para decirme que los chicos no estaban mejor- dijo Kurt molesto mirando a Blaine- no entiendo como comen esas cosas, advirtiendo millones de veces que no lo hagan pero como siempre ellos nunca te escuchan, hombres- dijo dando un suspiro

- Y como nosotros no nos enteramos?- pregunto Rachel

- Bueno porque la pareja dorada de Broadway nunca atiende el teléfono- dijo poniendo una sonrisa muy audaz- me pregunto que tanto hacen que nunca atienden a sus amigos- Rachel se sonrojo un poco pero ambos reímos por su comentario- Bueno vamos que ya pronto saldrá el avión, saben que es privado

- No, no sabíamos- Rachel y yo nos miramos por la sorpresa de la noticia

- Si, Steven contrato un vuelo privado

- Debe haberle costado una fortuna

- Seguramente, pero mi amiga vale eso y mas así que no tiene porque quejarse- dijo Kurt muy seguro

- Tienes razón Kurt- contesto Rachel muy convencida como Kurt

- Bueno, vamos antes que sea mas tarde- tomo la mano de Rachel y ambos se encaminaron dejándonos a Blaine y a mi con todas la maletas, que eran un montón y muy pesadas por alguna razón, pero para nuestra suerte teníamos un carrito para trasladarlas, aun así debíamos cargarlas

- Que llevan aquí?- le dije a Blaine

- Que se yo- dijo molesto porque las maletas de verdad pesaban y el y Kurt traían mas que Rachel y yo- Kurt fue quien empaco y tu sabes como es el

- Si, lo se, pero lo malo es que dejo todo para que nosotros lo hiciéramos

- Ni me lo digas

Una vez que termínanos de cargar todo y pudimos llevarlo hasta el lugar donde nos controlaban lo que llevábamos, dejamos todo ahí y nos fuimos a reunir con los chicos. Saludamos a todos, mientras esperamos que Steven terminara de arreglar todo, las chicas no dejaban de charlar sobre lo emocionante del viaje, mientras que yo esperaba con los chicos, que traían una cara de enfermes, yo solo me reía por adentro porque se los había advertido pero como siempre nunca escuchan las palabras sabias de Jesse St James, pero la verdad es que me daban mucha gracia porque iban cada 5 minutos al baño. Después de tanta espera por fin vino Steven para avisarnos que podíamos abordar el avión, todos empezamos a subir, Rachel quería sentarse con las chicas así que no me quedo de otra que acceder, yo no quería estar al lado de Hudson así que le dije a Sam se sentara conmigo, Sam me agrade es un poco lento pero parece ser un buen amigo, además le desagrado Hudson tanto como a mi así que tendremos mucho de que hablar.

Nos sentamos y el vuelo comenzó, Sam que termino sentándose a mi lado también se veía muy mal, tenía una cara de enfermo como todos, espero que no lo haga encima de mi, le aconseje a todos que mejor se durmieran hasta que el vuelo terminara, la mayoría me hizo caso con excepción de Noah que no estaba tan mal como los demás. El parecía muy concentrado escribiendo en un cuaderno y preferí no interrumpir, me coloque mi ipod y empecé a escuchar música, de repente sentí que alguien me empujaba

- Jesse, Jesse, Jesse- me estaba Noah

- Ya te escuche- le dije molesto- ya deja de empujarme

- Bueno, no te enojes, puedes ayudarme en algo?

- Dime- dije resignado

- Necesito elegir una canción

- De que estilo

- Bueno, quiero una que sea de declaración, que diga que te amo mucho y que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida

- Y para que la quieres?

- Es un secreto- dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa, yo fruncí el seño, porque no entendía nada- me ayudas a no?

- Mira generalmente muchas artistas que hablan de ese tipo de canciones, no se puedes buscar algo de no Celine Dion, Frank Sinatra o tal vez no se Stevie Wonder

- Y eso quienes son?- dejo poniendo una cara muy rara

- Como que quienes son?- dije sorprendido- grandes artistas, no los conoces?

- Claro que no, de donde salieron, de que época son, de los dinosaurios

- Eso no importa, son grandes artistas no importa si es de otra época, lo importante es que cantan muy bien

- Si tu lo dices, de seguro podrían ser mis abuelos, tienes el gusto musical mas raro, quien en la actualidad escucha esa música?- dijo con una sonrisa- yo pensaba en algo mas actual como no se Eminen o My Chemical Romance

- Esos no cantan canciones románticas- le dije molesto

- Si pero tienen muy buenas canciones con letras muy poderosas y rudas, como yo- dijo muy soberbio

- Pero tu me dijiste que querías una canción romántica de amor, no que querías romperle los tímpanos al alguien- le conteste sonriendo, la verdad me molesto su comentario no es que esos artistas cantaran mal, solo que Puck me molestaba demasiado

- Eso fue ofensivo St James- dijo molesto- no se porque te pregunte a ti, tienes el gusto musical de mi abuelo, me sorprende que no seas rarito- dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo, eso si que me molesto o tal vez sea que estoy muy enojado por sus secretos con Rachel, pero de algo era seguro, era el momento de hacerle saber que estoy cansado de el.

- Mira Puckerman- dije acercándome a el y mirándolo muy mal- te le voy a poner de esta manera, si me sigues molestando voy a abrir la puerta de este avión y voy a lanzarte, pero por supuesto sin paracaídas y te explico porque por ahí te cuesta entenderlo

- Oye, si que estas molesto, cálmate, solo era un chiste- dijo cambiando de cara y dándome una palmada en la espalda, entonces me di cuenta que estaba muy a la defensiva por todo lo que me estaba pasando últimamente y Noah solo quería tener una conversación amigable conmigo a su manera, claro esta, pero yo lo trate muy mal

- Lo siento Noah, es que últimamente estoy demasiado, no se molesto

- Y porque?, según lo que me dice Rachel, ella y tu están muy bien

- Si, no es eso es que…- me quede callado, no le iba a contar a Puck que lo estoy espiando- son otras cosas- dije tratando de no hablar para no delatarme- cosas complicadas y difíciles de explicar

- Bueno, entiendo- dijo muy comprensivamente, eso me sorprendió mucho, desde cuando Noah era tan considerado- todos tenemos nuestros problemas y secretos, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo- me dio una sonrisa muy amigable

- Gracias- no sabia que más decir

- No hay problema, eres el marido de mi mejor amiga y por ende mi amigo también- luego nos quedamos en silencio y así permanecimos todo el camino. Después de unas horas por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, las chicas estaban súper felices, nosotros no tanto sobre todo porque teníamos que cargar el equipaje de vuelta hacia la casa. En el camino hacia el lugar, los chicos no dejaban de mirarme, eso me incomodaba mucho por suerte Rachel iba a mi lado por lo tanto trate de no darle importancia. Al llegar a la casa, este era impresionante por tres razones principales: la primera era gigantesca tenia varios pasillos que guiaban a varias habitaciones todas muy bien equipadas, contaba con un cuarto de juegos, una sala con una televisión enorme, la cocina era gigante y una piscina y jacuzzi , la segunda muy hermosa y la tercera tenia una vista impresionante de la playa porque el patio tenia salida a esta, era magnifica, por supuesto mientras nosotros tratábamos de acordarnos en las habitaciones las chicas lo único que hacían era jugar en la playa y en el mar, no esperaron ni 5 minutos para ir al mar. Cuando lleve mis maletas al cuarto, sentía que alguien me hablaba muy bajo

- Jesse, Jesse, Jesse- me di la vuelta y atrás estaba Sam

- Que pasa?

- Tenemos que hablar contigo

- Porque?- pregunte asustado- que hicieron ahora?

- Porque siempre piensas que pasa algo malo- dijo inocentemente

- Y que no es así?, siempre que me susurran quiere decir que paso algo malo

- Bueno, la verdad es que si- dijo sonriendo

- Y que paso ahora?- iba a hablar pero escuchamos unos paso que se acercaron, primero apareció Blaine y luego Noah, en cuanto los vio Sam cambio la cara y de tema con una voz muy fuerte

- Si, como te decía Jesse, que hermosa casa verdad?

- Si, es muy linda- dije mirándolo raro, Blaine y Puck les había tocado los dos cuartos que estaban al lado del mío y de Rachel, porque el lugar tenia 3 habitaciones por pasillo, una vez que ambos pasaron mira a Sam otra vez- no tienes que gritar estoy al lado tuyo

- Si pero era para no generar sospechas- luego miro a ambos lados antes de hablar- ahora no podemos hablar, nosotros te buscamos cuando sea seguro hablar, luego nos vemos- y se fue, dejándome con muchas dudas, volví a entrar a mi cuarto, deje las molestas en la cama y vi que Rachel entro por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, se veía tan feliz por estar aquí

- Jesse, viste que hermoso es este lugar- estaba llena de arena

- Si lo vi mi amor, parece que te gusto mucho la playa?- le dijo sonriendo

- Me encanta, todo aquí es fabuloso

- Que bueno que te guste

- Y a ti te gusta?

- Claro, porque no me gustaría- le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, me senté en la cama y ella se sentó sobre mí

- Seguro que estas bien, pareces preocupado

- Si estoy bien, no es nada, debe ser el viaje que me canso

- Bueno, con las chicas acordamos que nos turnaríamos para cocinar, pero Steven ya compro la comida para el medio día, así que vamos a comer

- Ya son las doce?- dije mirando mi reloj

- Claro, que no te diste cuenta

- No, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ni siquiera hemos desempacado

- Es cierto- ella abrió las maletas- que tal si lo hacemos juntos y luego vamos a comer- dijo con una sonrisa. Comenzamos a desempacar y cuando terminamos decidimos ir a comer en la mesa solo estábamos Steven, Kurt y Mercedes, nosotros nos sorprendimos, luego de un rato bajaron solo las chicas y nos sentamos a comer

- Y los chicos?- pregunto Rachel

- Todos estaban un poco enfermos por eso no van a venir- dijo Tina un poco molesto, que las demás chicas acompañaron con gestos de molestia también

- Bueno por lo menos estamos nosotros, mejor comamos- dijo Steven

- Y tu como no te enfermaste?- le pregunte

- Lo que pasa es que yo estoy acostumbrado a viajar mucho

- Y eso que tiene que ver?-

- Que es lógico que este acostumbrado a comer mucha comida chatarra porque en los viajes es lo único que consigues rápido

- Suena lógico

Durante la comida todo estuvo muy bien, charlamos de muchas cosas y sobre todo de la boda que ya estaba tan cerca, las chicas casi gritaban lo emocionadas que estaban, en vez de la boda de Mercedes parecían que una de ellas si iba a casar. Al terminar de comer y limpiar todo le dije a Rachel que me acompañara a la playa a dar un paseo por la tarde y ella por supuesto acepto. Me fui a cambiar para ponerme mas cómodo porque todavía traía la misma ropa desde que me subí al avión y Rachel hizo lo mismo. Yo termine antes, baje a esperarla en la sala, leía una revista cuando alguien me llamo casi susurrando

- Jesse, Jesse, Jesse- yo mire para todos lados para ver de donde provenía el sonido, en una de las puertas estaba parado Mike, casi escondido

- Mike?- dije extrañado- que haces?

- Que parezco que hago?, quiero hablar contigo

- Pero porque no te acercas?

- Porque no quiero que nos vean hablando

- Que? Y eso, que yo sepa no tiene nada de malo?

- Que Sam no te lo dijo?- me miro sorprendido

- Me dijo algo, pero en realidad nada concreto, que esta pasando?- esto me estaba asustando, Mike iba a hablar cuando escuchamos los pasos de alguien y luego apareció Rachel por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un hermoso vestido floreado

- Ya estoy lista Jesse- luego miro a Mike, que tiene una cara de preocupado- pasa algo?

- No, porque- contesto rápido Mike y encima se puso muy nervioso- yo no se nada a mi no me echen la culpa de nada- yo lo mire y le di un golpe

- Tranquilo Mike, no pasa nada, Rachel y yo nos vamos- el se relajo un poco- y tu y yo hablamos mas tarde, esta bien?

- Si- dijo mas tranquilo- y ahora mejor me voy porque sino Tina me mata, que les vaya bien- se fue pero antes me hizo una seña de OK, yo no entendí muy bien a que se refería por preferí ignorarlo aunque sea por un rato.

Rachel y yo caminamos por la playa, era muy bonita y pintoresca, no había mucha gente tal vez porque no era época de vacaciones, ella se reía de todo lo que le decía y nos divertíamos nos besamos mucho, esa por supuesto era mi parte favorita. Nos sentamos juntos a mirar el amanecer mientras yo la abrazaba por detrás, fue tan romántico lo único bueno de haber venido a este viaje es poder compartir momentos inolvidables con ella. Al final de la tarde volvimos a la casa porque ella se había comprometido a ayudar a hacer la cena para todos, pero le hice prometer que después de eso volvería a estar conmigo a solas.

Yo me puse a leer un libro que había llevado puesto que las chicas me dijeron que no necesitaban mi ayuda, mientras la cena se preparaba me senté en una hamaca que estaba en el patio a leer, pero de repente al lado mío sentí una presencia que se escondía detrás de la puerta a mi lado, por supuesto me di cuenta en seguida de quien se trataba, ya que algo tan grande se lo reconoce con facilidad

- Ya te vi, no te escondas- dije sin dejar de mirar mi libro-Que quieres Hudson?

- Como sabias que era yo?- dijo acercándose algo confundido

- Es que esa colonia barata puede olerse a kilómetros de distancia- dije con una sonrisa

- Jajaja- dijo sarcásticamente- como haces para conservar ese sentido del humar tan horrendo

- No lo se, creo que se llama aptitud- lo mire de arriba a bajo- pero tu no podrías entender porque parece que de eso te falta mucho

- Mira no quiero pelear contigo

- Y eso?, no me digas que por fin te decidiste a dejarme en paz a mi y a mi esposa porque eso si no te lo creo

- No- dijo molesto- es que necesitamos tu ayuda en algo- yo me pare y camine hacia el

- Que les pasa a ustedes, que todo el día me han dicho que necesitan mi ayuda, dime que hicieron ahora?

- Recuerdas el otro día que en la clínica espiando

- Si

- Bueno resulta que nos descubrieron las chicas- dijo con una sonrisa de tonto

- QUE?- No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando, sentía que iba a desmayarme- Dime que no es verdad

- No es verdad, todo es una mentira que yo invente

- En serio- dije sorprendido

- No, todo es verdad pero tu me pediste que te dijera que no lo era- yo lo golpee en el brazo- Ahu- dijo tocándose el lugar donde lo golpee- porque me pegas?

- Por tarado

- Y ahora porque?

- Y todavía lo preguntas- dije molesto, el solo se frotaba su brazo- y ya no te quejes y dime que paso, confesaron?- pregunte asustado

- No, por supuesto que no, pero nos metimos en otra bastante grande- Hudson iba empezar a hablar pero de repente sentimos la puerta y ambos miramos para encontrarnos con Mercedes, ambos sonreímos inocentemente para tratar de tapar nuestra charla

- Chicos, la cena ya esta lista, vengan a comer

- Si- dijimos los dos un poco nervioso

- Les pasa algo

- No nada, porque nos pasaría algo, solo estábamos hablando aquí como amigos- dijo el dándome un abrazo, Mercedes solo nos miro un poco confundida por la escena luego se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa, aunque por su cara no creo que se allá tragado en cuento de Hudson, con el pésimo actor que es, como podría creerle, ella se fue y el no me soltó así que lo empuje para que se alejara

- Suéltame- deje acomodándome la ropa y limpiándola- no ves que me puedes pegar tus bichos o tu mala aptitud de actor o pero aun tu idiotez

- Eso debería decirlo yo- dijo molesto

- No tendrías porque quejarte, jamás en toda tu vida podrás estar tan cerca de un gran artista como yo- dijo muy autosuficiente

- Eres tan insoportable, que yo podría…-antes de que pudiera terminar lo interrumpir

- Solo recuerda que tu necesitas mi ayuda- dije sonriendo, con eso se quedo callado me fue hasta la puerta y antes de entrar me di la vuelta sonriendo- Jaque mate Hudson- el puso su cara que se notaba que se estaba muriendo de la rabia

La cena fue bastante pasiva, los chicos bajaron a comer, porque ya se sentían mejor, charlamos y nos reímos todos, por suerte el tiempo paso muy rápido, la cena termino y era tiempo de volver a estar con mi esposa a solas. Subimos a nuestra habitación, ella me dijo que yo me cambiara mientras ella me preparaba una sorpresa, cuando salí de cambiarme la habitación estaba llena de velas y ella llevaba puesto un sexy camisón que le quedaba muy bien, ella se acerco a mi, una música empezó a sonar y ella se me abrazo y comenzamos a bailar muy lento, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos (**Because i love you - Porque te amo - Stevie B **I got your letter)  
From the postman  
Just the other day  
So I decided  
To write you this song  
Just to let you know  
Exactly the way I feel  
To let you know  
My love's for real  
Because I love you  
And I'll do anything  
I'll give you my heart  
My everything  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy  
If you should feel  
That I don't really care  
And that you're starting to lose ground  
Just let me reassure you  
That you can count on me  
And that I will always be around  
Because I love you  
My heart's an open door  
Girl, won't you please come on in  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy  
If you should feel  
That I don't really care  
And that you're starting to lose ground  
Just let me reassure you  
That you can count on me  
And that I will always be around  
Because I love you  
My heart's an open door  
Girl, won't you please come on in  
Because I love you  
I'll be right by your side  
To be alive  
To be your guy.

_**Traducción**_

_**Me llegó tu carta  
Me la trajo el cartero  
El otro día  
Pues decidí  
Escribirte esta canción  
Solo para hacerte saber  
Exactamente de la manera que me siento  
Para hacerte saber  
Que mi amor es real  
Porque te amo  
Y haré cualquier cosa  
Te daré mi corazón  
Todo lo que tengo  
Porque te amo  
Estaré a tu lado  
Para estar vivo  
Para ser tu hombre  
Si tu sintieras  
Que yo realmente no me importo  
Y que tu estás empezando a perder territorio  
Simplemente déjame tranquilizarte  
Que tu puedes contar conmigo  
Y que yo siempre estaré a tu alrededor  
Porque te amo  
Mi corazón es una puerta abierta  
Choca, por favor no te vayas  
Porque te amo  
Estaré a tu lado  
Para estar vivo  
Para ser tu hombre  
Si tu sintieras  
Que yo realmente no me importo  
Y que tu estás empezando a perder territorio  
Simplemente déjame tranquilizarte  
Que tu puedes contar conmigo  
Y que yo siempre estaré a tu alrededor  
Porque te amo  
Mi corazón es una puerta abierta  
Choca, por favor no te vayas  
Porque te amo  
Estaré a tu lado  
Para estar vivo  
Para ser tu hombre.**_

La canción termino y ella me susurro al oído

- TE AMO

- Yo también- luego la bese- y no sabes cuanto

Esa noche hicimos el amor hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, dejamos la ventana abierta porque hacia mucho calor. Yo me dormí con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, ella estaba acurrucada al lado mío y yo puse mi brazo alrededor de ella. Era de noche no se la hora, y escuche que alguien decía mi nombre, pensé que estaba soñando, pero luego lo escuche con una voz muy clara, abrí los ojos y vi que había muchas personas a nuestra alrededor, pero por la oscuridad no veía quien, iba a gritar del susto pero alguien me tapo la boca

- Jesse, no grites somos nosotros- dijo uno de ellos alumbrándose la cara con una linterna que traía- soy Steven- vio que me tranquilice- voy a soltarte pero no grites sino vas a despertar a Rachel

- Steve, que haces aquí, en mi cuarto y hasta hora- dije molesto pero muy bajo- y quienes son estos

- Somos nosotros Jesse- eran los chicos, todos se alumbraron la cara para que los viera

- Díganme que hacen en mi cuarto?, a esta ahora antes de que los mate- mire a un lado y Rachel seguía dormida

- Necesitamos hablar

- Y díganme que es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana

- Es sobre lo que Finn te contó- dijo Sam- las chicas nos descubrieron por eso tuvimos que mentir diciendo que nos habíamos juntado para hacer un numero para la boda, es decir que Steven haría un numero para Mercedes en la boda y nosotros lo ayudaríamos, pero imagínate que ninguno tiene idea de que hacer y sabíamos que tu podrías ayudarnos

- Miren no es el lugar, ni el momento, ahora mismo si no los matan sus esposas soy yo el que va a acabar con todos

- No te enojes, pero es que no se presento el momento y ellas nos pidieran que le mostráramos como iba el numero, pero obviamente no tenemos que mostrarle- Me dijo Mike. Estaba tratando de concentrarme en algo, sin que ni enojo me afectara. Pero note que ellos no me miraban a mí sino a mi esposa

- Oigan ustedes que miran- dije molesto

- Nunca había notado lo linda que era Rachel- dijo Sam

- Si que tienes suerte Jesse- dijo Artie

- Les dije que era hermosa- dijo Hudson tarado

- Es cierto- dijo Mike

Yo lo mire enojado y empecé a contar para tratar de tranquilizarme

- Les doy 5 segundo para salir de este cuarto antes de que los mate a todos, no mi importa que me metan a la cárcel, así o salen de aquí o prepárense para dejar viudas a sus esposas- debía haber tenido una cara demasiado mala porque ellos empezaron a salir lo mas rápido que podían. Eso si que se pone bueno no ha pasado ni un solo día aquí y ya estoy metido en problemas y sin hacer nada.


	25. El gran número

Capitulo 25: El gran número

A penas se fueron los tontos de mi habitación dejándome muy molesto cerré la puerta con llave, por si acaso se les ocurría volver, no podía tener tantas desgracias juntas, me meto todo en tiempo en complicaciones que yo ni hice, debo estar embrujado o algo así, recuerdo que cuando protagonice la obra Macbeth me dijeron que tenia una maldición pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con esto, yo creo mas bien que es porque estoy cerca de estos supuestos amigos. Rachel se levanto tal vez porque yo estaba dando vueltas en la habitación.

- Jesse que haces?-dijo media dormida y tratando de despertar

- Que hago- dije nervioso- camino, camino y camino- dije sin dejar de dar vueltas a la habitación

- Me doy cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa- pero porque?- luego miro el reloj- y sobre todo a las 4 de la mañana?

- Bueno porque es bueno hacer ejercicio y sobre todo porque tal vez esto sea un sueño y pronto despierte y todo esto no halla pasado- ella se levanto y se acerco a mi

- Que es lo que quieres que pase?- dijo con una cara dudosa

- Supongo que la mala suerte deje de seguirme o que me despierte lo que pase primero- ella frunció el seño, luego me pellizco

- Auch, Rachel eso duele- dije frotándome mi brazo donde me pellizco- porque hiciste eso

- Para demostrarte que este no es un sueño- dijo con una sonrisa- además porque me estas preocupando- dijo un poco asustada- tu nunca hablas así o haces cosas- yo trate de relajarme, la tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama

- Perdóname si te asuste, es que me asuste con un sueño que tuve, pero no pasa nada- tenia que mentir, no le podía contar lo que había pasado, ella me sonrío y luego me abrazo

- Esta bien, pero si tienes otra pesadilla así solo tienes que despertarme, yo te promete que te voy a cuidar- dijo abrazándome fuerte

- Gracias, muchas gracias mi amor- dije sin dejar de abrazarla

- Sabes una cosa?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Que cosa?

- Que te Amo- dijo dulcemente, me acerque a ella y la bese

- Yo también- luego la abrace, tengo que hacer algo, supongo que por Rachel tendré que ayudar a los chicos aunque no quiero pero eso no quiere decir que no me haga de rogar antes, porque siempre hay tiempo para una buena venganza. Rachel y yo volvimos a dormir sin ningún imprevisto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté junto con Rachel, después de bañarnos y cambiarnos ella bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno junto con las chicas, yo agarre mi libro y me fui otra vez al patio que daba a la playa, tratando de leer porque como la noche anterior me habían interrumpido, este era mi oportunidad de seguir tranquilo por lo menos por 5 minutos, pero claro estaba equivocado porque apenas abrí mi libro, escuche que la puerta se abría para que delante de mi aparecieran 5 tontos: Sam, Artie, Steven, Mike y Hudson, no corrijo 4 tontos y un súper idiota.

- Que quieren?- dije molesto

- Jesse, querido amigo- dijo Steven- no estarás molesto todavía por anoche?- dijo mientras los 5 mostraban una sonrisa muy falsa

- No, como voy a estar enojado- dijo irónicamente- no ves mi cara, si estoy súper feliz, porque dime- con una voz de incredulidad- como no me va a gustar que entraran a mi habitación para molestarme por la madrugada y encima empiecen a mirar como si fueran unos pervertidos a mi mujer- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

- Si lo dices así no suena tan mal- dijo Sam todos lo miramos con una mirada rara

- Estaba siendo irónico tonto- dijo molesto, me levanté para irme

- Espera Jesse no te vayas- dijo Artie- necesitamos tu ayuda

- Ha si?, que casualidad que ustedes necesiten mi ayuda porque yo no quiero ni siquiera quiero estar cerca de ustedes- sabia que no era verdad, iba a terminar por ayudarlos pero hacerlos sufrir no estaba mal

- Por favor Jesse, yo casi nunca te pido nada- dijo Steven- mira hasta ensayamos una disculpa- todos miraron a Finn y el se negaba con la cabeza, después todos lo empujaron y lo decían "hazlo Finn", el se paro delante de mi, nos miramos y los chicos seguían empujándolo para hablar

- De acuerdo, ya no me empujen- dijo algo molesto, después volvió a mirarme y me sonrío con esa cara de bobo que tiene- querido Jesse, amigo, hermano- yo fruncí el seño por lo que decía- sabes que nosotros somos tus amigos y te que…- se quedo trabado, no podía terminar la frase- que…que…que…- los chicos se impacientaron

- Ya dilo Finn- le dijeron casi todos

- Te queremos- término la frase con mucho esfuerzo, yo me sorprendí por lo que decía

- Continua- le dijeron los chicos

- Nos harías el favor de ayudarnos, ya que tú eres uno de los mejores actores de nuestra generación y cantas como… como… como…- se quedo otra vez trabado, yo no dejaba de mirarlo raro- chicos como quien tenia que decir que cantaba- dijo mirandolos a ellos, ellos se agarraron la cabeza

- Que no puedes retener una sola caso por 5 minutos- dijo muy molesto Sam

- Hay Finn arruinaste todo- dijo Artie- ahora seguro Jesse no va a querer ayudarnos

- Finn por favor, no ves que si no hago esto no me voy a poder casarme- Dijo Steven muy preocuparme

- Ya sabia que no teníamos que mandarte a ti ha hacer esto- dijo Mike

- Si no les gusta mi forma de disculparme, no me hubieran obligado a hacerlo- dijo molesto, pero los chicos comenzaron a retar Finn yo comencé a reír sin parar por la cara que el tenia una cara de asustado, todos se voltearon a mirarme porque me estaba por desmayar de la risa, luego de reírme hasta mas no poder me concentre para poder volverles a hablar

- Bueno chicos, como se que ustedes hicieron un buen intento de disculpa y como también me hicieron reír mucho, esta vez voy a ayudarlos, pero con una condición

- Cual?- dijo Artie aunque por su cara se que todos los demás tenían la misma duda

- Que no discutan las criticas que haga y sobre todo que respeten lo que les digo, de acuerdo

- De acuerdo- dijo la mayoría mientras otros asentían con la cabeza

- Entonces empezamos después del desayuno que les parece?- todos estuvieron de acuerdo- Los veo en la sala para empezar, supongo que por lo menos ya eligieron la canción

- Si eso si lo hicimos- dijo con una sonrisa Hudson

- Y te vas a sorprender- dijo Artie

- La canción es genial- dijo Sam

- Es verdad- me dijo Mike

Me pareció raro porque el único que no hablo fue Steven y se supone que es el quien se va a casar, no dije nada en ese momento tal vez estaba algo asustado, luego de que vea que canción eligieron, emitiré mi opinión.

Durante el desayuno todo estuvo bien, todos charlamos y las chicas hicieron planes para ir al centro comercial de compras, mientras nosotros ensayábamos, antes de que las chicas se fueran todas incluyendo a Rachel se acercaron a pedirnos que le diéramos nuestras tarjetas de crédito o chequeras, todos temblamos porque sabíamos lo que eso significaba, iban a gastarse hasta que se cansaran o ya no pudieran cargar mas, es gracioso porque no entiendo como pueden cargar mas bolsas que pasan mas que ellas, supongo que un hombre nunca termina de entender a una mujer. Cuando las chicas se fueron nosotros nos pusimos a trabajar en lo nuestro, me pareció raro que Blaine y Puck se quedaran con nosotros, pero no dije nada, antes de comenzar Artie se acerco a mi para contarme algo

- Que pasa?- dijo yo extrañado

- No se te vaya a salir nada frente a Blaine y Puck, ellos no saben nada, también le mentimos como a las chicas

- Que les dijeron?

- Bueno es que cuando ellos se enteraron que haríamos un número en la boda nos pidieron integrarlos y no podíamos decirles que era una mentira, así que le dijimos que se unieran, por eso tu no digas nada de acuerdo

- De acuerdo- que acaso me quedaba otra, me acerque a ellos y los mire a todos- bueno chicos muéstrenme lo que tienen- ellos se alistaron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a bailar y cantar (Queen-Crazy little thing called love)

**This thing  
called love  
I just  
can't handle it.  
This thing  
called love  
I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love**

This thing (this thing)  
called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
in a cradle all night

It swings  
it jives  
it shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kind like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
she knows how to Rock'n'Roll  
She drives my crazy  
she gives me hot and cold fever  
then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

(CHORUS)  
I gotta be cool  
relax get hip!  
get on my track's  
Take a back seat hitch hike  
and take a long ride on my motor bike  
until I'm ready  
crazy little thing called love

(CHORUS)

_Traduccion_

_Eso  
llamado amor  
no lo puedo  
manejar  
Eso  
llamado amor  
lo conseguiré con el tiempo  
No estoy listo para  
esa cosita loca llamada amor_

Eso (eso)  
llamado amor (llamado amor)  
llora (como un niño)  
en una cuna toda la noche.

Baila el swing,  
se mueve  
por todas partes como una medusa  
De alguna manera me gusta esa  
cosa loca llamada amor

Ahí va mi chica  
sabe cómo bailar el Rock and Roll  
Ella me vuelve loco  
ella me da fiebre y escalofríos  
luego me deja con un sudor frío frío.

(ESTRIBILLO)  
Tengo que ser frío  
relajarme y  
ponerme mi chándal  
Me pongo en un segundo plano  
y recorro un largo trayecto con mi moto  
hasta que estoy listo  
cosita loca llamada amor

(ESTRIBILLO)

Cuando termino la canción yo estaba con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, yo pensé que con los años en el coro habrían mejorado pero me equivoque totalmente, todo el espectáculo estuvo horrible, comenzando con la letra de la canción que me parecía que no era la correcta para una declaración de amor, más bien era todo lo contrario. Durante la actuación Blaine le robo todo el protagonismo a Steven porque realzaba su voz todo el tiempo, Hudson bailo horrible y seguro canto también muy mal pero como solo se escuchaba la voz de Blaine no verdad es que no me di cuenta, Mike solo bailaba y bailaba, claro que lo hacia mejor que los demás y eso hacia que los demás se vieran muy mal, Sam se perdió en medio de la coreografía, Puck hacia bailes sexualmente sugestivos que intentaría olvidar por mi bien, Artie junto con Steven estaban en el fondo y ni siquiera se los notaba.

- Y que tal?- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

**-** Que te puedo decir?- dije asombrado por todo

- Estuvimos muy bien no?- me dijo Puck- viste la chispa que le puse en el escenario- dijo sonriendo

- Dirás que tú le prendiste fuego- dije irónicamente

- Porque lo dices- dijo sorprendido

- Bueno, si quieren que sea sincero con ustedes- todos me miraron atentamente- chicos, saben yo siempre he sido bueno para calificar un espectáculo y el suyo digamos que fue uno de…- pensé un rato como lo iba a decir, pero tenia que ser realista con ellos esto no es como en la secundaria donde una mala critica les iba a costar un campeonato, esto era algo mas importante, era para la boda de Steven y Mercedes- nunca en mi vida vi algo tan horrible- todos cambiaron la cara inmediatamente

- Pero que hicimos mal?- pregunto Mike

- La pregunta, en este caso seria que no hicieron mal- dije con una sonrisa

- Para mi todo se veía muy bien- dijo Blaine

- Tal vez para ti, que te luciste todo el tiempo Blaine, le robaste todo el protagonismo a Steven y el que se casa es el no tu- el cayo en cuenta de la situación- mira se que cantas muy bien pero el que tiene que profesar su amor es el, estamos de acuerdo?- el asintió con la cabeza- bien, voy a decirles a uno por uno que hicieron mal- todos me miraron expectantes de lo que iba a decir- Sam, debes practicar mas, se que puedes bailar bien, pero en medio del espectáculo te perdiste y eso quedo muy mal, entiendes?

- Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no hago estas cosas, desde que dejamos el club Glee y me daba vergüenza decirles que ya no recuerdo como bailar

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, tu no estas en un medio del espectáculo, es muy normal que te cueste retomar el ritmo- el me sonrío satisfecho por mi respuesta- solo debes practicar mas – el me asintió con la cabeza- bien, ahora voy con Puck

- No me dirás que baile mal, si estuve excelente- dijo autosuficientemente

- Claro si quieres hacer una película XXX o en un cabaret - el cambio la cara- mira si que te gusta esa clase de cosas pero este evento es apto para todo publico y hay familias presentes que no verdad no creo que les guste mucho como tu mueves, pero cantaste muy bien, solo trata de seguir la coreografía

- Esta bien- me sorprendió que no se haya quejado

- Ahora vamos por Artie- el me miro asustado- tranquilo, no te diré nada malo, mira Artie tu cantas muy bien, solo tienes que hacerte notar un poco mas de acuerdo?

- Si- dijo con una sonrisa

- Bien- Mire a Mike- Mike tu bailas muy bien, se que no cantas así que no te lo pediré, pero no bailes tan bien, los chicos no son bailares profesionales como tu y quedan muy mal a tu par, comprendes lo que digo

- Si, tratare de acomodarme a su ritmo

- Bueno- mire a Hudson- Hudson tu eres un desastre por donde te veo- el me miro molesto y sorprendido- trata de pararte lejos de Mike porque a su lado pareces Robocop- el parecía que iba a gritarme- recuerda que dijiste que aceptarías mis criticas sin quejarte, lo recuerdas- dijo sonriendo

- Si lo recuerdo- dijo resignado

- Bueno, mira no lo hiciste tan mal, solo practica mas junto con Sam y para tu alivio no fuiste el peor- el se puso contento con lo que le dije

- A si que bueno y quien puede ser peor que yo- dijo Finn, yo me di la vuelta y mire directamente hacia Steven provocando que todos lo miraran también

- Que, que hice yo? Si casi ni cante ni baile

- Ese es el problema principal Steven- le dije muy seguro- es tu boda, no la de ninguno de nosotros, no te parece que lo lógico que el que brille seas tu?- el dio un suspiro de resignación

- Creo que si- dijo dudoso- pero no puedo, yo no soy como tu o Blaine, no se nada de música, no bailo bien, ni canto bien

- Pero si eres representante de artistas, se supone que debes saber algo- dijo Sam

- Yo se distinguir cuando una persona tiene talento, pero no se bailar y menos cantar, solo se como debe hacerlo otra persona para convertirse en estrella- ahí me di cuenta que eso representaría un problema, ya que Steven no se tenia nada de confianza

- Steven nadie te pide que cantes como Sinatra- le dije

- Pero es que ustedes no entienden

- Si tu no nos explicas jamás entenderemos- le conteste

- Mercedes canta hermoso, se que cuando me escuche cantar a mi, tal vez llore pero de la tristeza, al ver que canto tan mal

- Steven amigo- dije acercándome a el y apoyando mis manos en sus hombros- Mercedes estará contenta de que le cantas o que llores o que aúlles si lo haces, mientras lo hagas de corazón y para demostrarle que la amas- el me miro un poco mas tranquilo y los chicos se acercaron para darles animo, creo que con eso tomo un poco mas de confianza- Bueno pero ahora solucionaremos el problema principal- Todos me miraron sorprendidos

- Y cual es?- dijo Blaine

- La canción, quien la eligió, no me digas Steven que de verdad quieres cantarle esa canción a Mercedes para jurarle amor eterno- dije sorprendido

- No, pero los chicos dijeron que esa era buena- yo lo mire mal pero todos se hicieron a los disimulados

- Bueno parece que saben muy poco de romanticismo- dije mirándolos- eso es lo primero que debemos corregir, debes cambiar la canción, que te parece si mejor buscamos otra?

- Esta bien- dijo un poco inseguro

Pasamos horas y horas mostrándole canciones a Steven pero el no se decidía por ninguna, ya todos estábamos cansados de cantar y el nada a todas les encontraba un defecto, ya todos estábamos empezando a impacientarnos

- Bueno Steven escoge una y ya- dijo Puck molesto

- Es que no se cual?

- Tiene que ser una canción que te llegue al alma, que cuando la escuches solo pienses en la persona que amas- dijo Sam

- Pero la verdad no se me ocurre ninguna y las que me mostraron ustedes no me gustan

- Mira Steven- dije tratando de calmar la situación- Te voy a dar un ejemplo, yo siempre que ve a Rachel, se me ocurre algo que cantarle porque la amo, que canción se viene a la mente cuando ves a Mercedes

- No se- dijo dudoso, haciendo que los chicos se desesperaran mas- Jesse porque no me das un ejemplo

- Esta bien voy a mostrarte como se hace- dije seguro de mi

Me acerque al reproductor y puse una canción, en ese momento llegaron las chicas y Rachel entro a la habitación, yo la mire a los ojos y comencé a cantarle como si nadie mas que nosotros dos estuviera en esa habitación (Bryan Adams-Heaven), en cuanto empecé a cantar ella me sonrío muy alegre y feliz

**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more**

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

_Traduccion_

_Oh, pensando en todos nuestros años de juventud  
Solo estábamos tu y yo  
Éramos jóvenes y salvajes y libres  
Ahora nada puede alejarte de mí  
Hemos estado en ese camino antes  
Pero eso ha terminado ahora  
Me tienes regresando por más_

Nena tu eres todo lo que quiero  
Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos  
Encuentro difícil de creer  
Estamos en el cielo  
Y amor es todo lo que necesito  
Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón  
No es muy difícil ver  
Estamos en el cielo

Oh, por una vez en tu vida encuentras a alguien  
Quién pondrá tu mundo al revés  
Te levantará cuando te sientas mal  
Sí, nada podría cambiar lo que significas para mí  
Oh, hay muchas cosas que podría decir  
Pero solo abrázame ahora  
Porque nuestro amor iluminará el camino

Nena tu eres todo lo que quiero  
Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos  
Encuentro difícil de creer  
Estamos en el cielo  
Y amor es todo lo que necesito  
Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón  
No es muy difícil ver  
Estamos en el cielo

He estado esperando por tanto tiempo  
Para que algo llegara  
Para que el amor viniera  
Ahora nuestros sueños se están convirtiendo en realidad  
Con los buenos tiempos y los malos  
Sí, estaré ahí para contigo

Nena tu eres todo lo que quiero  
Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos  
Encuentro difícil de creer  
Estamos en el cielo  
Y amor es todo lo que necesito  
Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón  
No es muy difícil ver  
Estamos en el cielo

Ella se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa, y con los ojos lagrimosos

- Eso era para mi?

- No conozco otro ángel que me haga tocar el cielo

- Eras tan dulce- luego me beso delante de todos, yo estaba súper feliz- sabes que te Amo

- Me lo imagine- dije un poco engreído

- Eres un tonto- dijo mientras todos se reían

- Lo se, pero soy tu tonto- ella me abrazo y me beso otra vez, pero mi momento se vio interrumpido por Steven que se acerco a mi

- Gracias Jesse- dijo dándome la mano- ya se que canción cantar, por la tarde podemos seguir practicando, así podré mostrártela

- Claro, pero ahora hazme un favor

- Dime

- Déjenme solo con mi esposa- lo dije en voz alta para que todos me escucharan y se fueran y para mi suerte me hicieron caso, yo me quede abrazado a Rachel, cuando estoy a su lado me siento tan bien, siento que no importa nada mas que nosotros dos, ella es mi ángel aunque suene cursi, pero en verdad a su lado siento que puedo tocar el cielo.


	26. Que es esto? La guerra batalla de los se

Capitulo 26: Que es esto? La guerra batalla de los sexos

Una vez que todos me dejaron solo con Rachel, me quede abrazándola y besándola un rato muy largo, yo estaba muy cómodo hasta que ella me llamo

- Jesse- dijo con una voz muy suave

- Que mi amor?

- Creo que nos están espiando- dijo sonriendo, yo mire hacia la puerta que era de vidrio para darme con la mala sorpresa de tener que ver a los chicos y las chicas pegados a la puerta curioseando lo que estábamos haciendo

- Ustedes que hacen ahí?- le dije molesto, me escucharon y salieron corriendo a diferentes direcciones, iban tan perdidos que hasta algunos se golpearon, por ejemplo Finn con Steven, Rachel empezó a reírse

- Rachel no te rías- dijo molesto- parece que en esta casa no hay intimidad- dije gritando para que me oyeran todos

- No seas malo, ellos son solo un poco curiosos

- Mas bien dirás que son unos metidos- dijo molesto

- Bueno, ya no te enojes, mejor ven para que te muestre que compre- me tomo de la mano y me llevo al cuarto, la cama estaba llenas de bolsas, eran tantas que no podía ni ver la cama

- Y dime, mi amor?- dije en tono sorprendido- porque no trajiste mas? Con todo lo que trajiste se debe haber vaciado en centro comercial

- Y eso que no viste todo lo que trajo Kurt

- Me lo imagino

- Pero no te preocupes, no gaste tanto- lo que dijo traducido significa que se gasto todo lo que puso y que seguramente mi tarjeta estaba muy gastada

- Que bueno, mi amor- dije un tanto escéptico

- Y mira lo que te traje a ti- dijo mostrándome un montón de bolsas

- Rachel no tenías que comprarme nada, yo traje mucha ropa, donde vamos a meter esto cuando nos vayamos

- No crees que no lo pensé, por eso compre esto- dijo mostrándome una maleta, una de color rosa con una estrella dorada en el centro y otra azul claro que tenia una placa en el centro con mi nombre- mira hasta le hice tallar tu nombre, no te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Si- dije sonriendo falsamente, lo último que quería era cargar mas molestas pero no le podía decir eso a Rachel así que me trague mis comentarios irónicos y me limite a sonreír. Ayude a guardar todas las cosas a Rachel y luego ella bajo a preparar la comida con las chicas, yo volví al patio a hacer un nuevo intento de leer mi libro, me senté otra vez y apenas lo abrí escuche que abrieron la puerta, mire molesto y suspirando, levante la vista para ver a todos los chicos en frente de mi, otra vez

- Que paso ahora?

- Es que Steven ya eligió la canción y queremos saber que vamos a hacer?- dijo Puck, yo mire a Steven que estaba detrás de todos

- Steven dime que canción elegiste?

- Es una muy buena, se que a Mercedes, porque tiene todo lo que ha ella le gusta, no te imaginas lo buena que es- y siguió hablando hasta que lo pare

- Steven- dije cortando lo que decía- ya dime la canción por favor

- Ha si es esta- me mostró un papel con el titulo de la canción y la letra, yo lo mire muy sorprendido

- Estas seguro que quieres esta canción?- dije algo sorprendido- Es un poco difícil de interpretar, hasta para un artista con mucha experiencia- hasta para mi la canción era difícil de interpretar sobre todo por el artista que la cantaba

- Si, estoy seguro, se que yo no soy un buen cantante como tu a los chicos, pero por Mercedes lo voy ha hacer- lo que el dijo me alegro mucho porque con eso demostraba lo mucho que amaba a Mercedes- Por eso necesito tu ayuda, tu podrás ayudarme a mejorar si no canto bien, o por lo menos a no sonar tan mal hasta el día de la boda, me ayudaras?

- Por supuesto, lo are con mucho gusto- luego note que todos nos miraban raro

- Que bueno que sean buenos amigos pero ya dejen de hacer escenas raras y dígannos que haremos nosotros?- dijo Puck

- Si que sabes incomodar a la gente Noah

- Es una cualidad- dijo con una sonrisa

- Si tú lo dices- dije irónicamente- bueno antes que nada déjenme pensar que haremos y luego les digo

- Si no vamos a ensayar o hacer algo, podemos ir a comer? Es que tengo mucha hambre- dijo Hudson- yo me sonreí

- Tu puedes hacer lo que quieres, de todas maneras nunca se puede contar contigo para nada

- Eso es mentira!- dijo molesto

- Tienes razón, corrijo lo que dije, nunca se puede contar contigo para algo bueno, porque todo lo haces mal- el se puso furioso, pero los chicos lo calmaron

- Finn, no hagas nada no ves que lo necesitamos- le dijo Sam

- Si, Finn por favor no lo arruines- Dijo Artie, yo me seguí riéndome de el, este era mi momento de tratarlo mal no iba a dejarlo pasar así nada mas

- Si Finn, no me molestes o sino vas a tener que armar el numero tu y como lo tuyo no es pensar va ha ser una misión imposible- el se dio la media vuelta tragándose su coraje, yo seguí sonriendo satisfecho por la situación, pero antes de entrar a la casa se dio la vuelta

- Pero esto no se queda así St James, voy a vengarme- dijo poniendo una mirada muy desafiante

- Me gustaría verlo Hudson- dije devolviéndole la mirada

- Y lo veras y muy pronto te lo prometo- luego se fue, dejando a todos los chicos muy sorprendidos

- Nunca vi a Finn tan molesto- dijo Mike

- Es cierto, siempre parece tan calmado- dijo Artie

- Quien iba a creer que Finnocente tenía su carácter- dijo Puck muy sorprendido

- Es cierto y eso que es hermano de mi novio pero no le conocía ese lado- dijo Blaine- no estas preocupado Jesse- yo me quede parado y muy calmado

- Para nada, alguien con su coeficiente intelectual no puede hacer nada importante, pero me sorprende que ustedes no conozcan ese lado de Hudson, el resulto ser un lobo vestido de cordero

- Pues así parece- dijo Steven- ahora te entiendo cuando decías que no lo aguantabas

- Es que quien va a poder aguantar a alguien tan tonto, todos los días- todos no reímos por mi comentario, luego escuchamos la puerta, Tina vino a avisarnos que la comida ya estaba lista y todos procedimos a entrar a la casa

El almuerzo fue bastante bueno y tranquilo, aunque Hudson y yo nos sacábamos chispas con las miradas que nos dábamos, Rachel se daba cuenta que algo pasaba entre nosotros y nos miraba a los dos, pero claro que cuando ella miraba el muy falso me sonreí agradablemente.

El día siguió transcurriendo normalmente, las chicas se fueron a probarse todas las cosas que trajeron del centro comercial, había cosas que Rachel se había comprado que no me agradaban nada como trajes de baño, algunos eran demasiado reveladores para mi gusto. Aunque según ella Santana y Kurt le habían dicho que estaban de moda y conociéndome se que al final de cuentas cuando intente ponérselos terminara siendo un problema muy grande.

La hora de la cena llego muy rápido, durante la tarde yo me dedique a pensar ideas para el numero de los chicos, no vi en toda la tarde a los chicos, yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando alguien toco la puerta

- Pase, esta abierto- vi que Steven entro

- Hola Jesse, puedo hablar contigo

- Claro, que necesitas?

- Quiero pedirte un favor?- dijo nervioso

- Dime?

- Pero antes prométeme que no dirás a nadie hasta el día la de boda

- Esta bien- dije extrañado

- Hable con Mercedes y ella y yo estamos de acuerdo en pedirte que seas tu quien cante para nosotros en el momento del baile, que tenemos que hacer como pareja- su pedido me sorprendió pero también me dio mucha alegría

- Seria todo un honor- dije con una sonrisa

- Gracias amigo

- Pero dime porque no quieres que no le diga a nadie?-

- Porque los chicos se molestaran porque te elegí a ti y no a alguno de ellos, en especial Blaine o Kurt

- Te entiendo

- Y dime que canción eligieron?

- Todavía no decidimos, prefiero que lo hablemos entre los tres, no te parece?

- Seria la mejor

- Bueno, también vine a decirte que la cena ya esta lista

- Entonces vamos a comer

Durante la cena todo estuvo tranquilo aunque me pareció raro que Hudson no estuviera en la cena, los chicos me contaron que había ido a buscar algo que necesitaba, la verdad a mi no me importaba que hiciera, mientras sea lejos de mi mujer, por mi puede ir a tirarse de un precipicio. Al terminar la cena escuchamos la puerta para ver llegar a Hudson con un paquete y con una cara de felicidad

- Chicos miren lo que traje- dijo mostrándonos un juego

- Y eso para que?- dijo Blaine

- Bueno, como esta noche no haremos nada pensé que seria bueno que jugamos algo entre todos, no les parece?- dijo con una sonrisa de tonto, las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo pero los chicos no tanto y yo menos por alguna razón esto de su buena intención no me gustaba nada- Vamos chicos anímense solo es un juego- la verdad es que tampoco teníamos muchas opciones así todos nos sentamos en la sala y el empezó a explicar el juego

- Bueno, primero que nada yo no puedo jugar

- Porque?- le preguntamos

- Porque es de parejas, por eso- dijo con una sonrisa- Es para ver que tanto conoces a tu pareja- todos las chicas se emocionaron, pero nosotros todo lo contrario- pero para que vean que soy muy bueno, me voy a quedar aquí con todos ustedes

- Que lindo Finn- dijo Rachel

- Si- dijo Quinn

- Eso es muy considerado de tu parte- dijo Mercedes

- Tarado- dije susurrando

- Dijiste algo Jesse?- dijo mirándome mal, el se sentó junto a Rachel y yo

- No, nada- dije sonriendo, porque estaba seguro que me había escuchado perfectamente

- Bien, continuo, aquí hay unas tarjetas- dijo mostrándonos unas tarjetas con inscripciones- contienen preguntas, que deben ser contestadas en un limite de tiempo y te otorgan puntos, el juego como ya dije es en parejas y por eso gana la pareja con mas puntos, entendieron? No es nada del otro mundo y nos entretendrá por un rato- todas las chicas aplaudieron emocionadas- Yo anotare el puntaje y hago las preguntas que les parece?

- Si- dijeron casi todos

- Bueno primero anoto las parejas: Sam- Quinn, Blaine- Kurt, Steven- Mercedes, Mike- Tina, Artie- Brittany, Noah- Santana y Rachel- dijo mirando a mi mujer y sonriendo, yo le di un codazo- Auch y Jesse, ha y si te cansas Jesse yo puedo ocupar tu lugar y jugar con Rachel- yo lo mire muy mal

- Ni en tus mejores sueños- le dije irónicamente

- Bueno comencemos

Sam y Quinn, fueron los primero en contestar la pregunta de la tarjeta

- Sam, es para ti- el se alisto- dime cual es la película favorita de Quinn

- Esa es fácil- dijo con una sonrisa- Rocky – Quinn frunció el seño

- Esa no es mi película favorita

- No- dijo extrañado- pero si la hemos visto un millón de veces- dijo con una sonrisa

- Porque te gusta a ti, pero yo la detesto- dijo molesta

- Como no te va a gustar Rocky, si es todo un clásico

- Dirás todo una bazofia- Sam se quedo muy ofendido con su comentario

- Bueno chicos no tienen ningún punto, paso a la otra pareja- Kurt levanto la mano- Bien Kurt y Blaine, la pregunta es para ambos- el dio un suspiro- Díganme cual el mejor cualidad de cada uno y cual es su mayor defecto?-

- Eso es fácil, el es súper honesto y cariñoso- dijo Kurt- y defecto no creo que tenga- dijo sonriendo

- Y tu Blaine?

- Su mayor cualidad es que es muy positivo y siempre sabe como hacerte sentir mejor, por eso lo amo- dijo Blaine, Kurt estaba súper feliz- y su mayor defecto es que no se puede confiar en el, sobre todo con si es un secreto- Kurt cambio la cara totalmente

- Que dices?- dijo molesto

- Si, tu sabes te cuesta guardar las cosas

- Pues sabes- dijo mucho mas molesto- yo si guardar un secreto pero ahora tengo algo para ti Blaine Anderson que no me pienso guardar, iba a empezar a gritar cuando Puck le tapo la boca, luego que se calmo un poco, Puck lo soltó y el se sentó con una cara muy poco feliz

- Bueno pasamos a la otra pareja, Steven y Mercedes, la pregunta también es para ambos, tienen que decirme cual es el día mas feliz de su vida?

- El mío fue cuando Steven me pidió matrimonio- dijo Mercedes

- Y el mío cuanto mi equipo de futbol gano el Súper Tazón- todos lo miramos extrañado- aun lo recuerdo fue hace como dos años, ese día supe lo que es la dicha- Mercedes estaba furiosa

- Así que ese es el día mas feliz de tu vida- parecía que iba a golpear a Steven- que mal espero que lo recuerdes esta noche cuando duermas afuera

- Pero porque?-

- Y todavía preguntas

- Pasemos a otra pareja- dijo Finn tomando otra tarjeta- Mike y Tina, la pregunta también es para ambos, díganme cual es la tarea que peor realiza su tarea?

- Eso es fácil, ella ya lo sabe- dijo Mike pasando su brazo por atrás de Tina- la forma en que cocina- Tina frunció el seño

- Ha si, pues a mi no me gusta la comida horrenda que prepara tu madre e igualmente me la como con una sonrisa

- No digas eso de la comida de mi mamá, ella la prepara con mucho cariño

- Dirás con muchas porquerías extrañas, además no se porque criticas mi comida cuando tu ni siquiera sabes prepararte una taza de café

- Eso si que hirió mis sentimientos- dijo Mike

- Y tienes suerte que no te hiera en otra parte, eres un …..- Tina empezó a insultar a Mike en japonés, nadie entendía nada, todos tratábamos de calmarla

- Entonces si ya terminaron, pasemos a otra pareja- dijo el desubicado de Hudson- los siguientes son Artie y Brittany- ellos se veían dudosos de querer jugar por como iban las cosas- Esta es fácil y es para ambos- dijo con mucha confianza- la pregunta dice lo siguiente: cual fue el ultimo regalo que te hizo tu pareja?

- El ultimo regalo que me hizo Artie, fue un peluche con forma de delfín que se gano cuando fuimos al parque en un juego- Artie asintió con la cabeza en señal de que Brittany tenia razón

- lo ultimo que Brittany me regalo fue una nueva guitarra para mi cumpleaños- ella frunció el seño

- Artie, eso no fue lo ultimo que te di, fue hace unos momentos un cd de música que te traje del centro comercial

- Pero eso no cuenta Brittany, el cd es para bailar y tu sabes que yo no lo usare, lo terminaras usando tu

- Eso es lo que piensas- dijo Brittany con una mueca de tristeza

- No es para que te enojes, solo dije la verdad

- Pues si vamos a ser sinceros- dijo molesta- a mi ni siquiera me gustan los delfines pero aun así sonreí y fingí que si me gustaba

- Pero Britt, te lo di con todo mi amor

- Yo también el Cd así que ahora estamos a mano- ella se paro y se sentó junto a Santana, ella le tomo la mano

- Quien entiende a las mujeres- dijo Artie

- Si ya terminaron- dijo Finn- pasemos a la siguiente pareja Santana y Puck

- Estas loco si crees que voy a jugar- dijo Noah

- Pero porque Noah- dijo el tarado de Finn- si solo es un juego no pasa nada, y menos si no escondes nada- Santana miro mal a Noah

- Es cierto Noah a menos que tengas algo que esconder y por eso no quieres jugar

- Claro que no

- Entonces juega- dijo Finn

- Estaba bien- dijo resignado Puck

- Bueno aquí va- dijo Finn sonriendo- Es para ambos, que es lo que hace tu pareja cuando se molesta mucho contigo?

- Bueno, Noah casi nunca se enoja pero normalmente se va, porque parece que no tiene los suficientes pantalones para quedarse y discutir conmigo- Noah fruncí el seño

- Sabes que no es así- dijo el molesto- me voy para no tener que decirte todo lo que pienso, pero si tu hablas yo también puedo hablar- ella lo miro desafiantemente

- Ha si, pues lo que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo cuando quiera

- Si me lo pides así- dijo irónicamente- cuando Santana se enoja siempre hace mucho berrinche parece una niña malcriada, generalmente me golpea y por supuesto que no deja de insultarme

- Eso no es cierto

- Claro que si

- Claro que no

- Claro que si

- Chicos ya cálmense- dijo Rachel, Santana se quedo sentada pero estaba muy furiosa se notaba en su cara, y Puck se quedo termino parándose y sentando en otro lugar

- Porque te vas Noah- dijo Rachel

- Porque si me quedo a su lado seguro me golpea cuando me descuide- ella lo miro peor aun

- Bueno, solo nos queda una pareja- dijo Hudson con una gran sonrisa- Rachel y Jesse

- Creo que mejor no deberíamos seguir jugando- dije algo nervioso

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jesse, Finn mejor lo dejamos aquí, mira como todos se pelearon

- Pero chicos ustedes son los últimos, si no contestan la pregunta no seria justo para todos los demás que ya jugaron- Rachel y yo nos miramos, los demás también nos vieron

- Finn tiene razón- dijo Sam

- Y tu que sabes?- dijo Quinn

- Chicos cálmense por el bien de todos- ella tomo mi mano- Jesse y yo jugaremos, verdad Jesse?- asentí con la cabeza, de todas formas yo amo todas las cosas relacionadas con Rachel, que tan mala puede ser la pregunta

- Que bien chicos- dijo con una sonrisa- aquí va- dijo tomando otra carta- la pregunta es para Jesse, es una pregunta hipotética, si los padres de tu pareja no tuvieran a donde ir, dejarías que se quedaran a vivir contigo y tu pareja?- yo me quede en blanco por la pregunta, Rachel me miro sonriendo

- Bueno eso es…- me quede en silencio tratando de formular una frase, Rachel me miro sorprendida

- Jesse, no dejarías que mis padres vivieran con nosotros?- dijo triste

- No es eso mi amor, es que- me quede pensando como decirlo sin herir los sentimientos de Rachel

- Es que, que?- dijo con la voz quebrada- Jesse odias a mis padres?- me quede otra vez sin palabras- En serio los odias- dijo con los ojos lagrimosos

- Odiar es mucho, digamos que ellos son personas con las que no me llevo muy bien, pero no los odio

- Pero porque no te agradan?

- Rachel, tu sabes que yo amo todas tus cosas pero tus padres siempre me detestaron por alguna razón cada vez que me ven me hacen la vida miserable

- Se que ellos pueden ser un poco molestos algunas veces, pero ellos no te odian

- A veces parece que si

- Jesse- dijo molesta, Kurt se acerco a ella para calmarla

- Viste lo que haces St James- me dijo Kurt molesto

- Kurt no te metas, esto es entre Jesse y Rachel- dijo Blaine

- Porque piensas que voy a ir a contarle a todos los diarios que la pareja de Broadway discutieron

- Yo no dije eso

- Pero lo pensaste- dijo Kurt

- Chicos por favor calmémonos- dijo Steven, pero Mercedes se paro y se puso junto a Rachel y Kurt

- Tu mejor no hablas, que sabes de sentimientos, porque mejor no vas a ver tus adorados partidos de futbol

- Mercedes no se porque sigues enojada por eso

- Mercedes tiene razón, los hombres son todos unos insensibles- dijo Santana junto a Brittany

- Es que las mujeres son todas unas escandalosas- dijo Puck

- Es cierto- dijo Mike

- Claro que no, lo hombres son unos idiotas, obstinados que solo saben molestar a las mujeres- dijo Tina

- Chicos conservemos la calma o esto va a terminar muy mal- dijo Sam

- Ya es tarde para calmarse amente de Rocky- le dijo Quinn muy molesta a Sam- los hombres solo saben quejarse pero no hacen nada bien, sin nosotras no podrían ni comer

- Quieres apostar?- dijo Sam

- De acuerdo?- dijo Santana

- Veremos quien puede contra quien- dijo Kurt

- Seguro ustedes vendrán muy pronto a disculparse- dijo Blaine

- Eso ni en sus mejores sueños, pronto vendrán a pedirnos perdón de rodillas-

- Eso jamás- dijo Steven

- Entonces esto es la guerra declarada- dijo Mercedes- vamos chicas, esta noche, todas compartiremos el mismo cuarto para no tener que compartir el mismo espacio que estos insensibles idiotas

- Hagan lo que quieran- dijo Noah

Todas se fueron, Rachel todavía estaba muy confundida con la situación, pero ellas la tomaron de la mano y la jalaron con ella, yo quería seguirla pero los chicos me detuvieron

- Jesse tu estas con nosotros- dijo Puck

- No, yo quiero ir con mi mujer

- No digas tonterías, ellas son unas gritonas molestas- dijo Sam

- Es cierto todo esto es su culpa- dijo Artie

- No, yo se quien tiene la culpa de todo esto- dije molesto, me di la vuelta para ver a Hudson sentado con una sonrisa, en cuanto me vio cambio la cara- Mas vale que sepas correr porque te juro que si te agarro- me abalance sobre el, pero los chicos me detuvieron

- Yo solo quería que jugáramos y nos divirtiéramos

- No te hagas el tonto, tu y tus entupidas preguntas- yo trataba de soltarme pero los chicos no me dejaban golpearlo, hasta que logre soltarme y Mike y Blaine le gritaron

- Corre Finn

Esto si es un problema muy grande, pensé que Hudson ya no me causaria mas molestias pero tenia que salir con semejante situación, ahora tengo que pensar una manera de disculparme con Rachel y no permitir que este grupo de locos me separen de ella.


	27. Capitulo 27: Reconciliación, pero contin

Capitulo 27: Reconciliación, pero continua la batalla

Las cosas no estaban nada bien para mi, creo que tampoco es un buen momento para los chicos pero ellos por supuesto a diferencia mía no iban a admitirlo así como así, se hacia a los difíciles, pero la culpa la tiene el gigante con 0% de inteligencia, debí haberme imaginado que planearía algo así, no se donde le entran sus crueles intenciones, si para pensar primero se tiene que tener algo de masa cerebral y el dudo que la tenga.

Bueno pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo mas importantes es que Rachel esta enojada conmigo porque fui sincero, no es que odie a sus padres, es mas creo que es al revés, ellos me detestan a mi, cada año que vamos a visitarlos no paran de hablar de Finn, Finn esto, Finn aquello la verdad es que no se como los aguanto, tal vez nunca me perdonaron por eso del huevazo en la cabeza de su hija o piensan que el no la lastimo de la misma manera que yo, pero eso es mentira, lo que pasa es que ellos nunca se enteraron de todo lo que mi amada Rachel tuvo que pasar por el, además lo que ellos no saben es que yo tengo que vivir con mi propio cargo de conciencia por haberle causado mucho dolor a Rachel aquella vez.

Saque de mi cabeza esos pensamientos para concentrarme en lo verdaderamente importante, como lograr que mi esposa me disculpe, primero tengo que hacer es lograr estar con ella a solas auque sea solo por cinco minutos, porque gracias a todos estos supuestos amigos no he podido verla de nuevo desde la pelea y me segundo objetivo será una cruel venganza contra Hudson. Ese tarado no se va a salvar de mí, siempre me mete en problemas pero esta vez si que se pasó de la raya y como yo soy Jesse St James, no dejo que nadie se burle de mi y menos que se meta entre mi gran amor y yo, voy a tener que ingeniármelas para que sufra y de una manera muy cruel. Rachel me ha dicho un millón de veces que no tengo que ser rencoroso pero antes semejante situación no que queda otra que desquitarme.

Después de la gran pelea con las chicas, todos nos quedamos en el cuarto de Blaine, según los chicos todos juntos somos más fuertes para enfrentarnos con ellas, pero yo estaba por otros motivos en la misma habitación.

Ya era medianoche y seguía encerrado con los 7 tontos que no dejaban de quejarse de lo miserables que son sus vidas por culpa de las mujeres y de lo equivocado que estaban sus parejas, mientras que yo estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la puerta del baño, como siempre solo me limitaba a escuchar callado, aburrido y cansado de sus constantes quejas

- No se porque Quinn se enojo tanto, nunca pensé que odiaba Rocky si es la mejor película del mundo, díganme ustedes, quien puede odiar Rocky?- Sam todavía estaba bastante consternado

- La verdad no se, si es una gran película- contesto Puck

- Es verdad, cualquier con un poco de gusto por el cine se da cuenta- añadió Steven- he imagínate que no le guste el futbol, que haces con eso- mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza en señal de aprobación por su comentario

- Por lo menos eso tiene arreglo, la haces ver un maratón de las películas o lo de Steven con solo llevarla a ver un partido, pero dime que hago con Santana? Ella si que puede ser peligrosa, pero esta vez voy a demostrarle que no siempre se sale con la suya, esta vez va a ser ella quien me suplique a mi- empezó a sonreír con una sonrisa macabra, al parecer pasar tanto tiempo con Santana si se le pego

- Bueno chicos, pero por lo menos a ustedes no los van a envenenar en el desayuno, no vieron lo molesta que estaba Tina con lo que le dije, pero Puck tiene razón, esta vez van a ser ellas las que vengar de rodillas

- No creo que eso pase, por lo menos en mi casa, Kurt jamás aceptara que yo tengo la razón- respondió un poco escéptico Blaine- pero creo que esta vez los apoyo a ustedes, nosotros no hicimos nada malo, solo ser sinceros

- Es cierto, Brittany siempre me dice que diga la verdad y cuando lo hago se molesta, quien entiende a las mujeres- todos asentían con la cabeza, mientras yo fruncía el seño- y tu que dices Jesse?

- Si, que dices tu St James?- grito alguien detrás de la puerta del baño, entonces le di un golpe a la puerta para que se callara- No se porque sigues enojado, si yo no hice nada

- Ya cállate Hudson, deberías agradecer que pudiste la oportunidad de llegar a encerrarte dentro del baño, porque si te agarro, te aseguro que no va a quedar nada de ti- le grite muy fuerte y molesto, la razón por la que seguía escuchando todas las barbaridades que dicen estos chicos, era porque cuando trate de golpéalo a Hudson este salio huyendo mientras los chicos me detenían, pero como no lograron detenerme, el tuvo que esconderse en algún lugar y que mejor lugar que el baño del cuarto de su hermano. Así que decidí quedarme aquí a esperar que saliera, para que así tuviera mi oportunidad para entrar y golpearlo, claro que con todos estos tontos alrededor de mi defendiendo a su amigo jamás podré darla la paliza que se merece, seguía ahí parado y molesto frente a la puerta, mientras que los chicos me miraban como si estuviera loco- y ustedes que me ven?

- Tranquilízate Jesse- trato de calmarme Blaine

- Si, ya paso mas de dos horas que no dejas que salga Finn- Sam sonaba un tanto preocupado- además, no se porque sigues enojado con el

- Es cierto, todos sabemos que el siempre hace Finnidioteces pero esta vez solo nos quito la venda de los ojos, para ver como son en verdad las chicas, se molestan por cualquier cosa- me comento Puck

- Siempre te dicen que hacer o como comportarte, como si ellas supieran todo- dijo molesto Sam

- Que comer, como vestirte- Mike siguió con las quejas que inicio Sam

- Y siempre gastan mucho dinero- termino Steven y todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras yo los miraba atónito por lo que decían

- Que les pasa, acosa han pasado mucho tiempo con el cobarde que esta encerrado en el baño

- Yo no soy cobarde- volvió a gritar el Hudson

- Que lo grites encerrado desde el baño por miedo, demuestra todo lo contrario- le aclare- Desde hace una hora que no paran de quejarse y quejarse, por favor y siempre dicen cosas malas de las chicas como si ustedes no tuvieran nada de malo- prácticamente le estaba reprochando

- Bueno mama- me contesto irónicamente Puck

- Por favor Jesse, no es suficiente con Mercedes para que ahora tú vengas y también me des un sermón

- Los chicos tienen razón Jesse, de que lado estas tu?- me pregunto Sam- acaso no ves como nos trataron?, ellas fueron muy crueles y hirieron nuestros sentimientos y gustos sobre todo

- Además no se porque estas enojado con nosotros, si que dijo que odia a los padres de Rachel fuiste tu- me recordó Mike, mientras los demás le daban la razón

- Yo no dije que odia a sus padres

- Yo entendí eso, ustedes chicos?- pregunto Artie, ellos también le dieron la razón

- Para su información, no los odio

- Entonces?- pregunto Blaine- porque no nos quieres ver?- me quede callado por unos segundo sin saber que contestar, ellos me miraban expectantes por mi respuesta, di un largo suspiro de resignación

- Porque son horribles- lo acepte, al parecer no tenia otra opción, me acerque a ellos- Si les digo algo no le contaran a nadie?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza- Cada año que voy a visitarlos, se comportan tan descortésmente, sin contar que separan a Rachel de mi todo el tiempo que pueden y no paran de hablar de lo bueno que es Finn, me vuelven loco, trato de entenderlos pero que año es peor, no se que mas hacer para caerles tan bien como lo hace el tarado que esta encerrado y tampoco se como logro eso?- para mi era una gran duda, quien en el mundo preferiría a Hudson antes de a mi

- Eso es simple Jesse- me contesto Puck- es porque Finn pasa casi todos los días en casa de los papas de Rachel- me quede boquiabierto con lo que me comentaba

- Que? Y tu como sabes eso?

- Porque ellos también son judíos y siempre nos vemos en la sinagoga y ahí me hablan de todo lo que Finn hace por ellos, pero estos seguro que solo lo hace para quedar bien delante de los señores Berry- no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, eso explicaba todo, de seguro el le hablaba mal de mi a los padres de Rachel. Me pare muy rápido y corrí a la puerta para tratar de abrirla, mientras que los chicos trataban de detenerme- abre la puerta tarado- le gritaba

- No- contesto rápidamente- primero cálmate amigo Jesse, así podemos hablar

- Hablar de que?, eres un traidor y cobarde, de seguro siempre le hablas mal de mi a mis suegros

- Quien te contó?- me contesto, pero claro que su respuesta delato que todo era cierto

- Así que es verdad, te juro que si te agarro no te queda ni un solo hueso sano

- Jesse cálmate- me decía Steven, mientras me jalaba para que no rompiera la puerta- no ves que no vas a poder abrirla, esta cerrada con llave

- Es verdad, Jesse- lo apoyo Sam, que también me retenía para que no destrozara la puerta, me detuve solo unos minutos para mirarlos

- Quien tienen la llave?- pregunte muy exaltado y algo cansado por forcejear con ellos y la puerta, todos miraron a Blaine- Entrégame Blaine- le dije con una voz y mirada intimidante mientras estiraba la mano para que me la diera

- No puedo Jesse, si lo matas Kurt me mata a mi- parecía nervioso, porque sabia que si no lo mataba Kurt, yo lo haría por la llave

- No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero- el se sorprendió porque yo me fui acercando lenta y peligrosamente hacia el- Solo dámela y todo será mas fácil- Blaine se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr y por supuesto lo perseguí. Mientras que los chicos también me perseguían a mí. Blaine logro salir de la casa, cuando lo alcance ya era tarde había tirado la llave al mar, todos estábamos agotados por tanto corridas y nos paramos a tomar aire

- La tiraste?- pregunto Puck

- Si, porque si Jesse la obtenía iba a hacer picadillo de Finn y Kurt picadillo de mi- contesto agitado aun

- Que astuto Blaine- lo animo Sam

- Si, bien hecho brother- dijo Mike dándole una palmada en la espalda, mientras los demás también lo felicitaban, ya había recuperado el aliento y comenzaba a reírme al notar lo que habían hecho, ellos me miraban sorprendidos y curiosos

- De que te ríes?- se animo a preguntarme Steven- si no obtuviste la llave

- Tal vez no pueda sacar a Hudson del baño, pero ustedes tampoco lo harán- les comente irónicamente, ellos abrirán los ojos muy grandes al darse cuenta que tenia razón- Esta bien Blaine, salvaste a tu cuñado de una muerte casi segura, pero espero que Finn pueda sobrevivir comiendo solo pasta de dientes y jabones- les dije sonriendo y con una cara de mucha satisfacción, me arregle la ropa y mis rizos y comencé a caminar de nuevo a casa, mientras ellos corrían seguramente a tratar de socorrer a Finn, tal vez no podía darle una paliza a Finn por ahora, pero con lo que le estaba pasando me conformaba por lo menos hasta que encuentre una venganza lo suficientemente buena.

Me fui a mi cuarto, me bañe y me puse la pijama porque ya era tarde y tenia que dormir, desde ahí oía como los chicos peleaban con la puerta del cuarto de Blaine, al parecer todavía no lograban abrirla. Todavía estaba algo triste porque mi Rachel no dormiría a mi lado, eso no ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, generalmente eso solo sucede cuando alguno de los dos tiene que ir de gira por nuestras obras, pero jamás por habernos peleado. Lo bueno es que la cama todavía conserva su delicioso perfume a jazmín, es tan adorable y suave como ella, me estaba quedando con mis placenteros pensamientos sobre Rachel cuando escuche la puerta. Me levante y conteste a su llamado, en cuento la abrí, se metieron Puck, Artie, Mike y Sam, todos llevaban sus pijamas

- Oigan que hacen?- les pregunte indignado

- Venimos a dormir- me contesto Sam

- Me doy cuenta- le respondí irónicamente- pero digo porque a mi cuarto?

- Bueno, es que en el cuarto de Blaine esta Finn que no deja de gritar para que lo saquemos- me comento Mike, mientras los demás le daban la razón, me pregunto si estos chicos piensan como un solo cerebro, todo lo que dice uno es apoyado por el resto- y el cuarto de los demás, esta para la otra parte de la casa y ahí están nuestras enemigas- contesto algo molesto

- Pero también esta el cuarto de Sam libre

- Si, pero el tuyo tiene vista al mar y como hace calor, seguro que nos refrescaremos- me respondió con una gran sonrisa Sam

- Además Jesse ya te lo dije- Puck se me acerco y me paso su brazo por mi espalda estrechándome, lo que por supuesto me incomodo- Nosotros somos un grupo y tenemos que estar unidos si queremos ganarle a "ellas"- hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra

- Yo no quiero ganarle a "ellas", solo quiero que Rachel me disculpe, nada mas- me senté al borde de mi cama, esta situación si que me cansaba

- Lo se, pero esto no dudara mucho tiempo, ya veras como ellas vuelven a pedirnos perdón- la verdad es que era muy excepto ante el comentario de Puck, pero todos los chicos se veían muy convencidos- Bueno chicos ha sido un día muy agotador, que les parece si vamos a dormir- ellos dieron un grito de afirmación y procedieron a acomodarse en mi cama

- Esperen, que hacen?

- Dormir, que mas- me contesto Mike

- Pero no vamos a entrar todos en la misma cama

- Claro que si, para eso trajimos esto- me contesto Sam, en eso entre Steven y Blaine con el colchón, supongo que del cuarto de este ultimo, lo tiraron al suelo y se acostaron- Bueno Jesse no te quedes ahí parado, apaga la luz y ven a dormir, yo apague la luz y me recosté en mi cama, junto a Artie, Puck y Sam, mientras que los otros chicos dormían en el otro colchón. Esto no era nada parecido a dormir con Rachel, nunca me imagine que dormiría con alguien más que no fuera con ella y menos con varios hombres. Antes de dormir escuche como los chicos comentaban en voz baja

- Oye, la cama de Jesse huele muy bien- al parecer era Sam

- Si, como a jazmín- continuo Artie

- Es el perfume de Rachel, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, es muy lindo no?- respondió Puck que estaba a mi lado y se gano por supuesto un codazo de mi parte- Jesse me dolió- los demás solo se reían en voz baja

- Bueno entonces ya cállense y déjenme dormir por favor

La noche siguió trascurriendo en calma, solo que yo no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Decidí levantarme e ir a tomar un vaso con agua y aire fresco, al levantarme y encender la luz me sorprendí la escena que estaba delante de mi, Puck y Artie estaban abrazado al igual que Steven y Mike, pero Blaine y Artie abrazaban su almohada y para culminar decían cosas raras, como yo también te quiero Brittany o no te separes nunca de mi Kurt. Preferí no hacer mención y borrar esos horribles recuerdos de mi mente para dirigirme hacia la cocina, tome mi agua y me encamine hacia la playa, había una gran luna que iluminaba como un gran farol, la brisa soplaba y se podía escuchar el ruido del mar. Mis pensamientos en seguida me trasladaron a recuerdos con Rachel, todas las noches que pasábamos viendo la luna, mientras yo la abrazaba y le decía lo mucho que la amaba, lo dulce que se veía al sonrojarse por mis comentarios y su hermosa risa que denotaba mucha felicidad y alegría. Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que alguien se acerco a mi

- Tampoco podías dormir?- dijo una voz suave que reconocí con facilidad

- Rachel- respondí sorprendido- Que haces aquí?

- Supongo que lo mismo que tu? Pensar- su voz se oía algo triste

- Si- me acerque a ella lentamente, tenia miedo de su reacción, todavía no sabia si seguía molestas, me pare delante de ella y la mire- Como estas?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

- Supongo que bien- evitaba mirarme a los ojos, me acerque lo suficiente para poder tocarle su rostro y así levantara la mirada para verla a los ojos, se notaba que estaban rojos al parecer había llorado

- No me mientas- le dije muy seguro, no podía verla así, me acerque y la abrase muy fuerte, con la esperanza de nunca soltarla- Perdóname, soy un tonto, no debía haberte dicho eso de tus padres- ella levanto sus brazos para también abrazarme muy fuerte

- No tienes que disculparte, yo tampoco tenia que enojarme así, se que ellos son muy molestos, no dejan de hablar de Finn y se que eso no te gusta mucho, pero me gustaría que algún día pudieran llevarse bien, ustedes son los seres que mas amo en la tierra y no me gusta que discutan- sentía como su voz se entrecortaba, parecía que iba a llorar otra vez

- No llores mi amor, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por llevarme mejor con ellos, hasta usare esa ropa rara que me regalan cada año si es necesario- ella comenzó a reírse por mi comentario- Me voy a ganar su cariño, o por lo menos que nos llevemos mejor

- Harías eso por mi?

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti- ella se acerco a me beso muy dulcemente, nos separamos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro los dos- y dime que tal tu estadía con los chicos?

- Terrible, son como lo diría- me quede pensativos- unos chicos raros- no quería volver a ofender a Rachel, porque son sus amigos, también los míos, pero todavía me cuesta asimilarlo

- No puede ser tan malo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

- Si supieras lo que pase no dirías eso, no dejan de quejarse de todo y sobre todo de las chicas

- Dímelo a mi, ellas también están furiosas, nunca escuche hablar tantas malas palabras en mi vida, lo raro es que casi todas salieron de Santana e iban dirigidas a Noah- la verdad es que no me sorprendí viniendo de ella

- Ya quiero que esto termine, para que podamos estar juntos

- Lo se, pero no te preocupes todo acabara muy pronto, tu solo sígueles la corriente, recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyar a Mercedes y Steven

- Pero es que hacen cosas raras y estoy seguro que esto se encamina a un desastre

- No, no digas eso- me abrazo fuerte- mira yo soy la mejor amiga de Mercedes por eso la apoyare, esto es solo un desquite antes de que se casen, estoy segura que se arreglaran muy pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes

- Si tú lo dices- conteste no muy convencido

- Solo apoya en esto a Steven, el también es tu amigo y ayúdalo en lo que te pida y veras como pronto entran en razón- fruncí el seño nada convencido por lo que me pedía- por favor- me dijo poniendo una cara muy tierna- y te daré lo que tu quieras- su mirada era muy seductora

- Eso suena tentador- la abrase y empecé a besarla- Te amo

- Yo también- con cada beso sentía como al calor entre los dos aumentaba, quería mas y mas de Rachel y supongo que ella también por la forma en que me besaba- Vamos a nuestro cuarto

- No, ahí no- ella puso una cara de sorprendida

- Porque?

- Están durmiendo todos los chicos

- Estaban contigo- comenzó a reírse

- Si, conmigo- le respondí molesto

- Bueno entonces vamos a otro lado

- A donde?

- Yo se a donde- su voz era tan seductora que por supuesto no pude resistirme

Me llevo a una habitación que estaba en la parte de atrás de la cocina, nunca la había notado hasta ese día. En las paredes tenia pintada nubes parecía una habitación de niños

- Nunca vi esta habitación antes

- Eso es porque, es para niños y jamás lo utilizamos

- Con razón- luego me beso otra vez

Nos besamos tanto como era posible, extrañaba tanto sus besos y sus abrazos, solo estando a tu lado me siento de verdad feliz y completo, la amo y estoy seguro que ella a mí. Estuvimos toda la noche juntos y jamás me cansare de que esto suceda una y otra vez, al final me di cuenta que valió la pena la pelea para poder vivir una reconciliación como esta.


	28. Mas peleas y… Fiesta? Parte 1

**Disculpen que demore tanto en subir el capitulo, es que se complica con mis demas obligaciones. Esta vez me inspire de verdad, pero el capitulo era muy largo por eso lo dividí en dos partes, espero que les guste. Quiero dedicárselo a todos los que me han seguido desde el principio**

**- ****oursillysong****: Agustina, perdón por no subir mas seguido, se que te gusta mucho y se cuantas ansias te da esperar. Gracias y espero que te guste de verdad, porque eras una de las personas que mas alegra leer los comentarios que me dejas. Te mando muchos saludos**

**- ****YaSsMI****: Gracias tu comentario, me hizo dar cuenta de muchos de mis errores y por eso trata de mejorar en muchos aspectos, te agradezco que me hayas sugerido los cambios y que te guste tanto mi historias, espero que el capitulo te agrade, Te mando muchos saludos**

**- ****kchito2****: Héctor como siempre, estando presente en mis historias, muchas gracias, tus historias también me encantan **

**- ****DaniiStJames****: Gracias Danny, en verdad aprecio mucho que te haya agradado mi historia**

**- ****Patitocuac****: A ti es a una de las que mas debe agradecer porque sino hubiera sido por tus comentarios no me hubiera animado a seguir la historia, asi que solo espero que siempre te guste. **

**- ****amy-tsubasa****: tus comentarios siempre son muy lindo y que te guste mi historia me permite pensar que mis locas ideas son apreciadas por alguien. Gracias **

**Capitulo 28: Mas peleas y… Fiesta? Parte 1**

Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, por fin podía estar con Rachel después de todo lo que pasa ella y yo nos reconciliamos de la mejor manera. Estaba amaneciendo, el sol que me llegaba a la cara, por eso me desperté, sentí un peso sobre mi pecho y mira hacia abajo, Rachel estaba dormida y acurrucada en mi, me quede mirándola un rato, se veía tan adorable y dulce. Mire al hora, ya casi eran las 9, entonces pensé que lo mejor seria levantarme y prepararle el desayuno, después de todo ella y las chicas siempre lo preparan para nosotros, aunque los chicos no sepan agradecer. Me levante con mucho cuidado de despertar a Rachel, parecía muy cansada es extraño porque ella siempre tiene mucha energía. Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina pero me encontré con quien menos esperaba, las chicas y Kurt estaban ahí, yo trate de retroceder pero fue tarde porque ellos me detuvieron

- A donde crees que vas St James?- pregunto Kurt, mientras las chicas me miraban con cara de "te atrapamos"

- Como a donde, a mi habitación donde mas?- intente no delatarme, pero claro ninguno de ellos es ingenuo

- Pero si tu habitación queda arriba y tu te estas yendo al cuarto de atrás- Kurt me atrapo

- Es que yo dormí ahí anoche

- Y eso?- pregunto Mercedes

- Los chicos me echaron de mi cuarto

- Siempre iguales- anuncio Santana mientras las demás de daban la razón

- Bueno, sino tienen nada mas que decirme, yo mejor me voy

- Espero- Kurt me detuvo- no tan rápido- luego se acerco sigilosamente hacia mi- tu por esas casualidades de la vida, no sabrás donde esta nuestra amiga Rachel?- puso una sonrisa algo difícil de describir

- No, no se- no pensaba despegarme de Rachel porque si lo hacia de seguro ellos se la iban a llevar, como todavía siguen molesto con los chicos- porque preguntas?-

- Porque de la casualidad, que tu no dormiste en tu cuarto y ella tampoco durmió con nosotros

- No me digas- trate de poner cara de sorpresa- Tal vez le paso algo, mejor la voy a buscar- intente huir otra vez

- Jesse, ya deja de mentir- Mercedes fue bastante directa- sabemos que esta contigo

- No, no es verdad – me fui alejando lentamente- no se de que hablan

- Por favor, sabemos cuando un hombre miente- me increpo Quinn

- Son tan obvios- agrego Tina

- No saben ni siquiera como aparentar- prosiguió Santana

- Y siempre dejan que el señor Tubbington fume mientras no estoy- todos fruncimos el señor por el comentario de Brittany

- Volviendo al tema, Jesse, donde esta? Y no nos niegues que esta contigo- me quede un rato callado, me habían descubierto- No hay salida Jesse, así que solo digo

- Esta bien- agache la cabeza resignado- esta en la habitación de atrás pero esta durmiendo por favor no la despierten- les suplique

- Que bueno que sepas aceptar que ganamos, no como otros- Kurt se oía molesto- Vamos chicas, hay que buscar a una de nuestros mejores miembros del club

- Que club?- pregunte algo confundido

- El **LHOSUMI**- cuando lo dijo pensé que palabra mas raro de donde lo habrán sacado

- y eso que significa?

- Muy simple, **L**os **HO**mbres **S**on **U**nos:- comenzó explicándome Kurt

- **M**alagradecidos- siguió Quinn

- y la **I** representa varias cosas- dijo Mercedes

- **I**nbeciles, **I**diotas, **I**nmaduros- acoto Tina y termino Santana

- **I**rritantes e **I**nútiles

- Debieron tardar mucho en pensar el nombre- me dejaron perplejo, no sabia que había tantos insulto con I

- Así es, pero quedo bien- respondió Kurt con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Ahora déjanos pasar que debemos ir por Rachel

- Pero porque no la dejan donde esta?

- Por una simple razón St James- Santana se acerco a mí- porque ya terminamos de hacer el desayuno y eso solo quiere decir una cosa

- Que?

- Que este lugar pronto será invadido por los innombrables- yo fruncí el seño por el comentario de Quinn

- Se refieren a nosotros?

- A quien mas- me respondió Tina

- Eso es ofensivo

- Bueno basta de charla, llévanos con Rachel- prácticamente me ordeno Kurt

Nos fuimos hacia la habitación, cuando entramos Rachel seguía durmiendo, ni siquiera se inmuto, todos nos acercamos a la cama

- Ven les dije que todavía estaba dormida

- Claro es normal que siga cansada en su estado- lo que dijo Mercedes hizo que todas la miraran mal y que se ganara un codazo de parte de Tina, pero lo que comento me pareció súper raro

- Que estado?-

- Heeeeeeeeeeeee…- parecía que no sabia que contestar- Me refiero a que esta muy cansada porque anoche se seguro se desvelo, primero con nosotras y luego contigo

- Pero…?- intente averiguar mas, esta situación se veía muy sospechosa, pero Kurt me interrumpió

- Ya deja de hacer preguntas raras – luego rodeo la cama mirando a Rachel- Chicas hay que llevarla arriba

- Y como haremos eso?- pregunto Santana- nunca podremos levantarla

- Y quien dijo que nosotras levantaríamos a Rachel- todas comenzaron a mirarme

- No me digan que quieren que yo la lleve?- pregunte algo crédulo

- Acertaste St James

- Pero mejor la dejan aquí- ellas me miraron muy molestas- no es que no quiera llevar a Rachel, solo no quiero que se despierte, así que quiten esa cara

- Es que no puede quedarse aquí- me aclaro Tina

- Y eso?

- Cosas del club- Kurt trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente- Vas a llevarla o no?

- De acuerdo, pero si se despierta será su culpa

Sujete suave pero fuertemente a Rachel para levantarla y poder llevarla hasta arriba, ella era muy liviana así que no ce costaría ningún trabajo. En cuanto la alce, ella se sujeto fuertemente de mí trate de llevarla con sumo cuidado, subimos y todas venían detrás de mi y no entendí porque, tampoco iba a secuestrar a Rachel aunque ahora que lo pienso la idea no era para nada mala. Cuando llegamos al cuarto la deposite sobre la cama y ella abrí sus hermosos ojos

- Perdón si te desperté- le dije en voz baja

- No importa, me gusta despertar así, viendo tu lindo rostro- yo sonríe de alegría, ella todavía se veía cansada

- Es mejor que sigas descansando y después de despiertes- ella asintió con la cabeza y se recostó otra vez, pero antes de dormir se acerco de nuevo a mi y me susurro en el oído

- Nos vemos esta tarde afuera para pasear- volví a sonreír y esta vez fui yo quien asintió con la cabeza, bese su frente y la vi quedarse dormida nuevamente

- Que tierno St James- era Santana con su típica voz irónica- eres todo un galán

- Gracias- respondí confundido porque no se si lo decía en serio o solo se reía de mi- supongo

- Santana tiene razón- acoto Quinn- créeme que si no tuvieras que odiarte te adoraríamos

- Pero no tienen que odiarme

- Ohhh, claro que si- me respondió Tina

- Y eso, porque?

- Por lo que ya te dijimos- lo mire dudoso porque no lo entendía- porque eres hombre y todos son iguales

- Eso no es cierto- les dije molesto- yo no tengo la culpa que se hayan buscando unos tontos como parejas- eso comentario al parecer no les gusto nada porque todas fruncieron el seño

- A quien crees que le dices tonto, St James- me increpo Kurt

- Es verdad, solo yo puedo insultar a Sam- siguió Quinn

- Si Mike es tonto o no, no es tu asunto- me reprocho Tina

- Artie puede que haga cosas raras algunas veces- yo la mire con una expresión de "mira quien lo dice"- pero no tienes porque tratarlo mal- aclaro Brittany

- Es cierto, porque estoy segura que Steven estaría perdido sin mí, pero nadie más que yo tiene derecho a maltratarlo - dijo Mercedes muy segura y para rematar estaba Santana

- Las chicas tienen razón, Noah puede tener ciertos defectos, como ser un idiota y un tarado casi la mayoría del tiempo pero solo yo estoy autorizada a herirlo en su orgullo, entendiste St James- más que una declaración parecía una amenaza

- Si ustedes lo dicen- no entendía porque se molestaron si fueron ellas las que terminaron insultándolos mas que yo, luego me acorde que Rachel dormía y ellas no dejaban de gritar- mejor me voy- para que se callaran- y si ofendía a alguien no fue mi intención, adiós- me di media vuelta, salí de la habitación y ellas detrás de mi

- Espera Jesse- Kurt fue quien me llamo- antes de que te vayas, tenemos algo que decirte

- Que?

- Como tú vas a ver a los chicos, mándales un mensaje

- Díganme

- Dile a Blaine que mas le vale no tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol, porque el ya sabe lo que va a pasar- yo fruncí el seño- es que Blaine es como una esponja, en seguida absorbe todo- otra puse una mirada de sorpresa- con solo un vaso de algo que tenga alcohol ya se pone en estado de coma- todas se reían por su comentario, hasta yo pero ellas lo hacían descaradamente en cambio yo solo sonreí

- También dile a Mike que no intente cocinar- lo mire sorprendido- la ultimas vez que lo intento casi termina internado en el hospital- pero todavía no comprendía la situación- es que cocina muy mal, no sabes los desastres que puede llegar a hacer- todas estallaron en risas

- A Sam dile por favor- Quinn puso una gran sonrisa- que no se desvele viendo esa basura de películas que le gustan, porque sino tienes muchas pesadillas, así que dile que esta advertido

- Me toca a mi- Brittany se me acerco con una sonrisa de niña y extendió la mano, la mire y me di cuenta que tenia unas pastillas- dáselas a Artie, sino las toma puede explotarle la cabeza- todos pusimos una cara de horror- bueno eso dijo el doctor, la verdad nunca lo hemos comprobado

- Deben ser para el dolor de cabeza Britt- la aclaro Santana

- En serio- respondió algo aturdida- pero y si no se las toma, yo quiero a Artie completo, no podré besarlo si la falta la cabeza- todos la miramos aun mas confundidos, pero yo me acerque y tome las píldoras

- Yo se las doy, no te preocupes- luego escuche la voz de Mercedes que estaba a un lado de Brittany

- Lo único que quieres que le comuniques al aficionado de ese horrible juego, es que si se porta mal, le irá muy mal y el sabe que el lo peor que le puede pasar- Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de alguien como en ese momento, Mercedes si que estaba molesta pero no una forma muy pocas vista

- Le pasare tu mensaje

- Bien- dijo Santana- ahora me toca a mi- se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi- yo único que quiero que le des a Noah es esto- de repente me pego una cachetada, que en verdad dolía, hasta me dejo roja la cara, yo toco mi mejilla que ardía- también dile que si me vuelve a tratar así como me trato, que se prepare para uno dolor que jamás conoció

- Santana, no se si Noah quiera que le de tu mensaje- que estaba diciendo claro que no quería su mensaje

- Pues si no lo quiere aceptar, dale otro- parece que me iba a pegar otra vez, pero esta vez las chicas la agarraron fuerte

- Disculpa Jesse, son las hormonas del embarazo- trato de explicar Kurt- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, antes que no quede nada de ti por la adrenalina de Santana- me dijo sonriendo algo nervioso, mientras todas seguían tratando de sostener a Santana

- Si mejor me voy- salí lo mas rápido que pude de ahí, estas si que eran raras con razón están con estos otros que parecen también estar medio locos.

Llegue a la habitación y todos seguían durmiendo, con excepción de Blaine y Artie, en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era un baño, así que fue directo a la ducha, pero cuando termina y volví a la habitación ya no estaba ninguno y toda mi ropa estaba revuelta. Me cambie y baje rápido en busca de los chicos, me los encontré en la cocina, Mike preparaba el desayuno mientras los otros estaban sentado en la mesa, con excepción de Artie y Blaine que al parecer todavía no habían vuelto de quien sabe donde. Al entrar al lugar todos me vieron raros, con una mirada acusadora

- Donde dormiste St James?- me cuestiono Puck

- Y eso?- le dije extrañado- Buenos Días- les aclare porque primero se saluda

- Sabemos que estabas con Rachel- Sam lo siguió con las acusaciones que Puck comenzó

- Si- prosiguió Mike mientras seguía preparando la comida- pensé que estabas con nosotros, que eras parte de nuestro grupo

- Porque todos hablan de grupos o clubes?- en verdad se nota que todos pertenecían al mismo coro- Además no hice nada malo, dormí con mi esposa, como debe ser- les respondí molesto

- Pero se supone que era una noche de solo hombres, no se aceptaba chicas- me reprocho Steven

- Claro, como si yo fuera a preferir dormir con 6 hombres a pasar una noche con mi hermosa mujer, que comieron que están delirando?

- Porque le hechas la culpa a mi comida Jesse- comento Mike- si todavía no la han probado- todos fruncimos el seño

- Mike deja de juntarte con Hudson, parece que te esta haciendo mal- le respondí

- No cambies el tema- me increpo Puck- tu sabes que no puedes estar con nuestras enemigas, aunque ella sea una judía sexy- los demás asentían con la cabeza

- Que dijiste?- ahora era yo quien le reprochaba a el- supongo que no estarás hablando de Rachel- en verdad estaba molesto, que les pasa a todos estos tontos que no dejan de mirar a mi mujer

- Jesse amigo- se acerco y paso su brazo por mi hombro- yo no tengo la culpa que tu esposa sea muy…- iba a decir algo pero Steven y Sam taparon su boca

- Discúlpalo Jesse- me explico Sam

- Si, no sabe lo que dice- Steven era quien cubría a Noah esta vez, porque estoy seguro que iba a decir algo que provocara mi furia, aunque sabia perfectamente como desquitarme

- Claro que lo perdono, porque como ustedes dijeron somos todos parte del mismo GRUPO- hice énfasis en la palabra- por eso voy a darle un lindo mensaje que me mandaron para ustedes- todos empezaron a sonreír al parecer la noticia si les gusto. Iba a empezar a hablar pero llego Blaine y Kurt, casi gritando

- Chicos, la encontramos, encontramos la llave- anuncio Blaine- ahora si podremos sacar a Finn y me existencia no estará en peligro- sonaba muy feliz, al parecer no había notado mi presencia y los demás chicos le hacían señas para que se callara

- No me digas Blaine, que suerte- el cambio la cara enseguida cuando escucho mi voz- ahora podremos sacar a Hudson- obviamente quería que saliera para vengarme- no sabes lo feliz que me pongo porque todavía tengo muchas ganas de verlo

- Uhhhh- se dio cuenta del error que cometió al llegar gritando la noticia- no te vi Jesse, cuando llegaste

- Mientras ustedes no estaban, pero sigue hablándome de esa llave

- No, no yo no habla de ninguna llave, verdad Artie?

- No, yo tampoco recuero algo parecido a una llave, debiste escuchar mal- ambos sonreían nerviosos

- Pero chicos, díganme a que le temen?

- A que lastimes a Finn- respondió algo dudoso Blaine

- Eso no pasara- pero dentro de mí pensaba, claro que pasara- ahora que somos un grupo de Amigos que hacen todo junto- a mas bien que me obligan a estar con ellos- debemos estar unidos, como ustedes dijeron, por eso por el bien del grupo no voy a lastimar a Hudson- todos se veían felices y complacidos con mi anuncio- Por ahora- dije casi susurrando

- Que dijiste?- pregunto Blaine

- Nada- le respondí con una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas, luego me hice al disimulado hasta que alguien me llamo

- Y que mensajes nos tenias Jesse?- ahora era Puck quien me preguntaba

- Ah, si lo estaba a punto de olvidar, como estamos todos juntos ya puedo dárselos

- Que mensajes?- era obvio que Blaine preguntaría sobre el tema ya que el y Artie no estaban cuando habla antes

- Unos mensajes que las chicas me mandaron para ustedes

- De seguro son unas disculpas- Sam sonaba muy seguro

- Si, porque es lo menos que nos merecemos después de cómo nos trataron- siguió Steven- sin contar que hoy dejaron que nos muriéramos de hambre

- Que te dijeron Jesse?- Artie sonaba ansioso

- Bueno ellas me mandaron una mensajes; el primero es para Blaine- me miro con una gran sonrisa de emoción- Kurt me pidió que te dijera que, no vayas a tomar nada de alcohol, porque eres como…- me quede pensando- ha si dijo que eres como una esponja y todo se te subía rápido a la cabeza- los chicos comenzaron a reírse de Blaine

- Eso no es cierto- respondió molesto- yo no soy lo que el dice y ustedes ya dejen de reírse que no es nada gracioso- prácticamente les ordeno que lo hicieran- ese Kurt cree que sabe mucho, pero lo voy a demostrar que no

- Pero no te enojes con Kurt- le respondió Sam- todos recordamos la ultima vez que te emborrachaste, o que no te acuerdas?- el trataba de contener la risa

- Muy chistosos- Steven y yo nos mirábamos sorprendidos porque no entendíamos a que se referían

- Pasemos a otro tema, que me mando para mi Quinn?-

- Ella me dijo que no vieras esas horrendas películas de terror que tu sabes, porque sino te dan pesadillas o algo así- no recordaba muy bien lo que me dijo Quinn, pero si me acordaba que sonaba muy molesta- ha y también dijo que sino no puedes dormir mas tarde- todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas

- Quinn es una mentirosa- Sam parecía indignado- yo puedo ver lo que quiera y nunca me asusto, porque soy un hombre grande y maduro que sabe distinguir entre una fantasía y realidad- creo que la mayoría no le creyó por sus caras

- Lo que tu digas- le dijo irónicamente Mike

- Y para mi hay algo?- pregunto feliz Artie

- Claro, esto- saque las pastillas que Brittany me dio para el- te las mando y dijo que no olvides tomarlas porque podría explotarte la cabeza

- Pero que se piensa, que soy un niño chiquito que olvida que debe hacer- comento molesto, luego cambio la cara y se acerco a mi- y por casualidad no te dijo a que hora tengo que tomarlas?- los chicos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo

- No que no eras un niño- le dijo Puck, Artie se fastidio con el comentario de este

- Jesse, no tienes nada para Puck?- me pregunto Artie

- Claro, tu sabes que Santana nunca se olvidaría de el- El nos miro en esa típica mirada de no le temo a nada y se acerco a mi

- Y que me mando?

- Estas seguro que lo quieres?- trate de advertirle aunque claro que no me molestaría darle lo que Santana me mando, por lo que dijo de Rachel antes

- Si, por supuesto yo no le temo a nada- aseguro

- Bien- luego le di una cachetada de sorpresa, le dolió bastante, porque no deja de tocarse el lugar donde lo golpee- Y agrego que si te portas mal no quedara de ti- me acerque y le di una palmada en la espalda- y créeme cuando te digo que hablaba muy en serio- luego mira a Steven- y para ti Steven- el se alejo asustado- Que?

- No me golpearas verdad?

- No

- Tenia que estar seguro, y bien que te dijo?

- Que si llegas a hacer algo malo te pasara algo muy malo, dijo que tu entendías- el se quedo como shokeado mirando a la nada, hasta el punto que nos hizo preocupar- Steven estas bien? Te pasa algo?

- No, nada

- Vamos amigo, puedes contarnos- Blaine dijo lo que creo que todos pensábamos- También conocemos a Mercedes y sabemos lo dramática que puede llegar a ser

- Es que de seguro se refería a la boda- confeso preocupado- si se llega a enterar de me porte mal, de seguro cancela la boda- Entonces todos nos dimos cuenta a lo que se refería- Yo se que estamos peleados, pero de verdad quiero casarme con ella y aunque ustedes me critiquen yo la amo mucho y no quiero que eso pase

- Tranquilo amigo nadie dirá nada- respondió Sam

- Solo por esta vez no te molestare- agrego con una sonrisa Puck- pero para la próxima tendrás que aguantarme- todos reímos con su comentario

- Bueno chicos ahora que ya esta todo arreglado- se acerco Mike con una bandeja de tazas con café- desayunemos todos juntos para consolidar nuestra gran unión, que les parece. Todos asentimos con la cabeza, cada uno tomamos una taza y le dimos un sorbo, para que luego de tenerlo en la boca lo escupiéramos de repente

- Mike que es esto?- pregunto Puck molesto

- Como que es, café, yo mismo molí los gramos, no les gusta?

- Pero sabe a tierra- le dijo Sam

- Nunca en mi vida había tomado algo tan feo- y en ese momento recordé el mensaje de Tina me había dado para Mike

- Ustedes si que son increíbles, luego que preparo el desayuno para todos me tratan así- todos lo miraban muy mal

- Mike olvide el mensaje para ti

- A si, que dijo Tina?

- Que por favor no cocinaras, porque lo haces muy mal

- Queeee?- pregunto indignado- yo no cocina mal y se los voy a probar- trajo un plato con comida para cada uno y lo puso sobre la mesa para que lo comiéramos- pruébenlo y verán que es muy rico

Lo raro es que en el plato había camarones, pero los míos se movían, me asuste y moví el plato rápidamente para alejarlo de mi

- Quien desayuna con camarones?- pregunto extrañado Puck

- Mi mama siempre me los hace para desayunar y Tina también, a mi me encantan- todos miramos sorprendidos por lo que decía Mike

- Pero los míos parecen estar vivos- Sam también estaba sorprendido- una pregunta Mike- este lo miro atentamente- te gusta desayunar estas cosas porque eres asiático? Porque ahí comen cosas raras- anuncio, Mike lo miro molesto

- Eso es racista

- Pero, es por eso?- pregunto Artie

- Si- respondió muy enfadado

- Entonces porque te enojas

- Porque por más que sea cierto, que lo hayan pensando es racista

- Que tal si mejor vamos a comer afuera?- pregunto Blaine, todos asentimos con la cabeza

- Pero que me dejaran así, sin decir aunque sea gracias, que malos son- Mike puso una cara de niño molesto- son unos malagradecidos y…- se quedo callado

- Y que?- pregunte

- Ahora se lo que siente Tina cuando no le agradezco nada- la mayoría se quedo pensando- se siente muy feo

- Ya mejor vámonos- Puck fue y lo arrastro a venir con nosotros- Blaine tu puedes ir a buscar a Finn- el se fue y nosotros nos subimos al auto a esperar. Pasaron uno media hora pero al fin llegaron

- Porque demoraron tanto?- pregunto Sam fastidiado

- Es que Finn quería cambiarse de ropa, por eso demoramos- luego lo vi entrar a la camioneta con la misma cara de tonto con la que seguro nació, lo raro es que aunque se cambio se veía igual de mal que siempre

- Hola chicos- saludo en general- con excepción de St James- claro que no le di importancia, porque su saludo a mi tampoco me importaba- disculpen la demora, pero si me hubieran dejado dormir en una cama decente y no en una tina- mientras lo decía no dejaba de mirarme, yo sonría complacido por su comentario- Pero aun así valió la pena pasar una mala noche por obtener otras cosas- contesto muy seguro con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Oye Finn, si estabas en el baño porque no te miraste al espejo

- Porque lo dices?- pregunto extrañado

- Porque yo pensaba que si veías tu propio reflejo te volverías piedra- todos comenzaron a reírse, yo lo mire de pies a cabeza- pero por tu estilo de ropa se nota que no había ni un solo espejo

- Eres un…- pero Puck lo interrumpió

- Basta ya Finn, es muy temprano para empezar, si quieres venir con nosotros y comer, tendrás que acostumbrarte y convivir bien con Jesse

- Ya lo escuchaste Finn- le aclare, el tonto tenia una cara "esto no puede ser"

- Tengo mucha hambre- respondió resignado- así que no me queda de otra- yo sonríe complacido y le deletreo en silencio y lentamente T-O-N-T-O, seguro que me entendió porque fruncí el seño molesto

Se subió a la camioneta, en un asiento alejado de mí, pero en el camino solo podía pensar en dos cosas, la primera y principal que por la tarde podría pasar un lindo momento con mi esposa y la segunda menos importante pero que de seguro también me causara mucho placer, formas de hacer que Hudson sobre, veremos que pasa ahora.


	29. Mas peleas y  Fiesta? parte 2

**Disculpen por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero tuve muchísimos problemas, pero quiero terminar la historia rápido, por eso tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo en esta misma semana. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo la siguiente parte **

**Capitulo 28 parte dos **

Estabas de camino a desayunar, iba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos y no note nada de lo que los chicos conversaban. Por mi menta solo pasaba poder resolver esta situación para poder estar de nuevo con mi esposa y no con todos estos chicos que hacen cosas raras y que me meten en constantes problemas. Llegamos al lugar, pedimos una mesa y nos sentamos, ellos seguían conversando de cosas que no entendía muy bien, una vez que tomaron nuestro pedidos y los trajeron nos sentamos y comer, pero ahí recién caí en cuenta que algo en la vestimenta de todos se me hacia familiar, los mire detenidamente hasta que me di cuenta que era

- Esa es mi ropa!- los acuse

- Eh si- respondieron nerviosos la mayoría

- Porque la traen puesta?- pregunte molesto

- Porque es muy linda- respondí Artie

- Tienes muy buen gusto- agrego Sam

- Si, en cuanto la vi me la quise probar- Steven también estaba metido en esto

- Quien pensaría que usamos la misma talla- me comento descaradamente Puck

- Yo no pude ponérmela- anuncio Mike triste- como soy mas alto que tú, no me entraba- solo me limite a mirarlo mal

- No te enojes Jesse, yo tampoco me la puse- confeso Blaine- y Finn tampoco

- Y tu porque?

- Porque los chicos eligieron primero y se llevaron las que mas me gustaban- yo no podía creer lo que me decía- y Finn porque tampoco le entraba

- No, no es por eso- interrumpió Hudson- es porque tengo buen gusto y nunca me pondría algo así- dijo despreciativamente

- Buen gusto- me burle- dirás que te gusto ponerte harapos en lugar de ropa- el cambio el rostro por una de desagrado- y se nota a simple vista

- Eres un idiota- respondí molesto- para tu información no tienes tan buen gusto y estilo

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír, porque como comediante te mueres de hambre- no dejaba de mirarme mal, mientras tanto los chicos no dejaban de comer, pero aun así nos miraban, seguramente eras un espectáculo para ellos- porque no usas tus ojos, que para eso te los dieron y miras a los chicos, ellos aman mi ropa y eso solo quiere decir una cosa- sabia perfectamente a lo que me refería- que tengo un gusto excelente para todo- puse una sonrisa de arrogancia- a diferencia de otros

- En eso tiene razón Finn- dijo Mike, mientras los demás chicos asentían con la cabeza sin dejar de comer- Jesse si que se viste bien

- Ya cállate Mike, que no me estas ayudando para nada- respondió molesto y frustrado- pero yo también me visto bien o no?- pregunto. Todos hicieron la vista a un lado distraídos para no contestar

- Creo que el silencio responde a tu pregunta, pero no te preocupes si necesitas ayuda para vestirte con gusto te ayudare- comente muy satisfecho, el me miro mal y seguio comiendo, porque no le quedaba otra, luego recordé que ellos seguían con mi ropa- y volviendo al tema, porque se pusieron mi ropa?

- Hay Jesse, ya te contestamos, mejor déjanos comer- respondí Puck- no te das cuenta que tenemos mucha hambre- estaba totalmente indignado con la actitud de Puck, debía haber tenido una cara mortal porque ellos dejaron de comer y me prestaron atención

- Ahora díganme de una vez- trate de tener paciencia y habla lentamente para que me entendieran, porque sino no había forma que entendieran- porque… se… pusieron… mi… ropa?

- No te enojes- contesto Sam- es que cuando nos levantamos la vimos ahí colgada, Puck fue el primer en notarle, así que por curiosidad todos nos pusimos a ver, nos probamos una cuantas cosas y vimos que nos entraban muy bien, así que esa es la historia- en su cara se formo una gran sonrisa- Me vas a decir que tu chaqueta no me queda bien?- todos estaban de acuerdo con el, causando que me molesta aun mas

- Tienen suerte que estemos en un lugar publico, porque si no los obligaría a quitársela- de seguro se notaba mi enojo porque todos se quedaron mirándome asustados

- No te preocupes Jesse, te la regresaremos tan pronto volvamos a casa- Artie trato de reparar su error

- No gracias, pueden quedársela

- Porque?- pregunto Sam sorprendido

- Porque Jesse St James solo usa ropa exclusiva- todos me miraban asombrados por mi comentario- y además Rachel ya me compro mas, de todas formas esa ropa solo me estorbaba- agregue, ellos comenzaron a sonreír

- Que bueno, porque en serio me gusta tu chaqueta- comento Sam- no quería regresártela

- Es cierto, luce genial en mí- agrego Puck- los demás reían contrariamente que los fulminaba con mi mirada, provocando que todos se callaran rápidamente y continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Continuamos comiendo, cuando entraron varios chicos al mismo restauran donde estábamos, no era de mucha importancia pero sus caras me resultaban muy familiares. Hasta que note que no nos quitaban la vista de encima, los chicos también debieron notarlo porque le daban miradas de reojo, de repente uno se para y se acerco seguido muy de cerca por sus demás compañeros, se detuve frente a nosotros captando toda nuestra atención, miro fijamente a Puck y le dio miradas de molestia, yo todavía no sabia quien era, asi que no entendía mucha lo situación

- Sabes quien soy?- pregunto con una voz bastante arrogante y dura

- Si, eres el tonto que golpee en el partido de fútbol hace poco- comento Puck con gran sonrisa de satisfacción- no pensé que volvería a ver tu horrible cara- la situación era bastante tensa- ellos comenzaron a burlarse

- Ustedes nos deben algo, tuvimos que pagar mucho por salir de ahí y no tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecérselo- contesto molesto, se notaban que estaban bastante molestos- pero por suerte la vida nos encontró otra vez- su sonrisa malvada- como olvidaríamos todas esas caras horribles que tiene- Puck estaba a punto de pararse y responderle pero yo los interrumpí

- Disculpa- todos me miraron- estas muy equivocado si crees que mi cara es horrible- respondí molesto, ellos me miraban raro- lo de horrible puede ser por mi compañero- dije señalando a Finn- pero por mi no. Para tu información fue elegido por la revista People como una de las 10 personas mas lindas del mundo

- Ha si- respondió uno de ellos- tu eres Jesse St James el actor, el que esta casado con la chica linda- fruncí el seño por su comentario mientras ellos parecían darse cuenta quien era- Es un gusto conocerlo señor St James- me extendió la mano, lo tome la mano y lo salude también con una gran sonrisa- Puede darme su autógrafo

- Claro- ve dieron un bolígrafo y una servilleta para escribir, todos se formaron para recibir uno, también llamamos la atención de todo el lugar, provocando que todos quisieran un autógrafo. Yo por supuesto que acepte porque todo era mejor que volver a pelear con esos chicos y terminar como la vez anterior. Mientras firmaba y sacaba fotos con las personas, los chicos seguían a mi lado murmurando

- Esto solo agrandara mas su ego- les lanza una mirada

- Los escuche- ellos miraban hacia otro lado para disimular. Hasta los dueños del restauran me pidieron que me sacara fotos con ellos y luego no nos cobraron el servicio. Nos salvamos del incidente gracias a mi bien conocida fama de súper actor talentoso, luego emprendimos la vuelta a casa en la camioneta de Noah

- Todo eso fue muy raro- comento Finn- A quien le gustaría una autógrafo tuyo?

- Obviamente a muchas personas- respondí arrogantemente- que no lo acabas de ver, es más, deberías agradecer que los saque de ese problema. Porque de seguro íbamos a terminar que la vez anterior pero esta vez sin quien nos saque- ellos no dijeron nada pero estaba seguro que me daban la razón. En el camino compramos comida para poder almorzar pero de seguro tampoco íbamos a poder comer con las chicas. También hicimos una parada en una farmacia, yo tenia que comprar algo, para preparar mi venganza contra Hudson, dentro de mi sonreía satisfactoriamente por lo doloroso que será para el.

Cuando volvimos a casa y todo estaba muy silencio, no vimos a nadie, empecé a mandarle mensajes a Rachel para saber donde y como estaba. Ella me respondió rápidamente, contándome que pronto volvería a casa, habían decidido ir de compras otra vez con las chicas y almorzarían fuera, por eso comimos sin ningún otro contratiempo mas que los constantes comentarios idiotas de Finn, pero por lo general le respondía con mi gran perspicacia o directamente los ignoraba. La tarde se hizo muy rápido y me senté en el patio a esperar a Rachel, sabia que cumpliría su promesa y vendría a verme, estaba mirando el mar, sentado sobre la arena de la playa que seguía inmediatamente después que terminaba el patio. Este lugar era hermoso y sobre todo tranquilo, sentía como mi cuerpo se relajaba, cerré los ojos y sentí como unos delicados brazos me envolvían por mi torso y luego un beso en mi mejilla me hacia sonreír, ese perfume que llegaba a mi era inconfundible, era mi esposa, mi amada Rachel.

- Estabas esperando a alguien?- me dijo sonriendo

- A una chica linda

- Ah si- respondió rápidamente- que tan linda es?

- Muy hermosa, es mas creo que la mas linda del mundo, tu no la viste?- ella se molesto, yo solo reí- sabes que hablo de ti- la abrase para tenerla junto a mi- sabes que eres lo mas precioso que he visto en mi vida, porque te enojas- pregunte entre risas

- Porque tal vez algún día veas a alguien mas linda que yo y te alejes- la mire a los ojos, Rachel pocas veces ha demostrado ser celosa, pero se que esta vez hablaba muy en serio, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, me quede callado sin contestar hasta que ella comenzó a hablar- Me amas?

- Te amo- dije en forma directa y seriamente- Nunca en mi vida he querido tanto a alguien y sabes que es la mejor parte de amarte

- Cual?- su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa

- Que jamás dejare que te alejes de mí y eso solo significa una cosa

- Que?

- Que siempre serás solo para mi- la abrase mas fuerte aun, soy un poco posesivo pero no me importa si se trata de Rachel. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que alguien detrás de nosotros nos interrumpió por unas voces. Nos divos vuelta para ver parados a todos pero separados, los chicos de un lado y las chicas de otro

- Jesse que haces, porque cofraternalizas con nuestro Némesis?- pregunto molesto Puck

- No Noah, no ves que con quien esta es con Rachel- Hudson trato de corregir lo que Puck había dicho, todos le dedicaron una mirada rara

- Némesis significa enemigo, Finn- le explico Artie, igualmente el parecía algo confundido

- Ya no hablen tonterías- interrumpió Kurt- Rachel vamos, porque estas con todos estos simplones

- Si, no ves que solo saben quejarse y llorar- agrego Santana, consiguiendo que los chicos solo se molestaran

- Pero por lo menos no vaciamos las cuentas bancarias de otros- refuto Puck

- Claro porque ustedes lo único que pueden vaciar son sus platos de comida- esta ves era Tina quien ser reía de ellos

- Al menos nosotros sabemos cuando callarnos- comento Sam

- Por supuesto que sabemos cuando callarnos- Quinn salio en defensa de las chicas- cuando ustedes empiezan a escucharnos de verdad y no fingen hacerlo- ellos seguían discutiendo mientras yo y Rachel seguíamos abrazados y los mirábamos como si fuera una película de comedia, porque la escena se parecía mucho ha eso

- Dejen de insultarnos- se quejo Mike- ustedes tampoco son perfectas

- Es cierto- afirmo Artie- se hacen a las buenas chicas, pero sabemos que eso no es verdad

- Y ustedes dejen de actuar como idiotas y compórtense como hombres- agrego Mercedes

- Nosotros somos hombres- contraataco Steven

- Solo de nombre, porque por lo demás dejan mucho que desear- dijo Santana provocando que todas las chicas comenzaran a reírse, hasta a mi me dio un poco de risa

- Yo soy un hombre- contesto molesto Noah- y los chicos también- apunto a los que estaban detrás de el- y lo vamos a demostrar

- Y como?- ella lo desafío

- Porque como hombres tomamos nuestras propias decisiones sin pedir permiso a nadie- Noah había captado toda nuestra atención- por eso vamos ha hacer la despedida de soltero de Steven y por supuesto ustedes no están invitadas- todos estábamos con la boca abierta, hasta Steven- verdad amigo?- pregunto a Steven

- Cuando hablamos de eso?- contesto algo sorprendido, Puck le dio un codazo para que captara la idea- Ha si lo había olvidado, claro la fiesta- puso una sonrisa algo nerviosa, miro a los chicos que todavía no entendían nada- no se acuerdan chicos, la FIESTA

- La fiesta- dijeron varios- como olvidarla- contestaron entre risas nerviosas al igual que Steven

- Jesse no me dijiste que harían una fiesta?- pregunto Rachel en voz baja en mi oído

- Es que no lo sabia- respondí algo confundido. Iba a agregar algo pero Mercedes comenzó a gritar

- Como puedes hacerme esto?- obviamente a Steven

- Que desconsiderado eres- agrego Tina

- No te preocupes amiga- siguió Santana- si ellos se divierten nosotras también vamos a hacer una fiesta para ti- esto si que iba a ser un verdadero problema- y como las mujeres somos mejores que los hombres, vamos a divertirnos mas. No les parece?- ellas asintieron con la cabeza- Porque como lo hemos comprobado en anteriores ocasiones las mujeres hacemos todo mejor que los hombres

- Ha si?- pregunto escéptico Puck- demuéstrenlo

- Solo dinos donde y cuando?- contesto Quinn

- Mañana a la noche, vamos a competir en algo que todos conocemos- dijo Sam

- En que?- Kurt sonreí muy seguro

- En una canción- respondí Blaine- quien lo haga mejor gana, es un trato- extendió su mano

- Es un trato- Kurt tomo su mano

- Después de ganarles nos vamos a ir a festejar- agrego con una gran sonrisa Puck, mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo que el

- Eso lo veremos- se notaba que todos sacaban chispas con sus miradas- Bueno si no hay nada mas que decir nos vamos, los vamos a dejar practicar porque seguro que les hace falta- todas se reían- vamos chicas- ellas empezaron a caminar y yo no me desprendía de Rachel, comencé a caminar con ella, hasta que Puck me detuvo tomándome del hombro

- A donde crees que vas?- pregunto molesto- Tu estas con nosotros

- No yo mejor me voy con Rachel- intente zafarme de la situación, pero ellos no se veían muy contentos por mi comentario

- Jesse ve con ellos, después hablamos de acuerdo- la voz de mi esposa sonaba suplicante- recuerda que me prometiste que estarías con Steven hasta que la boda se realice- me recordó mi promesa

- De acuerdo- respondí resignado- Esto es un horror

Todas se fueron mientras que los chicos no dejaban de quejarse, ya se les había hecho costumbre al parecer, hablar y hablar hasta quedarse sin aliento. Además de todo este problema teníamos que buscar una canción para es supuesto duelo que insistieron en que se realizara. Pasamos casi toda la tarde y hasta la noche buscando una buena canción hasta que Noah dijo que tenía la mejor. Puso música y comenzó a cantar su dichosa canción. (**Eminen ass like that**)

**The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing**

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she's like a belly dancer  
She's shaking that ass to that new nelly jam,  
I think someone's at the door  
But I don't think I'm gonna answer  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Please, I'm a human being, I have needs  
I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing  
I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer  
I'm already on my knees  
I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me  
And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee  
Yes, I make r&b, I sing song it go  
Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive  
For I am Triumph, the puppet dog, I am a mere puppet  
I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it

(Chorus)  
The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

Jessica Simpson, looks oh so temptin'  
Nick I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Everytime I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes  
Doing, doing, doing

Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome  
Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my pop corn  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing doing doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Geez, I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look, I put away my zipper zipped  
Please do not remove me from this movie theater please  
I did not even get to see Mary-Kate shower scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm pee wee herman, this movies PG  
Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free  
Free, yes, free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?  
I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man  
And I can say that and you'll laugh 'cuz that is a puppet on my hand (hahaha)

(Chorus)  
The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so  
I ain't never seen a butt like that  
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she dances like a go-go  
In that video she sings get out your Bozo, so  
I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is JoJo  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
My computers would be seized and my keys to my ranch  
I just baked cookies Mr. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these  
Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this  
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me  
I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee  
On the radio, but I think I did  
Janet, is that a breast?, I think I just saw a tit  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick  
Get to the chopper, everybody get out  
I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down

(Chorus)  
The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me? Please  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
'Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

What the fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)

Cuando termino estaba atónito, como todos por lo que vi. Su forma de bailar y cantar eran demasiado para mi, no podía creer que de verdad Puck pensara que alguien quisiera ver a su esposa bailando esa canción frente a otros hombres. Nadie decía nada, tal vez porque estábamos en un trance imposible de salir

- Y que tal chicos, estuvo bueno verdad?- miramos a Noah que hablaba con tanta seguridad

- No esperaras que haga bailar a Quinn con esa canción?- pregunto Sam sorprendido y extrañado

- Primero muerto antes que Tina haga los pasos que bailaste- afirmo Mike

- Eso si que fue muy explicito- dijo extrañado Blaine- no creo que ha Kurt le guste

- Disculpa que te diga esto Noah- agrego Steven- somos amigos y todo, pero primero te golpeo antes que hagas que Mercedes se acerque a ti a bailar algo como eso- la cara de Puck era de molestia

- Créeme amigo cuando te digo- continuo hablando Artie- que si Brittany bailara algo así y contigo no me dejarías otra opción que matarse

- Pero que falta de profesionalismo- se quejo Puck- para su información yo no quiero tocar a nadie. Además deberían ser mas como Jesse que no se quejo

- Es que los chicos ya dijeron todo- interrumpí- pero si quieres mi opinión- dije acercándome a donde el estaba- pienso igual que los chicos. Si pretendes que mi esposa hago algo como eso, haría lo que dijeron los chicos pero maximizado por 20- el borro su sonrisa- Además creo que seria mejor otra canción mas acorde a la situación, no les parece chicos?- todos me dieron la razón

- Y cual sugieres tu?

- Todavía no lo he pensado, pero sugiero pensemos algunas ideas y de ahí decidamos

- Eso suena bien- respondió Mike

Pensamos y pensamos hasta que los chicos se cansaron. La noche llego y decidimos ir a dormir, claro que esta vez cuando me iba a descansar cerré mi puerta con llave para que no me molestaran, ellos gritaron un poco pero luego se cansaron y me dejaron dormir tranquilo. A la mañana siguiente me levante y di una ducha, termine de cambiarme y baje a ver a los chicos que conversaban en la cocina

- Hola chicos- salude a todos

- Hola- respondió la mayoría, me serví un vaso de café y me di cuenta que ellos charlaban muy emocionados sobre algo

- De que hablan?- pregunte curioso

- Del lugar de esta noche- respondió Puck

- Que lugar?

- El lugar para la despedida de soltero de Steven

- Hablabas en serio ayer?- deje sorprendido

- Claro y nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo- Puck sonaba muy seguro, mire a Steven que parecía algo nervioso- este es el lugar- me dio una tarjeta que tenia un nombre y una dirección, la mire sorprendido

- Party and Girls?- pregunte extrañado- es en serio?

- Por supuesto, esta noche vamos a demostrarle a esas chicas que fingen ser buenas, que nosotros podemos tomar el control y hacer lo que queremos sin su permiso

- Es un cabaret?- Indague

- Si- Noah me mostró una gran sonrisa de autosatisfacción, pero los chicos se veían poco convencidos en especial es supuesto festejado- Y déjame decirte que será la mejor de todos los tiempos, haremos lo que hacen los hombres cuando son solteros

- Y eso es?

- Festejar. Que mas Jesse- estaba asombrado por lo que el decía, le prometí a Rachel que acompañaría a Steven pero no quería ir a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte y menos acompañados de los chicos que en vez de arreglar las cosas de una vez, solo las complican mas, estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos, hasta que Noah comenzó a hablar otra vez- chicos ya quiten esa cara- todos lo miramos preocupados- No se preocupen por nada, todo saldrá bien

- Si tu lo dices- respondió Sam

- Se que ahora todo se ve mal, pero es parte de mi plan- ahora si que me había perdido, de que estaba hablando Puck, por la cara de los demás creo que estaban igual que yo

- De que hablas?

- De mi plan, que no entendieron- seguimos mirándolo raro- miren. Solo piensen, creen que las chicas van a dejar que vayamos a un lugar como este- nos pusimos pensativos- jamás. Santana me mata antes

- Perdón, pero sigo sin entender- interrumpió Artie- y creo que los chicos también- los demás le dimos la razón

- Hay chicos- se quejo- tengo que explicarles todo. Cuando ellas vean que estamos dispuestos a ir nos detendrán y entonces harán cualquier cosa para impedirlo- todos lo seguíamos mirando algo extrañados- nos pedirán perdón por todo- ahora si entendíamos que quería- que lentos son, con razón las chicas se quejan- todos lo miramos mal

- Noah. Estas seguro que funcionara?- pregunte

- Claro, estoy seguro que así será. Entonces cuento con ustedes?- yo no sabia que hacer no podía dejar en esta solo a Steven, pero el plan de Puck si que era disparatado. Vi que los demás asentían con la cabeza, así que no me quedo otra

- Estoy contigo Noah

- Bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ya escogí una canción- todos lo miramos sorprendidos, porque seguramente era como la anterior- no se preocupen esta es mejor- todos dimos un suspiro de alivio. Puck nos mostró la canción y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la mejor elección. Pasamos la mayor parte del DIA practicando la canción y charlando sobre otras cosas, pero hubo una cosa que me llamo la atención. Hudson desapareció varias horas durante la tarde, luego apareció con una gran sonrisa, sabia que había hecho algo malo, pero trate de ignorarlo porque la hora de la venganza se acercaba. Cenamos todos juntos, solo que el plato de Finn tenia un ingrediente adicional que no se esperaba, mientras el comía lo miraba detenidamente con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, cuando terminamos el salio corriendo y todos lo miraron de forma extraña, pero como pronto las chicas bajarían para el desafío lo decidimos esperar en la sala.

Vimos llegar a las chicas y sabíamos que era el momento. Puck le dijo cual era la canción, todos se daban miradas de molestia entre ellos mientras que Rachel y yo nos abrazábamos, ellos terminaron de hablar y Noah se acerco a mi, tirandome para que fuera a mi lugar

- Jesse, vamos que es hora- lo mire molesto pero fui con el. La canción comenzó y el número daba inicio conmigo y Blaine a dúo, seguidos por Artie y Mike, Sam y Steven, luego el corro lo hacíamos en grupo **(Cobra starship good girl's gonna go bad**) y lo continuaban las chicas:

**I make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go ...  
i know ur type  
yeah daddy's little girl  
just take a bite  
let me shake up ur world  
cuz just one night couldn't be so wrong  
i'm gonna make u loose control  
she was so shy  
til i drove her wild**

CHORUS:  
i make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go bad  
u were hanging in the corner with ur 5 best friends  
u heard that i was trouble but u couldn't resist  
i make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go...

i know ur type  
boy ur dangerous  
yeah ur that guy  
i'd be stupid to trust  
but just one night couldn't be so wrong  
u make me wanna loose control  
she was so shy  
til i drove her wild

CHORUS:  
i make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go bad  
i was hanging in the corner with my 5 best friends  
i heard that u were trouble but i couldn't resist  
i make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go...

oh  
she got a way with the boys in the place  
treat em like they don't stand a chance

and he got a way with the girls in the back  
actin' like they're too hot to dance

yeah she got a way with the boys in the place  
treat em like they don't stand a chance

and he got a way with the girls in the back  
actin' like they're too hot to dance

i make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go, them good girls go bad  
yeah!  
i was hanging in the corner with my 5 best friends  
i heard that u were trouble but i couldn't resist  
i make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go bad  
i make them good girls go...

_Traduccion_

_yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan...  
conozco tu tipo  
si la niña de papi  
solo dame una oportunidad  
dejame sacudir tu mundo  
porque solo una noche no estaria tan mal  
hare que pierdas el control  
ella era tan timida  
hasta que saque su locura_

Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
tu estabas en la esquina con tus 5 amigas  
escuchaste que yo solo era problemas  
pero no pudiste resistir  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan ...

Conozco tu tipo  
chico eres peligroso  
si eres ese tipo  
que seria estupido confiar  
pero solo una noche no estaria tan mal  
me haces que quiera perder el control  
ella era tan timida  
hasta que saque su locura

Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
tu estabas en la esquina con tus 5 amigas  
escuchaste que yo solo era problemas  
pero no pudiste resistir  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan ...

Oh  
ella fue con los chicos a un lugar y los trata como si no tuvieran oportunidad  
y el se fue con las chicas de atras actuando como si no fueran lo suficiente para bailar

Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
tu estabas en la esquina con tus 5 amigas  
escuchaste que yo solo era problemas  
pero no pudiste resistir  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan malas  
Yo hago que las chicas buenas se vuelvan ...

las chicas buenas se hacen malas  
las chicas buenas...

El número termino y todos nos reímos alegres. Abrase muy fuerte a Rachel, que me beso dulcemente hasta que luego escuchamos como discutían otra vez

- Así que irán a un cabaret?- pregunto molesta Santana

- Como se enteraron?- los chicos estaban sorprendidos

- No importa como- contesto Mercedes- es verdad?

- Seguro fue Hudson- lo acuse

- Si fue el- respondió Tina- pero es verdad?

- Claro- dijo altaneramente Puck- porque somos hombres que tomamos nuestras propias decisiones sin consultar y nos vamos a ir aunque ustedes traten de detenernos- ellos lo miraron y hicieron muecas algo raras

- No los vamos a detener- aclaro Santana, todos estábamos sorprendidos, excepto yo, porque sabia que el plan de Puck no funcionaria- es mas nosotras también nos vamos de fiesta- todas se daban miradas cómplices- y no saben como vamos a disfrutar- me aferre fuerza a Rachel, quien sabe que planeaba Santana pero oír su voz hizo que mi piel se erizara de miedo- pero antes- mostró una gran sonrisa arrogante- Voy a demostrarte Noah que las mujeres hacemos todo mejor que los hombres- el la miro desafiantemente- siempre me dices que soy muy materialista, por eso elegí esta canción para ti. Espero que te guste- ella llamo a Rachel que soltó mi mano y se puso en su lugar, iban a hacer hasta una coreografía. La música comenzó y también el espectáculo **(Madonna- material girl)**

**Some boys kiss me  
Some boys hug me  
I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me  
Proper credit  
I just walk away.  
They can beg and  
They can plead but they can't see the light,  
That's right  
Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right.**

(CHORUS)  
Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl.

Some boys romance,  
Some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest  
Then I have to let them be.

Some boys try and  
Some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day

(CHORUS)

Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world

Boys may come and  
Boys may go and  
That's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me

(CHORUS) (BIS)  
A material, a material  
A material, a material world

Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world.

Al terminar la canción, todos estábamos boquiabiertos porque el número fue genial. Rachel me sonreía, luego empezaron a salir de la habitación, ella volvió y me dio un beso de despedida, tuve que dejarla ir porque las demás chicas la llamaban, una vez que se fue los chicos quedaron muy molestos

- Puck. Dijiste que esto funcionaria- dijo molesto Sam

- Pensé que así seria- respondió frustrado

- Mejor llama al dichoso club y diles que no iremos- agrego Steven

- No, eso no, ya dijimos que lo haríamos ahora hay que hacerlo- afirmo seriamente Puck- Santana no me va a ganar- esto ya parecía un duelo persona entre el y ella, pero nadie dijo nada- voy a preparar la camioneta, ustedes busquen a Finn- comenzó a tocarse los bolsillos y nos miro asustado y sorprendido

- Que pasa?- preguntamos casi todos

- Me robaron mi billetera- todos nos quedamos atónitos por su declaración- seguro fue Santana- estaba furioso, los chicos comenzaron a tocarse los bolsillos para descubrir que les había pasado lo mismo que a Puck- Ustedes también?

- Si- respondió la mayoría frustrados.

- Increíble, pero me robo mi mujer- agrego Mike

- Pensé que esto solo pasaba en los programas de comedia- siguió Blaine

- Si que son astutas- comento Steven- y tu Jesse?- Yo tome mi pantalón y mi billetera si estaba para mi sorpresa, la seque y mire adentro, había una nota la saque y la leí, todos lo habían notado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

- Que dice Jesse?- pregunto Sam mientras los demás me daban toda su atención

- Pórtate bien y no hagas nada malo. TE AMO "R"- ellos dieron bufidos de molestia, pero yo ya sabia que tenia a la mejor esposa del mundo, así que no fue una sorpresa para mi.


	30. Las chicas bailando

**Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y disculpen la demora. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios para ver si les gusto y como siempre agradezco que sigan mi historia, por eso les mando un saludo a todos mis lectores. **

**Capitulo 29: Las chicas bailando**

Los chicos me obedecieron y se encaminaron al auto mientras yo subía a la habitación. No sabia como terminaría esta noche, solo espero que no sea con muchos divorcios o separaciones y sobre todo que yo no sea uno de los que integra ese grupo, porque se muy bien lo tercos que pueden llegar a ser estos chicos y lo peor es que yo estoy atrapado en medio por la promesa que le hice a Rachel de permanecer junto a Steven, así que voy a tener que seguirlos todo la noche, claro que eso no significa que lo siga en sus locuras, si veo que las cosas no van bien lamentablemente voy a tener que abandonar a mi amigo y tomar otro rumbo.

Voy despejando mi mente de estoy pensamientos porque llego a la habitación de Hudson, la puerta esta abierta así que ingreso y se escucha ruidos en el baño, me acerco para notar que esta entreabierta y que el esta adentro del lugar, entro y lo veo prácticamente abrazado al retrete con una cara muy fea, muy parecida a la que lleva todo el tiempo solo que con una mueca de repulsión que solo consigue hacerlo ver mas horrible, y yo que pensaba que eso no era posible.

- Oye Finn- digo llamando su atención- Te sientes bien?- me mira con una cara molesta, se que no esta bien, pero me gusta verlo subir y que sepa que lo hago

- Porque preguntas. Si sabes que no es así- logra articular tratando de devolver

- En serio?- contesto descreído- Yo pensé que esa cara era la que llevas naturalmente- dije burlonamente- Es que uno se confunde. No te enojes, yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan…- pienso una palabra correcta- Poco agraciado

- Te golpearías pero…- no puede terminar de hablar porque vomita otra vez. Yo hago una mueca de asco por la escena, pero luego me río por la situación

- Te paso algo amigo?- pregunto descaradamente- No me digas que te callo mal la comida- agrego irónicamente, mientras el sigue vomitando

- Tu!- gritá- Como no lo pensé antes- reflexiona- Que le pusiste a la comida?

- Yo?- cuestiono inocentemente- Que lo voy a poner- dijo entre risas- Y por lo de pensar no te sientas mal. Se que te cuesta mucho por eso no hay nada que lamentar

- Eres un…- responde intentando pararse y caminar hacia mi pero las ganas de vomitar vuelven y regresa a abrazar el retrete. Lo escucho un rato mientras devuelve toda la comida, hasta que al fin termina- Que me diste?- logra preguntar con sus ultimas fuerzas

- Nada que te mate- agrego con una sonrisa- Porque lamentablemente no vendían veneno en la tienda- asegure- Pero algo que te mantenga un rato entretenido, nada mas. Mañana de seguro ya estas mejor- luego me acerque a darle unas palmaditas y el estaba tan débil que no se movía- Mi consejo es que tires todo, así será mejor- el solo podía mirarme con cara de estar en coma- Bueno amigo, me quedaría contigo todo la noche a ver como te retuerces, pero el deber me llama. Nos vemos mañana- camine hacia la puerta y me detuve- Que pases buena noche- digo en forma sarcásticamente, estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando siento que el me llama con un hilo de voz

- St James- me doy vuelta para observarlo todavía sentado en el piso sin soltar el retrete- Te odio- articula con sus ultimas fuerzas

- No mas que yo a ti- afirmo entre rizas, lo dejo solo retorciéndose de dolor, se que suena muy mal pero eso es música para mis oídos y la venganza perfecta.

Bajo hasta la puerta principal donde me esperaban los demás en la camioneta de Puck, entre al vehiculo y los chicos me miraban expectantes y sorprendidos

- Y Finn?- pregunto Blaine

- No se sentía bien, así que me dijo que se quedara

- Y como no se va a sentir mal- afirmo Artie- Si se comió todo durante la cena- los demás asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón a este

- Será mejor que me quede con el o llame a Kurt- dijo Blaine tratando de bajar

- No!- grite deteniéndolo- No será necesario- agregué algo nervioso- El estará bien sin nosotros y me dijo claramente "váyanse y diviértanse por mi"- dije poniendo la voz como Hudson, o sea como tonto grandulon. Al principio ellos no se veían muy convencidos, pero luego de reflexionar unos segundos aceptaron

- De acuerdo. Si el lo dijo vamos- respondió Puck mientras los demás aceptaban, aunque Blaine no parecía del todo conforme. Noah arranco para irnos, de camino hacia el lugar comento algo- Primero hay que ponernos en ambiente- todos lo miramos un poco extrañados- Hay que ir a un bar

- No se Noah

- Blaine tiene razón- apoyo Sam- Me parece que ya tendremos suficientes problemas con lo que haremos

- Es cierto- prosiguió Mike

- Vamos chicos- nos animo- no hay que ser gallinas o me intentan decir con eso que les tienen miedo a sus mujeres- todos nos miramos, yo me limite a quedarme callado, porque en verdad algo de miedo me daba. Pero los chicos son tan influenciables que terminaron por aceptar. Nos dirigimos a un bar, el lugar no era tan malo tenia apariencia de un típico bar de películas con las mesas y los borrachos adormecidos en las barras y en un costado un escenario con una banda incluida. Con colores verdes en las paredes y mesas redondas de madera de diferentes tamaños, nos sentamos en una donde entráramos todos. Puck pedio una ronda de cervezas, generalmente no tomo esta bebida porque Rachel dice que solo los hombres con poca clase los hace por eso solo compra bebidas caras como: Ron, Whisky y Champagne, aunque generalmente nadie lo toma. Todos brindamos, según Noah por la soltería y la libertad, algunos no parecían muy convencidos por esta anuncio, así que Artie dijo otra cosa

- Que tal si mejor por la brindamos por la amistad?- los chicos apoyaron su idea, Puck no estaba tan contento con el reemplazo de frase pero al fin y al cabo era brindar, así que acepto con un poco de disgusto. Bebimos dos cervezas y luego me levante para ir al baño, entre y me dispuse a orinar, cuando oigo que alguien entre detrás de mi y se para a mi lado, miro a mi costado para encontrarme con Puck que iba a hacer lo mismo que yo, ninguno dijo nada, pero ciertamente su presencia me incomodaba un poco porque sentía su mirada sobre mi

- Tengo algo que decirte- en eso momento me asuste mucho- Algo muy importante- dijo con una voz seria mirándome, yo me puse tenso por alguna extraña razón por mi cabeza cruzaban millones de cosas que no eran nada agradables- Somos amigos verdad?- pregunto mientras yo asentía con la cabeza- Tengo un secreto y no se a quien mas decírselo. Rachel siempre dijo que eras confiable por eso se que puede contar contigo- luego apoyo una de sus manos en mi hombro, lo que provoco que me asustara mas

- Dime- logre articular

- Hay algo dentro de mi- mi corazón comenzó a latir 10 veces mas rápido y un sudor frío me recorría la espinal dorsal- Algo que no quiero admitir pero que ya no puedo ocultar mas- quería huir del lugar, nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo por algo, pero la situación era bastante rara y Noah no ayudaba en nada, lo único que quería era orinar pero con el susto ni me movía y el no dejaba de mirarme, parecía que no se daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien en mi

- Que es?- dije nervioso para ver si el decía algo porque el silencio solo empeoraba todo

- Estoy totalmente enamorado- en ese momento me alarme, mi corazón no soportaba mas

- Que bien- respondí casi imperceptiblemente- Y porque me dices a mi?- mi anime a preguntar

- Porque tu eres el único que puede ayudarme- estaba shokeado y perturbado al mismo tiempo

- Porque?- cuestione con el corazón a mil

- Porque he notado que te llevas muy bien con Santana- cuando dijo esa frase di un largo suspiro y todo volvía a su lugar- Ella es el amor de mi vida- agrego

- Que suerte- largue relajado- Te voy a escuchar. Pero primero me dejar terminar lo que estoy asiendo

- Claro- pero siguió ahí sin dejar de mirarme- Pero pareces que no te esfuerzas mucho

- Date la vuelta- ordene, el sonrío y me obedeció. Termine y ambos nos acercamos al lavadero para limpiar nuestras manos, me mire al espejo para ver si todo estaba en orden y luego me dirigí a Noah que me esperaba en la puerta- Ahora dime

- Me siento muy mal por lo de Santana- dijo afligido- No le digas a los chicos porque no me gusta que piensen que soy sentimental. Pero estoy muy asustado

- Porque?- pregunte

- Porque siente que ella me va a dejar- su cara reflejaba mucha tristeza- Y todo porque yo no soy lo que ella espera- yo me limite a escuchar- Se que no soy muy cariñoso, pero no lo puedo evitar. Se que le gustaría que fuera mas como tu- cuando dijo eso pensé "es que soy demasiado encantador"- Pero yo no soy así- afirmo- Yo la quiero de verdad, pero con todo lo que esta pasando nos estamos separando mucho y eso me asusta. Siento que tal vez me deje porque ya nada nos uno- no sabia como decirle que no se preocupaba porque ella también lo quería mucho y sobre todo porque estaban unidos por un hermoso bebé. Pero si hacia eso, solo conseguiría traicionar la confianza de Santana y eso no era lo correcto

- No creo que ella te deje jamás, es muy terca- agregué con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que el me mirara mal- Quiero decir que jamás se cansaría de ti

- Que?- grito molesto, trate de pensar las palabras correctas para no ofender a Puck

- Lo que trato de decir- dije lentamente- Es que ella te ama, con todos tus virtudes y defectos al igual que tu a ella- al parecer mis palabras esta vez si fueron afortunadas por la cara de aceptación que tenia

- En serio lo crees?- pregunto todavía algo desconfiado

- Claro- confirme

- Sabia que podía contar contigo- intento darme un abrazo pero yo lo detuve

- Mejor un apretón de manos- dije extendiéndole la mano, no es que el no me agradara pero prefiero evitar ese tipo de escenas y mas por lo que sucedió hace un rato

- Si tu lo prefieres- después decidimos volver con los chicos, pero durante el trayecto comento algo- Quieres escuchar algo graciosos Jesse- dijo sonriendo mientras yo afirmaba con la cabeza- Por un momento se me ocurrió que tu pensaste que yo era raro o algo por el estilo- luego empezó a reír y yo no dije nada- Lo pensaste?- cuestión irritado

- NO, claro que no. Para nada- afirme con mucha seguridad. Aunque por su cara no se veía convencido de mi afirmación, de repente se paro en seco y empezó a mirar hacia el escenario del bar, provocando curiosidad en mi y lo imite, solo para observar que Blaine cantaba y baila en el de una manera muy descoordinada. Salimos corriendo para ver que sucedía y encontrarnos con los chicos tratando de bajarlo pero el no se dejaba, ya que iba de lado a lado con el micrófono cantando, todos en el lugar observaban la escena perplejos. Un unos cuantos segundo llegamos con Noah junto a ellos

- Que le pasa?- pregunto mi acompañante

- Le dimos un whisky en las rocas y quedo así- comento Sam

- Con uno solo?- dije incrédulamente

- Si- aseguro Artie- Es mas creo que ni termino el vaso

- Entonces Kurt tenia razón- prosiguió Mike- Es como una esponja y lo peor es que es bastante blando

- Todos nos están mirando- dijo Sam- Hay que bajarlo como sea- todos nos miramos y por inercia contestamos rápidamente

- YO NO!- gritamos con excepción de Steven

- No me dejen esto a mí- se quejo

- Lo siento Steven, pero tú te demoraste- confirmo Mike

- Además es tu amigo también- insistió Artie

- Sube y hazlo- dijo prácticamente ordenando Puck- Confiamos en ti- luego le dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarlo, el me miro a mi pero yo hice la mirada para otro lado para que supiera que en esta con contaba conmigo. Subió y Blaine apenas noto su presencia corrió a abrazarlo como si no fuera a verlo jamás en su vida

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí- grito Blaine al micrófono entre risas captando la atención de mucha mayor gente- Mi amigo y futuro marido de mi amiga Mercedes…- todos estábamos impactados por la forma en que Blaine hablaba- STEVEN!- grito feliz- Quieres que cantamos algo?- pregunto curiosamente, el pobre de Steven negó con la cabeza- Vamos amigo no seas tímido- Blaine pidió música y empezó a sonar, la música sonaba y ellos dos estaban en medio del escenario a la vista de todos, cuando por fin les tocaba cantar Steven se quedo mudo sin decir nada, al parecer mi amigo tenia miedo escénico todo lo contrario a Blaine que cantaba a toda voz pero no se entendía nada de lo que decía

- Que hace?- pregunto confundido Puck- Parece que intenta romper nuestros tímpanos- agrego tapándose los oídos

- O matando la canción- prosiguió Sam con una mueca

- Jamás pensé que Blaine pudiera cantar tan mal- dijo sorprendido Artie- Tiene una gran voz, pero ahora empiezo a dudarlo

- No es que cante mal- intervine- Mas bien, parece que se le olvido la letra e intenta hacer otra o algo por el estilo- todos seguimos mirando lo que nuestro amigo hacia, luego notamos que nuestro Blaine ponía una cara de enfermo y descompuesto por lo que supusimos lo que iba a suceder- Creo que va a vomitar

- Hay que bajarlo como sea- ordeno Puck- Y rápido

No nos quedo otra que subir todos juntos mientras la gente no dejaba de mirarnos, pero en ese momento lo más importante era que saliéramos de esa situación tan vergonzosa y humillante para todos. Jalamos y jalamos a Blaine, al principio se negaba a dejar el escenario todo lo contrario se aferraba al micrófono y cantaba mas fuerte logrando que la acústica se oyera pero de lo que ya se escuchaba, resulta que el era bastante fuerte porque tuvimos que arrastrarlo entre varios para conseguir que bajara y poder salir del lugar. El gritaba "bájenme, no ven que la fiesta recién comienza", todos mirábamos porque durante todos el camino el intento zaparse del agarre y volver al bar, pero como nosotros éramos mas lo detuvimos. Al llegar a la camioneta tuvimos que amararlo con el cinturón de seguridad, él no dejaba de quejarse y suplicarnos que lo soltáramos, pero lo mas gracioso de la situación es que 5 minutos después cayo en un sueño profundo. Todos quedamos atónitos porque como era posible, que tan solo hace unos segundos tenia tanta fuerza y adrenalina, y de repente de la nada se duerme sin protestar, aunque mirándolo desde otro punto, por lo menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el.

- Y ahora que hacemos con el?- pregunto Steven

- Déjenlo dormir- contesto Noah- créenme, así es mejor. Lo digo por experiencia

- Mañana seguro le dolerá la cabeza- afirmo Sam- Y si Kurt se entera, de seguro nos quita la nuestra- agrego flotándose la cabeza- Y la mía me gusta

- Sam tiene razón- acoto Artie- A Kurt no le va a gustar nada esto- todos pusieron caras de preocupados con excepción de Puck y yo- Creo que esta ya tengo miedo, de tan solo imaginarlo

- Hay que hacer algo- respondió Mike- Piensen en como salimos de esto

- Y si lo dejamos afuera de la casa y fingimos que no sabemos nada- dijo Steven, todos lo miramos sorprendidos y asustados por su comentario- Bueno, no me miren así- agrego molesto- yo solo daba mi idea.

- Chicos cálmense- aseguro Puck- No tenemos nada que temer- fruncimos el seño por lo que decía porque al parecer el no caía en cuenta de la mala situación en estos instantes- Miren. Nos llevamos a Blaine y lo dejamos durmiendo en la camioneta, para cuando terminemos la noche el ya habrá descansado lo suficiente

- Algo de esto no me gusta- conteste inseguro

- Jesse tiene razón- prosiguió Steven- Y si algo sale mal o pero Kurt llama y nos pregunta donde estamos. O si nos busca y encuentra a Blaine así. Mejor cortamos la noche aquí

- No sean cobardes- nos reto- Además nada de eso puede pasar. Para que no nos llamen apagamos los celulares y listo. Sin contar que jamás nos encontraran, porque ninguno dijo a donde íbamos. Verdad?- pregunto. La mayoría asentimos con la cabeza, el único que no lo hizo fue Sam que miraba hacia otro lado distraídamente- Sam- llamo Puck y este miro- No le contaste a nadie a donde vamos o si?

- No- contesto rápidamente pero por su voz se notaba que mentía. Todos lo mirábamos mal, el parecía sentir la presión porque unos segundos después cambio su respuesta- Bueno no me miran así- anuncio asustado tal vez porque estaba acorralado- Bueno, si!- grito- Quinn me acoso y no tuve otra opción. Ustedes saben que ella es mi debilidad

- Ayyyyyyy Sam- respondió Noah- Como pudiste delatarnos

- Fue sin querer, no lo hice con mala intención

- Ahora si estamos perdidos- dijo Mike mirando a la nada- Tina va a matarme pero no sin antes hacerme sufrir

- Y no quiero imaginarme de que estará pensando de mi Britt- agrego Artie, luego puso una mueca pensativa- Aunque si lo pienso bien, ella generalmente no se da cuenta casi de nada

- Bien por ti- respondió Steven- A mí de seguro me matan. Voy al llegar al cementerio antes que a la iglesia- dijo asustado

- Crees que Rachel me perdone alguna vez?- pregunte espantado- Creo que voy a casa antes que ella me vea y me deje- dije resignado

- Chicos no tienen porque ser tan pesimistas- dijo Noah animadamente- Se supone que esta noche, es una noche de hombres. Y si volvemos a casa, ellas sabrán que ganaron y que les tenemos miedo- no entendía a este chico, hace un rato me dijo que amaba a Santana y ahora quiero que se entere que anduvo de fiesta- Es por nuestro honor y orgullo. Entienden?

- No se Noah. Tengo un mal presentimiento- declaro Steven- Y si pasa algo malo?- pregunto lo que todos nos preguntábamos

- Nada va a pasar- contesto Puck- Además, nadie dijo que vamos a hacer algo malo. Solo mirar y divertirnos, no les parece

- Estas seguro?- pregunto Mike

- Completamente- aseguro con una sonrisa- Quien esta conmigo?- todos nos miramos, espere un poco a ver que me decían ellos. Sam, Mike y Artie dudaron un poco hasta que la cara positiva de Noah los convenció, Steven todavía titubeaba pero al final acepto. Lo que sentencia mi respuesta, le prometí a Rachel que lo acompañaría, así que eso tenia que hacer muy a mi pesar- Bien chicos, esta noche se graduaron de la Universidad de Hombres- Nadie entendió mucho su frase, aun así nos subimos a la camioneta para poder partir al lugar, Blaine dormía como un bebe y de vez en cuando por el camino decía "Kurt" o "Yo también te quiero". Sus frases solo demostraban lo que en realidad eran estos chicos, fingen ser muy orgullosos, darle mucha importancia a su honor y quieren que las chicas los respeten pero cuando hacen algo malo lloran y sufren porque no quieren perderlas, creo que son algo machistas por eso la aptitud y eso solo significa una cosa, que tiene que aprender la lección numero uno para un hombre "jamás puedes vivir sin una mujer, no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces", yo la aprendí gracias a Rachel y supongo que ellas la aprenderán de alguna manera por las chicas.

Después de viajar por aproximadamente media hora, llegamos a el dichoso, el lugar era muy llamativo y su letrero brillaba con luces, tenia las letras grabadas de "Party and Girls" junto con la imagen de un gato. Parecía un lugar bastante tranquilo pero con mucha presencia de personas extrañas, pero que otra cosa se puede esperar de estos antros, seguro hay muchos hombres pervertidos o depravados que quieren mirar chicas con poca ropa, solo a mi amigo Puckerman se le ocurre traernos aquí, cuando bajamos nos dirigimos de inmediato a la puerta, en la misma estaban parados dos hombres, que por su tamaña supongo que eran los de seguridad, nos paramos en frente y Noah hablo en privado con ambos mientras nosotros esperábamos parados junto a la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y Noah regreso

- Listo chicos- anuncio- Ya podemos pasar. El lugar es exclusivo pero nos dejaran entrar igual

- Y eso a que se debe?- pregunto extrañado Sam

- Bueno, es que nosotros somos personas muy exclusivas- seguíamos mirándolo confundidos- Tuve que decirle que somos importantes empresarios-

- Que?- gritamos casi todos- Porque mentiste?- cuestione molesto

- Porque sino, el único que podía pasar eras tu- aclaro señalándome- Resulta que eres el único conocido de nosotros. Y conociéndote sabia que no querías utilizar tu nombre para hacernos pasar. Por eso lo único que se me ocurrió es eso. Y como ya les dije, solo entran persona exclusivas

- Y quien vendría a este lugar. Solo degenerados- asegure- Y claro, tontos que se dejan convencer de semejante cosa- resople frustrado

- Ya no se quejen- dijo Noah molesto- No éramos nada. Solo tenemos que entrar y luego yo llamo a Santana y salimos. Son solo unos minutos- lo que dijo me confundió mas y se que a los chicos también

- Y para que a Santana?- cuestiono Mike- Acaso quieres que te mate o ya te volviste loco

- No- afirmo- Les dije que era parte de mi plan. Tengo todo calculado- pero todos seguíamos sin entender- Escuchen y presten atención. Solo quiero entrar para que cuando este dentro llamarla así ella puede comprobar que estuve dentro, nada más. Nos sacamos unas fotos y luego la llamo para que ella se entere, así de simple

- Y eso?- pregunte confundido

- Solo quiero probarle a ella que no soy un cobarde y que no le tengo miedo- contesto muy seguro- Es por mi honor chicos. Ella siempre me gana pero esta vez no será así, cuento con su ayuda?

- De acuerdo- respondió Sam- Pero que sea rápido

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sam- prosiguió Artie

- Los amigos nunca te dejan. Ni en las buenas ni en las malas- afirme Mike

- Supongo que también estoy en esto- aseguro Steven- Solo faltas tu Jesse, entras o no?

- Ustedes están desquiciados- conteste- Pero viendo que no tengo otra. Estoy con ustedes, además me necesitan para no meterse en más problemas- todos nos reímos y entramos al lugar.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro para mi gusto, había una gran barra con dos o tres chicas que servían tragos, además había un escenario con dos barras de hierro en ambos lados y muchos hombres sentados alrededor lo que me hacia suponer que pronto iniciaría un espectáculo, nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de todo para no ser molestados, mire a mi alrededor en todo el lugar había una gran emoción y la música estaba bastante fuerte- Que sucede Noah?- me anime a preguntar

- Si que pasa? Porque tanta emoción?- acoto Sam

- Al parecer hoy habrá un espectáculo especial, por lo que me explicaron- nos comento a todos- Se supone que solo será por esta noche. Es canto y baile al mismo tiempo. ¿Extraño no? Encontrar algo de ese en un lugar como este

- Supongo- comento Artie- Aunque si algo aprendimos en el club Glee, es que puedes encontrar talento en cualquier lado

- Tal vez- contesto Noah- Pero déjenme decirles que no me gustaría para nada ser novio de alguna de estas chicas- aseguro- Porque quien soportaría que miren a su novia como lo hacen estos- dijo señalando a todos los hombre sentados frente al escenario

- En eso si tienes razón- agrego Mike, mientras nosotros también le damos la razón. Puck sugeríos que tomáramos algo, algunos aceptaron mientras otros como Sam y yo preferimos no beber, pasaron unos minutos entre charlas y risas, la pasábamos tan bien que olvidamos donde estábamos.

Luego escuchamos que pronto iniciaría el espectáculo por lo que le recordamos a Noah que era hora de irnos y por ende de sacar las fotos y llamar a Santana, como era su propósito. El nos tomo algunas fotos a todos y otras del lugar, también se fotografío con las chicas de la barra, de seguro quería provocarle celos a su novia, pero según mi parecer solo provocaría que lo horcaran.

Luego se cumplir con sus intenciones se dirigió al baño para llamar a Santana porque donde estábamos nosotros no se podría escuchar nada por la música, mientras nosotros esperábamos en la mesa, pero de repente paso algo inesperado sucedió, un sujeto se acerco a nosotros anunciándonos que debíamos estar sentados alrededor del escenario, no entendíamos la razón, por lo cual nos negamos rotundamente, ninguno quería ver este morboso y vergonzoso entretenimiento. Pero el hombre insistió que todo el mundo debía presenciar el espectáculo porque era una ocasión especial y lo peor es que si nos negábamos nos iban a echar del lugar, ya que según el había muchos afuera que querían ocupar nuestros lugares, no se como sucedió pero al final terminamos aceptando semejante situación.

Nos sentamos de muy mala gana y esperábamos a Noah que regreso luego de unos minutos, el se acerco sorprendido y tomo asiento en un lugar que le habíamos guardado

- Chicos, no sabían que tenían tantas ganas de ver el espectáculo- se burlo mientras nosotros lo observábamos con intenciones de matarlo, no solo por hacerse al gracioso sino por meternos en esto- Me hubieran dicho y desde hace rato nos sentamos aquí

- No te hagas el chistoso- dijo Steven interrumpiendo su alegría- Nos obligaron a sentarnos aquí. Y ahora que ya estas aquí podemos irnos- el fue el primero en pararse pero Puck lo detuvo

- No podemos irnos todavía- afirmo, mientras los demás lo mirábamos confundidos

- Porque?- se animo a preguntar Artie

- Ni piense que nos vamos a quedar para ver esta horrorosa escena- aseguro molesto

- No, yo tampoco quiero ver nada- respondió Puck

- Entonces?- pregunto confundido Sam

- Es que Santana no atendió el teléfono. Y no me voy de aquí sin que ella sepa que estuvimos aquí. Después de tantos problemas y esfuerzo, tiene que por lo menos valer la pena

- Ahora si puedo afirmar que perdiste la cabeza- refute- No podemos quedarnos, esto del honor y el orgullo no vale la pena- asegure- No voy a quedarme, me voy con ustedes o solo?- sentencie

- Por favor Jesse- suplico- Solo por esta vez. Casi nunca te pido nada

- NO!- grite- Y no puede creer que tengas la cara para mentir así. Vámonos ahora- ordene. Pero para mi mala suerte ya era tarde, todas las luces del lugar de apagaron repentinamente dejando solo unas pocas enfocadas hacia el escenario

- Creo que ya es tarde- dijo Puck, no me quedaba otra que esperar a que todo terminara porque estaba demasiado oscuro para salir del lugar, me senté resignado y molesto, porque había algo que no estaba bien, tal vez era el hecho de que Rachel me pidió que me portara bien y eso era justamente lo que no hacia.

Todo estaba a punto de comenzar, el locutor anuncio que comenzaría el entretenimiento, era un numero de 6 chicas haciendo strip-tease con un toque adicional porque las chicas cantarían también, todos los hombres se volvieron locos, esto si que me daba vergüenza ajena pero no me quedaba mas opción que quedarme ahí.

La música comenzó a sonar y unas voces sonaron al compás, tres chicas salieron detrás de la cortina con brillos dos eran rubias solo que una mas alta que la otra y la restante morena, ambas disfrazadas con antifaces en la cara, la moreno traía un uniforme de colegio que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación mientras que la rubia alta bestia de gatita, con un traje bastante ceñido, al igual que su compañera que llevaba un uniforme de policía. Reconocí inmediatamente la canción (Britney Spears - Gimme more), las tres cantaban y bailaban muy sensualmente provocando que los espectadores enloquecieran

- Saben una cosa- anuncio Mike- esa chica se me hace familiar, sobre todo su voz

- A mi también- agrego Artie- Me refiero a una de las rubias, es como si la conociera de algún lado- trate de no darle mucho importancia a lo que decían y tome mi celular para tratar de saber de mi esposa, pero no me contestaba las llamadas y tampoco los textos que le enviaba.

- Es cierto. Algo en ellas me recuerda a alguien conocido- prosiguió Sam- Pero de donde?- pregunto en voz alta

It´s Britney Bitch  
I see you,  
And i just wanna dance with you

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room

We can get down like there´s no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin´  
Cameras are flashing while we´re dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin´  
Feels like the the crowd was saying

[Chorus:]  
Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more [x4]

The center of attention, even when we´re up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position  
If you´re on a mission  
You got my permission

We can get down like there´s no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin´  
Cameras are flashing while we´re dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin´  
Feels like the the crowd was saying

[Chorus (x4)]

[Spoken]  
I just can´t control myself, more  
They want more?  
Well I´ll give them more (ow!)

[Chorus (x4)]

Gimme more gimme more  
Gimme more gimme more babe  
I just want more

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme [x4]

Las chicas no cantaban nada mal, trate de enfocarme en eso, porque de otra manera me sentiría muy culpable después. Además para mi suerte y para la molestia del público casi no se quitaron nada de ropa. La canción fue terminando para dar paso a la siguiente melodía (Alicia Keys - Fallin) y la entrada de nuevas chicas, solo que en esta ocasión las dos entrantes eran morenas pero el cabello de una de las dos era casi chocolate, lo que me impresiono fue que una llevaba un disfraz de Ángel y otra de Demonio. Debo admitir que les quedaba muy bien, sus faldas eran cortas y dejaban ver bastante pero la que me cautivo era el ángel a pesar de tener un antifaz que cubría su cara, se podía notar sus hermosos ojos y su provocativo cuerpo, la otra chica también era bastante linda y se notaba por su aptitud, también bastante descarda. Su música a diferencia de la anterior era más tranquila y sensual y sus voces eran lo mejor de todo, ambas eran potentes pero dulces al mismo tiempo en especial la que llamo mi atención. Cuando menos me di cuenta me vi atrapado son poder dejar de mirar a el Ángel, es que su forma de bailar y sus contantes miradas hacia mi me cautivaron.

I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes u make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
I've taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Oh baby  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
Fall

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Im fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Im fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

What?

La canción termino y logre despertarme del trance, para notar que Noah estaba igual que yo, pero la audiencia gritaba eufóricamente, me daba mucha vergüenza pensar que pensé en otra mujer que no fuera Rachel, jamás en tantos años me había pasado una cosa así por eso me limite a quedarme callado, pero mi compañero también estaba anonadado por toda la situación

- Creo que me volví loco- dijo consternado- Acabo de imaginarme que esa chica disfrazada de Diabla era Santana- afirmo asustado- Ahora si me afecto el cerebro no verla

- Cálmate Noah- conteste tratando de tranquilizarlo- Solo es tu imaginación. Porque imagínate las posibilidades de que eso sucediera

- Tienes razón- respondió con una sonrisa nervioso- Creo que necesito ayuda. La veo en todos lados

- Chicos algo de esta situación es muy rara- advirtió Artie- Es como un déjà vu

- Si- apoyo Mike- Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto

- Pero algo no encaja- comento Sam- Es como si estuviéramos en la dimensión desconocida- todos lo miramos y fruncimos el seño por su comentario- Que nunca vieron ese programa?- pregunto molesto

- Que no es ese programa como de los 70?- repregunte- No eres algo joven para ver esos programas de abuelos?

- Es un clásico- refuto- Y para los clásicos nunca eres joven o viejo- contradijo

- Ya cállense no ven que viene otra chica- dijo animadamente Steven- todos lo miramos mal pero a el no pareció importarle- No vayan a pensar mal, pero estas chicas si que cantan bien- agrego con una sonrisa- No fue tan mala idea venir. Es como dijo Artie, puedes encontrar talento en todos lados- la música cambio y las 5 chicas se quedaron al fondo de la escena mientras entraba una nueva chica. Esta venia disfrazada de con un vestido negro que en la parte de arriba parecía un corsé, su voz también era bastante linda para la canción que había elegido era muy provocativa y tentadora (Joe Cocker - You can leave your hat on). Todos la mirábamos atentamente en especial Steven que se la caía la baba por verla, yo lo codee porque no me parecía correcto lo que hacia, solo faltaban unos pocos días para que se casarse, aunque si lo pensaba bien yo tampoco era tan inocente

Baby take off your coat  
Real slow  
Take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes

You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on

Go over there, turn on the light  
Hey, all the lights  
Come over here, stand on that chair  
Yeah, that's right  
Raise your arms up in the air  
Now shake 'em  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live

Sweet darling, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
Baby, (you can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)

(You can leave your hat on)

Suspicious minds are talkin'  
They're tryin' to tear us apart  
They don't believe in this love of mine  
They don't know what love is

They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
Yeah, I know what love is

There ain't no way  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on  
(You can leave your hat on)  
Give me the reason to live  
(You can leave your hat on)  
You can leave your hat on

En la mitad de la canción las otras chicas se unieron a la que cantaba y bailaban, mientras nuestras miradas los seguían atentos, la mía me mantenía ocupado mirando al Ángel, era muy linda además sentía su mirada sobre mi. Lo raro fue que de repente ellas bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron hacia nosotros, me puse súper nervioso cuando note que la chica que tanto miraba se dirigía hacia mi, ella se acerco y prácticamente se sentó encima de mi, al igual que las otras chicas sobre mis compañeros. No sabia que hacer tenia miedo porque nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo así, ella se movía muy sensualmente hasta que se acerco a mi rostro parecía que iba a besarme y justo en ese momento reaccione que lo que estaba a punto de suceder era incorrecto así que corrí mi cara y le dije

- Perdóneme, pero soy casado- ella se río y se acerco a mi oído

- Yo lo se- contesto con una voz sensual muy familiar. Luego se alejo y la vi directamente a los ojos chocolates que tenia, yo la conocía porque esa mirada y esa sonrisa eran inconfundibles, ella se acerco y me beso. En cuanto sentí sus sabios sobre los míos puede caer en cuenta de quien era, lo que me horrorizo más aun

- RACHEL?- pregunte asustado. Ella asintió y se saco el antifaz para que la reconociera, me quede anonadado porque la persona que tenía frente a mí y la que me había seducido con su voz y su danza era mi esposa, pero mi confusión solo dudo unos segundo porque los espectadores no paraban de gritarle cosas a mi hermosa mujer- Rachel!- grite esta vez tan fuerte que hice reaccionar a todos, porque supuse que si ella estaba ahí las demás chicas que bailaban también eran sus amigas- Rachel que haces así?- me levante- Y en un lugar como este?

- Buscarlos- respondió con una voz de inocencia y una gran sonrisa. Mire a los chicos que al parecer con mi grito también habían reaccionado a cerca de la identidad de las supuestas bailarinas

- Pero como vas a hacer eso?- cuestione molesto, iba a contestarme pero fuimos interrumpidos por los silbidos de la multitud y las quejas de los hombres, uno se acerco y me dijo

- Oye déjanos ver a la linda chica- yo lo mire molesto

- Aléjese pervertido- le grite advirtiéndole, me saque mi saco y se lo puse a mi esposa- Nos vamos- ordene a Rachel tomándola de la mana, luego escuche a los chicos

- Jesse- llamo Puck- Hay que salir de este lugar- vi que llevaba a Santana cargando- Estos degeneramos tratan de tocar a mi novia- Los chicos nos seguían de la misma manera, algunos cargándolas como Artie y Mike y otras arrastrándolas de la mano, tratamos de hacer caso omiso de los insultos y agravios de parte de todo el publico porque sino la noche iba a terminar muy mal.

Esta noche si que había resultado una verdadera sorpresa, por un lado estaba muy enojado que Rachel haya hecho algo así, pero por otro solo me demostró que en la única mujer que logra cautivarme y a la que puedo amar sin importar nada y su nombre y apellido es; Rachel Barbara Berry de St James.

**Gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado, les dejo saludos y hasta pronto…**


End file.
